Rice Balls in a Fruits Basket: The Final Books
by shardingtoby
Summary: The last books in the favorite series! COMPLETE! THANKS TO ALL THE GREAT FANS! SEE YOU ALL IN MAY!
1. Book Fourteen:Chapter One:White Day

_**Riceballs in a Fruits Basket: The Final Books**_

_**Introduction:**_

_"Oh hi there. It's me Tohru Honda. I know it has been a while since we last talked but there is so much going on right now. At the moment as it stands we are exactly three weeks away till Graduation. Yuki, Kyo and I have been very busy studying for our final exams and Kyo has also been very busy preparing for what happens afterwards. He's been going to the dojo a lot more the past month. As for Yuki, he's been preoccupied with preparing the new Student Council President to be since he and his Vice President Kakeru Manabe will be leaving this year. As for myself I have been preparing too. Preparing mostly for what I am going to do after that day. That wonderful yet sad day. Oh I hear Kyoko meowing at me. She must be hungry. Any way I just wanted to get you caught up with us. See you later!"_

**_Book Fourteen: Graduation_**

**_Chapter One: White Day_**

_Momiji Sohma walked briskly down the hall towards the Student Council office. He smiled a bit as he passed some of his friends and waved hello. As he approached the office Nao came out of it with a stack of papers._

_"Oh do you need any help with that?" Momiji said grinning at the short boy._

_"Actually no" Nao shook his head, "I got it. Do you need something?"_

_"No" Momiji shook his head as well, "I just need to talk to my cousin Yuki."_

_"Oh. Well he's in there with Kakeru" Nao shrugged, "Go on in."_

_"Thanks" Momiji smiled as Nao rushed down the hall and he opened the door, "Yuki!" he called as he walked into the office._

_Yuki who hadn't heard him enter, was bent over a stack of papers himself, standing in close proximity of Kakeru. They both appeared to be in deep thought as they pointed at objects on the paper in front of them. Kakeru was the first to notice Momiji coming over._

_"Oh hey there" he smiled as Momiji stood in front of the desk and Yuki raised his eyes._

_"Momiji?" Yuki replied a bit surprised, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I need to talk to you about something Yuki" Momiji grinned, "You don't mind do you? I mean it is lunch after all."_

_"Well I suppose not" Yuki shook his head, "Although I do have a lot of work to do."_

_"Go ahead Yun Yun" Kakeru smiled, "I can take care of this. Go take a break."_

_"Okay" Yuki nodded coming from behind the desk, "But only a quick one."_

_"All right" Momiji agreed, "We can just go take a walk. Besides what I have to ask you won't take very long."_

_"I'll be back soon," Yuki told Kakeru as he was closing the door._

_"Take your time!" Kakeru called._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Momiji and Yuki walked Yuki breathed in the fresh cool air. He smiled a little, somewhat relieved that he had decided to take a break._

_"So it looks like you really are busy in there" Momiji replied._

_"Yes" Yuki nodded, "With all the preparation for Graduation and preparing Nao to take over as President it's a lot of work."_

_"Still it's pretty exciting right?"_

_"Yea. So what's up Momiji? What did you want to see me about?"_

_"Oh right. Do you remember what we talked about last month? About White day?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Well have you considered it? I mean it is coming up."_

_"I don't know about it Momiji."_

_"Oh come on Yuki it will be fun" Momiji urged, "Besides we all need a break after the exams come up after this week and I also happen to know that the girl you like you'll be leaving her behind this year."_

_"That's true."_

_"Did you get her anything for White Day yet?"_

_"No not yet."_

_"Well then this is perfect."_

_"Why are you so set on this anyway?" Yuki asked a bit curious._

_"Well to be honest" Momiji grinned, "There's someone I want to take up there."_

_"Someone?"_

_"Mhm. Think about Yuki we can all go up there. Me and my girl, you and yours. Kyo and Tohru. And even Kisa and Hiro said they would go if everyone goes. And Haru too."_

_"Well if that many people are interested I guess it wouldn't be a problem. But I don't know if Machi will come with me?"_

_"Well just ask her Yuki. White Day is this weekend. I'll talk to Kyo about this and then he can ask Tohru. But I really wanted to make sure that you came. It won't be fun if you don't. Besides. This may be our last chance to be together like this cause after you graduate everyone is going their own separate way."_

_"That's true" Yuki nodded finally smiling, "I think it's a great idea. I'll ask Machi later this week and let you know."_

_"Great!" Momiji exclaimed, "I am walking home with Tohru and Kyo this afternoon. I'll ask him then."_

_"Okay. I got to get back to the office. Enjoy the rest of your lunch" Yuki walked back into the building._

_"Thanks Yuki!" Momiji called and then thought to himself happily, "Oh this is going to be so great. I can't wait to ask her."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Momiji talked animatedly with Tohru the whole way home that afternoon. She had invited him over earlier in the week for a snack since it had been awhile since they had seen one another. Kyo was quiet most of the way home and didn't really say anything until Tohru walked into the kitchen to make some tea. He stared at Momiji with a bit of a frown on his face since Momiji was grinning quite a bit._

_"All right you little brat" Kyo replied, "What's up?"_

_"What makes you think anything's up Kyo?" Momiji said still smiling._

_"Ahem" Kyo cleared his throat, "You're never this happy unless you have something going on."_

_"Well actually Kyo there is something I wanted to talk to you about. But just you though."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You see" Momiji lowered his voice, "I don't want Tohru to know about it just yet."_

_"About what?"_

_"Have you got her anything for White Day yet Kyo?"_

_"No. Not yet."_

_"You do know it's coming up this weekend don't you?"_

_"It is?" Kyo said surprised, "It is" he realized. Oh man I have been so busy lately. I haven't even had time to think about it."_

_"Well I have your solution."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You see Yuki and I thought that it might be fun for us to take our girls to some place special this year. Like the Hot Spring."_

_"Our girls? Wait a minute. You've got somebody?"_

_"Uh huh" Momiji nodded with a smile, "I can't wait to ask her. And Yuki's got his girlfriend. He's gonna ask her later in the week. You can take Tohru up there."_

_"What?"_

_"Come on it will be fun Kyo. It would be nice and relaxing after all the exams. Plus it would give you guys plenty of time to spend together."_

_"That's true. We haven't spent any time together. In fact lately, hardly any at all."_

_"Then this is perfect."_

_"Well Tohru does like it up there" Kyo closed his eyes and sighed, "And I know she would like to go with everyone. Okay Momiji. You win."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I'll ask Tohru later this evening if she'll go there with me for White Day" Kyo smiled a little._

_"Great. That means I can ask Andie tomorrow at practice and Yuki can ask his girlfriend later in the week. This is going to be such fun."_

_"Don't go crazy huh?"_

_"Oh I won't" Momiji shook his head, "I do have to get everything ready though."_

_"Here we go" Tohru interrupted them, "I brought your tea and snacks Momiji" she sat the tray down._

_"Thanks Tohru" Momiji smiled taking a cookie from the plate._

_"So what are you guys talking about?"_

_"Oh exams" Momiji said with a crunch of the cookie he was holding and winking at Kyo._

_"Oh okay" she nodded with a smile as she handed Kyo his tea._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening as the sun began to set Kyo walked outside to where Tohru was bringing down the dry laundry. Yuki was in the sitting room working on his homework._

_"Tohru" Kyo said as he approached her._

_"Oh Kyo. What is it?"_

_"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something."_

_"Okay" she turned around to face him._

_"Well you see. White Day is coming up this weekend."_

_"Oh you're right it is."_

_"And with exams coming up things are gonna be kind of stressful around here."_

_"Yea. Yes it will."_

_"So I was thinking. Well actually this isn't my idea. But. Since you and I haven't spent any time together that. Okay I'm just gonna say it."_

_"Okay."_

_"Tohru will you come to the Hot Springs with me for White Day?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"We're all going. You know for one last trip. To get away."_

_"Really Kyo?"_

_"Yea. Momiji said he's gonna ask his girl and the damn rat is supposed to ask his. It's a whole group going up there. So I didn't want to let you feel left out. So what do you say do you want go?"_

_"Yes it sounds like fun" her eyes were glowing, "Oh Kyo this is a great idea. It would be one last chance to spend with you guys in a nice relaxing place."_

_"That's what Momiji is thinking. Okay then" Kyo smiled, "I'll let him know that you said yes. Are you coming back in?"_

_"Just as soon as I finish out here."_

_"Do you need any help?"_

_"Mnm. I got it."_

_"Okay" he nodded with a smile and walked back inside._

_Yuki watched him as he walked into the kitchen and then turned back to his work._

_"I guess now that Kyo's done it" he thought, "I better ask Machi tomorrow. It might be kind of fun" he smiled as he finished the final problem._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning when Yuki entered the Student Council office he spotted Machi all by herself at Kakeru's desk._

_"Good morning Machi" he smiled as he walked over._

_"Good morning Yuki" she smiled back, "You're in a good mood this morning. Considering everything going on."_

_"Yes I know. It's because I have a question for you."_

_"A question?"_

_"Mhm" he said sitting on the desk very casually, "You doing anything this weekend?"_

_"Not anything in particular, why?"_

_"Well this weekend is White Day and have a present for you."_

_"What a present? You didn't have to do that" she smiled sweetly._

_"I know. I just wanted to. The thing is I would like to invite you to accompany me and my family up to our family Hot Spring this weekend."_

_"Hot Spring?" she said surprised._

_"Uh huh" he nodded, "My cousins are all going up there with their partners this weekend. So do you want to go?"_

_"Wow Yuki really?" she replied excited._

_"Uh huh. That is if you want to go?"_

_"That sounds so exciting. And what a relaxing end to our final exams."_

_"Exactly. So is that a yes?"_

_"Absolutely. I'm sure my dad won't mind either."_

_"Just ask him first" Yuki moved away from the desk._

_"Considering it's you Yuki, I'm sure he won't say no."_

_"I know. But if he still has a problem there will be some adult supervision. After all my family does own this place."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_"I can't wait."_

_"Me neither" he nodded with his princely smile._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that same day Momiji rushed to his violin lesson thoroughly excited. He had heard from Yuki and Kyo that Tohru and Machi had both agreed to go on the trip. Now with his heart pounding in his chest he hurried to the room and opened the door. Inside Andie was playing her own violin._

_"Andie" he replied happily as he walked over._

_"Oh hello Momiji" she smiled at him._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I had no lessons this afternoon. So my dad said I could watch your practice."_

_"Well I'm glad you're here" Momiji said putting his case down and reaching into his right hand pocket of his pants, "Because I have something for you" he handed her the envelope._

_"What's this?" she replied still smiling._

_"Open it."_

_"Okay" she tore open the envelope and pulled a small piece of typed paper, "To Miss Andie Sullivan. You have been cordially invited to spend a weekend of fun, adventure, and hot baths. Please say you'll come. Happy White Day. Love Momiji. What is this?" she asked her eyes shining and almost laughing._

_"It's your White Day gift. For the chocolate you gave me last month. You see I am inviting you to spend a weekend with my cousins and me and their girlfriends up at our family Hot Spring."_

_"Hot Spring?"_

_"Uh huh. Say you'll go with me Andie. Everyone else has already agreed to go."_

_"I don't know what to say. It's sounds exciting. I've never been to a Hot Spring before. I have to ask dad first."_

_"Okay" Momiji nodded._

_"He's in the next room. I'll be right back" she stood up, "Don't go anywhere" she replied as she departed._

_"I won't" he smiled back._

_A couple moments later Maestro Sullivan came back into the room a smile on his face._

_"So Mr. Sohma" he said as he entered, "You want to invite my daughter to a Hot Spring?"_

_"Yes sir" he nodded, " I hope that's all right. My family owns the place and a bunch of us are going up there. Right after exams. It's gonna be a lot of fun and there will be adult supervision in case you were wondering."_

_"Oh can I go Dad please?" Andie begged practically on her toes._

_"Well" Maestro Sullivan said scratching his chin thoughtfully, "This would be an interesting opportunity and it has been awhile since you have been anywhere exciting. I trust that you will handle everything Mr. Sohma?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Then I give my consent."_

_"Oh thank you so much Dad" Andie embraced her father tight._

_"Yes thank you so much Maestro Sullivan" Momiji shook his hand._

_"Not at all. Now let's get to your lesson."_

_"Yes sir" Momiji sat down and pulled out his violin, "This is great" he thought as he looked at Andie who was smiling, "This is gonna be the best trip ever."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back. Hope everyone had a good Holiday and Happy Year 2005! It's so good to be back. I just wanted to let you know that these Final Books will have a lot shorter chapters then the previous books! Well see you later! On to chapter Two!!_

_Next Chapter: A Memorable Weekend_

_The Sohmas, Tohru, and the other girls spend a quiet and quite enjoyable last weekend together up at the Hot Springs!!!_


	2. Chapter Two: A Memorable Weekend

_**Chapter Two: A Memorable Weekend** _

_On Friday afternoon Tohru stretched satisfactorily as she, Yuki, and Kyo headed home for another weekend. She smiled a little as Yuki caught up to her since he was walking behind them both._

_"By that smile Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "You must have did pretty well on your exams huh?" he grinned._

_"Oh yes" she said, "I know for a fact that I passed them all. But I couldn't have done it without either one of you" she smiled at Kyo._

_"Ah go on" Kyo replied blushing a little._

_"No really. If you two hadn't helped me, I might not be graduating at all."_

_"Well we don't have to worry about that right now Miss Honda" Yuki said, "We have a fun-filled weekend coming up."_

_"That's right" she nodded._

_"And if I know Momiji" Kyo sighed a little, "I guarantee it will be chocked full of activities."_

_Tohru smiled and nodded her head once more. When they arrived at the house they discovered Mii once more at the door, pounding on it and looking like she was about to hang herself again. She was kneeling on the ground and holding onto the door handle._

_"Good afternoon" Yuki said with a frown, "Is he not letting you in?"_

_"I don't even know if he's in there," she cried._

_"Oh I guarantee he is" Kyo sighed again, "Allow us" he took out his key and unlocked the door._

_Mii immediately rushed in and stormed in on Shigure as he walked out of the kitchen. When all three of them came into the hallway he handed over his manuscript finally to his tearful editor who cried even more at his cruelty._

_"I was only kidding," he grinned as she cried, "Please don't cry."_

_"Shigure" she cried even more._

_"I don't understand you" Kyo replied a bit angry while Yuki just shook his head._

_"Yes Shigure" Yuki nodded as Tohru helped out Mii, "You really are a cruel person."_

_"I wasn't trying to be cruel" Shigure protested, "You two didn't have to let her in here. It would have been better if she had thought that I wasn't here."_

_"How would it have been better?" Kyo asked with his eyebrows raised questionly._

_"She wouldn't be so worked up right now," Shigure said defiantly._

_"Whatever Shigure" Yuki replied shrugging his shoulders and walking upstairs, "I got to go pack for this weekend."_

_Tohru walked back into the house._

_"Is she all right Tohru?" Shigure asked trying to sound sincere._

_"Yes she's fine" Tohru nodded not really noticing, "Kyo are you going to go pack now?" she turned to him as he slid his backpack off._

_"Yea. And get changed. Momiji said the bus would be here early in the morning. So it's best to be ready."_

_"We're going on another bus again huh?"_

_"Mhm. That's what he said."_

_"Would you like a snack?"_

_"Sure" he nodded with a smile, "I'll be down in a little while" he walked upstairs._

_"Okay. How about you Shigure? Would you like something?"_

_"I'd love something Tohru" he smiled back at her, "I gather that since everyone is in a fairly decent mood that you all did well on your exams?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded with a grin as they both walked into the sitting room, "In fact I am sure I aced it."_

_"That's good Tohru."_

_"You wait there," she said as she walked into the kitchen, "And I'll be right back."_

_"You got it" Shigure agreed sitting down and picking up his paper to read, "Well that's one thing less that she has to worry about" he thought as he put his glasses on and beginning to peruse the paper._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru waited at the edge of Shigure's property for Momiji and the bus. Yuki was scanning the woods for Machi who was to meet them there. Soon he spotted her coming over with a large blue duffel bag._

_"Machi" he smiled as he walked over._

_"Hey there Yuki" she smiled back as she came over, "Good morning. I hope I'm not too late."_

_"Oh no. You're right on time. Here let me take that for you."_

_"Thank you," she replied as they walked back over to the other two._

_"Well you remember my cousin Kyo" Yuki said putting the bag down next to his._

_"Nice to see you again" Machi bowed her head._

_"Hey" Kyo nodded._

_"And Tohru Honda."_

_"Hello" Machi replied._

_"Hello Machi" Tohru said with a smile, "We're so glad that you could come. Especially me. Now I can really get to know you."_

_"Oh okay" Machi agreed as a loud honking interrupted them._

_"There he is" Kyo replied shouldering his bag and picking Tohru's up with his left hand._

_"Wow" Machi said in awe as the large transport bus stopped, "Big bus."_

_"Yea Momiji always overdoes it a little bit" Yuki replied a little embarrassed._

_"Speak of the devil" Kyo said as the doors opened up and they saw Momiji at the top of the stairs with a huge grin on his face._

_"Hey everyone!" he replied happily, "Climb aboard the Momiji fun express! Haru, Kisa, and Hiro are already on board."_

_"Ladies first" Yuki said to Tohru and Machi who smiled and climbed aboard, followed by Kyo and Yuki who were carrying the luggage._

_Sure enough towards the front, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro were waiting patiently. Hiro was sitting next to Kisa with his arms crossed, while Haru who spotted them first walked overand helped the girlsinto their seats._

_"Sissy" Kisa smiled as Tohru sat down across from her, Kyo sitting next to her._

_"Hello there Kisa" Tohru smiled back as Yuki and Machi sat down next to Haru, "And hello there to you too Hiro."_

_"Hey" he managed to smile a little._

_Kyo frowned at him and then turned to Haru._

_"So what are you doing here?" he asked, "You don't have anyone to come with."_

_Haru merely smiled and looked at his cousin._

_"I'm adult supervision for those two," he indicated to Hiro and Kisa._

_"We don't need a chaperone" Hiro said a bit angry with a huff._

_"I know" Haru nodded closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat, "But I promised your mom's that I would look out for you. Besides there was no way I was gonna miss out on this trip."_

_"I think we got everybody aboard" Momiji replied._

_"I think so Momiji" Yuki nodded, "We can go now."_

_"Right" Momiji agreed, "Driver! Next stop!" he called._

_"Yes sir" the driver started the bus and then took off._

_"What is the next stop Momiji?" Tohru asked a bit curious._

_"Oh I got to go pick up Andie" Momiji smiled happily._

_"Is that the name of your girlfriend?" Kyo said._

_"Yep."_

_"Speaking of girlfriends" Haru turned to Yuki, "Are you ever gonna introduce us Yuki" he nudged him._

_"Oh I'm sorry. Machi that is my cousin Hatsuharu" he replied to the pretty girl at his side._

_"Hey" Haru waved not really moving._

_"Nice to meet you" she nodded._

_"And that's Momiji. You've met him a couple of times already."_

_"Nice to finally meet you in person" Momiji shook her hand._

_"You too."_

_"And those two over there are my cousin's Kisa and Hiro."_

_"Hello" Machi replied._

_"Hi" Kisa said a bit shyly._

_"Hi" Hiro replied._

_"So are you both members of the Zodiac as well," she said to the younger ones._

_"Huh? Hiro replied, "How did you know that?"_

_"Shh" Kyo said, "Keep your voice down you little brat."_

_"Just so you know Hiro" Momiji added, "Everyone who is coming on this trip knows about it."_

_"Oh" he nodded finally understanding._

_"And we're keeping it a secret" Kyo replied, "Right?" he eyed the boy._

_"Whatever" Hiro shrugged._

_"We can do that right Hiro" Kisa said taking his hand gently._

_"Yea" he nodded as the bus came to a stop again._

_"Oh we're here" Momiji stood up and walked over to the bus door, "I go to get her at the door" he hopped off the bus._

_"He's really excited about this isn't he?" Haru replied._

_"Of course he is. It's his first love" Machi spoke up, "Sounds familiar doesn't it" she said taking Yuki's hand who merely blushed a little._

_A couple of minutes later Momiji and the energetic English girl climbed aboard the bus. Tohru took and instant liking to her and Momiji introduced her to everyone. Soon they were riding up the road and it wasn't too long till they finally arrived at the Sohma Hot Springs. They all climbed off the bus and Momiji waved to the driver reminding him to pick them all up the next day._

_"Wow this place is beautiful," Andie said with a grin._

_"Yep" Momiji nodded looking around, "I wonder where the Hot Spring Lady is?"_

_"Hostess Momiji" Yuki corrected him once more._

_"Oh yea. Hostess" he grinned sheepishly as Andie giggled a little, "I always forget that."_

_The doors of the building opened and Ritsu appeared._

_"Ritsu?" Tohru replied in surprise._

_"Good afternoon everyone" he smiled as they walked forward, "I'm sorry my mother is not here to greet you right now. She's not feeling too well so she asked me to take you to your room."_

_"Oh that's all right" Tohru nodded, "Right everyone" she said as they all nodded._

_"We hope she feels better," Yuki added._

_"Thank you" Ritsu bowed his head, "Please follow me" then he smiled when he saw the girl next to his cousin, "Oh Machi you're here too?"_

_"Hello Ritsu" she replied with a smile of her own, "Nice place you have here."_

_"Thanks. Well this way everyone" he said leading the way in, Kyo in the rear with Tohru, both of them quite certain that this was indeed going to be a fun and memorable weekend._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Two chapters today! Hope you enjoy! It's great to hear from you guys again!!! Also this chapter ran long so the fun and activities that they will do will be in the next. I just added another chapter to the Book. Oh by the way when I meant shorter chapters I meant the amount of chapters. For instance this Book was only supposed to have six chapters but I decided to add one more. That might happen in the future too, I don't really know!!_

_Next Chapter: Making New Friends_

_Tohru and Kisa bond with Machi and Andie, all of them discovering new things about the others. Later on Machi will discover another secret from Yuki, one that is tearing him apart inside. See you there!!_


	3. Chapter Three: Making New Friends

**Chapter Three: Making New Friends**

_Ritsu showed them to a very large room with a view of the mountains. Machi gazed in awe of the same thing that she had seen in Ritsu's painting the first time and had to agree that the mountains were very beautiful._

_"I hope everything is to your liking" Ritsu replied._

_"This is great Ritsu thank you" Yuki nodded with a smile._

_"Okay I'll let you settle in. Mother said she would see you around dinnertime. So enjoy yourselves" he closed the door behind him._

_"Thanks again Ritsu" Momiji called, "Well ladies what do you want to do first?" he smiled with his hands behind his back._

_"Well this is a Hot Spring isn't it Momiji?" Andie replied amused._

_"Why so it is. Then that's what we should be doing. Right guys?" he said to his cousins._

_"Sounds good to me" Haru nodded as Kyo put his bag down._

_"Mhm" Tohru agreed, "I'll show the girls to the room and we'll go get ready."_

_"See you girls later" Momiji replied as Tohru left with Machi, Andie, and Kisa behind her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and the girls changed and then she led them to the hot baths. In front of them was the same one that she bathed in._

_"This one's perfect" she replied to the girls as she pointed to the sign, "This one was put up specifically for those who get dizzy in the baths."_

_"Dizzy?" Andie said._

_"Uh huh. If you're not used to the temperature of the water" Tohru explained as Kisa stepped into the water, "Then you could get dizzy. That happened to me the first time I ever came here. It's good for newcomers."_

_"Well thanks" Machi replied as they all stepped in and Andie agreed with a nod._

_"That's very considerate of you" Andie added as she sat down._

_"Thank you" Tohru smiled as she sat down next to Kisa._

_"Sissy's always considerate when it comes to other peoples thoughts and feelings" Kisa said with a smile._

_"Oh Kisa" Tohru blushed._

_"So you two are really close aren't you?" Andie replied._

_Kisa nodded while Tohru smiled._

_"Yes. We really are."_

_"You're real close to everyone in the Sohma family" Machi said, "How did you meet them?"_

_"Oh it was really funny how that happened. But it's really a long story. The short of it is, I met them, found out their secret and then we just became like a family."_

_"You're the one who lives with them right?" Andie said._

_"Mhm. For three years now."_

_"You're so lucky."_

_"I really am" Tohru agreed, "I don't know what I would have done if I had never met them. I just feel so lucky."_

_"It's us who are happy to have you Sissy" Kisa replied._

_"Thank you Kisa. But enough about me" Tohru said, "I want to know about you guys" she turned to the other two girls across from her, "I want to know how you met them. Yuki and Momiji."_

_Andie and Machi looked at each other with small smiles on their faces and then Machi spoke up._

_"Well I guess I should go first since we sort of already know each other."_

_"But I don't know you at all" Andie replied with a grin._

_"Yea I know. I go to the same school as the rest of them do."_

_"Oh so you go to Momiji's school?"_

_"Mhm. I'm on the Student Council with Yuki, that's sort of how we met. But he didn't really tell me that he loved me until aboutsix monthsago."_

_"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "I remember. I remember having a conversation with him."_

_"What do you mean?" Machi frowned slightly._

_"Well when he was just starting to realize his feelings for you, he was all confused and he needed to talk to someone about it. You see Yuki is like an older brother to me. He always has been. So when he didn't understand why he showed you his transformation I had to help him, but ultimately I think it was his brother who convinced him to tell you the truth."_

_"His brother?"_

_"Yea. His brother Ayame. I was so happy when the two of you got together too. All I have ever wanted was for the Sohma family to be happy. And to hear that Yuki was in love with someone, made me very happy and now I can see why."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You're a very sweet girl Machi and you make him smile. I am very glad that his has someone now, other than myself that he feels comfortable around. Someone other then me that he can confide in."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Mhm. But I don't really know all the details about how he showed you the transformation."_

_"Oh that. Well we were working on Student Council things one afternoon, talking about our lives, our parents, just normal stuff and he just decided that he wanted to show me. I wasn't scared at all. I mean he was just a cute little rat."_

_"A rat you say?" Andie spoke up, "So that's what he is."_

_"Uh huh. And afterwards he felt so relieved that I hadn't freaked out. I still don't know why."_

_"Lots of people have told Yuki in the past that showing his transformation to other people would make them hate him" Tohru explained, "I suppose that's why he's always been afraid to show it."_

_"How awful" Andie exclaimed, "I didn't think it was so terrible when Momiji showed me his."_

_"Which one is he?" Machi asked as Kisa listened in._

_"He's the rabbit" Andie grinned clasping her hands together, "And he is so adorable. I mean he's adorable anyway but as a rabbit he is really quite cute."_

_"Yes he is" Tohru nodded with a chuckle of her own, "How did you meet him?"_

_"Oh well we met at the music training center where my father works. You see I also teach younger kids how to play the violin."_

_"Really?" Machi replied her interest peaked, "But you're so young yourself."_

_"Oh I know but I've been playing since I was like four. Anyway my father is Momiji's violin teacher."_

_"Really?" Kisa asked._

_"Uh huh. And I had seen Momiji come in the first time and I thought that he was, well needless to say, really cute."_

_The girls giggled and then she continued._

_"Anyway we met one afternoon, started spending some time together. He told me lots of things, I told him lots of things. Much in the same way you did with Yuki Machi."_

_Machi nodded._

_"Well on Valentines Day I bought Momiji this box of chocolates and I wanted a hug from him. You know as a sign of appreciation?"_

_"Oh" Machi said, "I see."_

_"Yea well he got down after that and then he decided to tell me. Now I believed him from the start but I wanted to see his transformation so I convinced him that I didn't believe him."_

_"That was pretty sneaky of you" Tohru smiled._

_"I know" Andie grinned sheepishly, "It was, wasn't it? Anyway he bumped into my housekeeper, I saw the rabbit and I told him that I already believed him."_

_"Did Momiji tell you about his past?" Tohru asked._

_"Oh uh huh."_

_"Strange. I don't think he told anyone about that. Except for me."_

_"Yes he told me that too. All about his mother and his younger sister."_

_Tohru nodded and then Machi turned to the youngest girl._

_"So are you a member of the Zodiac too Kisa?" she asked._

_"Oh" Kisa looked up a little bit startled at the question, "Uh huh" she nodded, "I'm the tiger," she said in a small voice._

_"Really?" Andie got excited again, "You're a cute little tiger?"_

_"Mhm" Kisa blushed._

_"I can see why Momiji picked you for his partner Andie" Tohru laughed, "You get excited just like him."_

_"I absolutely adore that zest he has for life too" Andie smiled._

_The girls all laughed._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile over on the boy's side things were pretty quiet, all except for Momiji's nattering. Haru was by the side reading a book, Hiro was floating around on his back, while Kyo and Yuki had their eyes shut and were relaxing as best as they could._

_"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Momiji asked as he heard the laughing._

_"Who knows" Kyo shrugged._

_"I might" Haru spoke up not looking up from the book, "They're probably talking about you guys."_

_"What?" Yuki exclaimed opening his eyes and the others following him over to Haru equally surprised, "About us?"_

_"What makes you think that?" Kyo asked._

_"They're chicks. They talk about what they know. And boyfriends is one of them. Believe me, the topic of conversation over there right now is you guys."_

_"Whoa" Momiji's eyes became wide, "I sure hope Andie does me justice."_

_"Oh brother" Hiro said with a huff, "I'm sure glad that I don't have to worry about that."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that Hiro" Haru replied turning the page, "I'm sure Kisa is over there talking about you too."_

_"Huh?" Hiro said surprised as Kyo placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Welcome to the club buddy" he grinned._

_"Oh boy" Hiro thought a bit disturbed._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"So Kisa" Andie replied as she leaned against a rock, "The boy you were sitting on the bus withis he your guy?"_

_"Oh" Kisa blushed a little, "Well sort of. Hiro and I have known each other a long time. We're very close."_

_"That's right" Tohru nodded._

_"He's a member of the Zodiac as well isn't he?" Machi asked._

_"Yes" Kisa nodded her head, "He's the sheep."_

_"That other boy on the bus is one too isn't he?" Andie added._

_"Yes" Tohru agreed, "He's the cow."_

_Andie and Machi looked at each other stunned._

_"I know it's hard to believe but it's true" Tohru replied when she saw the looks on their faces._

_"That's why his hair is black and white like that," Machi pointed out._

_"Uh huh. That's his natural hair color."_

_"And you're boyfriend Tohru" Andie replied, "His hair is orange. That's unusual too. What member of the Zodiac is he?"_

_"Oh Kyo? He's the cat of the Zodiac. Just like in the old story."_

_"Oh I see. You must really love him."_

_"Yes I do. Very much."_

_"You know it's been a long time since we have been in here" Machi replied, "We're gonna prune if we stay too much longer."_

_"You're right it has been awhile" Tohru nodded, "We should get out."_

_"I'll bet the boys are already out by now," Kisa said standing up after Tohru._

_"Then what are we waiting for" Andie grinned following them out of the bath and back to their room._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The girls quickly got dressed and joined the boys for supper. They ate a nice leisurely meal and afterwards went to the game room to play some ping-pong. Once more Yuki beat Kyo in every game that they played. After the tenth game Kyo marched out of the room with a huff, followed closely by Tohru. Machi had run to the ladies room, so Yuki walked out of the area as well, just as Momiji got set up to play Hiro in a game, with Andie cheering for him from the sidelines. Haru was still reading his book and sat next to Kisa as she leaned on his knee, cheering for Hiro silently with a smile on her face. When Machi returned she discovered that Yuki wasn't there, so she went to look for him._

_Outside Kyo and Tohru sat by the small pond, which they had sat at just a year before. Tohru leaned her head onto Kyo's and he smiled._

_"Do you remember the last time we were here?" he replied._

_"Mhm."_

_"Do you want to know what was going through my head?"_

_"What?"_

_"I was thinking, since at the time you and I weren't together how hard it was gonna be to see you leave Shigure's house" Tohru raised her head and looked at him sadly, "And how it would be for me never to look at you again. To see you."_

_"Oh Kyo. You even thought about me back then?"_

_"Of course I did. I just hadn't admitted to myself at the time that I loved you."_

_"I know what you mean" she nodded placing her head back on his shoulder, "I know exactly what you mean."_

_"And now we're together and those thoughts about youare still in my head."_

_"Mhm" she nodded once more as he threw a small pebble into the pond and sighed heavily._

_From where he stood Yuki watched Kyo's reaction and bent his head. Then he walked to the nearby garden and sighed himself. Machi approached him silently._

_"Yuki" she replied._

_"Machi?" he looked back at her sadly._

_"You okay?"_

_"No" he shook his head turning completely around, "No I'm not. Would you take a walk with me?" he held out his hand._

_"Yes" she nodded taking it gently._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Momiji hadwon two more games more then Hiro, Hiro and Kisa went off on their own saying they wouldn't be far. Hatsuharu nodded and continued to read, quite certain that they would be all right. Momiji and Andie wandered over to one of the many verandas and gazed at the night sky._

_"It's so beautiful up here" Andie sighed happily leaning on the railing._

_"It sure is" Momiji said softly._

_"Thank you for inviting me Momiji. I really am having a wonderful time."_

_"I'm glad."_

_"Your friends are so nice and so is your family. Tohru is a real sweet girl."_

_"I know she's the best. Whenever I'm down going to her always makes me feel better."_

_Andie smiled and took his arm._

_"That's good."_

_"Happy White Day Andie" he replied._

_She smiled and looked up into his brown eyes._

_"Thank you" she said laying her head on his shoulder, the soft breeze blowing her hair behind her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Not too far sitting in a gazebo Kisa and Hiro looked at the same sky._

_"I'm so glad that we came up here Hiro" she replied._

_"Why's that?"_

_"I'm having so much fun."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. Really. I'm glad that I get to spend some time with you too."_

_"Uh" he began to turn red, "Me too Kisa. I'm glad we're alone now anyway. I got something for you" he reached into his robe._

_"What? You got something for me?" she said surprised._

_"Yea" he nodded pulling out a small box, "It's your White Day Present. I got it like a month ago. But I knew you wanted to go on this trip so I decided to give it to you up here."_

_"Oh Hiro" she replied sweetly as he handed it to her, "Thank you" she began to unwrap it, "Oh" she gasped when she saw the hair comb, "This is beautiful."_

_"And it's got a butterfly on it. I know how much you love butterflies."_

_"Thank you Hiro. I do love it. It's so pretty" she tried placing it in her hair._

_"Here let me help you" he took the comb gently placing it carefully in her hair._

_Suddenly their eyes locked and he pulled away suddenly his face turning even redder._

_"There you go."_

_"How does it look?" she asked._

_"Oh it looks good" he replied nervously, "It looks good on you."_

_"Thank you Hiro."_

_"Happy White Day Kisa."_

_"Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_"It's something I've wanted to tell you for awhile. Ever since New Years."_

_"What?"_

_She leaned in and kissed his cheek, stunning completely._

_"I love you Hiro."_

_"Huh?" he was now completely red._

_"I love you," she repeated._

_"You do? Really?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "Very much. I have for a long time."_

_"Then I guess that I should say. I mean of course I should say I love you too."_

_"Mhm" she nodded again and leaned her head onto his shoulder, his cheeks refusing to turn back to the pale color they had originally been._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki and Machi walked deep down the path and stopped at a very wooded area._

_"So what's on your mind Yuki?" she replied as they stopped, "You said something is wrong."_

_"Something is?" he nodded, "I mean I'm having a wonderful time with you Machi, don't get me wrong. But what's bothering me just keeps coming back" he sat down on a log._

_"What is it?" she sat down next to him, "You can tell me."_

_"I will tell you. I'll tell you everything" he nodded again taking a deep breath, "I don't want you to be kept in the dark anymore."_

_For twenty minutes he told Machi everything about Akito. All the nightmares he had gone through. The red cap story and he finally ended with Kyo's transformation and the final match that was taking place. Machi held her hand over her mouth as he concluded tears stinging her eyes, because she wouldn't let them fall._

_"And the stupid part is, I don't hate him. I don't even loathe him anymore" Yuki stood up as she placed her hands in her lap, "I have always believed that I'm supposed to hate him. But what if that's a lie? What if someone made me hate him, just for this reason? I'm doing my part to help with this fight, but is it enough? I can't stand watching Miss Honda suffer like this. And I know why. I think I have figured out why and who was behind the whole thing anyway."_

_"Akito?"_

_"Yes. Akito. The nightmare in my dreams. The man who haunts my every waking moment. I don't know how to describe it. But I'm tired of it" Yuki started tearing up, "I'm sick of it. All my life I've thought one thing, and it turns out it's not true. I want the chance to help Kyo by free. But I'm not really sure I'll ever be free myself" Yuki began to sob placing his head in his hands, "Free myself from all the pain and the suffering that I have had to endure most of my life."_

_"Yuki" Machi stood up as he fell to his knees holding his hands together._

_"I don't want to put you through that. I don't want you to suffer. And I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't know what I am gonna do" he cried once more sobbing even louder._

_"Oh Yuki" she knelt beside him, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You have suffered a long time. It's time to stop. For both of us. It's time we started living our lives, not worrying about what others think. It's time we start doing and having the life that will make us happy. Hmm?"_

_"You're right" he nodded, "I'm gonna do what's right. What's right in my heart. I don't carewhatAkito thinks anymore. Or my mother. I'm not gonna feel guilty for helping Kyo. Not at all. There's something I want to do, but I might transform if I do it" he looked up at her._

_"What's that?"_

_He leaned in slowly and kissed Machi gently on her lips. Suddenly it was inevitable. He wrapped his arms around her, as the kiss became even more passionate. But no POOF sound came and when the kiss had ended, neither one was that surprised._

_"I think I understand now" Yuki replied slowly._

_"What?"_

_"When a Zodiac member goes a certain way with their feelings for another person, and it has to be a major thing, then that person is no longer affected by the curse. Miss Honda has been around us for so long, and has done so much for us. And you have done so much for me. It's when a person accepts us, that the curse no longer is a problem."_

_"That's a good theory" she nodded, "Do you think it's true?"_

_"I don't know. I mean Hatori's been in love before but it didn't happen for him. I don't know," he repeated with a shrug of his shoulder, "But I am happy."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because now I can embrace the woman I love, whenever I want."_

_"Oh Yuki" she smiled as they hugged once more, the stars twinkling above them._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_In a small room far away from the Hot Springs, Rin sat in her bed opening a package that had just been delivered to her. Inside was a wrapped up figurine that had been her favorite as a child. She smiled as she read the message and then plopped onto her pillow, crying softly with a smile on her face._

_From where he stood Hatsuharu watched the moon and smiled himself as he sighed contently._

_"Happy White Day Suzu" he whispered into the wind._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Well there you go! I will see you all later in the week for the next chapter!! It's a pretty long one, this one, but I hoped you enjoyed it!!!!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Four: Rigorous Training_

_Hatsuharu puts into play Yuki's plan of action to help Kyo defeat him and meanwhile Shigure offers Tohru another deal. Find out what it is next time!!_

_And_

_Chapter Five: Keeping a Promise_

_The Big day has finally arrived! Tohru and the others prepare themselves to graduate!!!_


	4. Chapter Four: Rigorous Training

_Chapter Four: Rigorous Training _

_When the weekend was over they all went their separate ways. Momiji dropped Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Kyo off at Shigure's corner. Kisa and Hiro were going to ride with him home, while Yuki and Machi got dropped off at her house. Momiji of course was also dropping off Andie personally. Tohru and the two boys walked into the house and to their astonishment the only being that greeted them was Kyoko who had just awoken from a nap. Tohru smiled and carried her upstairs while the two cousins walked into the kitchen for something to drink._

_"So Kyo" Haru replied, "The real training begins this week huh?"_

_"Yep" Kyo nodded taking a sip from the carton, "I'm scheduled to be at the dojo all week."_

_"By yourself?"_

_"No my Master is going to be helping me a little bit and now that I am done with the project with the damn rat, I have more than enough time."_

_"I was wondering do you think I could help you?"_

_"You want to help me?" Kyo said lowering the carton._

_"Yea. I might know of some new techniques you can use. I thought about them the other night."_

_"Really? You mean, you've actually thought about this?"_

_"Mhm. I mean I have seen you fight Yuki before. Maybe I can help by giving you pointers on what you are doing wrong."_

_"Well I would appreciate that. I can use all the help I can get."_

_"My thoughts exactly" Haru grinned that he didn't have to convince Kyo too much._

_"So you'll come with me to the dojo after school tomorrow?"_

_"Oh yea. You bet."_

_"Great."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Hatsuharu met Yuki in the Student Council office. Yuki handed him a piece of paper with many pointers on them._

_"The ones with stars next to them are the most important" Yuki explained as he pointed them out, "The rest are just in case of."_

_"You really did your homework Yuki" Haru smiled, "You even put on here moves he could use against your moves."_

_"Yea well. I made my mind up" Yuki frowned, "I am going to do whatever it takes short of not doing my best to see that he wins."_

_"Well thanks" Haru replied moving the paper up in gesture, "I'll work on these things all week with him."_

_"See that you do" Yuki nodded, "If I have anything else, I'll let you know. The graduation is next week. That Saturday I have to be at the main house early in the morning. Akito's insistence."_

_"I understand" Haru said walking to the door, "Talk to you later Yuki" he replied leaving the room._

_"Bye" Yuki nodded as Machi came out of the back, "Machi."_

_"Are you sure that you are okay with this?" she asked him with concern in her eyes._

_"Yes" he replied, "Just like I said back at the Hot Springs, I'm gonna do what I feel is right in my heart from now on."_

_She nodded sadly and wrapped her arms around him. He closed his eyes and allowed the embrace to last for a few moments._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_During the course of the week Hatsuharu used Yuki's list to a T. And the best part about it was Kyo had no idea, that it wasn't Hatsuharu's instructions in the first place. The most important element on Yuki's list was the one thing that Haru repeated day after day._

_"What's rule number one Kyo?" he asked on Wednesday, as they got set up for their practice fight._

_"Always think. Think before you act."_

_"Right" Haru nodded, "Think before you attack. That is one of Yuki's best qualities. He never charges headfirst. You wait and see what he does first then you take the next step."_

_"Right" Kyo agreed, "This is really good stuff Haru. This is working a lot. I had no idea I had work to do like this."_

_"No problem. You ready?"_

_"Yea" Kyo nodded, "I'm ready."_

_From where he stood Kazuma watched the practice. He crossed his arms and listened to the instructions that Hatsuharu was giving him and smiled slightly. Then he moved into the dojo to watch the other students who were practicing that afternoon, quite certain that Kyo was in very good hands._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When practice was over for the day he walked over just as Hatsuharu was leaving._

_"See you later Master Kazuma" Haru replied picking up his duffel bag._

_"Good night Hatsuharu" he smiled, "See you tomorrow. Kyo are you all right?" he asked the boy who was breathing heavily._

_"Yea. I feel really good. I got to get home too. I'm late enough as it is. Tohru will worry about me."_

_"Probably" Kazuma nodded sadly as Kyo waved one last time and said goodnight, then he thought, "Oh Kyo. You are doing whatever it takes to gain your freedom. So far you have won one battle. One that was not easy and against your father off all things" he thought recalling Hatori's story about what happened at Kyo's defense with the elders, "Now you fight an even bigger battle. I only hope that you get everything you deserve."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Saturday evening Tohru sat down in the sitting room once more after she had cleared the table from dinner. She looked up at the mantle clock sadly and realized that once more Kyo was late. She sighed and stared at the table and then stood up when she heard the kettle go off. She walked into the kitchen and prepared a single cup of tea. Then she walked to Shigure's study and knocked on the door._

_"Come in!" Shigure called and she entered._

_"Good evening Shigure" she smiled, "I brought you your tea."_

_"Thank you Tohru. That was very sweet of you" he grinned his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, "You can put it right there."_

_"All right" she nodded placing it on his table, "Do you need anything else tonight?"_

_"No this is fine. Is Kyo back yet?"_

_"Uh no" she shook her head sadly, "He isn't home yet. But I'm sure he'll be home soon."_

_"Of course he will" Shigure nodded, "Any moment now."_

_"Mhm" Tohru agreed walking over to the door._

_"Tohru!" Shigure called out._

_"Yes" she replied turning back around._

_"Please come back in. I wanted to talk to you about something" he said removing his glasses._

_"Okay" she nodded coming back over and sitting on the other side of the table, "What is it Shigure?"_

_"Well it's just I have been doing some thinking. You all will be graduating next week. Really big deal."_

_"Yes."_

_"However I am concerned about you."_

_"Concerned? What about?"_

_"Tohru with graduation coming up so soon and with everything that is happening with Kyo you haven't had time to think of what is going to happen afterwards."_

_"I don't understand Shigure?"_

_"If Kyo wins you'll stay with him won't you?"_

_"Well I suppose I will."_

_"Exactly. But my thought was if he wins or loses I don't think I like the idea of not knowing what's going to happen to you."_

_"But Shigure I am going to be just fine. I am" she smiled a little._

_"Where are you going to go?"_

_"Oh that. Well I haven't really thought about it much. I don't have that many options."_

_"What if I gave you another one?" he asked seriously looking her straight in the eye._

_"Huh?"_

_"Tohru what if I were to tell you that I would very much like it if you would stay here even after you graduate?"_

_"But Shigure" she looked at him surprised, "What about my deal with Akito?"_

_"It doesn't matter" Shigure shook his head, "This is my house. My property. Akito doesn't own this land I live on. In fact as of this weekend it is all mine. That's what I was doing in the city, making the final payments. I want you to stay Tohru," he said, as she listened silently, "I don't want you to leave when Kyo wins, and I have a very good feeling that he will. I want you both to stay here with me."_

_"Are you serious Shigure?"_

_"Yes. Don't worry about Akito. I'll handle him. Of course it is entirely up to you. But whether Kyo wins or loses I want you to stay. Please say you'll stay here with me?"_

_"Oh Shigure" she began to tear up, "I don't know what to say. I mean you all have been so kind to me. I don't know if I can ever repay you."_

_"You don't have to" he smiled, "All I ask even if you don't stay is that you don't walk out of our lives forever" he closed his eyes and then opened them again, "Because I am not the only one who will very much miss you if I never saw you again. I know for a fact that there are several of us who would much rather take on Akito's wrath and temper then to ever lose you Tohru Honda."_

_Tohru was silent as the tears slowly slid down her face. Then she stood up and walked over to Shigure slowly bent down and threw herself into his arms embracing him tight._

_"Shigure" she cried as he patted the back of her head lovingly, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if I had to leave you all either. In fact it's been killing me inside. I've just been afraid to ask."_

_"So is that a yes?" Shigure smiled as she pulled away slightly, "You'll stay?"_

_"Yes" she nodded quite certain, "I'll stay" she wiped the tears from her cheek, "If you really want me to, I'll stay."_

_"Tohru" Shigure replied slowly grinning, "I wouldn't have it any other way."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Kyo finally arrived home he was so dead tired that he dropped his duffel bag in the hall and managed to climb the stairs to his room. Tohru had heard the door and had rushed to the hall. When she saw the bag she immediately ran upstairs and to his room. She knocked softly on the door and entered in when he didn't answer. As she walked over to his mattress she saw that he was face first in his pillow completely oblivious to her presence._

_"Oh Kyo" she said sadly as she covered him up with blanket and stroking his hair, "When will this all be over?"_

_"Tohru" he whispered but didn't open his eyes._

_It was obvious that he was already asleep and dreaming. She bent down and kissed his forehead and then left the room quietly. As she walked slowly down to her room and entered in Yuki watched from his bedroom door. He leaned against the doorpost and sighed._

_"You better win you stupid cat" Yuki thought, "For her sake. You damn sure better win."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Ignore the last sentence. It was a typo. Arg! That's what I get for staying up late the night before. Again thanks for pointing it out to me._


	5. Chapter Five: A Most Gracious Offer

_**Chapter Five: A Most Gracious Offer** _

_Tohru Honda unwrapped the book covers from her books and discarded them into the trash. It was the second to last day of High School for the upper classmen and Miss Mayuko had given them the morning off to do any last minute preparation for the graduation ceremonies that would take place a day from then. Uo and Hana both sat back down with Tohru and looked over their exam grades._

_"So Hana how did you do?" Uo teased a little._

_"Oh" Hana shrugged not really caring either way, "I'll graduate."_

_"Are you certain?" Uo replied amused._

_"Yes" Hana nodded, "How did you do Tohru?"_

_"I did very well" Tohru smiled, "Thanks to Yuki and Kyo."_

_"By the way where is Orange top this morning?" Uo said, "And the Prince isn't here either."_

_"Oh I think they're finishing up on their project" Tohru explained._

_"Project?" Uo replied leaning back in her chair comfortably, "Oh yea. They were picked for that weren't they? Have you found out what that is all about yet?"_

_"Not yet" Tohru shook her head, "They've been very secretive about it."_

_"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it must be good if the Prince is in charge of it."_

_"Mhm" Tohru nodded, "Yuki does take pride in his work. So does Kyo."_

_"I wasn't trying to rag on him or anything" Uo looked at her apologetically._

_"I know" Tohru smiled, "I need to finish uncovering my books" she replied walking back over to the side of the room where her books were sitting._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in the auditorium Yuki was covering a very large something or other with a sheet while Kyo was taking handprint samples from several seniors._

_"Thanks" Kyo replied to the student as he finished, "Next!"_

_"So what are you doing this for Kyo Kyo?" one of his friends asked as Yuki walked over with Kakeru not far behind._

_"None of your business" Kyo said a little tired, "You'll see on Graduation day. Just put your hand in the ink and put your hand print on this."_

_"You got it" his friend smiled doing as he asked._

_"Looks like everything is coming together Yun Yun" Kakeru smiled._

_"Looks like it" Yuki nodded slowly._

_"How many more you got?"_

_"Just the last three in line, then you, me and Kyo."_

_"Okay then" Kakeru said, "Let's finish this up."_

_Kyo finished with the last three and then closed the inkpad._

_"Thanks" he replied warily with a sigh._

_Yuki and Kakeru walked over. Kakeru was smiling, as he looked at all the handprints._

_"Nice job Kyo" he said, "I must say that putting you and Yuki on this project together was really a brilliant idea."_

_"Uh yea right" Kyo replied, "Can we finish this up? I'm getting tired."_

_"I tell you what Kyo" Yuki said, "Why don't we all do our handprints and then you let me and Kakeru handle the rest of it."_

_"What?" Kyo raised an eyebrow._

_"Go be with Miss Honda" Yuki insisted._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I'm sure" Yuki nodded fervently._

_"Okay" Kyo sighed again along with a small yawn, "I'll do it first."_

_After he was done he strode out of the auditorium and Kakeru dipped his hand in the ink._

_"Is he okay Yuki?" Kakeru asked as he finished, "It doesn't look like he's been sleeping very well. Yuki?" Kakeru looked at his friend in confusion because he wasn't responding._

_Instead Yuki just gazed at the doorway that Kyo had just departed from and sighed himself. Then without another word he placed his hand in the ink and put his handprint on the paper._

_"Okay Kakeru" Yuki replied, "Let's get these on the thing."_

_"Yes sir" Kakeru nodded seriously._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That afternoon just like lately Kyo departed school heading in the direction of the dojo. Tohru and Yuki watched as he left and Tohru's face dropped a little. Yuki noticed it and took her hand gently._

_"Come on Miss Honda. Let's go home" he replied._

_"Yea. I have to get ready for work."_

_"Um do you really think it's wise going to work tonight? I think it would be better if you took off tonight. In fact I think it would be for your best interest that you take off until after you graduate."_

_"But I have to go tonight" Tohru replied, "Momiji's father wants to see me. I'm not sure what for but I promised I'd be there."_

_"In that case, allow me to walk you there" Yuki said with sad eyes._

_"Okay" she nodded trying to smile._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Haru finally arrived at the dojo he found Kyo already taking a break from his workout. He could see on his cousin's face just how tired he was. He shook his head sadly as he walked into the room._

_"Kyo" he replied._

_"You're late" Kyo said gruffly._

_"I'm sorry. I had to finish my homework."_

_"No" Kyo shook his head, "Forgive me. I didn't mean to be so rough."_

_"It's okay" Haru sat down next to him, "People always are when they are under a great deal of stress. How are you doing?"_

_"I'm okay" Kyo shrugged, "I have one more night to work out and then the final night I'm spending the night with my Master."_

_"At his house? Why?"_

_"I can't" Kyo said and then sighed, "I don't want her to see me like this anymore. Especially the night before. I'll spend as much as the Graduation ceremony with her but afterwards I'm coming back here."_

_"Do you really think that's the best thing Kyo?"_

_"Yes I do" Kyo nodded, "I haven't told her yet. But I will. Tonight when I go home."_

_Hatsuharu sighed and leaned back._

_"Enough of that" Kyo stood up, "Come on let's practice."_

_"Kyo" Haru shook his head, "You're overdoing it. You don't have to do this."_

_"Yes I do" Kyo said firmly, "Let's go."_

_"Okay" Haru replied relenting and following Kyo back to the practice ring._

_From where he stood Kazuma frowned. He saw the weariness and worry in Kyo's eyes. He shook his head as he crossed his arms._

_"If only there was another way" he thought to himself, "Another way that my son wouldn't have to suffer anymore" he closed his eyes._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hideto Sohma stared at the clock on his desk as he scribbled a last minute note. Suddenly he heard a knock sound on his door._

_"Come in!" he called._

_"You wanted to see me sir?" Tohru asked as she stuck her head in._

_"Yes" his face lit up at once, "Miss Honda come in. Please take a seat."_

_"Oh thank you" she said a bit nervously but sat down across from him._

_"So" he folded his hands casually, "You graduate soon don't you?"_

_"Yes on Friday" she nodded her head with a smile._

_"I thought so. Momiji told me all about it. Are you excited?"_

_"Oh. Uh huh" she nodded again._

_"That's good. Listen Miss Honda I know that I said I wanted to see you after the holidays, but a lot of things came up. I apologize for that."_

_"Oh no sir. That's all right. I'm sure they were important. But I do wonder what it is you need me for?"_

_"Tell me Tohru, after High School. What are your plans?" he stood up and walked over to his window to close the blinds._

_"Oh? What do you mean?"_

_"Job wise? What do you plan to do?"_

_"Well officially my plan was to continue working here. I hope that's not a problem?"_

_"No not at all. I just don't think the position that you're in is very appropriate."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Miss Honda you're an excellent worker. You're bright, you're young. I don't really like the idea that such a lovely young lady such as yourself is working these types of hours. But" he sat back down, "I don't want to lose you either."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"This is the thing. About a month from now my secretary will be leaving me to move to another part of the country. At the moment I have no replacement, and I was kind of hoping that you might like the position."_

_"Me?" she replied stunned._

_"Mhm" he nodded his eyes shining much like Momiji's when he was excited._

_"But I don't know anything about being a secretary" she began to protest and freak out._

_"It's very simple Tohru" he replied with a smile and a chuckle, "She leaves in a month. She can train you in her position and I know you can do it. I have every bit of faith that you can."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because you are a very hard worker. And I need someone like that on my staff. And Momiji highly recommends you as well. Besides" he paused, "I like you Tohru. I think you are a very special girl and for all you have done for my son this is the least I can do for you."_

_"But Mr. Sohma" she said slowly, "Surely there are other people out there who would be much more suited for this job. I don't deserve it."_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"I just don't. I really appreciate the offer but I'm not sure I could do it."_

_"I have every bit of faith that you can. Besides like I said before I don't want to lose you. Of course it is entirely up to you. You can stick with the job that you have. But I would definitely insist that you take this one. It's much more pay and you won't have to work nights anymore."_

_"That is a plus" she nodded, "But I don't know. I mean it sounds like a wonderful opportunity."_

_"Not only that. I would consider you a very important person on my staff. You'll get the training you need from my secretary and then you would start the month she leaves. Come on what do you think? Will you work for me?"_

_Tohru sat there a few moments and thought long and hard. Her mom had been a cleaning woman and became a secretary. And it was a good opportunity for her and she was certain that Kyo would definitely be behind this idea, that is if he won his freedom._

_"Mr. Sohma" Tohru replied standing up, "When do I start?"_

_"Really?" he replied, "Are you certain?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded with a smile, "Thank you so much" she bowed her head._

_"No Miss Honda" he shook his head taking her hand gently, "Thank you. As of right now you do not need to come back to work until two weeks."_

_"What?"_

_"That's right" he nodded showing her to the door, "In two weeks you can start your training. Until then" he winked, "I don't want to see you at this building at all do you understand?"_

_"Yes sir" she smiled as he opened the door, "Goodnight."_

_"Good night Miss Honda" he called back, "Safe walk home."_

_When Tohru walked outside she was surprised that she had an escort waiting._

_"Momiji?" she replied stunned._

_"Hey there" he grinned with his hands behind his back, "So Tohru what's the answer?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Did you say yes?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded her head with another smile._

_"Yea!" he cheered embracing her tight and spinning her around, "All right!"_

_She laughed as they walked home and Momiji told her all the things that had been happening with him and Andie since the Hot Springs trip._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Once again I find myself needing another chapter for this book, so you will get three chapters today instead of two! Hope you liked it and that I finally answered the questions about Momiji fathers's question to Tohru._

_Next Chapter: Keeping a Promise_

_The Big day has finally arrived. Tohru and the Sohmas graduate!!!_


	6. Chapter Six: Keeping a Promise

_**Chapter Six: Keeping a Promise** _

_As it was Kyo got homeso late that night that Tohru didn't have time to tell him her good news, nor did he have time to tell her about the night before the fight. The last day before graduation was a day off so Tohru spent most of it with her friends shopping downtown, trying to get her mind off what was happening soon. Yuki of course was atthe school preparing the last bit of instructions for Nao and attending a small party for him and Kakeru since they were leaving. The rest of the afternoon he spent with Machi at her house talking out ways that they would still see each other after he graduated. Kyo meanwhile was at the dojo, practicing one last day with Kazuma since his Master had insisted that the day before the fight that no practice would happen. Shigure was the first to sit down at the dinner table that night and while Tohru prepared it, Ayame arrived to spend the night, since he was attending the graduation ceremony the next day. Yuki came home, ignored his brothers twisted comments and then sat down as well and finally Kyo arrived last, dead beat tired, but still in pretty good spirits considering every thing. After dinner Kyo and Tohru retreated to the roof. Tohru sighed and looked at Kyo lovingly._

_"Can't believe it's finally here" she replied slowly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Graduation. I have dreamed about this day. About finally keeping my promise to mom. And still I feel like it's not the most important day at all."_

_"What do you mean? he looked at her._

_"It's just a day. Just like any day. The only difference is, we're leaving that place."_

_"Yea."_

_"I got some news for you" she said a little excited._

_"Huh?"_

_"Some good news" she turned to him and took his hands, "Momiji's father offered me a secretary job after graduation."_

_"What?"_

_"Mhm. It'll be more pay and the best thing of all I won't have to work at night anymore."_

_"That's great Tohru" he smiled, "I'm happy for you. When did you find out?"_

_"Last night. But you were too tired to talk last night" her voice faltered._

_"Yea. I have something I need to tell you too" he sighed._

_"What is it?"_

_"I. I've decided that the night before the fight, I'm staying over my Masters."_

_"Oh" Tohru's face dropped a little as he turned his head._

_"I really need to be around him right now. I need his support."_

_"Of course" she nodded, "I understand."_

_"But I am going to spend as much time as I can with you tomorrow at the ceremony. But after that, I will come home and pack everything."_

_"Everything?"_

_"Tohru if I don't win on Saturday, I am going to need my belongings. All my stuff has to go with me you see. I made a decision. If I lose I'm going straight to that house. The one they have all set up for me. I'm no. I'm no quitter. And I will be a gracious loser if I do lose."_

_"Kyo" the tears stung her eyes._

_"But I want you to know something" he looked deep into her eyes, "That no matter what the outcome is on Saturday, my feelings for you will never change and I only pray that someday you find someone good enough to make you happy."_

_"Kyo. No" she shook her head sadly._

_"I'm only thinking of the worst outcome. I just want to prepare you for it and myself. I'm not trying to jinx my fight or anything but I want to make sure that you will be well taken care of."_

_"But I will be" Tohru said as the tears slid down her cheeks, "Shigure has offered for me to stay here after the fight. And you too if you win."_

_"Has he?" Kyo smiled, "That's good of him."_

_"Kyo" she replied, "You're always saying let's not think about things like that, till they come. Why can't we do that now? Why can't we just concentrate one day at a time?"_

_"Is that what you really want?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "I don't want to think about that stuff."_

_"Then" he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, "We won't."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Yuki and Kyo hurried to the auditorium to get their presentation ready. Tohru filed in the classrooms with all the other third years wearing her cap and gown. Soon the bell rang and the students headed for the ceremony. The seats in the auditorium had already filled up and Kakeru was waiting on the stage grinning widely. As Tohru sat down in her seat she spotted Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori in the crowd. The final bell rang and Kakeru walked up to the mike._

_"Good morning!" he replied, "To all of the students, faculty, and parents who have joined us this morning to honor this class of 2005. I am Kakeru Manabe, Third Year student here at Kawaii High and I will be your host this morning. To start things off the Kawaii High Choir would like to sing a song."_

_The choir began and Kakeru joined Yuki on the stage and sat down. Kyo sat on the boy's side and kept his eyes forward. When the choir finished Kakeru stood back up._

_"And now our Principal would like to say a few words."_

_The Principal got up and said a grandiose speech that lasted for about twenty minutes. When he was finished the crowd clapped and once more Kakeru stood. _

_"And now I am proud to present the Class of 2005's valedictorian, Yuki Sohma!"_

_The audience clapped and several girls sighed and cried as he walked up to the podium._

_"Thank you Mr. Manabe" Yuki replied putting his notes before him, "Welcome everyone. As Valedictorian I am required to give a speech. It took me a long time to decide what to say to the Class of 2005, but I think the most important thing is what I should say. For starters when I started out in Kawaii High, I didn't know nor I did realize that through the course of my three years here that I would become the person I am today. That's the same for all of us who are here graduating. In our high school years it's the time when we discover who we want to really be. And I don't mean in just our professional life but in our personalities as well. I for one can say for myself that I have changed and it's because of the people, this class that that came about. It's also thanks to many of the kind staff who have taken us all under their wing. Molded us into the people we are today. And our families no matter how they are, who are also a very important part of our lives. As a token of my class to this school my cousin Kyo Sohma and I. Kyo would you come up here!" he called as Kyo walked to the stage, "Present a gift to the school and to the graduation class. This gift" he pointed at the sheet behind him, "Is a reminder of what we used to be and what we have become."_

_He and Kyo pulled off the sheet and the crowd gasped in astonishment. Behind them was a large sheet of poster covered with pictures of every student in the graduating class. Pictures that had been taken all three years. Next to each person was their handprint, and either a quote they had said or something to do with their own special personality._

_"We hope the school accepts this, as also a reminder of this class. Thank you very much."_

_The entire auditorium exploded with applause as Kyo and Yuki both bowed to them. The teachers were proud and the students were very happy as well. Finally two teachers came up and announced that it was time for distribution of the diplomas. One by one they went up there. Finally it came down to the last group, which Tohru and the Sohmas were in. Shigure took a snap shot of all three of them as they crossed the stage and proudly took their diplomas. After all the diplomas had been given out, the principal accepted the gift and dismissed the class as graduates._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later on the school grounds everyone gathered to take pictures and say goodbye to their friends. Tohru said hello to Hana's parents and Megumi who had gotten the day off to attend. She talked a little with Uo's father who was very proud of his daughter. Finally she walked over to Shigure and the others and was surprised to see Momiji and Hatsuharu._

_"What are you guys doing here?" she asked._

_"We got the day off" Haru explained, "Because we have family graduating. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks" she smiled._

_"This is for you Tohru" Momiji replied handing her a small flower._

_"Oh Momiji. It's beautiful" she placed it in her head, "Thank you."_

_"It matches the dress too" Haru smiled, "Where did you get that dress anyway?" he asked._

_"Ayame brought it over last night" she grinned, "It really is a pretty color. But the sleeves are a bit poofy."_

_"I think it looks good on you Tohru" Momiji said, "Where's Kyo?"_

_"Oh" she looked over her shoulder, "He's shaking hands. Everyone was really happy about the big poster that he and Yuki put together."_

_"That was something. I can't believe they have been working on that for months."_

_"Yea" she nodded walking over to Shigure, "Well I'll see you guys later."_

_They nodded and Ayame immediately embraced her._

_"Oh Tohru" he replied teary-eyed, "You looked so beautiful."_

_"Thank you Ayame. I'm so glad that you could come."_

_"Well I had to come for Yuki of course. Mother didn't really come."_

_"Oh really? Why not?"_

_"Who knows? But I'm here!!" he cheered._

_"And it wouldn't be a party without you Aya" Shigure grinned embracing Tohru, "Congratulations Tohru."_

_"Thank you Shigure" she pulled away, "Would you guys excuse me for a moment?"_

_"Of course" Shigure nodded._

_Tohru made her way across the crowd just as Kyo managed to make his way toward her._

_"What a zoo" he said in a huff._

_"Well they are all very proud of what you and Yuki did."_

_"Yea but I haven't had any time to spend with you. I have an idea" he took her hand, "Come on."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo led her to the roof of the school and they climbed to the very top where she had spotted him before. He removed his tie and sighed._

_"That's better. Too tight."_

_She laughed._

_"What a beautiful sun today" she looked at the sky._

_"Yea it is nice. What's even better is we are away from that crowd."_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I agree."_

_But despite being alone now, they couldn't think of anything to talk about. Instead she leaned back into his chest and watched the sun. He sighed contently and breathed in, knowing just maybe this may be the last time he held her in his arms like this._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Tohru arrived home Shigure and Ayame had planned even more celebration and by the time they were finished the sun was setting. Kyo had gone to take a bath and Tohru wandered up to her room. Yuki was in his room packing for the main house since he would be spending the night there, for the fight the next day. Tohru petted Kyoko briefly and then walked over to her mom's picture._

_"Well mom" she said slowly, "I did it. I kept my promise. Today I graduated just like you wanted me to all those years ago. I hope you're proud of me. But I also hope that tomorrow that you will be with him since I can't be. Not really. He needs you and his mom tomorrow. Would you tell her? Thanks mom. For everything" tears stung her eyes as she turned from the photograph, which seemed to shine a lot more than when the sun hit it._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! One more for today!! I hope you liked the gift that Kyo and Yuki presented. I don't know, I just thought it was a neat idea!_

_Next Chapter: Yuki Vs. Kyo_

_The final battle between Cat and Rat has begun!!  
_


	7. Chapter Seven: Yuki Vs Kyo

_**Chapter Seven: Yuki Vs. Kyo** _

_Later that evening Hatsuharu was the last to depart. Yuki had already gone to the main house with Hatori so Kyo showed him to the door._

"_Well Kyo" Hatsuharu sighed, "Good luck tomorrow."_

"_Thanks" he shook Haru's hand._

"_You really going to leave her tonight?" Haru frowned._

"_Yea. I got to go pack now. My Master's waiting for me. He was at the graduation today, so he said he would see me tonight."_

"_Okay Kyo" Haru nodded walking away from the door, "Good night."_

"_Night" Kyo replied slowly closing the door._

_Hatsuharu trudged home and arrived athis house. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to his keyboard and sat down. Then he pulled a small sheet of music out of his box and began to play._

**Sound the bugle now** / 

**Play it just for me/**

**As the seasons change, remember how I used to be/**

_In his old room Yuki stared at his feet as he thought about the next day. He crossed the room and pulled out his fighting gui._

**Now I can't go on/**

**I can't even start/**

**I've got nothing left/**

**Just an empty heart/**

**I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight/**

**There's nothing more for me, lead me away/**

**Or leave me lying here/**

_Shigure looked out at the moon sadly as Ayame shared in his grief._

**Sound the bugle now/**

**Tell them I don't care/**

**There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere/**

_Kyo placed the last of his luggage in his bag as Tohru stood near by. She embraced him from behind and then he moved away from her heading towards his door. Tears slowly fall down her face._

**Without a light feat that, I will stumble in the dark/**

_Kyo walks down a quiet street with his head bent. He looks up at the moon and continues walking arriving at Kazuma's house._

**Lay right down, decide not to go on/**

_The next morning Haru's song is still heard as Yuki waits in the temple praying hard. At Kazuma's Kyo is ready and heads for the main house, just after Kazuma who is the ref has left before him. At Shigure's Tohru and Shigure depart for the main house. Once more Kyo walks slowly towards the main house and through the gates. _

**Then from onhigh, somewhere in the distance/ **

**There's a voice that calls remember who you are/**

**If you lose yourself, you're courage soon will follow/**

**So be strong tonight, remember who you are/**

**Yea!/**

**You're a soldier now/**

_Kyo arrives and stands in the courtyard._

**Fighting in a battle/**

**To be free once more!/**

**Yea! That's worth fighting for!!/**

(**Next Scene)**

_A knock sounded on the temple door and Kureno peered in as Yuki turned his head slightly._

"_Master Yuki" he replied, "It's time."_

_Yuki nodded slowly._

"_I'll be right there."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: I know! I know! I am so bad for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that, but you'll just have to see on Thursday what happens!!_

_Note one: When reading this particular chapter, try to imagine Haru singing the words as each event happens. Like it does in some movies, you know at sad points. Also the song is called Sound the Bugle and is sung by Bryan Adams. It's from the Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. While it doesn't apply to Kyo completely I think the words have a lot to do with how he is feeling._

_Next Chapter: Final Outcome_

_Will Yuki's help pay off? Will Kyo finally be able to defeat him and gain his freedom? What will the final outcome be? Keep reading to find out!! See you all on Thursday!!!_


	8. Chapter Eight: Final Outcome

_**Chapter Eight: Final Outcome** _

_A knock sounded on the temple door and Kureno peered in as Yuki turned his head slightly._

_"Master Yuki" he replied, "It's time."_

_Yuki nodded slowly._

_"I'll be right there."_

_He stood up and bowed one more time with his eyes closed. Then he walked to the door and opened it up, somewhat ready for the final outcome._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Shigure walked over to Hatori who was waiting behind the scenes in a secret room near the fighting area. When Hatori spotted Tohru behind his friend he frowned a little._

_"Shigure what is this?" he asked sternly._

_"Hello there Hari" Shigure grinned, "Nice day for a fight huh?"_

_"Shigure answer my question. What is she doing here?"_

_"Oh Tohru. I invited her to come and watch."_

_"What?" Hatori's eyes became wide, "Are you even thinking? Where's your brain? A girl doesn't need to see this kind of thing. Especially when it's the boy she is in love with."_

_Before he could answer Tohru stepped forward._

_"Hatori" she replied, "Shigure didn't pressure me to do this. I want to be here. I want to be here for support for Kyo. Even if he can't see me now" she said sadly, "I want to be here for him afterwards. No matter what the outcome. I want to be here for him."_

_Hatori looked at her with sad sympathetic eyes and sighed._

_"Suit yourself Miss Honda" he said kindly and then sat down._

_Shigure too sat on the bench followed by Tohru who gazed out the window at the area._

_"So where are we exactly?" she asked._

_"Oh" Shigure spoke up, "That area out there is usually used for New Years. It's the perfect spot for fights like this. We'll sit here where Kyo can't see us and Akito will be over on that veranda" he pointed across the way, "Over there."_

_"Akito will be here?" she said a bit surprised._

_"Of course. After all he is the one who made the deal."_

_"Right of course" she nodded sadly, "How could I forget."_

_"Looks like Kazuma has arrived" Hatori replied as Kyo's Master entered the area._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kazuma walked over to a small building and tapped on the door. Kyo walked out and Kazuma looked at him directly._

_"Are you ready Kyo?" he asked._

_Kyo nodded and Kazuma patted his shoulder._

_"Okay. Let's go."_

_Kyo followed Kazuma out into the area and stood on the side with his back towards Tohru and the others. Tohru stood up and clasped her hands together when she saw him._

_From inside the main house Yuki walked out over towards the other side of the area, but not before stopping by Akito and Kureno. He stared out into the area with a determined look on his face._

_"Remember Yuki" Akito replied, "Do your best. And don't disappointment me."_

_"Yes sir" Yuki nodded with his eyes closed._

_He walked out into the area and faced Kyo who looked at Yuki directly in the face, frowning but extremely calm._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_From on top of his roof Hatsuharu watched the entire thing. As he was sitting there he didn't here someone else coming up the ladder._

_"Haru" Momiji replied, "What are you doing up here?"_

_"Shh!" Haru put a finger to his lips, "My mom doesn't know I'm up here. I'm watching the fight."_

_"Yuki and Kyo's fight?" Momiji said interested and sitting down next to him, "Has it started yet?"_

_"No" Haru shook his head, "Not yet. They just arrived. But this is a good place to watch it from."_

_"Yea you're right. You can see everything. And no one knows that we're up here either."_

_"Exactly" Haru grinned and then thought, "Come on Kyo. You can do it. Just remember everything we learned."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kazuma walked to the center of the area and stood between the two boys._

_"All right boys" he replied, "You know the rules. First one down and stays down to the count of three loses. Fair fight. Good luck to you both. Bow to each other."_

_Yuki and Kyo both bowed politely then each took their fighting stance. Kazuma moved out of the way._

_"And. FIGHT!!"_

_Kyo and Yuki both stood their ground poised and ready for the attack. For Yuki many thoughts had entered his head._

_"Looks like Kyo took my advice. He's not attacking. Usually he just charges headfirst. That's good," he thought with a relief._

_"Remember your training" Kyo thought, "Think before you attack. Think before you attack."_

_"He's doing well so far" Yuki thought, "I better make the first move," Yuki charged forward._

_"He's coming towards me. I know this move" Kyo flipped back and then charged a little himself preparing to punch Yuki._

_But Yuki blocked the attack. They began sparring with each other. Not really hitting that much. If Yuki kicked, Kyo would block it. And if Kyo kicked Yuki would block it just as expertly._

_"He's gotten better. He's gotten really good" Yuki thought, "I can not let his training go to waste. I have to give it all I got" Yuki charged once more, however this time he did land a punch on Kyo making him stumble back a little._

_From where she stood Tohru gasped a little as Shigure watched her expression with worry. Kyo wiped the side of his cheek and then prepared to fight once more._

_"That was a nice attack for him" Kyo thought as they both stood there, "Think Kyo" he told himself, "Think. You have to think about his moves. You know his weaknesses, use them" then he thought of what Haru had told him once, "One of Yuki's weaknesses is that he tends to be elegant in his fighting. You've got to catch him off guard and don't forget it's a trick Kyo. The elegance makes it harder to attack him. Don't fall for it."_

_"Don't fall for it" Kyo muttered to himself, "All right" he thought, "I'm ready now."_

_Once more Yuki charged Kyo. But Kyo got away from all the punches and kicks. Finally he himself managed to punch Yuki right in the jaw. This time Yuki stumbled a little, his cheek beginning to bruise. He brushed it aside and moved back into the area._

_"Come on!" Akito shouted from the sidelines, "What are you doing out there Yuki? Playing?"_

_"I'm sorry Akito" Yuki thought angrily, "I'm not doing this for you. But I am giving it my all. It's just Kyo's doing so well. I've got one more move on me and I didn't give this one to him. Here goes nothing," Yuki charged forward once more._

_He jumped and then flipped over Kyo making him surprised then he kicked him from behind. Kyo flew forward and fell to the ground. By this time Tohru had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide, starting to fill with tears._

_"Get up Kyo" Haru whispered loudly as he watched, "Get up."_

_"Kyo" Kazuma looked at him, "Are you all right?"_

_"Yea" Kyo staggered to his feet his whole face red now, "I'm fine."_

_"He's angry" Yuki thought, "Don't get too angry Kyo. That's always where you lose it. Don't get too angry."_

_"I am so mad right now" Kyo thought as they once more took their fighting stance, "But I got to remember what Haru told me."_

_"Your anger isa big issue Kyo"__Haru said in his head, "Don't let it control you."_

_"Maybe I can make the damn rat think that I've lost it. I have an idea" Kyo thought, "But it might not work. Well it's all or nothing" Kyo charged headfirst, "AHHH!!!" he yelled with his fists raised._

_"Oh no" Yuki thought preparing himself, "He's charging me. He let it run away _

_with __him again. It's over" he closed his eyes, "I have no choice but to defeat him now. I'm sorry Miss Honda."_

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: It's a two parter!! See you later for the finale!!!_


	9. Part Two:

_**Part Two:**_

_But as Yuki stepped forward tostrike Kyo with a kick like he always did when this happened, Kyo did something he didn't expect. As his foot came up Kyo immediately leapt back, and while he was so stunned Kyo rushed forward and with one punch, that seemed to come out of no where he directed itdirectly into Yuki's chest. Yuki felt the wind blow out of him, his eyes wide, as he fell to the ground clutching his test tightly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The world seemed to stop at that moment. Like it had been slowed down. The wind began to blow around Kyo's hair as he stood there his fist still out, equally stunned at what just happened. Akito rose from his chair as Yuki struggled to stand up again, but to no avail. He fell back to the ground, in pain but still satisfied._

_"Get up!" Akito shouted, "Damn it Yuki! Get up!"_

_But he couldn't. No matter how much Akito yelled at him. The ground felt peaceful and to be honest, Yuki knew he was defeated._

_"Get up you worthless Rat!!"_

_"Akito!" Kazuma shouted firmly and with an angry frown on his face, "Yuki are you all right?"_

_Yuki said nothing so Kazuma walked over and counted._

_"One. Two. Three."_

_Yuki still didn't move. Kazuma walked over to Kyo and pronounced happily._

_"You win Kyo. You win."_

_Kyo still couldn't believe it. He stared at his hand as the wind picked up._

_"I won?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"He won!" Shigure cheered, "Tohru isn't that good news? Tohru?" he looked at her surprised._

_But she was standing still, her hands still clutched together, the tears rolling down her face. In the next moment she dashed out of the room, out the door, and towards the area where Kyo was._

_"Tohru?" Shigure stood up with his hand out._

_Her feet pounded the grass as she ran towards him. The tears continued to pour. Kyo heard the movement and turned around slowly, surprised to see her. She leapt into his arms and embraced him tight as he stunned held onto her, not sure what to say. From where he stood Akito watched this action and became angry. But he said nothing. Instead he stomped back inside the main house followed by Kureno. Kazuma walked over and helped Yuki up and finally Kyo found his voice._

_"Tohru?"_

_"I'm so glad!" she cried, "I'm so glad Kyo."_

_"But what are you doing here?" he moved away as he looked into her eyes._

_"Do you honestly think that I could stay away? On the most important day of your life."_

_"Tohru" he replied with a smile, "Our lives."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I did this for us. Not just for me" he said softly._

_"Kyo" she embraced him again as the last tear fell._

_Yuki and Kazuma walked over and Tohru looked back._

_"Oh Yuki" she replied as she looked at him, "Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Miss Honda" Yuki smiled at her, "Good match stupid cat. I guess the best man won."_

_"Yea I guess so," Kyo grinned smugly with his hands behind his head as Yuki moved past him._

_"However" Yuki replied smiling over his shoulder, "You won't do so well in our rematch."_

_"What?" Kyo shouted angrily._

_"I will beat you next time" Yuki said, "Since now you have nothing to fight for that is that important. I will beat you" he walked away, "Now ifyou'll excuse me. I have to go see Hatori. To tend to my wounds."_

_"Oh yea!" Kyo yelled after him, "We'll just see about that won't we you damn rat? I'm gonna make you eat those words!" he shouted angrily._

_"Kyo" Kazuma replied._

_"Huh?"_

_"Well done. I am so proud of you" he held out his hand to shake his._

_"Thanks" Kyo grinned shaking it, "Master."_

_"And I know that Tohru is proud of you too" Kazuma smiled._

_"Mhm" Tohru hugged Kyo tight, "Very proud."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_From on top of his roof Momiji sighed contently._

_"Well Kyo did it. He finally beat Yuki. He's free. Right Haru?" he looked at his cousin but was surprised, "Haru?"_

_Hatsuharu had tears coming out of his eyes and he was smiling._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing" Haru shook his head wiping the tears, "I'm just so happy Momiji. I'm so happy for them."_

_"Geez you really are a softie underneath aren't you?"_

_"I guess we all are."_

_"Yea. Are you gonna congratulate him?"_

_"Not just yet" Haru shook his head, "I want Kyo to tell me personally how it went."_

_"Okay."_

_"That's right Kyo" Haru thought, "Savor this moment. Have your day in the sun. You deserve it. I am so happy for you. I've never been this happy in my whole life."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After Kyo got cleaned up Tohru and him began to walk back to Shigure's house. Tohru held onto his hand._

_"Does it hurt anywhere Kyo?" she asked._

_"Nah. I'm okay. I do have to pick up my bag over at my Master's though."_

_"Well let's stop there before we go home?"_

_"Okay" he said slowly stopping._

_"What's the matter?" she asked as she stopped and realized who was in front of them._

_Rei Sohma stood directly in front of them. He had a frown on his face and his hands in his pockets._

_"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked angrily._

_"I came to see for myself whether you would succeed or not" Rei answered._

_"Well you saw didn't you? I did succeed. I'm free. And there is nothing that you can do about it."_

_"I don't care what that letter says" Rei replied, "It's true my wife committed suicide because of her illness. But I think there is more to it. It does have to do with your curse. I don't care what anyone says. I know it to be true."_

_"Suit yourself. But it doesn't change anything does it? I'm free and there is nothing that you can do about it. And you hate that. You hate it that you didn't get your way. Well too damn bad."_

_"How dare you speak to me that way, you freak! You freak of nature! You don't even have the right to breathe the same air as me. Your nothing but a monster. That's all you are. A monster. And you are the reason. You're the reason she died!" he pointed a finger at Kyo, "You're the reason! It's all your fault!"_

_"My fault?" Kyo replied, "You've been saying that my whole life. I don't believe a word you say anymore. How do you think she would feel, if she knew what kind of person you are now?" he asked angrily._

_"What?"_

_"How do you think she would feel if she found out that you blamed me? That you blamed her child for her suicide. There was something else in that letter that you failed to read but the council saw fit to. In her letter she stated that she knew that you would tell me what happened. But you didn't tell me anything" Kyo's voice began to rise, "You didn't tell me a damn thing! She depended on you! And you let her down! And you let me down too! What kind of a father does that to his child? I bet right now if she knew she would hate you. She would hate you as much as I hate you!"_

_"How dare you perceive such a thing. You didn't know a thing about her."_

_"Rei" Kazuma appeared angrily, "Stop it."_

_"Kazuma" Rei said slowly, "Interfering again? Where you are not wanted. You are not his father."_

_"Oh really" Kyo smirked looking at Rei directly, "He's more of a father then you will ever be damn you."_

_"Kyo" Tohru said slowly._

_"Who was there during my childhood? Who clothed me? Fed me? Took care of me when I was sick? Who would hold me at nights when I was afraid? It sure as hell wasn't you like mom had hoped it would be. You have a lot of nerve thinking that you deserve that title. I think you should look it up. As far as I'm concerned I want nothing more to do with you. And you don't need to be concerned about me anymore. As the council says you're not supposed run my life, I am. Not my father? You don't know how wrong you are. He is my dad and I will fight anyone who says otherwise. I will defend his honor even against the likes of you."_

_"Kyo" Kazuma put a hand on his shoulder, "That's enough. You and Tohru should hurry along now. I will meet you at the dojo."_

_Kyo nodded and took Tohru's hand gently walking away from the two adults._

_"You come back" Rei started to say but Kazuma stood in front of him, "Get out of the way."_

_"Listen Rei" Kazuma replied angrily, "That's my son. I will defend his honor and protect him. At any cost. You come after him you will have to deal with me. Understand? Good afternoon" Kazuma said finally and then walked towards Kyo and Tohru who were waiting for them._

_"Just you wait Kyo" Rei thought as he watched them walk away," You will pay for your insolence. You and that girl will be very sorry you ever crossed me" he strode back into Sohma house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening Shigure was told, since it wasn't known that he was there about Kyo's victory. Yuki came home later, his wounds all dressed just as Tohru started the dishes. He walked into the kitchen and she looked back at him with a smile._

_"Oh Yuki" she said, "Are you all right?"_

_"I'm fine Miss Honda" he smiled back, "Do you need any help?"_

_"Mnm" she shook her head, "I'm just about done."_

_"I was wondering. Would you like to walk with me to the secret base this evening?"_

_"Sure. Do you need to talk about something?" she asked as she dried her hands on the towel._

_"Not really. But we won't get many times to do it eventually, so."_

_"You're right" she nodded, "Okay. It sounds like fun. Let's go."_

_The two of them walked side by side till they came to the small garden. Tohru helped Yuki sit down and he sighed at peace._

_"Does it still hurt Yuki?" she asked._

_"Oh I'm fine Miss Honda. Hatori says it's not that serious. I just, I'm so happy for you."_

_"You are?"_

_"Mhm. You and Kyo."  
_

_"Kyo? Really?"_

_"Yes. To be honest Miss Honda, I've known for some time about this fight and the circumstances of it."_

_"How long?"_

_"Since New Years. I overheard Kyo telling Rin about it. And to tell you the truth it ate at me. I hated watching all those months how sad you looked. I wanted to help. But I couldn't very well throw the fight. So I found another way that I could help."_

_"What did you do?" she asked._

_Meanwhile Kyo was approaching them at a slow pace._

_"Damn rat" he muttered, "Taking Tohru off someplace when I wanted to spend time with her. Sheesh! There they are" he said but then stopped when he heard what Yuki was saying._

_He slid behind a tree._

_"Like I said," Yuki replied, "I felt really bad for you, so I wanted to help Kyo any way I could to win that fight. I know all of Kyo's bad points. His weaknesses. So it made sense to try and help him win without him even knowing about it."_

_"How did you do that?" Tohru said._

_"I asked Hatsuharu for help."_

_"Hatsuharu?"_

_Kyo eyebrows rose a bit as he listened._

_"Yes. He could train Kyo secretly using the techniques I offered. I wrote them all down on a piece of paper and then all Haru had to do was implement them into Kyo's fighting. However that last move he made was totally unexpected. That's why I got hit. I thought he was charging me like he always does. But he did something different. Something I didn't have on that paper. So anyway I did that for you and for Kyo. Originally I told myself I was only doing it for you. But that wasn't the truth. To be honest I don't hate Kyo as much as I used to. I don't have the contempt for him that I used to. The nicknames we use for each other are just common now. Like a habit or something. It's weird but there are times when I actually likeKyo."_

_"Oh Yuki" Tohru said her eyes filling with tears, "You did that for him and for me?"_

_"Yes" he looked at her adoringly._

_"I can't thank you enough" she fell into his arms, "Thank you so much."_

_"It's the least I can do for my little sister" he replied holding her, "Because all I want forher to be is happy."_

_Kyo silently pulled away from the tree and began to walk back to the house._

_"I don't understand it" he thought, "But still she is not the only one who is thankful. I don't know how I am going to thank him or when, but someday I am going to pay him back for this. After all I don't want owe that damn rat a debt."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening Tohru found Kyo on the roof._

_"Kyo what are you doing up here?" she asked as she came over, "You only come up here when you are worried about something."_

_"Nuh uh" he replied sitting up, "This is also where I come to relax. Besides look at the moon tonight. It's really full."_

_"You're right it is."_

_He sighed contently and Tohru looked at him._

_"You're so at peace now aren't you?"_

_"You're not kidding. I feel like a big weight was lifted off me."_

_"Mhm. I knew they would be there today."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Our moms. The night before I prayed that my mom would be there for you and I prayed that your mom would be there too."_

_"That's funny."_

_"What's funny?"_

_"That last move I made on the damn rat was one of your mom's moves."_

_"What?"_

_"It's the first martial arts move I ever learned before I metmy Master. She said to me that it was something she learned when she was in the gang. Maybe she really was there today. I don't know why but I suddenly had the urge to use it."_

_"Yea" Tohru smiled, "I'm sure she was there. Oh" she giggled as Kyoko jumped onto his lap._

_"Hey cat" Kyo frowned a little, "Can't we ever have a little privacy?"_

_"She just loves you Kyo" Tohru replied._

_"I know" Kyo said stroking her behind her ears, "Guess what Kitty, you're not losing me after all. I'm free."_

_"Meow" Kyoko said with a purr rubbing him under his chin making Tohru laugh._

_Soon they both were laughing and Tohru snuggled into Kyo's chest, him still petting the cat, which was sitting on his side._

_Shigure heard them below and smiled himself as he penciled in one sentence._

_"And so" he wrote, "The doomed lovers were together at last, certain at least for now that nothing would ever separate them. The End" he said happily, "Oh I am so amazing" he replied, "And I have those two to thank for it."_

_As Kyo and Tohru watched the moon Kyo closed his eyes._

_"Mother you were there today weren't you? And so was Tohru's mom. I know it's true. I can even feel it that you're herenow. If you can hear me" he thought, "I want to tell you something. I love this girl so much. So very much. I never thought I could ever love anyone like this. Someday I want to marry her and be with her till I come to be with you. Since you helped me today you've made it just a little more possible. Now I feel like I could do anything. Even" he looked at Tohru in the eyes and she looked back, "Marry Tohru."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kureno knocked on Akito's door and entered in with his tray. Akito was staring outside a blank look on his face._

_"Master Akito" he replied, "I brought you your dinner."_

_"Take it away" Akito said softly, "I'm not hungry."_

_"Huh? Are you sick sir?"_

_"No I just want to be alone. Leave me."_

_Kureno stared at him for a few moments and then departed the room. Akito sighed._

_"It's all over now" Akito said to himself, "I can feel it. I've got nothing to live for anymore. I give up. I quit. They'll all be sorry in the end. They'll allregret itwhen I'm gone and out of their lives forever" he closed his eyes._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's the end of Book Fourteen! On to the next! I hoped you like this two parter! Yea Kyo! You finally beat Yuki!!!! To all those Yuki fans I hope you don't mind that Yuki didn't win this one?_

_Next Time on Rice Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Book Fifteen: Strange Developments_

_The final match is over, Kyo is free. He and Tohru are moving on with their new lives. Soon everyone will be moving on and a small event will occur that will change the life of the God of the Zodiac completely. Find out what happens next time!!!!_


	10. Book Fifteen:Strange Developments:Chapte...

**_Book Fifteen: Strange Developments_**

_**Chapter One: Dinner Invite**_

_A soft breeze blew as Tohru Honda made her way home from another day of shopping. Kyo was probably still fast asleep since he hadn't had any in over two weeks because of all the training. Tohru closed her eyes and remembered the event quite clearly up until Kyo's final punch, which knocked Yuki to the ground. She thought of Yuki's sacrifice to do what he could to help Kyo and smiled. As she approached the house the mailman walked past and tipped his hat, handing her the mail in the process since apparently no one was answering the door. She bowed her head and said thank you, and then walked inside._

"_Shigure! I'm back!" she called._

"_Welcome back Miss Honda" Yuki replied._

_He was leaning against the doorpost, his hair uncombed and his clothes in a bit of disarray._

"_Oh Yuki" she said surprised, "I thought you'd be asleep."_

"_I just got up a couple of minutes ago" he replied, "Can I help you with anything?"_

"_Mnm" she shook her head as they walked into the kitchen, "Is Kyo still sleeping?"_

"_As far as I know" Yuki said scratching the back of his head and yawning a little, "And Shigure is out for the day. He left a message."_

"_Oh that's right" Tohru replied taking out the milk carton and putting it in the fridge, "He said he had a meeting with his editor at breakfast. Would you like anything to eat Yuki?" she asked._

"_No" he shook his head, "I'm not really hungry right now."_

"_Well then how about something to drink? Some tea maybe?"_

"_Actually that does sound good" he said smiling, "I'll be in the sitting room."_

"_Okay" she nodded as he departed taking out the teakettle as she did._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Yuki sat down at the table and picked up the remote, turning on the television. A couple of moments later Tohru came out with two cups of tea, and since nothing was on, Yuki clicked the remote again and turned the t.v. off. He took a sip from his tea and sighed contently._

"_So Yuki" she replied, "When do you start school again? Shigure says you're going to be going to college soon."_

"_Um let's see," he thought with a raise of his eyes, "I don't start for another month or so. I wanted to give myself some time before I left."_

"_Left?"_

"_Yea" Yuki nodded closing his eyes, "Akito and my mother picked out an all boys college for me months ago. It's kind of far from here. It's pretty close to Kyoto actually."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mhm. So" he said with another sigh, "I got to pack all my belongings since I'll be living at the dorms."_

"_Is Akito okay with that?"_

"_I don't really know" Yuki shook his head, "But I don't really care either. It's my choice to live at the dorms."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Mhm. I thought it would be a different and somewhat exciting experience for me. And since it's an all boy school I should have no problems. You know with transforming?"_

"_Right" she nodded, "We're sure going to miss you around here. What does Machi think about it?"_

"_Oh she's okay with it. We promised we'd write and talk on the phone. She's got one more year of high school so pretty soon she'll be in college herself."_

"_That's true."_

"_What are you going to do Miss Honda?"_

"_Oh" she said with a smile as she placed her cup down, "In two weeks I start a new job. Momiji's father offered me the job of his secretary when she leaves in a month."_

"_Wow."_

"_Mhm. I'm really excited about it too, and a little nervous. I hope I can do it."_

"_I'm sure you can."_

"_The best thing about it is I won't have to work nights anymore."_

"_Well that's definitely a good thing," he agreed._

"_Yep. Kyo thinks so too."_

"_What's he gonna do?"_

"_Oh" Tohru started to say but she heard a grumpy voice cough behind them._

"_Prying into my personal affairs already you damn rat?" Kyo grumbled as he sat down next to Tohru, his hair very messy, his tea shirt wrinkled._

"_Personal affairs?" Yuki said cynically, "I was merely asking Miss Honda what you were doing with your days besides hanging around Shigure's house like a lazy layabout. You stupid cat" he added as he took another sip of tea._

"_For your information Rat boy" Kyo replied angrily, "I plan on being very busy and away from the house a lot. I have a job all set up for me."_

"_Oh?"_

"_That's right Yuki" Tohru nodded, "Kazuma has offered for him to work at the dojo with him. After all Kyo is going to inherit it some day."_

"_Well good for you" Yuki replied not speaking to Kyo, "At least you'll be doing something."_

"_Yea so put that in your book" Kyo retorted._

"_Would you like something to eat Kyo?" Tohru asked picking up Yuki's cup and hers._

"_Um yea. I guess I could eat a little something" he nodded with a smile, "Thanks Tohru."_

"_Mhm. I'll be right back" she said smiling back and walking into the kitchen._

_At that moment the phone rang._

"_Oh I'll get it" Tohru said walking into the hallway, "Hello Sohma Residence!"_

"_Tohru!" a bright cheerful person spoke on the other line._

"_Kandis" Tohru broke into a smile as she talked, "How are you?"_

"_I'm doing just fine" Kandis giggled, "Listen Tohru, I wanted to let you know that Becca and I are back in town."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mhm. We're in our new apartment right now."_

"_That's wonderful. We have to get together."_

"_Most definitely. That's what I am calling for."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Rebecca wanted me to invite you all over for dinner tonight. She's cooking an American recipe. You, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure are all invited if he's available."_

"_Well that sounds like fun. I'm sure we would love to come."_

"_Great! Let me give you the address."_

"_Mhm" Tohru nodded, "Okay I got it."_

"_Good! I can't wait to catch up with you, oh and to find out how that problem with Kyo went."_

"_Oh I'll be sure to tell you tonight. See you then!"_

"_Bye bye!!"_

_Tohru hung up the phone and walked into the sitting room._

"_Who was it Miss Honda?" Yuki asked looking away from the television that had once more been turned on by Kyo._

"_That was Kandis" Tohru replied happily._

"_Kandis?" Kyo eyes rose a little._

"_Mhm. She just invited us over for dinner tonight. At their new apartment. Can we go Kyo?" she asked._

"_I don't see why not" Kyo nodded, "It sounds like fun."_

"_Oh you're invited too Yuki. You and Shigure."_

"_Really?" Yuki said with a smile, "Well we wouldn't want to be rude to them. But I'm not so sure that Shigure can make it. He said on his note that he's gonna be in the city all night."_

"_That's okay" Tohru replied with a smile, "Maybe we can bring him back some leftovers. Or I can make him something when I come home."_

"_Whatever" Kyo said standing up flicking the television off, "In any event we can't go over there looking like slobs. I'm gonna go take a bath" he said departing the room._

"_That's a good idea Kyo" Tohru nodded._

"_I'll take one after him," Yuki said._

"_Okay" Tohru smiled._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru and the two boys arrived at the new apartment exactly at six o'clock. They had left a note telling Shigure where they would be just in case. Kandis opened the door when they rang the doorbell and immediately hugged Tohru. She hadn't changed that much. Her long brown hair was pulled back, and she was wearing her favorite dangly earrings. Of course with Kandis the most noticeable thing was her winning smile._

"_Come on in you guys" she said as they walked into the apartment and she took their jackets, "I'm so glad that you could make it" she shut the closet and led them into the sitting room._

"_We couldn't possibly turn down an invitation from you Miss Ward" Yuki replied as they sat down on the couches._

"_Oh Yuki" she grinned, "It's so good to see you too. I apologize for the mess. After all we just moved in here."_

"_It's okay" Tohru smiled._

"_What's that smell?" Kyo said sniffing the air._

"_Oh it's dinner. Rebecca's working on it right now."_

"_Smells different" Yuki replied._

"_That's because it's an American dish."_

"_Huh?" both boys said surprised._

"_Oh that's right" Tohru replied, "Kandis said on the phone that Rebecca was going to make something from their country."_

"_Oh that should be good" Yuki grinned a little._

"_Yea" Kyo said a little more confidently, "I'll try anything."_

"_Okay" Kandis leaned in a little, "I'm dying to know. Is he or isn't he?"_

"_Huh?" Kyo's eyebrows rose, "Is he or isn't he what?"_

"_You know" Kandis urged, "That little problem you were having."_

"_Oh" Tohru replied, "Well" she looked at Kyo and took his arm, "Kyo won the fight. So he's free now."_

"_Oh that's what you're talking about" Yuki exclaimed, "I was completely lost."_

"_You weren't the only one" Kyo added._

"_Well that's great news. Not for you Yuki" she apologized, "But for them."_

"_Well I'm happy for them too."_

"_Oh well that's good then."_

"_Hello everyone!" Rebecca said as she came into the room, "Kandi you should get them all some drinks."_

"_Oh I'm sorry" Kandis sprang up, "I'm being a terrible host. I'll be right back" she walked into the kitchen._

"_Oh it's okay" Yuki said, "Hello Miss Ward" he replied to Rebecca._

"_Hi you guys" she said happily as she embraced Tohru, "It's so good to see you again Tohru."_

"_It's good to see you too Rebecca" Tohru nodded as they both sat down._

"_Have you talked to Ritsu yet?" Yuki asked._

"_No" Rebecca shook her head, "But I am hoping I will see him tomorrow. I left a couple of messages on his machine. So who knows? I really have missed him."_

"_Yes" Yuki nodded, "He's missed you too. Machi says he gets depressed some times and he can't even paint anything."_

"_Love sick fool" Kyo shook his head, "Although I understand how he feels."_

"_Kyo" Tohru giggled._

"_I think it's ready Rebecca!" Kandis called._

"_Okay! I'll be right back you guys" she said, "The sitting table is in there, please go sit down" she pointed to the left._

"_Oh okay" Yuki said as they stood up, walked over, and sat back down again._

_Kandis came out with the dishware, silverware, napkins, and their drinks all on a huge tray._

"_Do you need any help Miss Ward?" Yuki asked concerned._

"_Oh no I got it" Kandi smiled putting the tray down, "I rarely get to play hostess after all" she placed their plates down._

"_Okay everyone" Rebecca said carrying in the dish with two potholders, "It's done" she placed it down on the table._

"_Well" Yuki replied as he looked at it, "It's big."_

"_What is it?" Kyo said nervously._

"_It's lasagna" Rebecca replied as she sat down._

"_Lasagna?" Tohru replied._

"_I know it's not really an American dish" she smiled picking up a spatula, "But we sure like it over there a lot."_

"_We sure do" Kandi said with a grin, "Dig in you guys."_

"_Okay" Yuki and Kyo nodded taking a helping of the meal._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When everyone had their full Rebecca placed the spatula into the dish._

"_Well" Kyo said with a smile, "It's no cod and rice, but I really do like it."_

"_Yes" Tohru nodded, "It was delicious."_

"_It's kind of like spaghetti," Yuki added._

"_Hey how did you know that?" Kandis said._

"_Well we have it in some restaurants around here."_

"_You're right Yuki" Rebecca replied, "It is also an Italian dish. My father's side is Italian so I've learned from my grandmother how to make a lot of Italian dishes. I know alot of Japanese ones too, thanks to my mom."_

"_You're an excellent cook," Tohru said with a smile._

"_Thank you Tohru" Rebecca grinned, "I do try. I don't think I'm as good as you though" she blushed a little._

"_On the contrary, you did a very nice job Miss Ward" Yuki said making her blush even more._

"_In fact" Kandis replied proudly, "She's gonna teach me how to cook."_

"_That's wonderful" Tohru said happily, " A meal like this deserves one in return. Since you just moved in, you'll have a lot of things to do so I would like to invite you to our house some time this week, for dinner as well. That way you'll get to see Shigure this time."_

"_That would be great!" Kandis squealed with delight, "We can right Bec?"_

"_Of course" Becca nodded grinning, "We'd love to."_

"_Just give mea call and we'll set it up."_

"_Yes" Yuki said, "We'd love to have you."_

"_Thanks. Well" Rebecca said beginning to clear the table, "I hate to kick you all out, but it is getting kind of late and Kandi and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow."_

"_Oh no that's okay" Tohru replied with a smile._

"_It's no big deal," Kyo added stretching._

"_We understand perfectly," Yuki said._

"_But can I ask a favor before we go?" Tohru replied._

"_Sure" Rebecca said as Kandi nodded._

"_Can I take some home to Shigure so he can try it?"_

"_I'll get a Tupperware ready for just him" Becca replied with a nod as she walked back into the kitchen._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_After Kandis said goodnight she closed the door and walked into her cousin's bedroom where she was just getting off the phone with Ritsu. She smiled happily as she turned to her._

"_Guess what?" Rebecca replied, "I'm meeting Ritsu tomorrow afternoon. I'm so excited."_

"_That's great" Kandi smiled as she leaned on the doorpost, "You're so lucky Cous."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_You've got someone who loves you that much. I only wish I could find that for myself."_

"_You will" Rebecca said placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll find him someday. The right man is out there waiting for you somewhere. Marks my words. I'm gonna go take a bath. Will you finish the clean-up?"_

"_Okay" Kandis nodded and then sighed a little sadly, "Somewhere? But where?"_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hello everyone!! Welcome to Book Fifteen!! Lots of surprises in store for you in this book!! See you later for the next chapter!!!_

_Next Chapter: One Last Get-Together_

_The Sohmas are soon to go their own separate ways and what better way to spend a little time together then one last party. But the party is Akito's idea and Yuki and Kyo are suspicious that he might be up to something, especially since they are all allowed to bring dates!!!_


	11. Chapter Two: One Last GetTogether

_**Chapter Two: One Last Get-Together** _

_The very next afternoon Ritsu waited patiently for Rebecca to arrive. It had surprised him quite greatly to hear her voice on the phone the night before and he was very happy. As he waited he hummed happily to himself, scanning the area for any other people. The place they had chosen to meet wasn't crowed at this time of day, so he sat down on the bench. A few moments later he spotted her coming his way carrying a small package. He stood up and smiled as she approached. When she saw him she broke into a run, her long hair flowing behind her. He grinned at first but when he realized what she planned to do he held his hands up. Rebecca threw herself into his arms, his face quite surprised._

_"Oh Ritsu!" she cried._

_But in the next instant a loud POOF sound was heard throughout the area and she fell to the ground. She shook her head and looked around her surprised._

_"Ritsu?"_

_"I'm down here" he called._

_She looked down and saw the little brown monkey staring back at her. She clasped a hand over her mouth and her eyes became wide._

_"Oh I am so sorry" she replied, "I forgot. I missed you so much I just completely forget."_

_"That's okay" Ritsu chuckled nervously, "Did anyone see it? Is anyone watching?"_

_"Mnm" she shook her head._

_"That's good."_

_"Well" she smiled, "I guess this is one way to see your Zodiac form."_

_"I guess so" he nodded as she patted his head._

_The two of them laughed until their sides ached._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_About ten minutes later they were sitting on the bench, Ritsu back in his human form and clothes._

_"I'm so sorry" she repeated sheepishly blushing._

_"Oh no it's okay" he smiled, "If anyone would hug me like that, I'm glad that it was you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I brought something for you" she handed over the package, "I hope they didn't get squashed."_

_"Jelly buns!" he exclaimed, "No they look okay. Thank you" he looked at her lovingly._

_"Your welcome. I know how much you love them."_

_"I really do" he nodded putting them to theside, "But I missed you more than these."_

_"I missed you too."_

_"When did you get back officially?"_

_"A day ago. I just had to settle some things and then I got in contact with everyone. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo came over last night for dinner."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. And they invited us over some time for dinner this week. Hey maybe you can come over too?" she said holding onto his arm._

_"Well it has been awhile since I've been to Shigure's, and I would like to see Tohru again. Besides I've been looking for apartments lately in the city."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. I help Mr. Kuragi now at a local museum. He restores old paintings. It pays pretty well. Plus I'm taking more art classes in the city. My mother thinks it's time I moved out anyway."_

_"That's wonderful Ritsu" she smiled, "Well" her eyes sparkled, "Since you helped me find my apartment, the least I can do is help you find yours."_

_"You doing anything this afternoon?" he asked._

_"Mnm. I'm free."_

_"Then that would be great" he smiled._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Thursday evening arrived Shigure sat waiting expectantly with Ritsu in the sitting room. This was the night that the girls were coming over for dinner, and the novelist couldn't wait to thank Rebecca personally for the lasagna that she gave him. Soon they arrived and they all sat down to eat. Shigure thanked her and asked how the both of them were doing, but not before handing Kandi another copy of his book._

_"Thanks Shigure" she grinned, "We're all doing just fine. I'm gonna be taking some classes soon."_

_"What classes are you taking Miss Ward?" Yuki asked._

_"All kinds. But mostly I'm taking a Japanese class, so I can learn the language."_

_"That's wonderful Kandis" Tohru replied._

_"Yea. I'm looking forward to it to."_

_"So you're not going back into acting?" Shigure asked._

_"Mnm" Kandis shook her head, "I'm about done with that career. I might take some theater courses, but I don't know."_

_"Speaking of which" Rebecca spoke up, "Tohru Kandi and I were wondering, what did you do with all that money you got for the movie?"_

_"Oh that" Tohru said, "I started a savings account."_

_"You what?" Kyo said surprised._

_"Mhm. Shigure helped me."_

_"That's just like you isn't it" Kyo sighed, "You could have spent some of the money on yourself, but no."_

_"But it's the for the future Kyo" she replied._

_"And that's important" Yuki added._

_"It's a very smart idea," Shigure said standing up and walking out of the room for a moment._

_"I guess," Kyo nodded, "But still I think you should have spent a little on yourself. After all you deserve it."_

_"Thanks Kyo" Tohru smiled hugging his arm._

_"That's awful sweet of you" Kandis said as Shigure came back in holding onto some envelopes._

_"Where did you go to Shigure?" Yuki asked._

_"I've got something for the two of you" he replied sitting down and handing them each an envelope, "It's from the main house. They came this afternoon."_

_"Huh?" they said at the same time._

_"Is that what I think it is?" Ritsu replied._

_"If you already got it Rii" Shigure said, "I'm sure it is."_

_Both Yuki and Kyo opened the letters and read the cards._

_"What is this?" Kyo asked._

_"What does it look like?" Shigure said in a huffy tone._

_"What's it say?" Tohru replied looking over Kyo's shoulder._

_"Zodiac Member" Yuki started to read out loud, "You are exclusively invited to one last together at the main house next Saturday. In this card are two passes, one for you and one for that someone special. Sincerely Akito Sohma."_

_"Someone special?" Kyo's eyebrows rose._

_"Does this mean we are allowed to bring dates?" Yuki added._

_"I think so" Shigure said, "And the interesting part of the whole thing it's only for the Zodiac members. Them and their dates, plus Hari told me when I talked to him about it, that Akito will not be attending."_

_"But he invited us?" Yuki said, "That doesn't make any sense."_

_"Yea. It's sounds a bit fishy to me" Kyo replied angrily._

_"Think what you want to Kyo" Shigure said simply, "It's the truth. Akito will not be there. And everyone including Kureno is allowed to attend with a date."_

_"Well I guess" Yuki replied._

_"I don't have no problem with it per say" Kyo frowned, "Tohru's my date after all."_

_Tohru smiled as Rebecca turned to Ritsu._

_"Did you get one too Ritsu?" she asked._

_"Yes I did. Would you like to go with me?"_

_"I'd love to" she nodded, "So I can meet your family."_

_"This means you can take Machi with you Yuki" Tohru replied._

_"Yea" Yuki nodded not quite sure._

_"It sounds like you guys are gonna have a lot offun" Kandis grinned._

_"You know Miss Ward" Shigure stroked his chin playfully, "You could attend too."_

_"How could she do that?" Kyo asked as they all looked at Shigure._

_"Well I don't have a date. She could go with me."_

_"Really Shigure?" she asked surprised._

_"Are you some kind of a sick old man!" Kyo shouted, "She's a lot younger than you."_

_"Now I don't mean anything by it" Shigure said, "I just don't want her to feel left out. What do you say Miss Ward?" he turned to her, "Will you be my date?"_

_"Well" she grinned, "I really would hate to miss out on all the fun. Yes Shigure" she nodded, "I would love to go with you."_

_"Mhm" he grinned, "And we'll have the best time of anyone there."_

_"Yea" she nodded with a smile as Tohru started to clear the table._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_All of the Zodiac members were quite excited to ask their potential someone's to the party. Yuki and Momiji asked Andie and Machi on the same day, both of them agreeing to come. Kagura said she would try to find a date and of course everyone else had their dates by their side. Kisa would come with Hiro, Ritsu with Rebecca, Shigure with Kandis, and Kyo with Tohru. Later in the week Kureno even had invited Uo to go with him and she and Tohru along with Hana went shopping for some clothes for the party. All in all it was coming together but Yuki was still a bit uneasy about the whole thing. He just couldn't imagine that Akito would do this out of the kindness of his heart. There had to be a catch, and even though Machi was coming, Yuki was going to make darn certain that Akito didn't pull anything. He vowed that to himself. In his room Kyo made the same vow._

_"One way or another" they thought at the same time, "I will find out what he's up to."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! That's it! I'll see you all on Thursday!!!_

_Next Time on Rice Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Three: First Meeting_

_The party is underway!! That's all I'll say! You'll have to see for yourself what I mean next time!!!_


	12. Chapter Three: First Meeting

_**Chapter Three: First Meeting**_

_Shigure listened intently as Hatori on the other end of the phone answered his question._

_"And you're absolutely sure Hari?" he asked._

_"Yes. It's too soon. I'm not ready yet" Hatori replied._

_"Well I understand" Shigure said, "You'll still be at the party won't you?"_

_"Yes" Hatori replied, "I'll be there."_

_"All right then" Shigure said, "I'll see you tonight. The kids are getting ready right now. We should be there in a couple of hours."_

_"Okay. I'll see you there. Goodbye Shigure."_

_"Goodbye Hari" Shigure replied as he hung up the phone._

_He walked into the sitting room just as Tohru came out of the kitchen._

_"Shigure" she said as he sat down._

_"Mhm" he nodded._

_"Do you really think that the rice-balls will be enough for tonight?"_

_"Oh I think so" he replied with a grin, "We all love your riceballs Tohru. The main house should provide everything else. You really didn't have to do those."_

_"But I wanted to do something to help out."_

_"As you wish. Yuki should just be about done. You should get ready."_

_"Your right I should" she nodded, "Kandis said she'd be here in about an hour."_

_"Good. Then you go get ready" he said picking up his paper, "I'll go after you."_

_"Mhm" she nodded with a smile departing from the room and heading upstairs._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki left Shigure's house about an hour later just as Kandis arrived to go pick up Machi. He told everyone he would see them later at the party. Tohru walked into Kyo's room where he was trying to flatten his hair again, looking dejectedly in the mirror._

_"Kyo what are you doing?" she giggled as she walked over._

_"Trying to get my hair to behave itself" he replied, "It never wants to."_

_"You're acting like you're nervous about this," she said taking the comb gently from him and brushing his hair._

_"No I'm not really. It's just you look nice tonight, and even it's though it's casual dress I still want to look my best."_

_"Mhm" she nodded finishing, "I understand."_

_"By the way where did you get that outfit?" he asked as he looked back into the mirror and smiled because his hair was how he liked it._

_"Oh. Uo and I went out shopping for some new outfits when she got invited to the party. So I took some of the money out of my savings account, just like you suggested to."_

_"About time you did something for yourself" he grinned turning around, "Wait a minute the Yankee's coming? Who did she get invited by?"_

_"Kureno."_

_"Oh right. You told me about that. That they met each other."_

_"Yes but what I didn't tell you is that they both admitted that they loved each other. Just recently."_

_"Well a lot was going on last month. I don't blame you for forgetting. Any way the outfit looks good on you."_

_"Thanks" she smiled._

_"Tohru! Kyo!" Shigure called, "Are we ready?"_

_"We'll be right down!" Kyo called back, "Shall we?" he held out his arm._

_She smiled again and took his arm as he led her down the stairs and to the hallway where Shigure and a very enthusiastic Kandis were waiting._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatsuharu waited at the main gate of Sohma house. The first people he spotted coming in were Momiji and his date Andie._

_"Good evening you guys" he grinned as they approached._

_"Hatsuharu?" Momiji said surprised, "What are you doing standing at the gate?"_

_"I'm the official greeter tonight, not to mention the musical entertainment. Go on in. Not many people are here yet. Nice seeing you again Miss Sullivan" he bowed his head as they both walked past and Yuki and Machi arrived, "Good evening Yuki. Miss Kuragi."_

_"Haru? What are you doing here at the main gate?" Yuki asked._

_"As I just told Momiji" Haru said shutting his eyes briefly as he crossed his arms, "I am the official greeter tonight. Your brother is already here Yuki."_

_Yuki grimaced a little as Machi looked at his reaction._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. And he's been asking for you. So I would go on in there and get it over with."_

_"Let's go Yuki" Machi urged, "I would like to meet your brother."_

_"You say that now, but just you wait" Yuki warned her, "By the way Haru where's Rin at?"_

_"She's not coming" Haru's face fell a little._

_"Huh? She's not?"_

_"No" Haru shook his head; "Her doctor thought it would be best if she stayed there, so I'm solo tonight" he grinned a little, "That's why I am the musical entertainment tonight too."_

_"Oh. Well I'll see you inside" the both of them walked into the main courtyard where Momiji and Andie greeted them._

_"Okay" Haru nodded and sighed._

_Uo was the next to arrive. Hatsuharu was a bit confused at first._

_"Hey" she waved._

_"Miss Uotani" he replied, "What are you doing here?"_

_"She's with me," Kureno said as he arrived at the gate to greet her._

_"Good evening Kureno" she smiled and blushed as she saw him._

_"You look nice Arisa" he grinned handsomely back, "I'm glad you could make it. Come on in."_

_"Thanks" she nodded and then turned to Hatsuharu, "See you inside."_

_"Yea. Sure" Haru scratched his head, "Kureno and Miss Uotani. Huh. It is a small world after all."_

_"Good evening Hatsuharu!!" Kagura's voice rang out as she came over._

_Haru stared back at her in surprise because standing beside her on both sides of her were two boys. One was a little taller then her and they both had dark black hair._

_"Because you gave up your ticket tonight Haru I brought two dates with me" she grinned._

_"I can see that."_

_"This is Raiu," she pointed to the tall one on her left, "And Kenji."_

_"Hello" they both bowed their heads._

_"Go on in" Haru instructed._

_"I'll be right behind you boys!" Kagura called as they walked on in._

_"Kagura do they know about the Zodiac curse?" Haru asked his eyes became wider._

_"Mhm" she grinned, "But I told them both that if they ever told anyone I would beat the crap out of them. They've seen the way I hit guys, so they were more than accommodating" she laughed, "Besides I couldn't decide which one to bring tonight. They are both so sweet" she clasped her hands together her eyes twinkling, "And very gentlemanly. So thanks again for you ticket" she smiled as she walked into the gates, Haru still staring at her thoroughly confused._

_"She's in love with Kyo for so long" he said out loud, "And then she shows up one day with two guys for a date. I will never understand her" he shook his head._

_"Never understand who?" Kyo asked from behind._

_"Oh" he spun around with a smile on his face, "Good evening Kyo. Tohru."_

_"Hello Hatsuharu" she replied back with a smile._

_"Hey" Kyo nodded._

_"You'll see what I mean when you get inside. Oh good evening Shigure" he said when he spotted the novelist right behind them._

_"Good evening Hatsuharu" Shigure said with a grin as Kandis walked up next to him._

_"Miss Ward?" he said surprised, "When did you get back?"_

_"A couple days ago" she replied with a grin, "It's good to see you again Hatsuharu."_

_"You too."_

_"Yes Kandis was going to be alone tonight since her cousin was going to the party with Ritsu" Shigure said, "So I offered for her to be my date" he grinned._

_"And I'm really excited to be here too Shigure" Kandis added with a smile._

_"Well shall we go in?" Shigure asked as Kyo placed his head in his hand and shook his head._

_"Yep" Kandis nodded taking his hand and allowing him to lead her inside._

_"Shigure came with Miss Ward?" Haru replied a bit nervous._

_"Yep" Kyo nodded again, "He sure did."_

_"Well let's go inside" Haru said, "You guys were the last to arrive. Everyone else is inside."_

_"Where's Rin at Hatsuharu" Tohru asked as they walked in and he closed the gate, "Is she here tonight?"_

_"Oh uh no" he shook his head, "She couldn't make it. It's just me."_

_"Oh I'm sorry" Tohru replied._

_"No it's okay" he managed to smile, "I don't mind. I'll just hang with you guys tonight. You should be excited Kyo" he grinned._

_"Why's that?" Kyo asked an eyebrow raised._

_"Because this will be the first Zodiac party you have ever been invited to."_

_"It's not that big of a deal" he shrugged his shoulders._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived they saw all the members of the Zodiac talking with one another. Shigure and Ayame were talking with each other and Ayame had just spotted Yuki and Machi._

_"Oh Yuki" Ayame grinned as he walked over, "I'm so glad that you could make it."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" Yuki sighed._

_"Ah" Ayame grinned when he saw Machi, "And you must be the lovely young lady who stole my little brother's heart" he took her hand._

_"Brother" Yuki warned angrily._

_"Uh yes" Machi grinned a little nervously, "I'm Machi."_

_"Machi? Au chauntee! I am Ayame Sohma. Yuki's very handsome and older brother."_

_She tried to laugh but he made her a little bit too nervous with his flamboyant nature. Yuki took her hand from Ayame's grasp._

_"All right! That's enough" he said with a frown as he led her away from him, "I'm so sorry about that."_

_"No it's okay" she smiled, "He's interesting. Just like you said he would be."_

_"Interesting is definitely the word."_

_For the remainder of the evening everyone talked and laughed, telling each other stories about their plans for the future and the guests telling all they had seen and done in their lives. Throughout the evening Kandis would often glance at the different couples in the area. She told Shigure she was going to get a cup of punch. He nodded and continued to talk to Hatori and Ayame. She walked over to the table and stood there for a moment. She glanced sadly at her cousin who was talking to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Machi along with Ritsu. She sighed and looked away._

_"Everyone looks like they are having a good time" She thought, "That's good. But for some reason. I'm not having a good time. I know what it is" her face fell a little but then she lifted her nose to sniff the air, "What's that wonderful smell" she looked to her left and saw an open gate that led to a garden, "A garden. I want to go check out" she thought, "I don't think Shigure would mind if I went to look at it for a minute. I'll be right back."_

_She walked towards the gate and entered in._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at that same moment sitting in the garden on a bench, Akito sat listening to all the sounds happening at the party. He frowned as his face fell, in which his hair fell over his eyes in the process._

_"That's right" he thought miserably, "Laugh. Enjoy yourselves. Have fun at my expense. You'll all be sorry in the end. When I'm gone you'll all be sorry."_

_Suddenly he spotted a stranger entering his garden and raised his head. She walked over to a patch of flowers her long brown hair sparkling as the moonlight hit it. She bent down and smelt them._

_"Mmm" she said out loud, "They smell so good."_

_Akito stared at the girl for a moment and after a few moments of reflection he spoke._

_"I know you from somewhere" he replied low but loud enough that she could hear._

_"Huh?" she said surprised spinning around, "Oh I'm sorry" she replied with a grin, "I didn't even know anyone was in here. Is this your garden?" she asked cheerfully._

_"No" he replied sullenly, "I don't garden."_

_"Oh" she smiled again, "Then you must just like the smell of the flowers."_

_"Not really" he shook his head._

_"Oh I see" she looked around her, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"_

_"Sitting. What does it look like I'm doing?" he replied sarcastically still frowning._

_"Are you supposed to be at the party right now?"_

_"No. I'm not" he closed his eyes, "I wouldn't go to that party if you paid me."_

_"Oh I see," she repeated, "Then you must not be a member of the Zodiac. Oh I just realized" she replied before he could ask her how she knew about the curse, "I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Kandis Ward."_

_"Kandis Ward? That's not a Japanese Name."_

_"Oh I know" she nodded still smiling, "That's because I am from America."_

_"America? What are you doing here?"_

_"I was invited to the party by Shigure Sohma. Do you know him?"_

_"Yes. But how do you know Shigure?"_

_"Because one of my dear friends lives with him. Tohru Honda."_

_"Miss Honda? You're friends with Miss Honda?"_

_"Oh so you know her too then?" she said excitedly her eyes becoming wide and making Akito look at her with a funny look, "Isn't she just the sweetest person in the world?"_

_"Uh yea sure" he said not really agreeing._

_"It's a nice night huh?"_

_"I guess."_

_"You don't like to talk much do you Mr., oh" she replied realizing, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?"_

_"I didn't give it" he said simply, "My name is Akito Sohma."_

_Kandis suddenly became silent and stared back at him in complete surprise._

_"By your expression" he said, "I take it you've heard of me."_

_"Yea" she nodded her head, "I've heard of you."_

_"Thought so."_

_Kandis stood there a few more moments and then squealed with delight._

_"So you're Akito Sohma? This is so cool!"_

_"Huh?" he looked at her confused._

_"It's so very nice to finally meet you. Wow you're the head of the family. You look nothing like I thought you would!"_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked a bit offended._

_"Well not to be rude or anything" she responded, "But I just sort of pictured you as being a little older. You know maybe middle-aged and with a beard or something. I had no idea you would be so young and healthy looking" she sat down next to him._

_"Healthy looking?" he raised an eyebrow as she got closer, "You don't know what you're talking about" he grumbled, "You're a bit loud you know" he said trying to insult her._

_"Oh I know," she agreed stretching and standing back up, "I know I can be. I'm very loud and sometimes irritating" she admitted, "But that's just who I am" she giggled happily._

_"I know I have seen you somewhere before" he said again._

_"Hmm?" her eyes blinked as he tried to remember, crossing his arms in the process._

_"That movie" he finalized, "You were in that movie with Miss Honda."_

_"What movie?"_

_"The Zodiac one."_

_Kandis gasped happily and cheered._

_"You saw that?"_

_"Yea" he nodded nervously at her sudden outburst, "So._

_"I can't believe you actually saw it!" she grinned starting to do a happy dance, "Imagine the head of the Zodiac actually saw one of my films! So did you like it?" she asked, as she got closer to him._

_"It was okay" he grimaced, "I guess."_

_"You know what" she replied, "You're a bit of a sourpuss aren't you?"_

_"A what?" he said annoyed._

_"A sourpuss. Since I came here, you haven't once smiled."_

_"I don't smile," he grumbled again._

_"You mean never? But there is so much to smile about. There is so much to be thankful for."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Lots of things" she replied, "I mean there are so many wonderful things out there. Haven't you ever taken the time to look outside in the world at all the beautiful surroundings?"_

_"Not really" he shook his head, "I don't get out much."_

_"How come?"_

_"I get sick a lot" he replied simply, "So I hardly get out beyond the main walls."_

_"Really? That's terrible. There is so much you are missing."_

_"I seriously doubt that" he said annoyed, "What could there possibly be out there that I can't find in here."_

_"Lots of things" she said, "So much. You know what" she stood up, "I should be getting back. Shigure will be wondering where I am."_

_"Probably. You should go back. But incidentally what made you come in here in the first place?"_

_"I smelt the flowers and wanted to check them out" she said happily, "Besides I was a little bored in there."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well it was really nice of Shigure to invite me and all so I wouldn't feel left out. You see my cousin is here tonight with Ritsu."_

_"Ritsu? He even brought a date?" he said under his breath._

_"Uh huh" she nodded, "So I came tonight since she was. But everyone who is there has someone. I still feel kind of left out you know. You should come," she offered._

_"I'd rather not" he shook his head, "You go on ahead."_

_"Okay" she said, "Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Frowny Face!"_

_"What?" he said annoyed again, "Stop saying that!"_

_"But you are" she laughed, "I mean like I said there is so much to be thankful for. So much to see in the outside world."_

_"And like I said," he frowned, "I highly doubt it."_

_"Suit yourself," she said running away._

_"Wait a minute!" he called her back, "Prove it!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Prove it to me that there is something out there that I can't find here" he replied his eyes closed._

_"Really?" she said happily._

_"Yes" he replied uncertainly once more unnerved by her expression._

_"Great. It's a deal. I will prove it to you that there is something out there and if I am right then you have to buy me something pretty."_

_"I what!"_

_"It is a deal right. If you win you can have whatever you want."_

_"Whatever I want?" he raised his eyebrows questiongly._

_"That's right" she nodded, "Anything you want. I'll be here first thing Monday morning to take you out. Oh wait no. I'll be here in the afternoon. I have class in the morning. So see you tomorrow!" she waved with a laugh._

_"What in the?" Akito thought wearily, "What have I gotten myself into?"_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Here's the first chapter of the day! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!_

_Next Chapter: Spending the Afternoon with Akito_

_Kandis sets out to prove to Akito that there is more in the world then what is behind the Sohma walls._


	13. Chapter Four: Spending the Afternoon wit...

_**Chapter Four: Spending the Afternoon with Akito** _

_On Monday afternoon Kandis hummed as she grabbed her bag. Her cousin stared at her as she packed a few things in it._

_"You're in a awfully good mood" Rebecca observed, "Are you going out?"_

_"Yep" Kandis nodded excitedly, "I'm meeting someone. I'll be home later. I hope that's okay?"_

_"Sure" Rebecca said with a smile, "I am helping Ritsu hunt for apartments this afternoon so I won't be home anyway."_

_"Okay" Kandis nodded again with a grin grabbing her bag; "I'll see you later!" she called as she closed the door behind her._

_"Have fun!" Rebecca said crossing her arms, "She met someone," she thought as she smiled._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kandis hurried to Sohma house at a fast pace thoroughly excited. She knocked on the main gate door, and it was answered by none other then Kureno who just happened to be walking near the gate at the moment. He stared at her confused for a moment until he smiled._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"I'm here to pick up Akito Sohma" she replied with a grin._

_"I'm sorry" he looked at her even more confused._

_"Akito Sohma" she repeated, "Is he ready?"_

_Before Kureno had time to reply he saw Akito coming towards the gate, dressed as if he was going out._

_"It's all right Kureno" Akito said with a frown, "She's here for me."_

_"Master Akito? Are you going out?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "I'll be back later. Don't worry about me" he walked out of the gate followed closely by Kandis._

_"Bye!" Kandis waved as they departed._

_For a few moments Kureno stood there his eyes wide and his mouth hanging somewhat open._

_"Master Akito has a date?" he said out loud, "Is the world coming to an end?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Okay" Kandis replied as they walked, "I got a whole lot of things planned for us this afternoon."_

_"I can hardly wait" Akito said frowning his arms crossed as they walked, "Where are we going exactly?"_

_"You'll see," she grinned happily as they got closer to an open field with lots of flowers, "Well we're here."_

_"Where are we?" he asked frowning even more._

_"It's a field silly," she giggled._

_"I can see that" he grumbled, "What are we doing here?"_

_"I thought this would be the perfect place for an introduction to the outside world. Smell that fresh air" she breathed it in deeply._

_"So what" Akito grumbled again, "I get fresh air at home."_

_"True. But you can't get it in this wide-open space" she held out her arms enthusiastically, "Hey you know what?" she said excitedly._

_"What?" he asked grimacing and his eyes becoming wide as she smiled widely._

_"Let's roll on the grassy hills."_

_"What?" he looked at her like she was crazy, "Get serious."_

_"Come on! It'll be fun. Didn't you ever go crazy and roll down hills when you were a kid?"_

_"Uh no" he shook his head, "Not really."_

_"Okay" she nodded giggling, "Well I guess it is a little childish. Okay you win. Let's sit on the grass instead."_

_"I guess" he frowned sitting down next to her and sighing heavily, "So far I got to say I am not impressed" he closed his eyes._

_"But we just got started" she smiled, "There's a lot more to see and do around here."_

_"Oh yea. Like what?"_

_"Like" she gazed around and then spotted a cart, "Oh wait here" she stood up, "I'll be right back."_

_He frowned a little as she walked over to the cart. She came back over carrying two delicious crepes in her hand._

_"Here you go" she handed one to him._

_"What is this?" he asked staring at the crepe in his hand._

_"It's a crepe" she replied taking a bite out of hers, "Tohru turned me onto them. Yours has strawberries in it. Do you like strawberries?"_

_"Yes" he said._

_"Then you might like it. Give it a try."_

_"Okay" he replied a bit uncertain as he took a bite._

_"Well?" she asked him eagerly._

_"It's a bit too sweet" he said._

_"Oh well would you like mine instead" she offered, "It's chocolate flavor."_

_"But you took a bite out of it already" he grimaced._

_"Oh that's all right" she switched them, "I won't give you germs or anything," she giggled, "Go ahead and try it."_

_"All right" he consented, "If you insist" he took a bite out of it and licked the chocolate from his lips._

_"And? Do you like it?"_

_"It's fine. I like it better than the other one."_

_"Good" she nodded happily taking a bite out of the strawberry one, "Mmm. Yummy."_

_He looked at her face and noticed that she had some ice-cream on her chin. _

_"You uh" he said smiling a little, "You have some ice cream on your chin."_

_"Oh do I?" she giggled again grabbing a napkin, "How embarrassing."_

_"Yea" he turned away and ate the rest of his crepe in silence._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After they finished their crepes Kandis stretched and looked at Akito as he wiped his chin with his napkin._

_"So you have to admit that was pretty good" she replied, "And not something you can get inside the main house huh?"_

_"Yea I suppose," he nodded, "But I don't know."_

_She smiled and then she heard a sound from a nearby pond. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to him once more._

_"Hey I got an idea?"_

_"What?" he looked at her once again nervous._

_"I just thought of something else we can do," she said taking his hand, "Come on" she led him over to the pond._

_As they approached it they noticed the ducks swimming around in it._

_"Aren't they cute?" she smiled happily, "Good thing I brought some bread for them" she reached into her bag and pulled it out, "Here you golittle guys" she said as she through the crumbs into the water and the ducks swam to eat some, "They like it."_

_"It's bread" Akito replied, "Of course they do."_

_"Now you don't have any ducks at the main house do you?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "But it's no different then feeding my birds at the main house."_

_"True there are some similarities. You want to try?"_

_"What?"_

_"To feed the ducks."_

_"Oh I don't know about that" he shook his head crossing his arms._

_"It's very easy" she replied taking his hand and placing some crumbs in it, "Here. Just toss it in the water."_

_"All right" he said in a huffy voice, tossing the crumbs in the water._

_"Nicely done. Here's some more you can give them" she handed him the remainder of the bread._

_"Fine" he took it and began to break the pieces off._

_She knelt down and gazed at the pond._

_"You were right about the bird feeding similarity" she replied, "But there is a difference between the ducks and your birds."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Your birds live in a cage."_

_"Huh?" he stared at her surprised._

_"They're not free like the ducks. They don't get the chance or the opportunity to ever spread their wings and fly. It's kind of sad really. Being a bird and not being able to fly. I'dmuch ratherbe like these ducks. Free and happy and able to spread my wings any time I want. You know what I mean?"_

_"Uh" his face fell a little as she looked up at him, "Yea. I guess" he looked up into the sky, "It looks like it's about to rain" he grimaced._

_"Oh you're right" she nodded seeing the dark clouds beginning to form, "Well that's no problem."_

_"What are you talking about? We're gonna get wet."_

_"Not really" she reached into her bag, "I have this" she pulled out a large blue umbrella._

_"You really haveeverything in that bag don't you?" he asked surprised as she opened it and the rain began to fall._

_"Well like I always say," her eyes twinkled, "Always be prepared. Hey you know what would be fun?"_

_"I'm afraid you're gonna tell me anyway. What?"_

_"We should go splash around in the puddles while it rains."_

_"Do I look like someone who does that to you?"_

_"No you don't. But it's fun. And you have tried all sorts of things today."_

_"Look can't I just admit that you were right. That there are some things outside the main house. You win the deal, let's just leave it at that" he crossed his arms._

_"What are you talking about? We're not done yet."_

_"Huh? What do you mean we're not done yet?"_

_"It takes more than just one day to show a person all the things there are in the world. It takes at least a week."_

_"A week? Are you crazy?"_

_"Mnm" she shook her head, "Unless you're not having any fun?" her face fell a little._

_"I didn't say that" he grumbled again once more crossing his arms, "Those words didn't come out of my mouth."_

_"So you don't mind spending time with me then?" she asked smiling at him once more._

_"It's not that bad."_

_"Does that mean that you will tough out the week with me?"_

_"Why not" he sighed frowning._

_"Great. But it is raining now. And it is getting late. I should take you home."_

_"All right" he nodded and the two of them walked back to Sohma house both under the umbrella Kandis talking to Akito about her days as an actress._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived back Kureno rushed to the door as Akito came in. The rain had stopped and Kandis put down her umbrella._

_"Well I had a great day today with you Akito" she said with a smile, "See you tomorrow afternoon!"_

_"Yea. See ya" Akito replied turning as she walked away._

_"You're going out again tomorrow afternoon sir?" he asked surprised._

_"Yea what of it?" Akito asked eyeing him._

_"Nothing."_

_"Good" Akito walked back inside and into his room to change intohis kimono._

_He sat on his bed after he finished changing and thought back over the day. But mostly he thought about something Kandis said that would just not leave his head._

_"It's kind of sad really. Being a bird and not being able to fly. I'dmuch ratherbe like these ducks. Free and happy and able to spread my wings any time I want. You know what I mean?"_

_He pictured her smile and laid his head on his pillow lying on his back and contemplating if her words had any deeper meaning, which he was quite certain that just maybe they did._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Kandis arrived home Rebecca was already there waiting with dinner._

_"Hey you're home" she replied._

_"Hey there!" Kandis said putting her bag down, "Sorry I am so late. I got caught in the weather."_

_"That's okay. Your dinner is on the table."_

_"Thanks. But I think I am gonna take a bath first. I really am cold from being out in all that rain."_

_"Okay. Did you have a fun?" she asked as she walked into the bathroom._

_"Mhm. Lots of fun. Oh by the way Bec" she added, "I'm gonna be going out the rest of the week in the afternoon. I hope that's okay?"_

_"Yes it's fine" Rebecca nodded as her cousin disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door, "She definitely met somebody" she thought, "I'm so glad."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Kandis lay in the bath she thought about the days events ands smiled. She leaned back on the tub and closed her eyes._

_"Akito Sohma" she thought, "He's definitely nothing like I thought he'd be. True he frowns all the time, but there is something about him that makes me believe that he is capable of smiling and I've got the rest of the week to figure out what that is."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! That's it for this week! You know when I set out to make Kandi's character I had no idea what sort of impact she would have on the story but as it developed I came up with this idea and I really like it because I think she is a great character and she fits with the whole story too. But there is much more to come so keep reading and I will see you all next week!!!_

_Next time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket: _

_Chapter Five: A Week of Surprises_

_For several days Kandis and Akito spend time together and through it all they are going to discover more parts of themselves they never thought existed and also that they really need each other. See what happens next time!!!_


	14. Chapter Five: A Week of Surprises

**_Chapter Five: A Week of Surprises_**

_On Wednesday afternoon Kandis once more met Akito at the front gates. He had walked past Kureno again, who was still stunned by the sudden change in him. As Akito and Kandis departed he sighed heavily and walked back inside the main house towards the room where he and Akito usually sat down during the day. He slid into the room and walked over to Akito's seat and sat down with another heavy sigh. Someone knocked on the door so Kureno stood up to answer it. On the other side was Hatori, who was looking for Akito._

_"I'm sorry Hatori" Kureno replied with a shake of his head, "He's not here."_

_"Well where is he?" Hatori asked surprised, "His checkup was today."_

_"To be honest," Kureno said after he shrugged his shoulders, "He hasn't been here most of the week in the afternoons."_

_"Well where does he go? And how come you're not with him?"_

_"Because he told me not to go and besides he's going out with someone else."_

_"Someone else?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, "Who?"_

_"I don't know. Some girl he met. They went out Monday and yesterday and he says he's gonna continue."_

_"I see. Well I have some work to do so I have to go. Can you tell me when he will be back, so I can at least give him his checkup today?"_

_"Your guess is as good as mine. It varies really. The first day he was back about six o'clock, but yesterday he wasn't back tillalmost eight."_

_"Hmm. In that case I will come by at ten o'clock. He's got to be back by then. If he comes home sooner, let me know" Hatori replied as he left._

_"All right" Kureno nodded as he closed the door behind him and once more sighed heavily, "I really wish I knew what was going on?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"I'm serious Shigure" Hatori replied into the receiver, "He says he's been going out all week so far with some girl he met."_

_"Hmm?" Shigure said on the other line, "Interesting. Imagine our Akito going on a date with some girl. Well it's not Tohru."_

_"Then who could it be?" And where would he have met her? Someone on the staff?"_

_"I doubt it" Shigure replied thoughtfully, "I think I have an idea though."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I wouldn't worry about it Hari" Shigure said as he smiled on the other end, "She's a real sweet girl and she just might be what he needs."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Hatori replied frustrated._

_"We'll talk later" Shigure said briefly, "I have something I have to do."_

_" Shigure" Hatori started to say but the novelist had already hung up on him._

_Hatori hung his own phone up and sighed._

_"What is he up to now?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

**_Wednesday Afternoon: 1:30 p.m._**

_Kandis pulled Akito along through the crowded streets of the city. It was the third day that they had gone out. On Tuesday they had spent exploring the vast city and the many different kind of shops. Now here they were again at the busiest time of day._

_"Where are we going exactly?"Akito replied exasperated._

_"You'll see," she said back with a grin on her face._

_They stopped at a bus stop and waited for a few moments. Some girls who were taking the bus saw Akito and whispered excitedly amongst themselves about how cute they thought he was. Finally the bus arrived and everyone got on board. Kandis paid the driver and then the two of them walked to the back of the bus and sat down. The bus started rolling and Kandis turned to Akito._

_"Well we're on our way" she replied._

_"I can see that" hesaid with a frown, his arms crossed, "But again, where are we going and why are we on a bus?"_

_"Have you ever been on a bus before?" she asked._

_"No. Can't say that I have."_

_"Well, then this will be just another new experience for you. I told you before" she replied answering his first question, "You'll see."_

_"Fine have it your way" he grumbled and turned his head._

_The bus rode past the city and out into the countryside. It made several stops on the way and finally came to the stop that Kandis had been waiting for._

_"This is it" she replied leading the way off the bus._

_Akito followed her and then they walked to a large open gate. Akito looked up and stared at the top of the gate that had a unique crest on it._

_"What is this place?" he asked._

_"Follow me inside and see for yourself" she grinned once more leading the way._

_Inside were many small temples but where Kandis led Akito was toa large garden filled with so many kinds of flowers._

_"This is what I wanted to show you" she replied as they came to a stop._

_"A garden?" he scoffed._

_"Mhm" she nodded, "You know I really didn't buy that whole line that you were just in your garden that night to sit."_

_"What do you mean by that?" he said a bit angry._

_"Well, you can sit anywhere, but you chose to sit in that garden for a reason."_

_"And what pre-tell Miss Know-it-all would that be?"_

_"It must mean that you have a connection with the flowers. There's nothing bad about that. Flowers are beautiful. Each one is unique" she smelt the purple flowers in front of her, "We have lots of beautiful flowers in Canada too, but nothing like I've seen in Japan. Like the peach blossom trees, what do you call them Sakura? That's right, it's Sakura," she said as Akito lowered his eyebrows a bit sadly, "Hey that's a name too isn't it?" she said loudly._

_"Yes it is" he nodded._

_"A girl's name?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"What a pretty name for a girl. Although I don't think I would ever name my daughter that. I'm not sure" she giggled, "I might. So what do you think of the garden?"_

_"It's all right I guess" he replied, "But I have to wonder why you brought me here of all places when there are so many gardens throughout Japan."_

_"I don't know. I guess I brought you here because I thought it was so beautiful. I remember the first time I ever saw it. Tohru brought me here."_

_"Miss Honda?" Akito grimaced a little._

_"Uh huh. She brought me here when I first visited Japan. Say" she looked him directly in the eye, "Do you not like Tohru or something?"_

_"What makes you think that?" he asked surprised._

_"Well I don't know. You always get upset when I mention her. Do you got something against her?"_

_"No. What's not to like about her?" he grumbled again._

_"Exactly" Kandis nodded, "She's the most sweetest person in the world."_

_"I suppose. If you go for that sort of thing."_

_"You know what" Kandis suddenly frowned, "If we're gonna be hanging around each other the rest of the week, you're gonna have to smile more."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Smile. I know you can. You can't fool me. I've seen you do it before."_

_"I have not!" he retorted angrily._

_"Oh yes you have. I've seen you. On the first day. You smiled and sort of laughed when you saw all the ice cream on my chin. You think maybe I didn't catch you, but you did."_

_"That's just your imagination," he grumbled._

_"Oh really" she teased, "You're gonna have to do better than that. I am gonna make it my personal mission to see you smile again."_

_"You're wasting your time. I don't smile. I don't want to and that's that."_

_"You know what Akito? Do you want to know what your biggest problem is?" she replied seriously._

_"Hmm?" he looked at her._

_"You're spoiled."_

_"I. What!"_

_"Spoiled. You know selfish. You're the kind who always get what he wants and when you don't get your way you throw a temper tantrum."_

_"How dare you," he said angrily._

_"I'm only stating facts."_

_"Well let's talk about you then" he replied to her directly, "You're loud, obnoxious, and a real pain" he said as he inched closer waiting for her reaction._

_But she didn't frown or back off. Instead she smiled._

_"I know I am."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I know I'm that way. That's just the way I am. It's my personality. Some people are drawn to that. But that's not the reason that you're the way you are. I don't believe anyone wants to really be that way. You're that way, because you're spoiled and you have been spoiled all your life."_

_"And what makes you an expert on that?"_

_"Oh come on Akito. That guy who walks you to the gate every morning, he calls you Master. I'd be willing to bet that most of the people behind that gate don't even use your first name do they?"_

_"What difference does that make? So I'm pampered. So what?"_

_"Let me ask you this, have you ever done anything for yourself?"_

_"What do you mean by that? Of course I have. I can dress myself, groom myself, and feed myself."_

_"Yea true. But have you ever cooked for yourself before?"_

_"No."_

_"Me neither" she shook her head._

_"Huh?" he replied almost falling over, "What do you mean you either?"_

_"I mean I know exactly what kind of life you live Akito, I lived it too. Growing up I lived with my Aunt in California because I was in the movies. My Aunt is very rich and has no children of her own so she doted on me. But she wasn't there most of the time. She's a very popular businesswoman and lives in Beverly Hills in a very big house. It's filled with all sorts of servants who provided for me as well. I never knew what it was like to cook for myself until now that is. I was always called by a fancy name too, so even though we grew up on different parts of the world and we have a very different personality you and I actually have something in common Akito. We both know what it feels like to be completely alone don't we?"_

_Akito stared stunned at the girl for a few moments at what she had just said and pondered her words._

_"Well then" she replied, "Shall we go get lunch?"_

_"Sure" he nodded, following her back over to the temple._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo stuck his head into the kitchen as Tohru finished up her list._

_"You ready to go?" he asked._

_"Mhm" she nodded, "Let me just get my bag. Thanks for going with me Kyo."_

_"No problem" he nodded, "I'd rather go with you then you go alone."_

_"Me too" she smiled._

_They walked to the store and bought the things they needed. On the way home they passed the clearing and park that was nearby Sohma house. Kyo stopped for a moment and stared at a couple sitting close to the pond. He took a double take and Tohru looked back at him._

_"What's wrong Kyo?" she asked him with a worried expression._

_"I thought I saw" he scratched his head, "Uh never mind" he walked forward, "There's no way" he thought as he moved up closer to her carrying the shopping bags._

**_Thursday Afternoon: 3:56 p.m._**

_Kandis sighed happily as she flopped onto her back._

_"What an absolutely gorgeous day" she said, "Say, why did you pick to come here again? she turned to Akito who was fingering a piece of grass._

_"I don't know" he replied, "I like it here."_

_"I like it here too. It's so peaceful and quiet."_

_"That's a plus. Of course it could be quieter" he added sarcastically._

_Kandis laughed out loud startling Akito and then patted the ground._

_"Why don't you lie on your back too?"_

_"What?" he looked at her as if she was crazy._

_"Come on it's fun. We can look at the sky together and see shapes in the clouds."_

_"Very well if you insist" he sighed lying down on his back slowly._

_"Wow."_

_"What?" he looked at her annoyed._

_"Nothing" she shook her head, "You can really tell about a person by the way they lie down. Me I flopped onto my back but you were nice and gentleman like."_

_"So?"_

_"So you can tell you have had a good upbringing. That's a good thing."_

_"What does that make you then?"_

_"Full of energy and a person who likes to have fun."_

_"I suppose so. But all I see it as noisy."_

_"Hmm? Oh hey I almost forgot" she said reaching into her bag, "I brought you something."_

_"Huh?" he said sitting up as she handed him a small package._

_"Here. I hope you like them."_

_"What are they?"_

_"Open them up and see for yourself."_

_"Fine" he sighed a bit annoyed that she liked to play such games, "Rice balls?"_

_"Mhm. I made them myself. Will you try them for me?"_

_"All right" he replied a bit warily taking a small bite out of one._

_"Well?"_

_"They're not bad" he mumbled._

_"Not bad as in good?"_

_"Yea. They're not bad" he repeated._

_"Great!" she shouted excitedly making him jump in surprise, "So my first attempt atmaking these was a success then!"_

_"Your first attempt?"_

_"Mhm. And you're the first person to eat them too" she picked one up, "I haven't even tried them yet."_

_"Why?" he asked finishing it up._

_"I wanted to see what you thought first."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. Mmm. These are good. I did a really good job" she smiled as she ate one quickly._

_Akito smiled slightly as she finished and chuckled._

_"You're gonna get a tummy ache if you do that."_

_"Ah ah" she held up a finger, "I saw it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You smiled. And you laughed too."_

_"No I didn't" he turned away turning a bit red._

_"Yes you did. And you're blushing too."_

_" I am not!"_

_"Yes you are. Your face is beet red. It's okay if you did" she took his hand and began to shake it."_

_"Would you stop touching my hand!" he shouted, "I told you I don't like to be touched!"_

_"Huh?" she stopped smiling and moved away from him._

_"Damn you're so annoying. Why do you got to be so damn annoying?"_

_"But I" she replied slowly._

_"What do you want from me huh? Do you get joy out of being insulted? What do you see in me anyway? Why are you hanging around me like this? Why?"_

_"Because I um. I like you Akito. Is that so hard for you to believe?"_

_"Huh?" his blue eyes became wide._

_"Is it so hard for someone to say that they like you?"_

_He stared at her as she stood up with a sad look in her eyes and he felt guilty. For the first time in his life he felt bad for someone other then himself._

_"But I can see that you're not having any fun. I am annoying aren't I?" she chuckled sadly, "I know I am. I probably have been wasting your time. I understand if you want to quit now. I need to get a drink, I'll be right back."_

_Akito watched as she walked over to the vendor and hung his head._

_"Why?" he thought, "Why did I just do that? Why do I push away everyone who tries to have a relationship with me? She never did anything wrong. She's annoying yes, but I kind of enjoyed this week and that's saying a lot. What is about this girl? Why I can't I think about anything else? Why did I say something so stupid and selfish? I really did hurt her feelings I can tell. She got so sad and I actually care. I actually care that I hurt her feelings. I've never felt that way before about anyone. Why? Why is it this girl?" he thought to himself as she came back over._

_"Akito, it's getting kind of late" she replied, "I think maybe, maybe you're right. We shouldn't do this anymore. If it's not helping there's no point. I just wanted to make you happy that's all. I guess I messed up."_

_"Sorry" he said loud enough for her to hear stopping her completely in her tracks._

_"Huh?"_

_"I said I'm sorry" he repeated, "I didn't mean what I said. I don't want to stop. It's not that bothersome."_

_"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes._

_"Yea really. Don't take what I said to heart, I had no idea that you felt that way. I thought I was being a burden to be honest."_

_"Oh no not at all. Okay then. Tomorrow's Friday. We have one more day. Let's make it a good one."_

_"Right" he nodded, "But I don't know if I."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I have to wonder. What is it you like about me anyway? I'm not the nicest of people you know. And I'm sure you know all about me. All the things I've done."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"What do you mean what am I talking about? Hasn't Miss Honda told you? I know she has. I know she's told you everything I have done that's wrong."_

_"Actually no she hasn't."_

_"What?"_

_"Tohru has nothing but kind words about you Akito and all of the Sohma family. She thinks fondly of all of you."_

_"That's not possible. I've done some terrible things. How could she only have kind words about me?"_

_"Because that's the only kind of words Tohru has. I don't think she could ever say anything unkind about anyone. Besides I've done terrible things in the past too. But that's the past. You're human aren't you Akito?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"As a human you make mistakes. We all do. We're not perfect. We're not supposed to be. A person can always be forgiven for their past transgressions."_

_"Not for the things I've done" he lowered his head his hair falling over his eyes, "That's not possible."_

_"Yes even you Akito. But the big questionher really isdo you forgive yourself?" she sat down next to him._

_"Huh?" he looked up surprised._

_"Because if you can forgive yourself others will forgive you. No matter what you did in the past. That's the past. It's the present and the future you need to look forward to. If you ask for forgiveness from someone and they don't forgive you, that's their problem, but ultimately you have to forgive yourself first."_

_"I see. I never thought of it that way. Thank you."_

_"Kandis" she replied._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Or Kandi if you prefer."_

_"Kandi?" he raised an eyebrow questiongly, "That sounds like a food group."_

_"Yea I know" she giggled, "But it's my nickname. You can't really get a nickname out of your name Akito. But I don't think I would want to. I like your name just the way it is."_

_"Kandi huh? If it's all right with you I think I'll stick with Kandis."_

_"Sure. If you're more comfortable with that."_

_"And I have a question for you."_

_"Sure."_

_"Do we have to end it tomorrow?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I kind of would like to continue. After all there is a lot more to see in the world."_

_"Really?" she looked at him excitedly._

_"Yes" he looked at her warily again, "If I don't live to regret it that is."_

_"Oh absolutely I would love to continue! I have so many places we can go too" she pulled out a ton of brochures, "You can pick them out. See. We can even make day trips if you want to" she handed them to him in a pile, placing them onto his lap._

_"Uh okay" he said with a frown, "Let's take it one step at a time. Of course this means there's going to be a delay on you getting your something pretty."_

_"Oh that! I was just kidding about that."_

_"Huh?"_

_"You don't have to buy me anything. I'm having much more fun doing this anyway."_

_"Okay."_

_"I have an idea" she said taking his hand, "Come on follow me" she led him to a photo booth._

_"No way" he shook his head, "I don't like to get my picture taken."_

_"Come on it will be fun" she urged, "One exception though."_

_"What's that?" he asked wearily with a hand to his head._

_"You have to smile. We need something to remember today by."_

_"All right" he consented, "If you insist."_

_"Great!" she shouted pulling him into the booth._

_A couple of seconds later they came out and Kandis pulled the strip of photos from the slot._

_"Here you go" she said, "You get two and I get two."_

_"I only want one" he insisted._

_"Okay" she nodded, "Pick one."_

_"All right" he said tearing off the bottom one, "This one."_

_"These came out good. Oh dear it's getting late. I should get you home."_

_"Yea" he nodded, "We should go."_

_"I had lots of fun today Akito" she grinned placing the pictures in her bag._

_"You know what" he grinned slightly, "So did I Kandis."_

_She smiled again and then the two of them walked back to Sohma house side by side Kandis talking about her classes, Akito walking casually and listening with his hands stuck in his pockets._

_When he arrived home he walked into Kureno's room and asked for a small picture frame. Then he walked to his room and placed the small photograph in it. He put the frame on the table beside his bed and sat on it. He looked at the picture and smiled as he spotted her smiling back at him._

_"Kandis" he thought as he rolled onto his bag, "Why do you bother me so much? What is it about you?" he thought as he closed his eyes, "That sticks to my brain and never leaves it. Not even for a second."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hello everyone I am back! I know you were supposed to have these chapters last week but I came down with the worst cold that I have ever had. I was away from my computer all week, I mean it was that bad. But I am back and you guys are getting the remainder of this book today so I'll see you later for the other two chapters!_

_Next Chapter: Growing Closer_

_Before long three weeks have passed and Kandis and Akito have spent every afternoon together. On one day in particular Kandis is going to discover how Akito feels about a certain subject and it changes how she feels about him forever! Find out what next time!_


	15. Chapter Six: Growing Closer

_**Chapter Six: Growing Closer**_

_On Saturday afternoon Kandis sat at the small table in the sitting room waiting for Tohru to bring in lunch. Since she had been busy all week long, Tohru had invited her over this particular day to catch up. Tohru came in with a smile on her face and put the tray down._

_"Okay" she grinned, "Here we go."_

_"Thanks Tohru" Kandis smiled as she sat down, "This looks great."_

_"So tell me Kandis" Tohru replied, "How have your classes been going? Are you enjoying them?"_

_"Oh yes. I really am. I'm having lots of fun in my classes. I'm having a lot of fun in the afternoons too."_

_"Yes I heard. Rebecca told me that you have been going out every afternoon for two weeks now. Have you met someone in school?"_

_"No not exactly" Kandis shook her head, "But I have been spending my time with someone."_

_"Someone special?" Tohru lifted up her teacup to her lips._

_"I wouldn't call him that special as of yet. I mean I like him and I am enjoying spending time with him. Oh Tohru" she replied excitedly, "I am just about to burst with what I have to tell you."_

_"What doyou mean?" Tohru said putting her cup down, "What is it?"_

_"Is anyone at home?"_

_"No just me. Shigure's in his study right now, but he can't hear anything behind his door."_

_"Well I am just gonna come out and say it. I have been spending my afternoons with Akito Sohma."_

_The room was silent for a moment as Tohru stared at her confused and somewhat shocked._

_"I'm sorry what did you say?" Tohru replied finally speaking._

_"I've been spending my afternoons with Akito Sohma" Kandis repeated with a smile._

_"Akito? Akito Sohma from the main house Akito?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"But how do you know him? I mean how did you meet him?"_

_"Do you remember that party we all went to?"_

_Tohru nodded her eyes wide._

_"Well during part of the party I wandered into the garden and there he was. We talked for about a good twenty minutes and then as I prepared to leave he called me back asking me to prove something to him."_

_"What?"_

_"He wanted me to prove to him that there was more on the outside of the Sohma walls that he couldn't find there. So two weeks ago I took him out to all sorts of places. The park, that temple you took me one time, even the city. We've been having all sorts of fun. It was only meant to be for a week but he extended it. He really is quite the guy. What's wrong Tohru? Why do you look so sad?"_

_"Oh I'm not sad really" Tohru faked a smile, "But Kandis hashe really has enjoyed spending time with you? Hasn't he done anything to hurt you or said anything that pushed you away."_

_"Well sure. He tried" Kandis nodded, "But I am tough as nails. And I flat out told him that I didn't mind his insults. In fact I insulted him quite a bit back. We are going out again next week and the week after that. We'll probably go out until he says to stop but until then I think I will just keep enjoying his company."_

_"But Kandis" Tohru said, "What about?"_

_"Hmm? What about what?"_

_"Oh never mind" Tohru shook her head, "It's not important. Any way I am happy for you and for Akito. It's nice he has someone to talk to now that he feels comfortable with."_

_"Well actually he doesn't do an awful lot of talking, I do most of it. But I have seen him smile and that really has what has spurred me on. It made me see that he really is a good person underneath that tough exterior" she laughed and Tohru laughed along with her._

_Outside in the hallway Shigure listened intently and smiled himself as he walked back into his study, closing the door quietly behind him._

_"I thought so" he grinned, "Well if anyone can change that man, it might be Miss Ward" he thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening Kyo walked into the kitchen and saw Tohru sigh heavily as she finished up the last dish. He walked over and embraced her from behind._

_"Hey what's eating you?" he asked in concern._

_"Oh it's nothing. I saw Kandis today" she turned around to face him._

_"That's good. But why should that make you sad?"_

_"Because Kyo" she sighed again, "I found out that she has been spending her past two weeks in the afternoon with Akito."_

_"What?" his eyes became wide, "No way."_

_"It's true. She's been spending all her available time with him. She said she's gonna continue and that they both are having a good time."_

_"I thought I was going crazy when I saw them last time" he replied._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well two weeks when we went shopping together I thought I saw them at the park together but I thought I was dreaming. Is she crazy? Doesn't she know what kind of person Akito is?"_

_"Well apparently he doesn't bother her and she doesn't bother him. In fact she told me that it was only supposed to last for a week but that he asked for more time."_

_"Well I'll be damned. But does she know about him? I mean his curse."_

_"No" Tohru shook her head, "I didn't have the heart to tell her. She seems to really like him. I didn't want her to be sad. But I will be sad for her the day she finds out. That is if Akito ever tells her."_

_"Yea" Kyo nodded slowly scratching his head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_On Tuesday the next week Kandis and Akito were once more at the park by the pond. They had just finished an afternoon snack and Kandis pulled out her bag._

_"I hope you don't mind if I do a bit of knitting do you?" she asked pulling out her knitting gear._

_"Knitting?" he raised his eyebrow, "No. But I didn't know you did that kind of thing."_

_"I don't usually but I learned a few things from my grandmother last time I saw her. I am quite good at what I can do. The rest of been teaching myself from this book" she held it up, "I don't know what it's going to be myself yet" she held up the knitting, "I guess we'll see. Maybe it will be something for Tohru" she smiled._

_"I guess" Akito said crossing his arms as she continued, "Hey can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What do you see in her anyway?"_

_"Who Tohru?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well like you said before what's not to like about her? I mean she really is the sweetest person that I have ever met. She has the nicest personality. There are not that many people in the world like that."_

_"I guess."_

_"I mean no matter what she has gone through she is still happy with her life."_

_"What do you mean gone through?"_

_"I know the Sohmas have suffered through their curse and they have every right to feel that way, but I feel sorriest for her the most. I mean she lost her father when she was very small and then she lost her mother to death when she just started high school. Three days before her birthday too. After that she had no family really who wanted to take her in. And it wasn't until she met Shigure and the others that she felt part of a family again. No matter what happened in her life however she still smiles. She overcomes everything with a good attitude and a positive outlook on life. I think that is really to be admired. I really admire her for that. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Tohru Honda. I want to be like her myself but I really don't think that I will hold a candle to her in that way but I'll keep trying. I guess that's what I like best about her. She's hardly ever selfish. Even though she should be. She always puts others needs in front of her own. Even all that stuff she went through last month with Kyo didn't bring her down. She kept going. And he won. Now the two of them can be together."_

_"And you're happy about that?" he asked her when she finished._

_"Oh very much. I thought they were the sweetest couple I have ever met. He's so wonderful to her and you can tell they really love each other. And the more amazing thing of all is that she loves him as much as she does despite his curse. Kyo is a monster underneath yet she loves him. It sort of reminds me of Beauty and the Beast" she looked into the sky, "Beauty was this homely but beautiful young girl who fell in love with a monster too because underneath she could see what a kind creature he was. If you think about it Tohru and Kyo's relationship is like a fairytale in way. With a curse and everything. Are you saying that you are not happy that they are together?"_

_"I could really care less" Akito replied, "I mean he won his freedom, there's not really anything I can do. Besides you know the circumstances of that fight don't you?"_

_"Yes" Kandis nodded, "Tohru told me."_

_"Then shouldn't you be angry with me? After all I was the one who issued the challenge to him."_

_"True. But it's tradition right? I mean did you really want to have him locked up forever Akito?"_

_"Well no" Akito shook his head, "I just didn't like that Yuki lost to him. Yuki has never lost to him."_

_"Maybe not. But Yuki's not perfect either. Hey tell me something Akito, you're real close to Yuki aren't you?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_"Because you talk so fondly of him. That's why."_

_"I suppose" Akito nodded, "I guess I care about him in some degree."_

_"Hmm? Anyway as I was saying about Tohru and Kyo, I really am very happy for them. I only hope that someday I'm just as lucky in finding someone like that."_

_Akito looked at her for a moment taking in her face as she continued with her work. She was concentrating so she really didn't notice him look._

_"What would he have to be like, this person of yours?"_

_"Huh? Oh you mean my potential other half?"_

_"Yes. He probably would have to be a conversationalist right? Someone who gets just as excited as you?"_

_"Actually" Kandis said as she stood up to stretch, "I think I would like someone who was just the opposite of what I was."_

_Akito looked at her surprised as she placed her hands behind her back._

_"I think the person that suits me would be completely different then me. Someone soft spoken and down to earth. You know" she turned to him, "Someone who can bring me back down. Of course he would have to have a sweet side to him. Not too sweet but able to be gentle in a way. I want someone who will love me for who I am. Love me despite my quirks and idiosyncrasies. And I know I have a few of them" she giggled, "Yes. I think that's what I want. Someone who can support me and I can support him. For the remainder of our days. What about you Akito?" she looked at him directly as he paused still taking in all that she had said._

_"I can't say that I have ever really thought about it much" he grumbled frowning suddenly,_

_"Really?" she said sitting down, "Never?"_

_"No."_

_"I find that hard to believe."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're what Akito, twenty one years old?"_

_"So?"_

_"So you're in the prime of your life. This is when most people think about this stuff."_

_"I can't really think about stuff like that."_

_"How come?"_

_"It's not important. Any way just drop it."_

_"Uh uh. I can't just drop something like this. I can't believe that a person like you hasn't even thought about this sort of thing? Surely you have thought about it just once."_

_"No I never have" he replied standing up angrily, "What's the point anyway. Love doesn't really exist."_

_"Huh? Yes it does."_

_"No it doesn't" he shook his head, "It never did. Love is a hopeless folly. Something invented by the foolish."_

_She stood up and looked at him seriously._

_"Oh Akito. How can you say that?"_

_"Because I know it doesn't. I have never seen it and never will. Any way what makes you think it exists?"_

_"Because I have seen it. Love really does exist. It's out there Akito you just have to find it."_

_"I don't believe that" he turned his back to her, "I have never seen it. And I never will."_

_"Does that mean that anything you don't see doesn't exist?"_

_"I suppose that is what I mean. Love doesn't exist. Lust does. That's what people do, they lust after one another. They don't love one another. It's all a lie."_

_"But Akito if there wasn't love then you wouldn't be here and neither would I. The reason that you are here is because two people got together one day. Two people who were in love and they created you through that love."_

_"That's not true!" he shouted, "They didn't love one another! They hated one another! They didn't love me either! I was a mistake! That's all I was!" he started to tear up, "I was a mistake! I should have never been born!"_

_Kandis looked at the back of his head sadly and shook her head._

_"That's not true Akito. Are you saying that it is a mistake that you are here right now. Don't you know how many people would be sad if you weren't? I know because I am one of them."_

_Akito's shoulders untightened and he stared straight ahead in shock._

_"You are very important and now I know I have a new goal. I am going to prove you that if nothing else, that love truly exists."_

_She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. Akito stunned at first tried to move away but then he placed his own hands on top of hers that were in front of him, lowering his head._

_"I promise you" she said softly, "It exists. I will show you that you are loved Akito. That you are important to someone."_

_And in that stance they remained for a good twenty minutes. Then she pulled away and he said nothing. Instead they walked to the crepe vendor to get a snack, Akito's heart softening as he thought of her heartfelt words._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kandis walked into the apartment that evening in high spirits. She put down her bag and called to her cousin._

_"Bec! I'm home!"_

_Rebecca appeared from her room with a sad look on her face as she walked over._

_"Kandis."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"You got a call from your parents while you were gone. In fact they have been calling every hour."_

_"What's wrong? Kandis eyes suddenly became wide, "Is it Dad? Or mom? Or maybe the girls?"_

_"No everyone is fine" Rebecca shook her head, "But you need to call them back right now."_

_"Okay" Kandis nodded walking into the bedroom and picking up the phone._

_Twenty minutes into the phone conversation Kandis listened on the other end to what her father was saying._

_"I understand" she said, "I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay. Love you dad. See you soon" she hung up the phone with a sigh, "Bec!" she called._

_Rebecca came into the room and nodded sadly._

_"I already got you a flight back tomorrow" she replied._

_"When do I leave?"_

_"Tomorrow morning" Rebecca said._

_"That soon? No wait I can't go tomorrow morning. I have someone I have to see first tomorrow afternoon. Can't you change it for tomorrow night?"_

_"All right. I'll change it" Rebecca agreed, "But you have to be on that flight tomorrow."_

_"I know" Kandis nodded sadly, "I'll go pack" she replied as she walked past her and went straight to her room._

_Rebecca watched as she departed and then she called to change the flight. Meanwhile in her room Kandis placed some clothes in her suitcase not really knowing what to think about her conversation with her father. The only thought in her head was one aboutsomeone who had become so dear to her._

_"Akito" she thought sadly._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! One more chapter till this book is done!_

_Next Chapter: A Sudden Goodbye_

_Kandis says her goodbyes to Akito. What will his reaction be? Find out next time!_


	16. Chapter Seven: A Sudden Goodbye

_**Chapter Seven: A Sudden Goodbye**_

_Tohru picked up the phone the next morning as Yuki brought down another box from his room. He was leaving the next day for college and the truck was coming for his things that afternoon._

_"I see" Tohru said sadly, "Have you told him yet?"_

_"No" Kandis replied, "I'm going to tell him this afternoon. I hope he'll be okay with this. I have no choice. I have to go back home. Anyway I just wanted to touch base with you before I left that I won't be here for awhile."_

_"Okay. Well have a safe trip Kandis."_

_"I will. Thanks Tohru. Bye."_

_"Good bye" Tohru hung the phone up with a sigh._

_"What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in concern, "Is Miss Ward all right?"_

_"Oh yes. She's fine" Tohru managed to smile, "Oh I see you're almost done."_

_"Yes. I am gonna go by the main house to say goodbye to Akito. It's funny I wanted to see him earlier in the week but Hatori told me that he wasn't around."_

_"Oh I know" Tohru nodded, "I know where he was."_

_"You do? Where?" he asked as they walked into the sitting room._

_"I think we had better sit down so I can tell you" she suggested, "You won't believe me otherwise."_

_Yuki raised an eyebrow questionly as they sat down placing his hands on the table._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that same day Kandis walked slowly to Sohma house with her head bent a little. She sighed heavily as she prepared to knock on the large gate. But before she could knock, it was opened by none other than Akito._

_"Akito?" she replied stunned._

_"Are you ready to go?" he asked his arms crossed._

_"Actually Akito" her face lowered even more, "I came by today to tell you that I couldn't make it today."_

_"I see. Tomorrow then."_

_"Actually I can't go tomorrow either."_

_"When can you go?"_

_"That's just it. I don't know when I can see you again."_

_Akito looked at her stunned uncrossing his arms as she continued._

_"You see I got a phone call from my parents yesterday. I have to go home to the states for a little while. "_

_"I see" he said angrily interrupting her, "I understand exactly what you are saying" he turned his back to her._

_"What?"_

_"I read you loud and clear" he said more distinctly and icily, "Go then. Leave."_

_"But Akito you don't understand" she said with a confused look on her face, "Please you have to let me explain."_

_"I don't want to hear your explanation!" he shouted, "Just go! Leave me! I never want to see you again!"_

_"What? Akito" she moved forward but he turned on her._

_"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" he shouted making her take a step back, " FORGET ME! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" he turned once more and began to walk back to the main house as she slowly left the gates tears welling up in her eyes. _

_As she ran away from the gates Akito clutched his chest as he closed his eyes bitterly and cried out._

_"KURENO!" he gasped out, "KURENO!"_

_Kureno appeared just as Akito collapsed on the steps. He immediately rushed over with two maids. He ordered the maids to fetch Hatori. And then he carried Akito back into the main house._

_Kandis stopped running and caught her breath, the tears flowing down her cheeks._

_"Oh Akito" she thought, "You don't understand. I can't just forget you. I. I am in love with you" she thought as she lowered her head and a dark rain cloud hovered over her head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatori examined Akito and was baffled. Earlier that week he had seen how much color Akito had in his face. He was so healthy. Now all of a sudden he had taken a turn for the worse. He left Akito's room with Kureno and left Akito alone with his thoughts._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The phone rang at Shigure's house once more after the last call. Shigure had answered that one and then ran off to the main house saying Akito was ill. The second call came from Kandis and Tohru answered the phone._

_"Kandis?"_

_"Hey Tohru" Kandis said softly, "I just wanted to call you one last time before I left. I'm at the airport right now so I'll see you."_

_"Kandis. What happened? Did you talk to Akito?"_

"_Oh yes I talked to him. Oh that's my flight call" she suddenly, "Listen Tohru I have to go but could you do something for me?"_

"_Of course. Anything."_

"_Will you. Will you look after him for me? I mean Akito."_

_Tohru was silent for a moment and then she answered sadly._

"_Of course."_

'_Thanks Tohru. I'll see you later" she hung up the phone._

_Tohru hung up the phone and Yuki watched as she entered the sitting room once more._

"_So what happened?" Yuki asked._

"_She didn't say. But she sounded sad. I also realized something in that conversation Yuki."_

"_What's that?"_

"_She's in love with him" she sighed as she leaned against the wall sadly._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile back at the main house Akito sat in his bed, his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around his knees._

"_I knew this was too good to be true" he thought, "I have nothing now. Nothing to live for. I give up. I really and truly give up now. No one loves me and no one ever will. I was a fool to believe otherwise."_

_On the plane Kandis looked sadly out the window as the plane flew away from the airport. She was so sad and she sighed as one tear dropped from her cheek._

Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by

I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,

_Chorus:_  
Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

_Chorus_

And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

_Chorus x2_

And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star

_The plane flew into the distant clouds as the song played in her heart and down below in the main house a tear fell down the young man who had captured her heart's face._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's the end of Book Fifteen! I know I left you on a sad ending. Is this it for Akito and Kandis? I guess you'll have to read the next book to find out! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Note One: Song that is playing in Kandi's mind is Michelle Branch's Goodbye to you! I thought this song was very appropriate for how she is feeling!_

_Next Book: Book Sixteen: The Legend of the Zodiac_

_Yuki returns after a semester in college with a pressing question on his mind. Joined by Tohru and Momiji they set out to discover the truth and finally solve the answer to what lies in the Sohmas past! Don't miss a moment!_


	17. Book Sixteen: The Legend of the Zodiac C...

**Book Sixteen: The Legend of the Zodiac Curse **

**Chapter One: College Boy Comes Home**

_He got off the bus and placed his bag at his side as the sun hit his sunglasses. He gazed at his surroundings and sighed contently not fully believing that it had been almost a full year since he had been back. He smiled slightly as he shouldered his bag and headed in the direction of home._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tohru walked happily into the house that afternoon with some shopping bags in her hand. She had gotten off of work early. Kyoko was waiting patiently by the door for her. She smiled as she patted her head and then the two of them went into the kitchen. On the counter was a note from Shigure informing her that he was in town and would be home in time for dinner. She nodded her head to herself and opened up her cookbook determined to find a good recipe for the evening._

_He walked up the pathway and stopped at the door, removing his glasses in the process. Then he quietly opened the door and placed his bag down. He walked into the hallway and heard her murmuring in the kitchen and smiled as he made his way in. Kyoko's ears perked up as he leaned on the doorpost watching her concentrate, smiling fully._

_"Let's see" she replied, "This one looks good. But this one does too. Oh I can't decide."_

_"I'm sure whatever one you decide to make Miss Honda" he said behind her, "It will be the right one."_

_Tohru quite surprised turned around and saw Yuki smiling back at her. She rushed forward with a grin of her own._

_"Yuki?" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm in town for a visit" he said simply as they embraced._

_"But why didn't you call and let us know?"_

_"I wanted to surprise everyone."_

_"Well this is a wonderful surprise" she smiled, "Come on in" she led him into the sitting room by taking his arm, "I'll make us some tea."_

_"Sure" he nodded, "But don't go to too much trouble."_

_"Nonsense" she shook her head, "I haven't seen you for practically a whole year."_

_He nodded and sat down at the old familiar sitting table. He gazed around the room as Tohru came back in with two cups of tea. She sat down and they both took a sip. Then she placed her cup down._

_"So are you in town for awhile?" she asked._

_"Mhm. For about two weeks. Maybe longer. I haven't decided. You see I have a project to do also that has to do with family. That's one of the reasons that I am here."_

_"Are you enjoying school?" she said._

_"Miss Honda" he grinned, "You know I am. I write you almost every month."_

_"I know. But I want to hear it from you."_

_"Well, I really am enjoying school. It's very different compared to here. I've made a lot of friends. We hang out quite a bit."_

_"Hang out?"_

_"Mhm. When I'm not studying we go down to the rec room. I've learned all sorts of games like darts, pool, you name it."_

_"I'll bet you're good at all of them."_

_"Well I wasn't at first" he grinned blushing a little, "But I got better at it. I like my roommates too, because not only do they like to have fun, but they're serious about their studies."_

_"That's good."_

_"So tell Miss Honda," he replied after taking another sip of tea, "What's been going on around here?"_

_"Not much to be honest. Kyo and I have been working."_

_"How's that working out for you?"_

_"Oh I really like it" she smiled, "Momiji's father is one of the best bosses. But he's going out of town at the end of this week, so he gave me some time off. I also got to come home early today."_

_"That's great. So you really like it?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "It's a lot of fun and interesting too. I get to meet all sorts of people."_

_"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. I was kind of surprised to see that you were here though."_

_"Hmm? How come?"_

_"I thought that you and Kyo would have moved out by now. After all I haven't talked to you in over two months. I'm sorry about that I've been very busy with finals and all."_

_"Oh that's all right. In regards to that, actually Kyo and I have been searching for apartments just recently."_

_"How come just recently?"_

_"Well Shigure has a girlfriend now. He's been spending time with her for practically six months. So Kyo and I thought it would be best if we found our own place. We've saved up and we have enough. The only problem is finding a place right now."_

_"You'll find one" Yuki reassured her, "Do you still keep in contact with the rest of the family?"_

_"Mhm. You know Hatsuharu and Momiji will be graduating in about three weeks."_

_"I know. I got Haru's letter telling me all about it. That's why I might stay a little bit longer. Miss Honda what do you hear about Miss Ward?" he asked frowning a little._

_"Mmm" she said sadly, "I haven't heard anything to be honest. Rebecca hasn't heard from her either."_

_"But it's been a year."_

_"I know. Whatever it was that took her back there must have been really important."_

_"And Akito?" Yuki added._

_Tohru raised her eyes slowly from the table and shook her head._

_"From what Shigure tells me, he's getting worse."_

_"I know. Haru told me that too. Is he really that bad off?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I heard that he doesn't even leave his room anymore and the last time Hatori was over Shigure, Ayame and he discussed the possibility that it's gonna only be a matter of time until he passes on."_

_"I was afraid of that" Yuki nodded sadly, "Actually that's the other reason I came here."_

_"The other reason?"_

_"Miss Honda would you be willing to help me?"_

_"Sure Yuki" she nodded, "In what?"_

_Before Yuki could respond they both heard the front door open and saw Kyoko dash to it._

_"I'm home!" Kyo called as he took off his shoes and patted Kyoko's head, "Tohru!"_

_"In here Kyo!" Tohru called back._

_Kyo entered into the sitting room._

_"What are you doing in here?" he asked, "I thought you would be making dinner? Hey" he stopped when he saw whom she was sitting with._

_"Hello stupid cat" Yuki grinned, "It's been awhile."_

_"Damn rat? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm in town for a visit and I just stopped by here."_

_"Not just stop by" Tohru spoke up, "You have to stay here. Yuki your room isn't occupied or anything you know."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Yea she's serious" Kyo replied, "I'm still in my room. Your room hasn't even been touched."_

_"Well in that case, do you think that Shigure would mind?" Yuki said._

_"I doubt it" Tohru replied, "He'll probably be thrilled more than anything."_

_"Then I'll stay" Yuki consented._

_"Great."_

_"Well I got to go take a bath" Kyo said with a small yawn, "I sweated up a storm at the dojo today."_

_"And I'll go start dinner?" Tohru replied standing up, "Do you need anything else Yuki?" she asked as Kyo departed the room, "Before I do?"_

_"Oh no thank you Miss Honda" he shook his head, "I'm okay."_

_"Okay. Oh wait there was something you wanted to ask me right?"_

_"It can wait. Till later Miss Honda."_

_"Okay. Are you sure?"_

_"Mhm" he nodded, "I'm very sure."_

_"All right then" she smiled and left the room to start dinner._

_Yuki sighed and leaned into his right palm. Then he gazed sadly outside as some birds landed in the yard._

_"I hope I know what I am doing?" he thought to himself, "It's a large task and maybe Iwon't have the outcome that I hope."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back after a week of break from writing. The truth is I was stumped on how to continue this particular book since I came up with the idea months ago so I had to go back into my brain and remember all the details. Here's the first chapter! Expect the second one some time tonight! Oh by the way to the reader who corrected me on the peach blossom really being cherry blossom thing, thank you but I do know that. I am going to use that as a discussion in this last book, but thank you for your input. On to the next chapter!_

_Next Chapter: Making Decisions_

_Yuki comes out and asks something of Tohru that she has been dreaming about doing since she heard of the curse in the first place. Also Kyo is trying to make a decision himself. One that could change his and Tohru's lives forever. See what happens next time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket!_


	18. Chapter Two: Making Decisions

**_Chapter Two: Making Decisions_**

_That evening Tohru and Kyo finished up the dishes after dinner. Yuki wandered into the kitchen and crossed his arms as Kyo dried the last dish. Kyo turned around and stared at him._

_"What's up you damn rat? You need something?" he asked._

_"Uh no" Yuki shook his head and left the frame of the doorway._

_Tohru watched as he left and turned off the running water. Kyo said that he was going to go sit up on the roof for a while so he kissed her cheek and also departed the room. Tohru placed the last dish in the cupboard. Then she walked into the sitting room where she found Yuki sitting at the table and looking totally preoccupied._

_"Yuki" she said with a worried expression._

_Yuki turned to look at her and smiled._

_"Yes Miss Honda?"_

_"Would you like to ask your question now?"_

_He nodded and stood up._

_"Will you accompany me to the secret base Miss Honda?" he held out his hand, "For old times sake."_

_"Sure" she nodded taking her apron off and taking his hand gently._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_They walked silently next to each other until they arrived at the small garden. They knelt before it and Yuki gazed happily at the remaining herbs._

_"I've kept it up as best as I can" Tohru replied, "But I am afraid I am not as good a gardener as you are Yuki."_

_"That's okay Miss Honda" he smiled, "I didn't expect it to last forever."_

_"So" Tohru began as they sat down, "What's your question?"_

_"Well" Yuki sighed as he continued to the gaze at the garden, "My question really has to do with my project for school. You see a couple months ago the professor assigned us an assignment on researching our family tree. Around the same time I received Hatsuharu's letter on all that was happening in the family including Akito's illness. So it got me thinking. I started to have dreams every night after that. It was something I couldn't avoid. Miss Honda" he looked at her, "I know it has been attempted many times in the past but I would like to be the one to figure out a way to solve the Zodiac Curse."_

_Tohru stared at him surprised as the soft wind blew her hair all around her. Yuki stared straight ahead once more._

_"To be honest, I know that Shigure has been researching it most of his life, but my dreams are leading me down a different angle than what he has thought of. It's strange. It really is, but I believe that this time someone, maybe me, just might succeed in solving it. Thus saving Akito's life also in the process."_

_"But there's one thing I don't understand Yuki" Tohru interrupted him, "What is it you need me to do?"_

_"I want you to help me?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh" he nodded, "I don't know why, but for some reason I feel absolutely convinced that you are supposed to help me. Maybe it has something to do with my dreams. You have been in a couple of them."_

_"I have?"_

_"Yes. So Miss Honda, will you assist me?"_

_"Yes Yuki" she nodded finally after a few moments of consideration, "I don't know why but I also feel compelled to help you. Maybe it's because I always wanted to help you Sohmas in that very same way. How do we begin?"_

_"Well we are going to have to go to the main house. And since you have off the rest of this week, it shouldn't be a problem. I have things to do tomorrow, but would you like to accompany me there on Friday?"_

_"Sure" she nodded, "That sounds good."_

_"Great. Oh and Miss Honda can we keep this between us just for now? I mean I don't want to let anyone down."_

_"Even from Kyo?"_

_"I know that's a lot to ask of you, but yes. Just for now?"_

_"Well" she said a bit uncertain, "I don't really like keeping secrets from him, but since you asked so nicely, I'll keep it just between us for now."_

_"Thank you Miss Honda."_

_"Your welcome" she smiled as he helped her to her feet and they both headed back to Shigure's house side by side._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next day Yuki departed from Shigure's house later in the afternoon. He strolled casually till he finally arrived at his destination. He heard the bell ring and a moment later several students came pouring out of Kawaii High. Among them were several girls scanning the vicinity looking for something in particular. Hatsuharu shook his head as he walked past them, but stopped when he saw Yuki right in front._

_"Yuki?"_

_"Hey Haru" Yuki smiled holding out his hand, "It's been awhile."_

_"It sure has" Haru grinned taking it, "Man you haven't changed much. What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see Machi and to take her home. By the way Haru where's Momiji?"_

_"Oh" Haru grinned even more shouldering his bag, "He's around here somewhere. If I were you I would look behind a bush or something. I got to go Yuki," he said hurrying off, "I got band practice! See ya!"_

_Yuki watched as he departed at a sprint and scratched the back of his head._

_"Band practice? Oh right" he recalled, "He told me in his last letter that, that group he used to play with and he had become a real band."_

_He shook his head and entered the familiar grounds to which he had spent three years of his life. As he walked past the bushes, he noticed that the same girls he had seen in the front were now scouring the area where he was walking._

_"Where did he go?" one murmured._

_"I don't know" another said, "But he couldn't have gotten far."_

_Before Yuki could say anything a hand pulled him behind the bushes and he landed right smack next to a very terrified teenager with curly blond hair. As Yuki regained his eyesight once more, he realized that he was sitting next to Momiji._

_"Momiji" he started to say but Momiji put a finger to his lips._

_"Hey there Yuki" Momiji whispered, "Long time no see. Look I'm sorry to drag you into this but I didn't know what else to do. Tell me are they gone?"_

_"Who?" Yuki whispered back._

_"Those girls. Are they still there?"_

_Yuki peered over the bushes and took a glance at the area. Then he slowly slid back down._

_"No" he shook his head, "They're not there anymore."_

_"Oh good" Momiji sighed in relief, "Now I can get out of here" he replied taking up his bag an rising up, "You can get up to now."_

_"Thanks so much" Yuki said sarcastically, "What the hell was that all about?"_

_"Well, you know ever since you departed The Prince Yuki Fan Club has long since dissolved."_

_"And?"_

_"And it got replacedwith The Prince Momiji Fan Club. I can't leave the school without those girls hounding me. Haru thinks it's an absolute joke, so he always leaves me hanging."_

_"Um you are still with Andie aren't you?"_

_"Yea."_

_"How come you haven't told them that you're attached?"_

_"They don't seem to care" Momiji shrugged, "In fact they think it makes me more irresistible. It's a real pain."_

_Yuki chuckled._

_"Well I know just how you feel."_

_"You would Yuki."_

_"Just hang in there Momiji. You graduate in three more weeks. It'll be over soon."_

_"I can't wait for that day" Momiji smiled then looked at his cousin, "Incidentally what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to pick up Machi" Yuki replied moving past him heading towards the doors._

_"Oh. Well she's probably still in the Student Council office with Nao. So I'll see you later Yuki" Momiji said as he finally departed the school._

_"See ya!" Yuki replied as he walked into the school._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As he walked the halls he felt a series of memories flood his mind. The smell, the atmosphere. It hadn't changed. Not one bit. He walked up to the Student council office and was about to knock when he spotted Nao exiting at the same time. When Nao saw him he shook his hand and informed him that Machi was still inside. Yuki thanked him as he left and then entered the office._

_Inside Machi was still at her desk finishing up some last minute work. She looked up as she heard the door._

_"What's wrong Nao?" she said, "Did you forget something?"_

_But she stopped when she saw him. He was smiling and she stood up not being able to believe it. But then in a rush she ran to him and embraced him tight._

_"Yuki" she breathed._

_"Hello Machi" he said as they pulled away._

_Then he leaned down and kissed her as deeply as he had longed to for a whole year._

_"I missed you so much" he replied when they pulled away yet again._

_"I missed you too," she said with a smile of her own as they kissed once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening everyone was going their own separate ways. Yuki was having dinner over at Machi's and Shigure had another date. Tohru meanwhile was spending the evening with Hana and Uo to catch up since Hana was back in town too. So Kyo decided to have dinner over at Kazuma's. He walked to the house after work and grabbed a quick shower from the pump in the back. Then he walked back into his Master's sitting room with the towel around his neck. On the table dinner was already prepared and ready, and Kazuma sat waiting for him patiently. Kyo sat down and they began._

_"You're doing really well at the dojo Kyo" Kazuma replied, "All the kids say they really like you as their teacher."_

_"It's been really a lot of fun if not frustrating at times."_

_"It always is when you are working with children."_

_"I know."  
_

_"So tell me Kyo. How's the apartment hunting going?"_

_"Ah not so good. I'm still not having any luck. I mean I look every day in the paper for something. And I've been to a few on my break time, but nothing good yet. I'm starting to wonder if there is anything out there for us."_

_"Well if you're really serious about this, you should talk to Kunimitsu."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He's really good at that sort of a thing. If you want I'll put in a good word for you. He'll start looking for you right away."_

_"That would be great Master!" Kyo exclaimed, "Well there's only one thing left to do once I find an apartment then."_

_"What's that Kyo?" Kazuma asked curiously._

_"You see Tohru was the one who came up with the apartment idea, and I was all for it. But something didn't seem right about the whole thing. It seemed kind of cheesy to me. And then I thought about it. I realized what it was."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want to live with Tohru that's true. But I want to live with her for the rest of my life. So that's why I have decided to ask her to marry me."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: You guys are so smart! For those who guessed it, yep it's time for Kyo to pop the big question. Well that's it for now! See you all again on Friday for two more chapters!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket_

_Chapter Three: Kyo's Proposal_

_After revealing to his master about his decision Kyo sets about to make the perfect proposal, including asking her grandfather's permission. What will her answer be? And not only that someone else hears the proposal and is not too happy about it. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Ren's Return_

_As Akito gets worse and worse, new family secrets are revealed and an unwelcome family member returns. Find out who next time!_


	19. Chapter Three: Kyo's Proposal

**_Chapter Three: Kyo's Proposal_**

_Kazuma stared at Kyo for a few moments with a very satisfied smile on his face. Kyo smiled back and placed his teacup down._

_"Do you have a ring already?" Kazuma asked._

_"Yea" Kyo nodded, " I got it in my bag. Wait there I'll be right back" he stood up and dashed towards the front door._

_As he ran out Kunimitsu came out from the kitchen drying his hands on a dishtowel._

_"So did you tell him yet?" he asked Kazuma._

_Kazuma shook his head with a mischievous grin as Kyo came back in with a small box and handed it over to him. Then Kyo sat down as he opened the box and his eyes shined._

_"I know it's nothing fancy or anything" Kyo replied, "But I think it's really pretty."_

_"Yes" Kazuma nodded, "It's a lovely ring Kyo."_

_"So you're going to ask Tohru to marry you?" Kunimitsu replied excitedly, "Wow teacher Kazuma you sure called it."_

_"Huh?" Kyo looked at them confused._

_"Well Kyo" Kazuma said as he handed back the ring and closed his eyes, "When you told me a month ago that you were looking for apartments, I knew it would only be a matter of time till you asked her to marry you, which is why, Kunimitsu if you would?"_

_"Yes sir" Kunimitsu agreed with a grin taking Kyo's hand and placing a small key in it._

_Kyo stared at the key for a moment._

_"What is this for?" he asked still thoroughly confused._

_"Well Master Kyo" Kunimitsu said, "It's the key to your brand new apartment."_

_"What?" Kyo looked over at his Master as he nodded._

_"Yes Kyo" Kazuma confirmed, "I sent Kunimitsu out around the same time you were having trouble finding a place. He's very good at finding things like that. He found the apartment earlier this week. So we put down your first payment. All you have to do now is pay for the rent every month. I'm sure you can do that."_

_"Master" Kyo replied in shock, "You didn't have to do this, I mean as Tohru says it's too much. You have already done so much by giving me a job here."_

_"Nonsense" Kazuma shook his head, "Consider this an early wedding present."_

_"Would you like to go see the place Master Kyo?" Kunimitsu asked._

_"You mean I can see it? Tonight?" Kyo said not believing his ears._

_"Mhm" Kazuma nodded, "If you want to we can go right now."_

_"Okay" Kyo agreed standing up filled with so much gratitude to both of them that he could hardly say anything else._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at Uo's apartment Tohru, Hana, and Uo were just preparing to have dinner themselves._

_"So Uo" Tohru replied, "How's the modeling school working out for you?"_

_"Oh it's going okay I guess" Uo nodded, "I guess the best thing about it, is it takes place during the day so I had to quit my job as a waitress at the restaurant. About time if you asked me. I hated that job."_

_"But you still have that job at the convenience store don't you Arisa? Hana asked._

_"Yea. I still work in the evenings there. And I got a job lined up for me next month."_

_"What do you mean?" Tohru said._

_"Well sometimes they find modeling jobs for students in the school. It's a bit irregular for a rookie like me to get a job so soon but the people who are doing the ad really liked me so I got the job."_

_"That's great Uo" Tohru replied happily._

_"Thanks Tohru" Uo smiled back, "So Hana, how about you? How's school going?"_

_"It's going fine" Hana said, "To be honest it's no different then high school. The only difference is that I actually have some classes that I like."_

_"Really? You?" Uo replied joking._

_"Yes" Hana said, "And I get along with the other students as best as I can. But some of them do think that I am a little weird. But I have found in college that, that sort of thing is actually common. Most people in my college praise me for being an individual."_

_"I guess that's a good thing" Uo grinned, "So Tohru your turn? How's work going for you? Do you like it?"_

_"Oh yes" Tohru nodded, "I really like being a secretary. It's actually been a lot of fun."_

_"And Orange Top? Are you guys doing good?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded again, "We're doing just fine. In fact we are in the process of finding an apartment for ourselves."_

_"Cool. Moving onto the next step. I knew you would sooner or later. Of course I thought that he would have proposed to you by now."_

_"Huh?" Tohru became red at once._

_"Arisa you know how I feel about talk like that" Hana said._

_"Sorry Hana" Uo replied, "But you know it's inevitable. They're not kids anymore. It will eventually happen."_

_"I wouldn't be worried about it just yet" Tohru added, "I don't think Kyo is even thinking about that sort of thing. He's never mentioned it and he's one who usually gets too uncomfortable when things go too fast."_

_"Uncomfortable, hell" Uo said, "You guys have been together for practically four years. I think that is more than enough time to pop the question."_

_"Can we please change the subject" Hana interrupted, "How about your relationship with that guy Arisa? How is that going?"_

_At this question both Tohru and Uo lowered their eyes sadly._

_"Did I say something wrong?" Hana replied concerned._

_"No Hana" Tohru spoke up, "But the thing is."_

_"No Tohru" Uo said, "Allow me. You see Hana the head of the family Akito you remember him?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well Kureno is usually in charge of taking care of him and for the past year, he has been bad off. His sickness has gotten much worse and Kureno spends as much time with him as he can. I still get e-mails from him every week to keep me updated, but I really haven't seen him otherwise."_

_"Is it really that bad?" Hana replied surprised._

_"Yes" Tohru nodded sadly, "It's so bad that Shigure says it's probably only going to be a matter of time till he passes away."_

_"Oh that's a shame," Hana said._

_"Yea" the other two nodded._

_After a few more moments of silence they all smiled and ate their dinner mostly talking about the sorts of things they did on their own prospective jobs._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo placed the key in the door of the apartment and turned the handle. Kunimitsu flipped on the switch beside the door and Kyo gazed at the large space. He walked forward a little as Kazuma slid inside and Kunimitsu closed the door behind them._

_"Well Kyo" Kazuma replied, "What do you think? Is it enough room?"_

_"Enough room?" Kyo blinked his eyes, "It's more than enough room. And it's exactly what we have been looking for. But."_

_"No buts Kyo" Kazuma shook his head knowing exactly what he was going to say, "Take it, it's yours. Now you have nothing to hold you back. You can propose to Tohru at any time."_

_"Master" Kyo said slowly as Kunimitsu departed to give them a moment, "I don't know what to say. I can't thank you enough for this. Tell me something are you really happy about this? Tohru and me getting married?"_

_"Kyo" Kazuma looked at him straight in the eye, "I am very happy. Are you kidding? You are marrying Kyoko and Katsuya's daughter. I know they would be happy too. My son is marrying my best friend's daughter. I couldn't be happier."_

_"Master" Kyo said on the verge of tears._

_He moved forward and did something he hadn't done since he was small and embraced the man before him. Kazuma wrapped his arms around him tightly and smiled._

_"Never forget Kyo" Kazuma said, "I am so proud of you my son. I couldn't be any prouder of any other student. I love you so much."_

_Kyo's eyes became wide as he said these words, but he simply nodded as they embraced a few moments longer. Then Kyo broke away and turned away. A second later he punched out his hand, and Kazuma blocked it. Kyo smiled and Kazuma grinned back patting his head as he had done so many times before._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Kyo walked home he smiled up at the moon shining above him. He had his hands in his pockets, his bag slung over his shoulder, the ring tucked inside._

_"I want to tell her about the apartment" he thought, "But not before I propose to her. Besides there is one more thing I got to do first. And I can do it tomorrow when we go visit them. I'm glad I got off for this. I can't wait till tomorrow" he grinned._

**_(To Be Continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I am going to give you yesterday's chapters today. Enjoy them. Here's another two-parter for ya!_

_Next Part: The next day, Tohru and Kyo make a trip up to her grandparent's estate for a visit and Kyo talks to her grandfather about his plans. You don't want to miss this. Finally Kyo's proposal!_


	20. Part Two:

_**Part Two:**_

_The next morning Kyo found Tohru in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from breakfast. He had come down a little late so he walked over to the fridge and took out the milk carton taking a giant gulp from it. Tohru turned around as she finished the last dish and wiped it._

_"Good morning Kyo" she smiled, "Did you sleep well?"_

_"Mhm. Did you?" he asked with a smile of his own._

_"Oh yes. Did you have any luck finding an apartment yesterday?"_

_"No" Kyo shook his head, "Not yet."_

_"Oh I see" her face lowered a bit but then she brightened up, "You ready to go?"_

_"Yep. Do you have the bus tickets?"_

_"Uh huh" she nodded, "I got them in the mail from my grandmother. The bus leaves at ten o'clock."_

_"That doesn't leave us much time does it?" Kyo said, "Okay. I'll go put some socks on and I'll be back down" he walked over and kissed her cheek._

_"Okay" she blushed a little, "I got a few more dishes to clear from the table and then we can go."_

_He nodded and departed the room from one door while she walked back into the sitting room where Yuki and Shigure were both reading something, Shigure the paper, Yuki a book from school. _

_"Do you guys need anything else?" she asked politely._

_"No thank you Tohru" Shigure grinned, "I've had enough. You should hurry or you'll be late for the bus."_

_"You're going to see your grandparents Miss Honda?" Yuki replied looking up with his princely smile._

_"Uh huh" she nodded, "We'll be there most of the day, so I placed a stew in the refrigerator for you guys in case you get hungry."_

_"Thank you Tohru" Shigure said, "We both should both be home before you two anyway. We're both going to the main house today. I have to see Hatori."_

_"And I am going to see my mother" Yuki replied not caring either way, "I can't pass through like this and not see her after all."_

_"Mhm makes sense" Tohru nodded, "Well I'll see you guys later" she hummed a tune as she took the remainder of the dishes into the kitchen._

_Yuki sighed and returned to his book while Shigure eyed him a little over his paper._

_"I know what he's thinking" Shigure thought, "This isn't going to be a pleasant visit for either one of us."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and Kyo arrived at the bus stop on time and climbed onto the bus, the usual driver that they met every time they went to the country, smiled at them as they got on and took off. When they arrived they both got off and he waved to them as he shut the door._

_"He really is friendly" Tohru smiled holding onto her purse._

_"Yea" Kyo nodded the ring tucked neatly into his jacket pocket, "I guess he's used to seeing us by now."_

_"Mhm. Well let's go Kyo" Tohru said taking his hand gently and leading him up the hill toward the main gate._

_She knocked on it once and the normal servant who led them to the tearoom where her grandmother was waiting answered it. Tohru's grandmother stood up and embraced her granddaughter tightly._

_"Oh Tohru" she replied, "It is so good of you to come. And you too Kyo" she shook his hand, "I'm glad you could make it as well. My husband will be pleased to see you."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Miyoshi" he bowed politely before they took their seats at the table._

_A few more moments later Tohru's grandfather came into the room, his usual stern face that he used to carry completely gone. Instead his smile was warm as he knelt to kiss Tohru and turned to shake Kyo's hand. They enjoyed a nice leisurely tea and then Tohru's grandparents said that they had something they both had to do. So Kyo and Tohru wandered outside to the grounds. As they walked past the large tree in a front, Kyo noticed the bench that was in front of it._

_"Was that there before?" he asked._

_"No I don't think so" Tohru replied equally surprised, "I used to play under this tree after all."_

_"Really?" Kyo said interested, "Tohru listen. I have to run to the bathroom. I'll be right back okay?"_

_"Sure" she nodded sitting on the bench, "I'll wait for you right here."_

_"Okay" Kyo replied sprinting towards the house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The truth was he didn't really have to go. He headed in the direction of the garden, where Tohru's grandmother had said she would be. She looked up with a smile as he approached._

_"Why hello Kyo? Is everything all right?"_

_"Oh yes Mrs. Miyoshi" he nodded, "But I was wondering, where could I find Mr. Miyoshi? I need to talk to him about something."_

_"Oh well he's probably in his office right now dear. It's down the hall from the dining room. The third door on the left. You can't miss it."_

_"Thanks Mrs. Miyoshi" he bowed his head as he hurried off._

_He walked quickly to the dining room and then followed the hallway down till he came to the right door. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door._

_"Come in!" Mr. Miyoshi called._

_Kyo took another deep breath and then opened the door._

_"Excuse me Mr. Miyoshi" Kyo replied._

_"Kyo?"_

_"I was wondering do you have a moment to spare. I want to talk to you about something important."_

_"Of course" he gestured him in, "Come on in Kyo."_

_Kyo obeyed and closed the door behind him. Mr. Miyoshi's office was very fancy looking with a lot of mahogany furniture, deep maroon. Mr. Miyoshi was sitting in a very comfortable leather chair that was also dark red in color. Kyo sat in one of the chairs across from him and placed his hands nervously together._

_"So Kyo" Mr. Miyoshi placed his pen down, since he had been scribbling something down, "What can I do for you?"_

_"Well sir. I wanted to start by thanking you for inviting me once more to accompany Tohru on this trip."_

_"Not at all" Mr. Miyoshi smiled, "We love having you both here. It's an absolute joy. And second of all?"_

_"Um" Kyo fidgeted a little, "The thing is, sir Tohru and I have been talking about getting an apartment together. You know a place of our own?"_

_"And you should" Mr. Miyoshi nodded, "It's about time the two of you had a place of your own. Have you got a place yet?"_

_"Yes" Kyo said, "But when the question about us living together came up I started to feel like just living together wasn't enough."_

_"It wasn't."_

_"No" Kyo shook his head, "The truth is I love Tohru so much. I don't want to just live with her temporarily. I want to live with her till the day I die. So sir, I came to you here today to ask you for your permission to have your granddaughter's hand in marriage."_

_Mr. Miyoshi stared at Kyo with a very serene smile and then leaned forward._

_"You know Kyo" he replied removing his glasses, "You really don't have to ask my permission."_

_"I feel like I should though" Kyo said, "I feel like it is the proper thing to do. After all Tohru's father is no longer living and her grandfather on that side of the family doesn't even know her anymore. Tohru really loves you and her grandmother. I consider you a very important and influential person in her life. I am asking you for your permission because it's the right thing to do."_

_Mr. Miyoshi was clearly touched as he smiled._

_"Well thank you Kyo for that. You really are a wonderful young man. True I am truly touched by this. After all Tohru is my only granddaughter. And I love her very much. It is also obvious and quite clear to me that you love her as much as I do since you have asked this. Do you have a ring?"_

_"Yes" Kyo nodded, "We have an apartment all lined up too. I didn't want to tell her yet till I proposed and asked you so."_

_"Well Kyo" Mr. Miyoshi stood up and walked over to him holding out his hand, "You don't really need it but I give you my permission as well as my blessing."_

_Kyo took his hand with a grin and shook it. Then he stood up._

_"Are you going to ask her tonight?"_

_"Mhm" Kyo nodded, "After dinner. You guys will hear about it afterwards. Can you keep it a secret from her grandmother till then?"_

_"Of course" Mr. Miyoshi agreed, "Serika will know nothing till the time. You're both welcome to spend the night if you want as well."_

_"Thanks for the offer sir, but I do have work tomorrow and we have to get back to the city tonight."_

_"As you wish" Mr. Miyoshi said leading him to the door, "I will see you later at dinner Kyo."_

_"Okay" Kyo nodded, "And thanks again sir" he replied as he departed the room._

_"No Kyo" Mr. Miyoshi said to himself, "Thank you for being there for my darling little girl all this time. I am truly grateful for that above all things."_

_Kyo rushed back to the courtyard but stopped when he saw Tohru. She was sitting on the bench in a profile position the wind blowing around her long hair, silhouetting her lovely face. As he stared at her he realized the perfect place. The perfect place to ask his question._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After dinner Kyo led Tohru back to the bench near the tree. He sat down next to her and looked at her lovingly._

_"What's going on Kyo?" she asked, "You act as if you have something to tell me."_

_"I do" he nodded, "I wanted to tell you this earlier, but now is the best time. I found an apartment for us. Or rather my master and Kunimitsu found it for us. They showed it to me last night."_

_"Oh Kyo" she embraced him, "That's great news. But why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"_

_"Because" he began taking her left hand and fingering the ring that was on her finger, "I wanted to surprise you" he looked up, "Tohru I am so happy. I am happier than I have ever been."_

_"Me too Kyo" she smiled._

_"We have been through a lot these past few years" he continued, "And this ring has been a constant reminder to you about how much I love you. But" he began to take it off, "It's time to take it off."_

_"What do you mean Kyo?" she asked him a bit surprised, "Why are you removing it?"_

_"Because" he looked at her directly in the eyes, "This ring also symbolizes something else. It is a temporary ring. One that is worn until the day it is replaced by another."_

_Tohru's eyes became wide as Kyo got off the bench and knelt before her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at that same moment Riku and Tai Ushida were walking by the fence that separated the two properties. Tai stopped when he heard Tohru's voice._

_"Riku" he replied, "Tohru is here?"_

_"Yea" Riku nodded, "She was here for dinner tonight. Her boyfriend's here too" he frowned._

_"I see" Tai replied, "What are they doing under the tree?"_

_"I don't know" Riku shrugged._

_"Well let's go find out."_

_"You mean spy on them?"_

_"Do you got a problem with that?" he asked angrily._

_"No" Riku shook his head, "Follow me."_

_Riku led him into the yard and they crouched behind a building that was near the tree listening to every word._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Kyo?" Tohru said as he looked up into her eyes once more._

_"Tohru, you and I have been through everything possible. There have been many times I wandered whether we would make it through. And we conquered them all didn't we?"_

_She nodded the tears beginning to form in her eyes._

_"I don't want to even think about what my life would be like if I hadn't met you. I would probably still be wandering around in the darkness because you are the light to me. You are my hero Tohru. You saved me more than once from everything. I can't go on just living with you the way we are now. So" he pulled the box out of his pocket as Tohru cried with a smile on his face, "Tohru I kneel before you now as a man to ask you to be my wife" he opened the box and she laughed the tears completely flowing now, "Will you Tohru Honda marry me?"_

_Tohru placed a hand to her mouth and then slowly nodded her head before flinging herself into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Yes Kyo" she cried, "I will. I will. I will."_

_"I love you Tohru," he whispered into her ear._

_"I love you too Kyo" she said slowly._

_Then they pulled away and he placed the ring on her finger. She leaned forward and they kissed. Tai and Riku watched the whole event. Tai pulled away from the building and began to walk back to his house, Riku running behind him trying to catch up._

_"Hey Tai!" he said, "What gives? Are you just gonna walk away? Aren't you upset about this?"_

_"No" Tai replied calmly, "I have no need to be upset. I will see you later Riku," he said as he left._

_Riku stood still and scratched the back of his head as Tai left. Tai immediately frowned as he arrived at his front door._

_"So Sohma thinks he can marry her and get away with it does he? Well we'll see" he smiled angrily, "We'll just see about that."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! He did it! He finally proposed to her! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you guys later today for Chapter four!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Four: Ren's Return_

_As Akito gets worse and worse, new family secrets are revealed and an unwelcome family member returns. Find out who next time!_


	21. Chapter Four: Ren's Return

**_Chapter Four: Ren's Return_**

_As they were leaving Tohru's grandmother embraced Kyo tightly. They had told them just twenty minutes earlier about their engagement. Mr. Miyoshi shook Kyo's hand once more._

_"Be sure to tell us when the big day is."_

_"You can count on it sir" Kyo replied, "When we pick a date you guys will be the first to know."_

_Then he and Tohru departed as Tohru's grandfather placed his arm around his wife._

_"Oh Kouske" she said, "I am so happy that Tohru found such a nice young man such as him."_

_"Mhm" he nodded proudly, "I agree with you completely Serika. She is as lucky as I was when I found you."_

_She embraced him tight and then the two of them walked back into the house talking about when they were young._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and Kyo walked up the pathway hand in hand, the ring sparkling in the moonlight._

_"Well the lights are on" Kyo said, "It looks like they are still awake."_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "Let's go tell them."_

_"Okay" he agreed opening the door._

_Both of them walked into the sitting room where they found both Yuki and Shigure immersed in their reading materials, as they had been earlier. They both looked up as they entered the room, Kyo with his arm around Tohru lovingly._

_"Hello you two" Shigure grinned, "Welcome back. Did you have fun?"_

_"Oh yes" Tohru nodded, "We had a wonderful day. How was your day you guys?"_

_"Uneventful Miss Honda" Yuki replied simply, "By the way I couldn't help but notice the sparkle on your finger."_

_"Huh?" Shigure looked over, "Is that?"_

_"Well since you both are so nosy" Kyo said, "Yes. I asked Tohru to marry me tonight and she said yes."_

_"Really?" Shigure stood up excitedly the paper falling from his hands._

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "He did. And this is the ring he gave me" she held out her left hand._

_Shigure came over and took her hand happily and looked at the ring._

_"Oh Tohru" he said the tears welling in his eyes, "It's beautiful. Congratulations" he embraced her, "And may I be the first one to say welcome to the family."_

_"Not yet Shigure" Kyo grumbled as Yuki came over and congratulated them both as well._

_"It is a beautiful ring Miss Honda" Yuki replied smiling, "About time you stupid cat. Shigure and I were just talking about this tonight. He knew that you were looking for apartments."_

_"You did?" Tohru and Kyo looked at him surprised._

_"Of course" Shigure nodded, "I mean it was quite obvious from the papers I found around here with apartment listings on them."_

_"Hey" Kyo said, "I thought I threw most of them in the trash. Shigure."_

_"Oh come on Kyo" he grinned, "Now is not the time for petty squabbles. It's a time for celebrating. I think I have some sake left over. Let's celebrate."_

_Kyo smiled and then Yuki fetched the bottle. They celebrated for about an hour, Tohru preferring a cup of tea to the alcohol and then they all went to bed. _

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Up in her bed Tohru tossed and turned a bit. Finally she sat straight up._

_"That was a weird dream," she thought, "I wonder what it meant. I better go get some warm milk to help me sleep," she said out loud climbing out from under the covers._

_She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As she prepared her drink she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Yuki standing in the sitting room doorway entrance._

_"Yuki?" she said surprised, "What are you doing up?"_

_"I couldn't sleep" he replied, "I had another weird dream."_

_"Oh really. Me too."_

_"What was yours about Miss Honda?" he asked._

_"You know what" she said looking up realizing, "I can't remember. Anyway I came down to get myself some warm milk. Would you like some Yuki?"_

_"Sure" he nodded appreciatively._

_She made the milk and then the two of them sat down at the sitting table. Yuki took a sip from his cup and then sighed heavily. _

_"What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru replied, "It seems that something has been bothering you all evening."_

_"I guess it's that obvious" he nodded, "To tell you the truth Miss Honda, when I said earlier this evening that nothing interesting happened at the main house today, I wasn't being totally honest with you. Something did happen."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I suppose I should start at the beginning. As soon as you and Kyo left Shigure and I left for the main house together. I went to my mother's and Shigure went to Hatori's house. Neither one of us, knew what was coming."_

**_(Flashback To Earlier in the Day)_**

_Kureno walked along the hallways of Sohma house carrying another tray of food for Akito. He sighed sadly as he arrived at the door and knocked._

_"Master Akito" he called, "I've got some breakfast for you!"_

_When no answer cameKureno entered the room and entered in. The entire room was in complete darkness. He could barely see the lump in the bed that was Akito._

_"Master Akito" Kureno said quietly, "Breakfast."_

_But Akito didn't answer so Kureno placed the tray down on the table next to his bed. He picked up the one with the food that he hadn't touched the night before. Then he walked sadly away from the bed and back out the door. Lying on his side Akito stared at the wall his blue eyes in a very still position, showing hardly any life in them at all._

_Kureno bent his head as he leaned against the door with the tray in his hands. Hatori walked over as he came up._

_"He still hasn't eaten anything?" Hatori asked._

_"No" Kureno shook his head, "He hasn't touched a thing. I don't know what to do anymore Hatori. I'm scared."_

_"It's okay Kureno" Hatori replied placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right."_

_"No it's not" Kureno shook his head angrily, "Don't pretend that it is. This is hard for me. He's slipping away and there's nothing I can do. I promised. I promised him I'd look after him. I can't just let him die."_

_"Kureno" Hatori started to say but Kureno brushed his hand away._

_"Please. Don't" he walked down the hall and left Hatori alone._

_Kureno walked slowly down the hallway and handed the tray to a nearby servant as he passed. He walked towards the main door and gazed outside in front of him. But what he saw made him frown immediately as he saw the main gate lay open and in front of it was a woman getting out of a taxi cab. She paid the driver, picked up her bag and began to walk towards the main house. She dropped her bag as he placed his hands in his pockets, staring at her angrily. She removed her glasses, her long dark hair flowing behind her. She was older than he by far, but she looked younger than most women her age. She smiled, her red lips glistening as she approached him._

_"Hello Kureno" she said, "It's good to see you again."_

_"Ren" he whispered into the wind angrily, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Now is that anyway to greet someone" Ren said, "And as usual you are being very rude to me when I am someone you should respect."  
_

_"Whatever you say," he replied angrily, "Again what are you doing here?"_

_"Well if you must know, I have come to see my boy."_

_Kureno's eyes became wide as his hatred for the woman seeped throughout him. She moved forward towards the steps his was on._

_"I heard that he was very ill from someone, so I caught the soonest plane that I could. And here I am."_

_"He's been ill for almost a year, and now you show up?" he replied even more angrier at her audacity._

_"I do have a life besides that son of mine you know" she said, "As always Kureno you are ever the obstinate young man. You haven't changed at all. What would your father think about this?"_

_"I think you'd better leave my father out of this," he snarled._

_"And I think you'd better let me pass so I can see my son."_

_"I can't let you" he started to say but Hatori appeared behind him, "Hatori?"_

_"Let her go Kureno" he replied gently squeezing his shoulder, "It is her son after all."_

_"Thank you Hatori," she said with a smile, "As usual you are the more cordial one" she picked up her bag, "I will go see him now."_

_"That's fine" Hatori replied as she moved past, "But make your visit brief. As his doctor I can tell you that he is not doing well and I don't want you to upset him."_

_"Fine" she said with pursed lips as she walked past Kureno who still was quite angry, clenching his fists at his side._

_He turned to Hatori and stared at him angrily._

_"How could you let her go in there? You know what she will do?"_

_"Kureno" Hatori replied, "I don't like it anymore than you do that she is here, but it is her son. And Father would not want us to behave like this, you know that."_

_"I know but he wanted me to protect him. To protect him from everything especially her. I promised on his deathbed that I would. Just like you did."_

_"Yes" Hatori nodded, "But we owe her respect even if she doesn't deserve it."_

_"How can you be so calm about this? How can you? After everything she did? She hasn't been here in fifteen years, and you let her back in so easily."_

_"I didn't have a choice. Saiyuri was the one who told her."_

_"I figured it was her. They both have the same nasty thinking."_

_"Kureno. She is here for a while. Control your anger. Do it for Akito's sake. I won'tallowher to hurt him again. I promise."_

_"I promise the same thing" Kureno replied taking his hand, "We've kept the secret for so long Hatori, from him, from others, when are we gonna have the courage to finally tell them?"_

_"Father wanted it this way Kureno. He wanted it this way remember?"_

_Kureno nodded as Hatori once more placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"He would want you to be patient."_

_"I'm afraid I am not as patient as you are Hatori" Kureno said._

_"Am I interrupting anything?" Shigure asked as he arrived._

_"Just a little bit of family matters Shigure" Hatori said as Kureno walked back inside._

_"Hmm? Family matters? That hasn't come up in awhile."_

_"Well it has now" Hatori replied seriously, "Let's go back to my house and talk."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Shigure told me that when he arrived at the house that Kureno and Hatori had been talking about a certain someone that I was to meet later that same day" Yuki explained, "And believe me I was probably just as shocked as they were."_

**_(Flashback)_**

_Yuki sat on the flower printed couch in his mother's den as she sat across from him. He had told her all that had been happening at school as she frowned a little. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Saiyuri stood up to answer it. On the other side was a woman who she immediately hugged. Yuki stood up as the woman was led into the room, not believing his eyes. His mouth hung a little open as Ren Sohma stared back at him._

_"Well" Ren replied, "Look at you. Saiyuri he's certainly grown up. He's definitely a lot older than the last time I saw him. Hello Yuki"_

_"What's wrong with you" Saiyuri said angrily to Yuki who had still not said anything, "Say hello to your aunt."_

_"Oh" Yuki realized, "I'm sorry. Hello Aunt Ren" he bowed his head, "It's nice to see you again."_

_"Yes indeed. It's good to be back" she flung her coat on the couch and sat down, "Of course I didn't really get a wonderful reception at the main house. Kureno is still the rudest boy. He always has been a bad apple."_

_"I'll say" Saiyuri nodded as she sat down next to her, "Hatori was always the more respectable one. Kureno never had any manners. And is way too protective of Akito. Were you able to see him sister?"_

_"No" Ren shook her head, "He was asleep, and so Hatori told me to come back later. So Yuki" she turned to her nephew._

_"Yes mam" he nodded a bit wary._

_"You really have grown up into quite the handsome young man. I'm sure you have lots of girls who fawn over you."_

_"Uh well" Yuki stuttered a little, "I wouldn't say lots. But I have had my share."_

_"I imagine" she turned back to Saiyuri telling her about her trip._

_Yuki sat in silence not really sure what to do. All he could do was sip his tea silently while she complained about the plane and the passengers, wishing he could be anywhere else at the moment._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"You mean you and Akito are first cousins?" Tohru asked Yuki as Shigure who was up as well joined them._

_"Yes" Yuki nodded, "That's why my mother thought I would be the perfect child to have at his side, when we were younger. After awhile I left telling my mother I had to be somewhere, but to tell you the truth I just wanted to get out of there. She really is the most uncomfortable person to be around Ren Sohma."_

_"Indeed" Shigure said with a nod of his head, "No one in the family likes her very much except for her siblings. I too ran into her this afternoon."_

_"When was that Shigure?" Yuki asked him._

_"Hmm? Let's see it was just after I had spoken to Hatori. You see Tohru, you probably are a bit confused why Ren in Yuki's story referred to Hatori and Kureno a lot right?" he said turning to her._

_"Well yes I was a bit curious," she agreed._

_"All right I will tell you. This is something that not many people in the Sohma family know about. But to start properly I should start back during my conversation with Hatori this afternoon."_

**_(Flashback)_**

_Shigure lit his cigarette and blew out some smoke as Hatori told him about the earlier conversation with Kureno._

_"So" Shigure said slowly, "Ren Sohma is back in town. I was wondering if she was going to show up."_

_"Yes" Hatori nodded, "Saiyuri called her about Akito's illness. She arrived this afternoon and of course Kureno is very angry about this."_

_"You can hardly blame him Hari" Shigure replied, "After all Akito is very important to you both. And after what she pulled fifteen years ago he's bound to still carry scars from that."_

_"I don't want her here either to tell you the truth" Hatori said with a sigh, "But what else can I do. She is Akito's mother after all."_

_"And it wouldn't do you and your younger brother any good to treat your stepmother with such disrespect right?"_

_"Exactly" Hatori nodded, "Neither one of us liked that woman when father brought her home. And in time after he married her, he realized for himself just how cruel she was. Especially after Akito was born. That's why before he died he asked us to take care of Akito. To protect him even from her, if we had to. Which Kureno is determined to do. He is closer to our half brother than I am, so it's natural. He was so happy the day that Akito was born. He liked having alittle brother but more than anything I think he wanted to be a big brother himself. That was the only good thing that came out of their marriage. Akito. That's why he is so precious to him."_

_"And to you too right Hari?" Shigure looked at his friend, "He is your younger half brother as well."_

_"Yes" Hatori agreed, "He is very important to me too. But not in the same way. Kureno is definitely closer to him than I am. Even though I am his physician Kureno knows more about him than I do. Don't get me wrong I am not envious. I am happy for their relationship. Akito needs Kureno as much as Kureno needs him."_

_"Well with Ren back in town" Shigure replied, "Things will certainly be interesting around here. I got to go now Hari. I know whatever the outcome you and Kureno will work your way through it" he stood up._

_"Thanks Shigure" Hatori smiled walking him to the door, "It feels good to sometimes talk these things out with you."_

_"That's what Aya and I are here for" Shigure grinned, "After all we are your friends and are some of the few people who know about all this. See ya later!" he waved as he walked out the door._

_"Good bye" Hatori waved back._

_Shigure walked towards the main gate and was about to exit when Ren Sohma stopped him. She was standing at the top of the stairs and her eyes flashed happily when she saw him._

_"Shigure Sohma" she said, "Well look at you. You're all grown up."_

_"Yes" he nodded faking a smile, "I heard you were back in town from Hatori."_

_"Oh" she replied playfully walking down the steps, "I can't believe it's been fifteen years. The last time I saw you, you were still in High School. And now look at you. You're a man now" she touched his arm._

_"Yes I am" he removed his arm from her grip, "And still a bit too young for you I'm afraid" he grinned sarcastically, "Good to see you again" he replied as he moved away from her angry stunned face, "Perhaps we will see each other another time."_

_She watched him walk away and then walked angrily back up the stairs and back inside the main house._

**_(Next Time)_**

_"So" Tohru said slowly, "Kureno and Hatori are actually brothers? And Akito is their younger half brother?"_

_"That's right Miss Honda" Yuki nodded, "I wasn't supposed to know. But how could I not know after living with all of them for so long."_

_"Mhm" Shigure agreed, "And now that she is back, Hatori and Kureno are going to have to do their best to see that Akito isn't harmed by her in any way. You see the last time that she was here Akito was six years old and she caused so much pain to him. Since then Kureno has placed the blame on himself for what happened. He has been determined more than anything to protect his younger brother."_

_"I see" Tohru nodded sadly._

_"But there is still something I don't understand from your story Shigure" Kyo replied, since he had come down just moments after Shigure had told his story, "Why was she touching you on the arm like that?"_

_"Oh that" Shigure frowned, "Well when she married Hatori's father we were still in middle school. She took an instant liking to me and was always touching me like that."_

_"Isn't that what they call sexual harassment?" Kyo replied angrily._

_"Yes that is what they usually call it" Shigure nodded, "It was like that till she left. I was fifteen and to tell you the truth it made me very uncomfortable. It still does to some degree. That's why I blew her off today like I did. I am an adult now. I don't have to take it from her anymore. Anyway that's just one more reason why I don't like her very much."_

_Kyo and Yuki nodded as Tohru pondered over the whole situation with one thought in mind._

_"I knew there was more to Akito then what everyone thinks of him" she thought, "Poor Akito. I hope he's alright" she looked to the ceiling._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that same time Ren Sohma huffed as she closed Akito's door once more. He had been very unresponsive, so after ten minutes of talking to him she finally had enough and left. Kureno watched as she left the door and frowned. He walked over to the door and opened it gently. He walked over to Akito's bed and sat in the chair that she had preoccupied only moments earlier. Akito's hand was on top of the blankets, on top of his chest so Kureno took it gently and stroked it._

_"Master Akito" he said slowly, "I'm still here. I will always be here for you. I promise nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I am here."_

_Again Akito said nothing. Kureno laid his head over his hand and cried._

_"Oh Akito" he said softly, "You can't die. You can't die on me now. Please Akito. Please hold on."_

_Akito slowly lifted his other hand and placed it on Kureno's head, brushing his hand over his hair gently. Kureno was surprised but he didn't move. He just allowed his younger brother to pat his head, knowing it was a good sign. That Akito wasn't gone yet. He could save him he thought. But he also knew that he would need help.  
_

_"Tohru" he thought as he lay there, "She can help me. She can help me find that girl."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay I finished! It's a really long one for you but I hope you enjoyed it. I came up with this idea sometime last month and I thought it was a neat idea. After all we don't know why Kureno was chosen for this job right, so here's my opinion. Again I am writing as far as I know what is going on in the manga, because I have no idea what's going on anymore, so I have nothing to base this on except older issues of the manga. I don't really want to know either. I like it better this way. Any way I hope you liked it! See you all next week for the last chapters of Rice-balls!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Five: Research and Discovery_

_Yuki along with Tohru and Momiji begins looking for clues to the Zodiac curse. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Six: Going Through the Past_

_Researching along with Yuki Tohru is going to discover a lot about herself and the Zodiac curse by reading a one of a kind diary. See what happens_ next time!


	22. Chapter Five: Research and Discovery

_**Chapter Five: Research and Discovery**_

_The next morning Tohru brought Yuki out his breakfast and sat down to join him. As he sipped his tea she brought her chopsticks back down from her mouth._

_"I'm surprised to see you up so early Yuki" she replied._

_"Yes well" he grinned, "My schedule at school is a little bit different now. I have early morning classes so I don't sleep in as much. You get used to it."_

_"Oh I see."_

_"You are going to help me today right Miss Honda?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Remember?"_

_"Oh right" she looked up realizing with a smile, "I almost forgot. We're going to the main house today aren't we?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Oh good morning Kyo" she said cheerfully as he entered the room._

_"Morning Tohru" he smiled as he entered the room and yawned, "Damn rat," he replied as he sat down at his plate._

_"Good morning" Yuki said back._

_"You've got work today don't you Kyo?" she asked him as she handed him his tea._

_"Yea" he scratched the back of his head, "I got an early class today. What are you doing today?"_

_"Oh Yuki and I are spending the day together" she replied._

_"Alone?" Kyo's eyebrow rose._

_"Relax stupid cat" Yuki said cynically, "You're engaged to her, what do you think I am going to do?"_

_"Whatever" Kyo huffed stuffing some rice in his mouth, "Where are you going?" he asked Tohru._

_"Oh no place in particular right Yuki" Tohru said._

_"Right" Yuki nodded in agreement._

_"Okay" Kyo stood up as he finished his breakfast, "I got to get going," he replied as Tohru also stood up, "I'll see you tonight" he said kissing her gently on the lips and departing the room._

_"Goodbye Kyo! Have a good day!" she called out as she heard the door close, "You ready Yuki?"_

_"Mhm" he nodded standing up, "Where's Shigure this morning?"_

_"In town again."_

_"Okay. Well let's go," he said leading the way to the door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki walked next to Tohru as they walked down the pathway that led to Sohma house. They stopped at the large gate and then Yuki pushed the gate open. He led the way past the main house and a lot of the other houses. They passed Hatori's house until they finally arrived in a heavily wooded area. From his room Momiji saw them and ran out of the room, determined to follow them, grabbing a set of keys as he ran out._

_"I don't think that I have ever been back this far before" Tohru replied._

_"Not many people know what's back here" Yuki nodded, "Only members of the Zodiac know about this building" he reached into his pocket and took out a string with three keys on it._

_"What's that for Yuki?" she asked as they stopped near a large tree, in guard over what appeared to be an iron gate, covered with many roses._

_"Be careful Miss Honda" he replied as he fingered a key, "There is a lot of ivy and roses on the gate, so don't hurt yourself on the thorns."_

_"Okay" she nodded as he placed the key into a lock that he had uncovered from the ivy._

_The gate swung open, creaking as it opened because of no use. Tohru followed Yuki inside and chuckled a little nervously._

_"It's like entering The Secret Garden," she said joking._

_"Kind of" Yuki smiled, "I mean this place is a secret."_

_Tohru looked ahead of them and saw a building also covered by many strings of ivy._

_"What is this place Yuki?" she asked him as they moved forward, "Where are we?"_

_"The Zodiac archives" he explained, "It's in this building that I hope to find the answers we seek."_

_"But wouldn't Shigure have thought about this place already?"_

_"No doubt, but I do not believe that he researched in the journals."_

_"Journals?"_

_"You'll see what I mean once we get inside" he said pulling out the next key and placing it in the door, "Each member of the Zodiac is given a set of these keys in order to get in this place. Everything to do with the Zodiac can be found in here" he opened the door and coughed a little._

_Tohru also coughed and gazed around the dark area._

_"It's so dusty and dark in here" she replied._

_"Don't worry I'll take care of that" Yuki said pulling out a match and grabbing a nearby candle, "This place has no electricity so we have to use flashlights and candles to see where we are going" he lit the candle, which glowed brightly, "That's better."_

_Tohru gazed around her and stared at the room astonished. It was an old fashioned sitting room with comfortable sitting chairs and couches everywhere. On one side of the room was another door that was also locked. Yuki walked over behind the couches and they came to another door. This door was not locked however and Yuki turned the handle leading them into another room. He lit the candleholder that was on the wall so they could also see clearly. In this room were many shelves filled with books._

_"Wow" Tohru breathed as he placed the candle he had been holding onto a large table nearby, "Look at all the books. What are they about?"_

_"These" Yuki said, "Are the journals I mentioned Miss Honda."_

_"All of these books" she gasped, "Why are there so many of them? What are they for?"_

_"They are the Zodiac journals," he explained, "When a Zodiac member turns twenty-one they are given one by the head of the family. Inside they jot down about their lives. Each shelf indicates a member of the Zodiac. See" he pointed at the carving on top of the shelf in front of them, "These are the rat's journals."_

_"Wow so many of them" she replied, "Oh I get it now. You want to research these to find out how the curse came to be."_

_"Exactly" he nodded, "I believe that somewhere along the line, maybe one of the ancestors found something close to the truth, or that the journals go back as far as when the curse came to be. It's a lot of work and research, but I am sure that if we split them up, we can get through most of them."_

_"I see."_

_"What are you two up to?" a loud booming voice startled them both as he appeared in front of them._

_"Momiji?" Tohru said surprised._

_"Don't scare us like that" Yuki said irritated, "What are you doing here Momiji?"_

_"I could ask you two the same thing?"_

_Yuki and Tohru looked at each other and Yuki sighed revealing to his younger cousin for the reason of their visit. After he was finished, Momiji grinned widely._

_"Let me help" he replied eagerly._

_"Huh?"_

_"Come on let me. We can get the job done a lot faster if I help."_

_"Well okay Momiji" Yuki said with another sigh, "If you really want to but you can't tell anyone that we were here okay?"_

_"Okay" he nodded, "Agreed. So where should we start?" he asked looking around them._

_"Well I am going to start with the rat journals naturally" Yuki said._

_"All right" Momiji grinned, "Then I will start with the rabbits. What about you Tohru?"_

_"Huh? Oh I don't know" she shook her head, "There are so much to choose from" she looked around, "Say are there any cat journals?"_

_"Hmm?" Yuki looked over, "I don't know Miss Honda. Let's take a look" he began to inspect the shelves, "Let's see here's the Cow, Boar."_

_"And" Momiji gazed at the shelves on the other side, "Here's the Rooster. I bet Kureno's journal would fit in nicely" he grinned, "Dog. Dragon."_

_"Snake" Yuki continued, "I'm sure those are interesting reads" he rolled his eyes slightly, "Tiger and Sheep. No I don't see the Cat anywhere."_

_"Wait" Tohru stopped him as she spotted a small shelf in the way back covered with dust, "What's on that shelf?"_

_"I don't know Miss Honda" Yuki replied walking over to it, "Let's find out" he blew onto the dust and it fell off revealing a small carving at the top, "Oh you're right Miss Honda" he said when he saw it, "This is the Cat shelf, but" he squinted, "I don't see a journal at all."_

_"No wait" she said glancing up at the very top, "There is one small book up there."_

_"Mhm I see it" he nodded._

_"I can't quite reach it though" Tohru replied._

_"Don't worry Tohru" Momiji said, "I'll get it" he jumped a little and reached out grabbing the small book, "There you go. Being tall has its advantages" he grinned placing his hands behind his head._

_"Thank you Momiji" Tohru replied, "Wow" she said when she saw the book, "This one is very old. The paper in this journal is nothing like we have today."_

_"Yea" Yuki nodded, "If you want Miss Honda you can be the one to research that one, since there is only one."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "But I think I'd better help you research some of the other ones too, since there are so many. I'll look in the boar section today."_

_"In that case" Yuki said, "Why don't you take that one home with you? You can read it before you go to bed later."_

_"Really? Can I?"_

_"I don't see why not. No one is going to miss it. Go ahead and borrow it Miss Honda."_

_"Okay" she nodded, "I'll do it. Now let's get cracking on those books."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_For the remainder of the day, the three of them spent reading through the various journals in the large sitting room, illuminated only by many candles. Soon Yuki looked at his watch and realized it was getting close to dinnertime. So they closed their books and promised to return the next day. Yuki and Tohru were the last out of the gate since Momiji said he was going to another violin lesson._

_"Try to keep up with me as we leave Miss Honda" he replied as they walked, "You can easily get lost in here."_

_She nodded her head and followed close behind. But all of a sudden she heard her name being called in a whisper. She stopped and looked behind her, while Yuki who had heard nothing continued to walk._

_"Miss Honda" the voice called again and Tohru went to it._

_From behind one of the trees she was surprised to see Kureno was the one that had called._

_"Kureno? What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"I saw you and Yuki enter into the main house area this morning" he replied._

_"Oh Kureno" she said a bit worried, "You're not going to tell anyone that we were here are you?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Not if you can do something for me."_

_Tohru looked at him for a few seconds and then looked at him directly._

_"What can I do for you?"_

_"I need your help Miss Honda" he lowered his head, "I need your help in finding that friend of yours. The one who spent all that time with Akito."_

_"Does he mean Kandis?" she thought._

_"Please Miss Honda" he looked at her imploringly, "Can you find a way to get in touch with her?"_

_"Kureno I" she said hesitantly, "Kandis went back to America almost a year ago. I haven't heard from her since then."_

_"Miss Honda?" she heard Yuki call._

_"But I need to find her. Is there a way you can try to get in contact with her?"_

_"I well."_

_"Miss Honda?" Yuki's voice called._

_She turned as Kureno lowered his head some more and looked back at him._

_"I don't know what kind of help I can be but I promise I will try my best to find her for you."_

_"Thank you" he grinned gratefully, "When you do find her tell her about Akito. Tell her everything. And then get in contact with me through Arisa. I have to go now. Yuki's still calling you" he walked away just as Yuki arrived._

_"Miss Honda"" Yuki said as he ran over, not noticing Kureno's departure, "Are you all right? I thought you might be lost."_

_"Oh no I'm all right" she replied walking ahead, "I'm sorry I made you worry Yuki. Come on!" she called to him, "Let's hurry home so I can start dinner."_

_Yuki scratched the back of his head in bewilderment but just shrugged his shoulders and followed Tohru home, who was still carrying the cat's journal._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I am being so stubborn. I am nearing the end of this series and I am not looking forward to it. I have so looked forward to writing this for you, but like they say all good things have to eventually come to an end. I think I might just make this book a little longer. I'm not sure. Anyway. I will see you all tomorrow for the next chapter!_

_Next Chapter: Going Through the Past_

_Now that Tohru is involved researching through the journals is going to uncover a lot of things from the past. Even some things she didn't know about her own family. See you all next time!_

_Note one: This next book will be split into several parts so you have that to look forward to. See you all tomorrow for Part One: Foretelling Dreams._


	23. Chapter Six: Going Through the Past: Par...

**_Chapter Six: Going Through the Past _**

**_Part One: Foretelling Dreams_**

_Tohru petted Kyoko as she lay down in her bed for the night. On the night table next to her bed was the cat's journal she had brought home from the Zodiac archives. She reached over and picked it up, turning to the first page. At the top of the page was a date that from Tohru could tell was a very old one._

_"Wow" she said out loud to herself, "This journal is really old. I wonder just how far back in time it goes."_

_She turned to the next page and spotted the first paragraph. She read quietly to herself as Kyoko purred next to her, her small tail twitching back and forth as she slept._

_"**My beloved one,**_

**_So long has it been since I have gazed at your beautiful face. But I have not forgotten you in all these years. I have not forgotten how strong hearted you were. How gentle you were to those in need. As I lie here and write this, there is a pain in my heart because we cannot be together. This thing, which separates us, can never be undone and that hurts me greatly. I am writing this journal now so that someday when I am gone it will be sent to you so you can remember a time when we were together. The time we first met, the time I first heard you play your beautiful music, and even the sad time when we finally parted. This is my final gift to you before I do. I will love you forever my love._**

_When Tohru came to the end of the short letter she noticed that there was no signature. She yawned as she turned to the next page._

_"So this must have been written to someone the cat of the Zodiac loved. I guess he couldn't be with her because of the curse" she sadly stroked her cat's back, "But" she yawned again as she looked down at the next page, " I don't think I could keep my eyes open another second" she closed the book and put it back on her side table, "I'll read some more tomorrow" she decided as she turned out the light, "Good night Kyoko" she yawned one last time before falling asleep._

_Kyoko raised her head up a little staring at the small journal on the table. Oddly enough it was giving off and eerie glow and Kyoko walked over to it to sniff it. As she neared it she backed away just as quickly hissing at the book a little and then dashing off the bed because she was scared. Tohru didn't stir during all this and soon she drifted off to a place that was unfamiliar. _

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"It's so windy" Tohru thought as her eyes were still closed, "Did I leave the window open again?" she opened her eyes and realized she was no longer in her room but standing in a field, "Where am I?" she thought, "What is this place? It's almost as if I've seen it before" she gazed in front of her at a small village that was in her sight, "Maybe I'll ask there" she said to herself as she ran to the village._

_From the far right hand corner she saw some men on horseback heading for the village as well so she picked up speed. When she arrived in the village she discovered that everyone was in a panic. There were men, women, and children running everywhere. Someone called for the Captain of the Guard as Tohru walked over to a young woman who was running from a nearby house._

_"Excuse me miss!" she called but she didn't hear her so she tried again, "Sir! I'm sorry to bother you but" again no answer, "What's going on here" she thought, "Can't they see me or hear me? Mam!" she called a third time, nothing. _

_Suddenly Tohru spotted a cart and a panicked man heading in her direction. She jumped out of the way of the cart but another man ran right towards her. Tohru waited to be pushed to the side, but instead the man went right through her. Tohru looked down at herself and felt her stomach. No injuries._

_"Am I ghost?" she wondered aloud, "Or is this a dream?"_

_The people became more panicked as the men on horseback arrived in the village, brandishing swords and waving them at the terrified villagers. Suddenly from theright of Tohru another group on horseback led by a man in formal armor confronted the trespassers with their own swords. Soon they were able to drive them off, but they were certain that they would return._

_"Good job Captain" one of the men said, "We got rid of them."_

_"Yes" the Captain of the Guard replied as he removed his helmet, "But I have a feeling that they will beback. I must return to the castle and inform them of this" he placed his helmet back on and rode his horse out of the village once more, while his men attended to the many injured people in the village, who thanked them graciously. _

_Tohru followed the Captain to the right and soon she felt like she was being yanked forward, for in a few seconds she was standing in a very fancy courtyard, and the Captain was still miles away._

_"That was weird," she thought, "But what was even weirder is that Captain of the Guard looked just like Yuki's old vice-president, Kakeru Manabe."_

_She gazed around her surroundings at present and then saw the castle that she now stood in front of._

_"What a place" she said in awe as she heard the Captain's horse finally arriving through the gate, "I wonder how I got here so fast? Maybe because it's a dream it moved forward or something."_

_From the top of the castle two young women rushed over as the Captain got down off his horse. He spoke with one of them and then she hurried up the stairs of the castle. Tohru decided to follow her so she too ran up the stairs. The servant led Tohru to a large door. She entered and Tohru followed close behind._

_"My lady" the servant said addressing the shadows, "The Captain of the Guards has returned and he wishes to speak to you."_

_"He has" a familiar voice replied, "All right. Aya" the person turned to another, "I will be right back."_

_"Be careful my sister" the one called Aya said as the other one emerged from the shadows. _

_When Tohru saw her she gasped. For standing in front of her was a young girl of the age of sixteen. Her long brown hair pulled back behind her and her teal eyes sparkled with anger. But there was no mistaking the face. This girl despite her eye color difference looked exactly like Tohru._

_"Be careful Takara" Aya replied still in the shadows, "Don't be reckless."_

_"I know" Takara nodded, "Rest now. Watch after her" she ordered the two servants who bowed to her._

_Then she walked out of the room with Tohru at her heels. Takara stopped at the top where she gazed down at the Captain of the Guard._

_"Yes Captain what is it?" she asked gently._

_He looked up and grimaced somewhat but then he smiled._

_"I'm afraid the village has been under attack once more my lady."_

_"Was it them?"_

_"Yes we were able to drive them off but as I was riding back I realized that another messenger was coming our way. He should be here soon."_

_"Then when he arrives allow him to enter," she commanded, "But do not treat this man like a guest. He may say what he has come to say and then he must be on his way."_

_"As you wish my lady" The Captain nodded, "You heard what the princess said, open the gates!"_

_The gates were immediately open and Tohru could see the messenger escorted by two other men on horseback enter. She stared at her double as she stared at the intruders._

_"How strong she is" Tohru thought, "She's not like me at all. I wonder, could this princess be the one the cat wrote about in his journal."_

_The Captain of the Guard walked over to the messenger who climbed off his horse. His nose was pointed and it was obvious that he had never been in any battles, considering that all the other men around him were burly and tough, while he was skinny and tall._

_"State your business" the Captain ordered his sword ready._

_"Of course. I have come to bring a message to the Lord of this castle. Is he here?"_

_"The Lord of this castle is not present at the moment" Takara replied loud enough for the message to hear, "But I will hear your edict. I am the Lady of this house."_

_"Oh I see. Well my message was supposed to be for the Lord of this castle but I don't think there will be any harm in reading it to you" he cleared his throat and opened the parchment, "By the order of my Lord and Master he hereby states that he will end this war with the Sohma clan forthwith if you in turn will turn over what is rightfully his as was stated in agreement by your father. My Lord and Master requests only one thing. The hand in marriage to the elder sister of the Sohma clan."_

_"What?" Takara's eyes became wide._

_"I remain your sworn enemy until then, Hayoto Ushida."_

_"Ushida?" Tohru glanced at the man, "Sohma. This castle is the Sohmas castle?"_

_Takara stared angrily at the man and then finally spoke._

_"And that is all your edict states?"_

_"Yes my lady. What answer am I to return to my Master for he will be expecting one?"_

_"You want an answer?" she replied angrily as she reached nearest to her for a bow and arrow, "Here is my answer!" she fired the arrow and it knocked the parchment out of the startled messenger's hands, pinning the parchment to the ground._

_"You can take that parchment and that arrow back to your master as my answer" she stated, "As if I would ever allow a member of the Ushida clan to marry my sister. Captain show them out."_

_"As you wish my lady," he agreed taking out his sword and the rest of the soldier following suit._

_The messenger and the two men once the skinny one had grabbed the parchment and arrow got back on their horses and rode out of the castle grounds._

_"She is strong?" Tohru thought as Takara sighed heavily._

_Another sigh came from behind her as her older sister Aya finally came out. Tohru gasped yet again, for despite her long hair and her light blue her eyes; her face resembled that of Akito._

_"Aya?" Takara said as she faced her, "Father never did make such a deal did he?"_

_"I do not believe so" Aya replied with a shake of her head, "But Takara you shouldn't have been so bold. You are supposed to be behaving like a young woman not a boy."_

_"But if I were a boy I could protect you better."_

_"You do not need to protect me. And anyway what would Yotaro think if he had seen that. I'm sure he wouldn't approve either. You're far too reckless my young sister. You must learn patience like me."_

_"I'm afraid I have never been a very patient person" Takara nodded, "But I will try for you my sister. By the way Aya" she replied suddenly realizing, "You shouldn't be out here. You're way too sick. Come inside before you catch your death. Yotaro wouldn't want you to die on him anymore then he would want me behaving like a boy."_

_"Yes" Aya nodded as they walked inside, "But I do believe that our brother will be here before long."_

_"I sure hope you are right" Takara said sadly as they moved inside, "Yotaro" she replied whispering his name._

_It was at this moment the world started to spin and Tohru could feel herself moving forward again. _

_"What's happening?" she thought a little scared._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_She sat up with a start, the sweat dripping from her brow. She gazed at her surroundings. She was back in her room, back in her bed, with Kyoko nowhere to be found._

_"So it was just a dream," she thought as she lay back on her pillow, "So strange. It felt so real."_

_**(Next Scene)** _

_" A strange dream?" Momiji said interested._

_He, Yuki, and Tohru were once more back in the archives researching the journals once more._

_"Uh huh" she nodded, "But the strangest part was I had the dream just after I read the cat's journal a little last night."_

_"What was the dream about Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as he crossed his arms as he sat on one of the couches._

_"I think I was back in time, in the feudal era. There was definitely a war of some kind going on between two clans. One of the clans was the Sohma clan I believe."_

_"The Sohma clan?" Yuki raised an eyebrow._

_"Yes" she nodded, "They had a lot of land and a village below the castle. Say did the Sohmas ever have a castle?"_

_"It's hard to say Miss Honda" Yuki replied, "I am not sure what goes on that far back in history. We could have after all castles were a common thing among the wealthier families. They were all over the place in the feudal era."_

_"That's true" Momiji nodded, "So tell us more about your dream Tohru. What did you see in it?"_

_"Well there was the village that was attacked, a Captain of the Guard from the castle, who strikingly resembled your old vice president Kakeru Manabe Yuki."_

_"Okay" Yuki said a little confused._

_"Oh and when I arrived at the castle I saw a lot of other people, including two princesses."_

_"Princesses? Wow!" Momiji grinned, "That must have been so cool. What were they like?"_

_"Well that's the strangest part" Tohru scratched her head, "One of them looked exactly like Akito."_

_"Akito?" Yuki said surprised._

_"That's right her name was Aya and she was very ill. And the other one looked exactly like I do, except for the color of her eyes. Her name was Takara Sohma. And boy was she something. Her personality it was so much different then mine. A messenger was sent by the other clan agreeing to stop the war if the Sohma clan would hand over the eldest sister in marriage. At the time I think the master or Lord of the castle is away fighting in the war, so there is just the two princesses, a handful of servants and very few guards. Anyway Takara stated that she wouldn't allow such a thing and she fired an arrow at the enemy to let them know that she meant business."_

_"Wow!" Momiji smiled, "She sounds like a real firecracker. Did anything else happen?"_

_"Mnm" Tohru shook her head, "That was it. Then I woke up. I wonder do you think it's possible that I could ever dream something like that again?"_

_"I suppose Miss Honda" Yuki replied with a bit of a frown, "But recurring dreams hardly ever happen. I wouldn't count on it too much. But who knows. Maybe it was no ordinary dream."_

_"Maybe" Tohru nodded._

_"Oh I hope you do have another dream Tohru" Momiji said excitedly, "Then we can find out what happens. Perhaps you should continue reading the cat's journal."_

_"Sure" she nodded again with a smile._

_"Well" Yuki stood up, "We're going to get some more journals to research Miss Honda" Momiji also jumped up, "We'll be right back."_

_"Okay" she nodded as she picked up the same Boar journal that she has been reading._

_A couple of hours later Yuki and Momiji looked up from their reading and noticed that Tohru was fast asleep in her chair._

_"Poor thing" Momiji said kindly, "I guess she didn't get much sleep last night because of that dream. Hey do you think she'll have another one?"_

_"I don't know Momiji" Yuki replied putting a finger to his lips, "But keep it down and let her sleep. We'll know when she wakes up."_

_Momiji nodded and returned to his book._

_Meanwhile Tohru felt the breeze on her face once more and opened her eyes. _

**_(Next Scene)_**

_From what she could tell she was once more in the castle grounds and it was the same day. Takara was coming down the stairs and mounting her horse._

_"Are you sure about this my lady?" the Captain asked._

_"Yes Captain" Takara nodded, "I am going down to the village once more to help them out. Come on" she said riding the horse out of the gates._

_The Captain mounted his own horse and followed her out, two of the soldiers from the castle following him. Tohru once more felt herself pulled forward and she ended up in the center of the village where she spotted Takara tending to the wounded._

_"Thank you my lady," an older man replied as she bandaged his knee._

_"Not at all" she smiled._

_"Please my lady" the Captain said, "You have been doing this for hours .You will exhaust yourself."_

_"Not until all these people are cared for. I want at least six guards to remain here in the village to protect them again from oncoming attacks" she said as she moved around to the next injured person who was a young girl._

_"I'm afraid my lady, there won't be enough soldiers left at the castle if I do that."_

_"What do you mean? How many soldiers do we have?"_

_"At last count my lady, fifteen."_

_"Only fifteen? But my brother left thirty soldiers with us. Have that many fallen already?" she said with a worried frown._

_"I'm afraid so" he nodded, "We lost most of them this morning when the village was attacked."_

_"I see" she replied closing her eyes briefly and moving away from the crowd._

_"My lady? What about the soldiers?"_

_"I still want six here to protect our people. Nine are just going to have to be enough for now to protect the castle. I am heading back to the castle now" she said getting on her horse, "When you are done here, please return with nine of the men."_

_"Yes my lady" he bowed as she departed._

_Tohru watched her leave as she galloped away. She felt sadness creep into her heart as she watched._

_"It's funny," she thought, "But I can actually feel how she is feeling."_

_Suddenly once more Tohru felt herself pulled forward. This time she found herself once more in the courtyard, but it was obviously another day, for Takara was in a different kimono. The Captain of the Guard was kneeling before her as her face sank sadly._

_"Only ten left?" she said not believing, "When did they attack?"_

_"It was late last night my lady" the Captain replied, "A lot of the villagers have suffered loss too."_

_"I see. Captain" she raised her eyes, "I want the remaining women and children to be brought to the palace immediately. As for the men prepare them for battle if it comes down to it."_

_"Yes" he nodded, "But most of the men in the village are injured as well. They need treatment."_

_"All right. Then bring them here too. I want the village completely emptied out."_

_"I understand. But there is one other thing my lady."_

_"Yes what is it?"_

_"Another messenger will be arriving shortly from the Ushida clan. He has another edict sent by their Lord."_

_"Oh really?" her eyebrows rose in anger, "Very well Captain when he arrives you may let him enter. We will see what those barbarians want this time."_

_The gate was opened when the rider arrived. It was the same messenger and the same two riders, who walked in warily, looking for any arrows that might be aimed at them. Instead they were astonished to see that Takara was standing right in front of them, her teal eyes burning with hatred. They dismounted their horses and bowed before her out of respect._

_"There is no need to respect me when you don't" she spat._

_"But my lady" the messenger replied, "We only wish to praise you for your beauty."_

_"Enough!" she shouted, "State why you have come here and then depart from my sight."_

_"Of course" the skinny one nodded opening up the parchment, "This edict states, from my Lord and Master of course, that if the Lord and Master of the Sohma clan does not return in the allotted time of three days then I will come myself to seize control of the Sohmas land and fetch my bride to be. Sincerely Hayoto Ushida" he folded up the parchment and stared at the girl in front of him who's eyes were trembling slightly._

_"I see" she finally replied angrily, "You may tell your Lord and Master that my brother will return soon and that his reign of terror over my people will no longer be tolerated. We the Sohma clan will not give up without a fight."_

_"There is no use fighting the inevitable my lady," the messenger said slyly._

_"Get them out of my sight!" she ordered the Captain of the Guard as she walked up the stairs._

_Tohru followed her till they came to the room where she found her staring at Aya with a sad look in her eyes._

_"What is wrong my sister?" Aya asked._

_"Oh" Takara shook her head, "Everything has gotten completely worse. You were right Aya; I was far too reckless the other day. Now because of my stupidity more soldiers have died" she began to cry as she walked over and knelt before Aya, laying her head on her lap, "And so many people have suffered too."_

_"You mustn't place all the blame on yourself my sister."_

_"But I do. Why can't I learn to be patient. They are not giving up either. They sent another messenger here stating that the head of their clan would be here in three days to take over if Yotaro doesn't return."_

_"Oh he will be back before then my sister."_

_"How do you know that Aya?" she looked up into her sister's clear eyes._

_"I just do" Aya smiled down at her._

_Soon it was night, and Tohru found herself in the bedroom of the two sisters. There was a pounding of feet outside and then a loud knock sounded at the door._

_"My lady!" a servant called._

_Aya didn't stir but Takara was awoken by the noise. She grabbed a nearby robe and then rushed to the door._

_"Yes what is it?" she asked the servant._

_"My lady. The Captain of the Guard sent me to fetch you. He said it was urgent."_

_"All right" she nodded gazing back at her sister before exiting the room._

_Tohru followed her till they came to the Captain._

_"Yes Captain" Takara replied, "What is it?"_

_"Some of my men have spotted some horses heading our way my lady."_

_"Is it the Ushida clan?" she asked with a worried expression._

_"No my lady. I don't think so" he shook his head with a smile, "They bear flags that bear the crest of the Sohma clan."_

_Takara looked at the Captain and he nodded as she dashed down the stairs. He followed her down and ordered for the gate to be open. Into the gates came the many horses following a beautiful brown stallion. On top of it sat a young man with a magnificent sword at his side. The Captain of the Guard walked over to him and took his hand._

_"Welcome back my Lord."_

_"Thank you Captain" he replied taking off his helmet, "It's good to be back" he looked in the direction of the girl who was shaking._

_"Yotaro" she said slowly as she ran forward and embraced him._

_From where she stood Tohru stared wide-eyed at the boy not believing her eyes. Suddenly the feeling that always pulled her forward began again and she felt her eyes close._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru sat up abruptly and the book she had been reading fell off of her lap. Yuki and Momiji rushed over as she gasped for air._

_"Miss Honda are you all right?" Yuki asked in concern._

_"Yuki" she looked up at him wide-eyed, "It was you this time. You were there."_

_Momiji and Yuki looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces, not really sure what to say._

**_(To be Continued…)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! There's part one! I'll see you all tomorrow for part two! Are you all as excited as I am? I hope so!_

_Next time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket_

_Part Two: Yuki's Double_


	24. Part Two: Yuki's Double

**_Part Two: Yuki's Double_**

_Tohru breathed in heavily as Momiji brought over some water from the main house. Yuki took the cup from him and handed it to her gently._

_"Thank you" she replied after taking a sip, "My mouth was kind of dry."_

_"Are you all right now Miss Honda?" Yuki said with a worried look on his face._

_"Yes" she nodded, "I'm sorry I worried you both like that."_

_"Did you have another dream Tohru?" Momiji asked._

_"Mhm" she nodded slowly._

_"Really? Was it like the last one?"_

_"Momiji" Yuki said sternly, "Give her some breathing room."_

_"It's okay Yuki" Tohru replied, "In answer to your question Momiji yes. The dream that I just had picked up right where I left off with the other one."_

_"Really Miss Honda?" Yuki's eyes became wide._

_"Mhm" she nodded again taking another sip of water._

_"Well what happened in it?" Momiji asked eagerly as he leaned on the couch's armrest._

_"Hmm? Let's see," she thought, "I once more found myself in the castle courtyard. The princess who looks like me, Takara was on her way down to the village to tend to the wounded."_

_"She sounds like you Miss Honda" Yuki managed to grin as he sat down next to her on the couch._

_"Well maybe in that way" Tohru nodded, "But she is definitely a lot more stronger than I am defending the castle like she does. Any way. She went down to the village and it was there that the Captain informed her that they only had fifteen soldiers left when there was supposed to be thirty that the Lord had left behind."_

_"So" Momiji spoke up, "I take it a lot of them were killed in some of the attacks?"_

_Tohru nodded sadly as Yuki scratched the back of his head._

_"Go on Miss Honda."_

_"Okay. Well she returned to the castle and then time kind of lurched forward. It was a new day and the Captain was now telling her of another attack that had come upon the village, meaning they were now down to only ten soldiers. Oh one other thing, and this surprised me, the name of the other clan was called the Ushida clan."_

_"Ushida clan?" Yuki's eyebrows became furrowed._

_"Yes isn't that strange?"_

_"Not really. I imagine that all the Ushidas were nasty in that way," Yuki said with an angry frown._

_"Oh."_

_"What else Tohru?" Momiji urged her._

_"Oh right. Well another messenger was sent to the Sohma castle. This time it was an edict stating that if the Lord of the castle didn't return in three days then the Lord of the Ushida clan would come to take over the lands and castle. He would also take the older princess as his bride."_

_"How dreadful" Momiji gasped._

_"Yes" she nodded, "It was strange too. During the whole thing, I could feel and sense exactly as Takara Sohma was feeling."_

_"Well maybe you have a connection to her Miss Honda" Yuki suggested as he crossed his arms._

_"Maybe. Any way she got upset after that. Believing it was all her fault for the second attack on the village. Her older sister comforted her and told her that their brother would return before the deadline."_

_"But how did she know that Tohru?" Momiji asked._

_"I'm not really sure how she knows those things. That part is strange to me too. The remaining villagers by order of Takara were brought up to the castle for protection. Soon evening fell and the Captain informed Takara that more horses were approaching the main gates. She was afraid that it might be the Ushida clan once more, but he shook his head and stated proudly that the flags they carried bore the crest of the Sohma clan."_

_"The Lord was returning?" Momiji asked excitedly, "Just like the sister said?"_

_"Uh huh. When Takara heard this she rushed to him. But when the young Lord removed his helmet it revealed that the person underneath. This Yotaro Sohma looked exactly like you Yuki" she looked at the boy on her left._

_"Me?" he said surprised._

_"Uh huh. And that's when I woke up. I guess I was so startled by that."_

_"Wow" Momiji grinned, "Imagine a young Lord that looks like Yuki."_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "Yuki was there anyone named Yotaro Sohma in your family back in the Feudal era?"_

_"I don't know Miss Honda" he shook his head but thought, "But the name does sound familiar. I know" he took her hand gently lifting her off the couch, "If this Yotaro Sohma was one of the cursed members we can find him in here" he led her to the locked door and took out his key, "Momiji" he looked back at his cousin, "We'll be right back. Just continue reading your journal."_

_"Okay" Momiji nodded as he unlocked the door and he and Tohru disappeared._

_Inside the room was extremely dark so Yuki grabbed a flashlight from his side and turned it on. On a table Tohru spotted a candle and lit it with a match. She looked around the room and realized that the only thing to be found inthere were many portraits._

_"What is this place?" she asked Yuki as he shone the light on the wall._

_"These are portraits of many different Zodiac members" he explained, "Most of the paintings were done in secret however. Let's see if we can find this Yotaro Sohma you were talking about" he began to move around the room._

_"Okay" she nodded holding up the candle to see more clearly._

_They moved around the wall looking at all the portraits. Tohru was amazed of how many there were. Almost as many as there were journals. Finally they came to the final wall and she stopped in front of a large portrait and held the light up._

_"Yuki!" she called, "I think I found him."_

_Yuki walked over and aimed the flashlightat the portrait. What he saw made him drop his flashlight in shock. He recovered just in time to catch it before it hit the ground however._

_"That was close" he said, "I almost started a fire" he replied not realizing._

_"But Yuki" Tohru smiled, "I have the candle. You have the flashlight remember?"_

_"Oh right" he stared at it sheepishly and then pointed it back onto the portrait, "So is that him Miss Honda?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "I am quite certain that it is him. Look at the date on the bottom" she lowered her candle and then gasped, "Yuki! It's the same date as written in the cats journal."_

_"Are you serious Miss Honda?" he looked at her surprised._

_"Yes. I'm positive" she nodded._

_"I see" Yuki stared at the portrait with a frown on his face and thought, "It can't be just a coincidence anymore. This person is also the one I saw in my dreams as well. Maybe the person I thought was Miss Honda was actually this Takara Sohma too. All I know now is that I am thoroughly confused. I hate to do this" he thought, "But I might need to seek advice from Shigure. That means" he lowered his eyes, "I will have to tell him about what we have been doing."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Shigure leaned back as Yuki revealed to him all that had happened. He stroked his chin thoughtfully and smiled as Yuki concluded with the portrait that they found._

_"I'm sorry Shigure" Yuki replied, "I know this is usually your territory, I just."_

_"Wanted to do your part in order to save Akito?" Shigure finished for him._

_"Yes. Huh?" Yuki looked at him with a weird look on his face._

_"Don't worry Yuki" Shigure grinned, "I am not the least bit angry that you've been doing this. In fact your researching in the very same area that I originally thought of."_

_"You mean you have researched in the journals before?"_

_"Mhm. But it got so cumbersome. I guess I needed some help but Hari and Aya refused to help me. It must be nice to have to extra pairs of eyes such as Tohru and Momiji helping you. But I must say," he paused, "I don't remember there being a cat journal amongst all those. Of course I never looked either. Does Tohru have it with her now?"_

_"Yes" Yuki nodded, "Ever since she read that journal though, she has been having these dreams. But I have to wonder. Are these dreams just manifestations of her imagination along with something else, since there happen to be a lot of people in them that resemble us or what?"_

_"No" Shigure shook his head, "I don't think that is what they are. I believe what Tohru is experiencing are called Foretelling dreams."_

_"Foretelling dreams? But those are the types of dreams that reveal things for the future Shigure not the past."_

_"True" Shigure grinned, "But sometimes one must go into the past to find the outcome of the future. You say that Tohru's dreams were connected?"_

_"Mhm. The second dream picked up where the last dreamleft off."_

_"I see. Well I wouldn't worry about it Yuki. After all I have had foretelling dreams before myself. I always knew it was no mistake that she became involved with us. Perhaps this is just one more way that proves that theory."_

_"I guess. But to tell you the truth I am worried about her."_

_"Don't be. I am sure she is fine" he said as Yuki rose to depart from his study, "Oh by the way Yuki, now that I know this, the next time she has a dream will you bring her to me so I can hear about it?"_

_Yuki nodded and walked out the door still thoroughly confused and a little worried. Shigure shook his head with a grin, placed his glasses back on his face, and picked up his pen once more to write._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru climbed into her bed that night next to Kyoko and pondered the day's events. Yuki had been very quiet on their walk home. In fact since the portraits room he hadn't said hardly anything at all. She reached over onto her night table and once more picked up the cats journal._

_"Well" she smiled, "Might as well read some more of this" she opened to the next page._

**_I remember the first time I ever laid eyes on you. My friend and I had just arrived with the Lord of the Sohma clan to your castle. To me at first you seemed like an unordinary princess. I had seen so many about that time and was quite bored with them to be honest. The only thing that I was looking forward to was defending the castle against the Ushida clan. The very clan that had destroyed my branch of the family. The very clan I held such vengefulness for. Who could have possibly known that they were the ones who would eventually bring us together. Look back and try to remember that time. Remember it all._**

_As Tohru read this last line she became sleepy once more and shut her eyes, the book falling from her lap and landing close to Kyoko who jumped back and hissed at the book. Then she jumped off the bed as Tohru drifted off into yet another dream._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru gazed down at the two who were embracing and watched as Takara pulled away. Yotaro Sohma was handsome and wore the same princely smile that she so adored on Yuki._

_"Hello my sister" he said gently, "I have returned."_

_"I am so glad" she cried embracing him once more, "I am so glad Yotaro. We have had such hard times."_

_"Yes" he nodded, "I only wish I could have made it back sooner. But don't worry. The Ushida clan will no longer torment our people."_

_"But they have sent many edicts my brother" Tatara replied worried, "Mostly about Aya."_

_"Yes" he frowned, "I'm sure. But like I said. Do not worry. For I have brought family of ours from the west. Not to mention two very strong warriors," he gestured two of the riders forward._

_Tohru walked down from where she was standing to get a closer look. They removed their helmets and her eyes became wide._

_"This is our cousin Hiro Sohma," he pointed to the one with black hair and grey eyes._

_"Hatsuharu?" Tohru thought as he bowed before Takara._

_"Please allow me and my men to help you in any way that we can my lady" he said as he knelt, "And also allow me to introduce a distant cousin of mine as well as best friend" he gestured for the other one to come forward, "This is Kiyoshi Sohma."_

_The shorthaired brunette bowed before her, his deep maroon eyes sparkling as he did. Tohru watched him, as did Takara. Tohru's eyes held such feelings as she watched him for as he rose she saw it. The same thing she saw in her own love's eyes. This man resembled Kyo in so many ways that it almost wanted her to run to him herself and embrace him. Takara however once more turned to her brother with a smile._

_"They seem strong" she replied sweetly._

_"Never fear my lady" Hiro said, "My friend and I will protect your castle to the very end. Right Kiyoshi?" he placed a gloved hand on his shoulder._

_"Yes" Kiyoshi replied gently, "We shall."_

_Suddenly the wind moved past Tohru once more and the feeling of being pulled forward engulfed her. She woke up with a start and realized that her light was still on. The book was lying at her side. So she placed it back on the table and turned out the light. Then she fell back to sleep, this time no dream occurring, but the picture of Kiyoshi Sohma in her head just the same. _

**_(To Be Continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! That's it for this week! I know you only got three chapters this week but the last two parts have been very long. So I will see you next week for the remaining parts of Chapter Six!_

_Next Part: Part Three: A Love in Time_


	25. Part Three: Dream Companions

_**Part Three: Dream Companions**_

_The next morning Shigure sat at the sitting room table quietly reading his paper when he heard Yuki saunter into the room._

_"Good morning Shigure" he replied sleepily._

_"Good morning Yuki" he said cheerfully, "Sleep well?"_

_"Okay I guess" he nodded after sitting down and yawning, "Where's Miss Honda?"_

_"I don't know" Shigure said, "I haven't seen her all morning."_

_"Shigure!" Tohru replied in a frantic voice as she dashed into the room, "I am so sorry."_

_"Tohru?" he looked at her quizzically._

_"I am so sorry" she repeated, "I overslept this morning and missed giving you your breakfast."_

_"Tohru" he shook his head with a grin, "It's no problem."_

_"Yes Miss Honda" Yuki added, "It's all right. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes but, it's my responsibility" she said in the same frantic voice._

_"Tohru" Shigure replied casually as he folded his paper in two and laid it down, "You're more than just the housekeeper to us now you know."_

_"I know" she nodded her head, "But."_

_"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. It's not always necessary for you to make breakfast for us, although we do enjoy it" he added with a grin._

_"Yes Miss Honda" Yuki smiled, "Take your time."_

_"Okay" she finally smiled back, "I'll go get breakfast ready for you guys right now. I know I missed Kyo this morning. I'll just have to make it up to him at dinner."_

_"He grabbed something quickly for himself this morning anyway" Shigure said picking the paper back up and unfolding it to read, "Besides he's the one who said to let you sleep in this morning."_

_"Really?" she said happily._

_"Mhm" he nodded, "So don't worry about it."_

_"Okay" she replied agreeing and walking into the kitchen with Yuki close behind her._

_He walked over to the fridge and helped take out the ingredients she would need._

_"Thank you Yuki" she smiled._

_"Your welcome Miss Honda" he smiled back._

_"I'll hurry and do this, so we can get to Sohma house."_

_"It's okay" he nodded, "I told Momiji we would be there by nine. We still got an hour," he added as he walked back into the sitting room._

_At about eight thirty Tohru and Yuki departed from Shigure's house and headed for Sohma house. As he walked next to her Yuki watched as she yawned quietly to herself._

_"Have another dream last night Miss Honda?" he asked in concern._

_"Uh huh" she nodded, "I sure did. Momiji will be happy."_

_"Probably" he agreed._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Momiji meanwhile sat on Hatori's porch with his violin on his lap. He was practicing a new song that Maestro Sullivan had been teaching him. What he didn't know, was that someone was watching him. A pair of brown eyes watched him intently from the bushes in the back. He stopped playing briefly and gazed in the direction of the main gate and sighed heavily._

_"Man I'm so bored" he complained, "I wish Yuki and Tohru would get here already."_

_He went back to playing his instrument and then he suddenly noticed the bushes shift. He stopped playing once more and gazed in front of them with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"That's weird" he said aloud, "The wind's not blowing this morning" he looked at the bushes closely and they didn't move again, "Oh well" he shrugged his shoulders and was about to play again when a huge smile lit his face and he put it back in it's case and jumped up, "About time they got here!" he said as he ran towards them, "Hey you guys!" he replied, "I've been waiting a long time."_

_"Momiji" Yuki looked at him with a bit of a frown on his face, "I told you we would be here at nine and its only" he looked at his watch, "Eight fifty-five."_

_"I know. But I was hoping you would come sooner" he grinned as he ran over and joined Tohru at her side, "So Tohru did you have another dream?" he asked excitedly._

_"Mhm" she nodded with a smile as they walked towards the back of the houses once more._

_"All right!" he cheered._

_The figure in the bushes followed them with her eyes and then slowly slid out of the bushes ducking behind the houses, determined to follow him wherever he went._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"And then it was over" Tohru said as they sat in the fancy sitting room surrounded by many candles that were lit, "I woke up and went back to sleep with no other dreams."_

_"Wow that was short" Momiji replied._

_"I know" she nodded, "Compared to the other ones."_

_"Oh well. I'm sure you'll have more exciting ones later" he smiled as he flopped onto his couch._

_"And in the meantime we should keep doing our research" Yuki said._

_"Are you going to keep researching the boar journals Tohru?" Momiji asked as he picked up his book._

_"I don't know" she shook her head, "I'm not sure."_

_"Well Miss Honda do you have the cats journal here?" Yuki replied._

_"Yes" she nodded, "I have it in my bag. Why?"_

_"Well personally I think you should stick to it. You're having more luck with that one after all."_

_"Yea it's true" Momiji agreed, "You keep having the dreams every time you read that book."_

_"That's true," she said, "Okay. If you don't mind I will" she pulled the book out and began to read._

_They read for two hours and by the third hour Momiji decided to stand and stretch. He glanced over at Tohru who was still awake._

_"So Tohru is it good?" he asked interested._

_"Mhm. Would you guys like to hear some of it?" she asked as Yuki put down his book and rubbed his eyes a little._

_"Uh sure Miss Honda" he nodded, "It's time for a break anyway."_

_"Okay" she smiled as Momiji sat back down and made himself comfortable, "I'll take you back about a couple pages. Here we go" she stopped and cleared her throat._

**_My Love,_**

**_The very first time I saw you I can't describe it. I felt like I was meant to be here. But more importantly that now I had an even more important person to protect. I didn't know it at this particular time nor did I expect what happened to happen. But I will never forget that night. The night I first heard it. Your music._**

_Tohru yawned as she finished the last sentence. From where Momiji was he too yawned and collapsed onto the armrest his eyes closed. Yuki also yawned and his head fell to the side. Lastly the book fell from Tohru's hands and landed on the floor as she slumped as well in a peaceful slumber. The candles continued to flicker as the journal glowed an eerie green and the three of them drifted into a state of unconsciousness._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki felt the cool breeze on his cheek, his eyelashes falling on his eyes as if he didn't want to wake up._

_"Did the door open?" he wondered as his eyes slowly opened, "What?" he said out loud as he gazed at his surroundings, "Where am I?" he thought, "What is this place? Am I lost?" suddenly he saw someone walking toward a small part of the courtyard he was standing in, "Hey wait!" he called running after them, "Excuse me! I need some help!"_

_But the servant girl went about her business as he stopped out of breath as she entered into a side door to a dark room that from what Yuki could tell there was only one candle glowing from there._

_"Can't she hear me?" he said out loud as he walked over to the room and walked in._

_"I know I did a terrible thing" he heard a girl's voice as he entered and stopped wide-eyed._

_"Miss Honda?" he thought as he continued, "That sounds like Miss Honda" he stopped in front of two figures that were standing in the light, surrounded by the shadows._

_"No you didn't" Yotaro replied stepping forward, "What happened was not your fault. Although I dare say you were a bit reckless. The Captain told me everything."_

_"I figured he would" she nodded as she turned, "I'm so sorry Yotaro."_

_"Am I going crazy?" Yuki thought, "Or is that me? Wait a minute" he stopped himself, "Did she just call him Yotaro?"_

_"Takara" he said gently as he embraced her, "Just don't be so reckless in the future. Now that I am back you can go back to being a princess. You don't have to protect this place anymore."_

_"I know. But I don't know if that is something I can do" she nodded._

_"What do you mean?" he asked pulling away._

_"Because I am not ladylike like Aya. I never will be. I don't know how to behave like a girl. I'd much rather been born a boy."_

_He laughed and smiled._

_"Then I could be more helpful," she added._

_"What are you talking about? You are helpful" he shook his head._

_"Yea but not in the way I want to be. I wish I could fight out there by your side."_

_"A war is no place for a woman. You have responsibilities here. Besides you did a good job while I was away. You took care of the injured in the village and you brought them all here for protection. That was good of you and not only that you took care of Aya while I was gone. That's very important."_

_"Yotaro" she said, "What about that edict? It's not true is it?"_

_"I don't think so" he shook his head with a frown, "I don't believe father would ever agree to such a thing. It's a lie."_

_"But."_

_"Don't worry about it," he said gently taking her hand as her head lowered, "I am going to go see Aya. I am sure she's waiting for me."_

_"It's funny" Takara replied with a nod, "She knew you were coming home before everything."_

_"She always does" he nodded as he walked to the door, "You should go to sleep too my sister. It's late" he replied as he opened the door and she followed him out._

_"Okay" she agreed with a sad nod as they walked their own separate ways._

_Yuki stood framed in the doorway for a few minutes watching as Yotaro walked._

_"I think I understand what Miss Honda meant. I can feel everything he feels and he is the spitting image of that portrait. I'd better keep following him" he took after him at a slow jog._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in another part of the castle courtyard Tohru had been following Takara since she had spotted her only moments ago. She stopped in a small garden and noticed the princess sitting down with a small instrument on her lap. From what Tohru could tell it was a small harp and her fingers touched the intricate harp delicately._

_"So you do have a soft side" a voice from theright suddenly said and Tohru and Takara looked in the direction of the voice. _

_Standing near by was Kiyoshi Sohma who had on a very gentle smile. He jumped up onto a small wall and stood before her._

_"I don't usually let people hear me play" she managed to say as she blushed a little._

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not that good."_

_"Oh. But you enjoy itright?"_

_She nodded._

_"What are you doing here Captain?" she asked._

_"I was patrolling the grounds" he replied as he jumped off of the wall and placed a hand to his hip, "And it's Kiyoshi. You don't need to be so formal with me princess."_

_"Uh all right."_

_"As I said I was patrolling the grounds," he said as he sat down on the wall, "And I heard your music, so I came to check it out. I have to say though I am a bit surprised. You don't seem like the type of person who would do something so delicate."_

_"What do you mean by that?" she asked a bit angrily._

_"Don't get offended, but you don't strike me as that type of person. I've met a lot of princesses and not one would greet her brother the way you did" he leaned back, "I mean most of them would bow before him politely not fling themselves in their brother's arms."_

_She looked away to avoid his eyes._

_"No to mention I heard you were the one who fired the arrow at the Ushida messenger."_

_"You heard about that?" she suddenly spun around her cheeks turning pink._

_"Mhm" he nodded, "Your Captain was telling us. That's pretty heroic of you. I've never heard of anything like it."_

_"I know I'm not ladylike" she replied angrily, "You don't need to rub it in."_

_"Huh? You misunderstand me" he stood up, "I'm not trying to rub it in. I'm trying to give you a compliment."_

_"Huh?" she looked up at him as the soft breeze blew his hair, "A compliment? Why? That's not normal."_

_"That's why I gave it to you. It's interesting to meet someone like you" he turned his back, "In fact" he looked over his shoulder, "It's rather refreshing. Well I should get back to my patrol. Good night princess."_

_"Good night Captain."_

_"It's Kiyoshi remember" he grinned, "I don't mind if you use it your majesty, no" he stopped himself, "That title doesn't seem to suit you."_

_"What do you mean it doesn't suit me?" she said angrily as he turned to face her._

_"Don't get angry" he grinned, "What I mean is it seems just too formal. My lady. Now that sounds more like the right term. So I'll be on my way" he replied turning around once more, "Good night My Lady" he bowed his eyes as he departed the area._

_"Good night" she said slowly as the wind blew her hair around her, "Kiyoshi" she replied slowly._

_Tohru watched her with a smile and leaned against the pole she had been standing behind her._

_"Wow" she thought, "He is the exact polar opposite of Kyo. And she is of me. How strange."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki leaned against the wall of the room as Yotaro said his goodnights to his older sister. He had been surprised by the princess's strong resemblance to Akito as Tohru had put it. Yotaro patted her hand one last time and then rose._

_"Good night my sister" he replied politely._

_"Oh Yotaro one more thing" Aya said._

_"Yes?"_

_"I was watching when you arrived. Who were the two men who were standing with you and Takara in the front?"_

_"One of them was Hiro Sohma, our cousin from the west. The other was a Captain who stood by his side named Kiyoshi Sohma."_

_"The one with brown hair?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He has a kind face" she replied smiling and pulling the covers closely around._

_"Get some sleep my sister," he said helping her and then kissing her on the forehead._

_Then he walked to the door and departed with Yuki close to him. Yuki followed him out and then stopped in the courtyard, for someone had caught his eye. On the other side Tohru had also stopped._

_"What?" he thought, "That can't be Miss Honda?" he thought as he ran forward._

_"Yuki?" she thought as she had the same impulse._

_But the two of them bumped into each other and fell to the ground._

_"Ow!" she said as she rubbed her knee, "Yuki?"_

_"Aw" he rubbed, "Miss Honda? I thought you were just a mirage."_

_"I did too."_

_"But how is that we are here together inside this dream?"_

_"I don't know" she shook her head as he helped her to her feet, "Maybe we fell asleep at the same time."_

_"Maybe. I don't know."_

_"Have you here been this whole time Yuki?"_

_"I guess. I was following the one named Yotaro Sohma around for about twenty-five minutes or so. How about you Miss Honda?"_

_"Mhm. I followed The Princess Takara for at least twenty minutes and I just saw you."_

_"Yea."_

_"Do you think Momiji is here too?"_

_"I don't know" he shook his head as the wind picked up, "What's happening!"_

_"This is what happens when the dream moves forward!" she shouted back._

_"You mean forward in time!"_

_"Yes!" she replied as the wind died down and they found themselves in a strange room._

_"Where are we now?" he asked as they looked forward._

_"Yuki look!" she pointed, "We are in some kind of throne room. There's everyone."_

_"You're right" he nodded as they faced forward to look at the large group in front of them._

_Sure enough in front of them Yotaro was gathered with all his men including Kiyoshi and Hiro._

_"Maybe there is something important here that we are supposed to hear about," Tohru suggested._

_"Perhaps" Yuki nodded as they moved closer to listen._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that same time a breeze blew across his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes and felt the grass under his back._

_"Did I fall asleep outside again?" Momiji thought as he rose from the ground, "Huh?" he said out loud as he looked around him, "Where am I? A field?"_

_As he was thinking this he heard a small scream from just in front of him. Coming towards him was a small girl with curly blond hair. Behind her were two older looking boys about the age of twelve chasing her with angry looks on their faces._

_"Get back here you brat!" one of them shouted._

_She tripped and then they finally caught up to her. They both began to hit her._

_"Stop it!" she cried._

_"Hey!" Momiji shouted angrily as he stood up, "Cut it out!" he ran forward._

_But as he tried to grab the girl he found that he went right through her and fell flat on his face. He stared ahead confused._

_"What just happened? Am I see through?" he held up his hands._

_"We'll teach you to run away from us" one of the boys said, "You have to be punished" he threw his hand back down._

_"No!" the little girl shouted as Momiji clenched his eyes shut._

_But the hand never touched the girl. It was pulled back and Momiji's eyes opened wide when he heard the person speak._

_"That's not very nice. Picking on a girl like that."_

_Momiji looked at the figure and his mouth dropped open as the young boy threw the two boys away from the young girl. He leaned on his knees completely._

_"Is that?" he said to himself, "Me?"_

**_(To Be Continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I decided to make five parts for this chapter so; the next one will have what this one's chapter title was supposed to be. Also I decided to add two more books to this particular series because I had a lot of ideas and they wouldn't fit in one book, so all together there will be eighteen books however the last two books are very short. Anyway hope you enjoyed this part. See you later for part four!_

_Next Part: A Love in Time_


	26. Part Four: Love for a Brother

**_Part Four: Love for a Brother_**

_"Why you" one of the boys said angrily charging forward with his fists raised._

_Momiji watched stunned as the young boy who looked just like he did at that age knocked the fists to the side and portrayed all his martial art skills. Finally the two boys backed off scared as he grinned at them._

_"That's right run you chickens!" he shouted, "And if I ever catch you picking on little kids like this, you'll have to deal with me all over again! You okay?" he asked the little girl as he took her hand._

_"Yes. Thank you so much" she nodded gratefully as she wiped away her tears and stared at him in awe._

_"No problem. I hate bullies."_

_"Those are my brothers. They are always doing stuff like that."_

_"Oh are they. Well I tell you what, next time they bother you, you come get me again" he leaned down, his hazel eyes twinkling._

_"Mitao!" a tall man called from a cart, "Come on! We're expected you know!"_

_"Okay Papa" Mitao nodded, "Like I said" turning to the young girl, "Come and get me if you need my help. You can find me up at the Sohma castle," he pointed in the direction._

_"Sohma castle?" _

_"Mhm. I'll be there. Take care!" he waved as he ran over to the cart and hopped on._

_"Wow" the little girl's eyes shone with delight, "He's so brave" she said to herself as the cart rode away._

_"Yea" Momiji nodded, "He sure is. Hey wait a minute! Did he say Sohma castle? Hey wait for me!" he shouted as he ran after the cart in the direction of the castle's gates._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Yuki and Tohru listened in on the plans for fighting against the Ushida clan getting a little bored to tell you the truth._

_"I doubt this is what we're supposed to hear" Yuki replied with a sigh._

_"I don't know" Tohru shook her head as someone knocked on the door._

_"Yes!" Yotaro said as the Captain of the Guards came strolling in, "  
Captain."_

_"My Lord, I am sorry to interrupt you but they've finally arrived."_

_"Excellent" Yotaro smiled coming forward, "Please excuse me gentlemen" he replied to the soldiers, "I have to take care of business. Hiro if you would take over" he replied as he followed the Captain out the door._

_"I guess we're supposed to follow him," Tohru said pointing to the door as Yuki stunned followed her._

_"Yea" he nodded, "He really does look like Mr. Manabe."_

_Yotaro and the Captain walked down the stairs and stopped near the gate as the cart stopped. Mitao jumped off and his father gently got down and walked over to Yotaro who embraced him._

_"It's so good to see you again," Yotaro replied as Yuki and Tohru came down._

_"It's good to see you too Yotaro" the man replied, "I am so pleased that you're doing this."_

_"It's my pleasure" Yotaro bowed._

_"Mitao" the man called._

_"Yes Papa" Mitao stepped forward and bowed._

_"Oh my gosh" Yuki said slowly._

_"It's Momiji" Tohru replied looking in another direction._

_"I know. He looks just like him."_

_"No" she shook her head and pointed straight forward, "I mean it's Momiji."_

_Yuki looked in the direction that she was pointing and gasped when they both saw the eighteen year old arriving in the courtyard._

_"Momiji" Tohru replied as they walked over._

_"Tohru?" he panted as he saw them, "Yuki? You guys are here too? How's that possible?"_

_"Um we've been trying to figure that out ourselves" Yuki said, "Where have you been?"_

_"Down in the fields. Did you see a cart come in here by any chance?"_

_Yuki pointed and Momiji stepped forward as he saw Mitao._

_"It's him. The boy in the fields."_

_"He looks just like you Momiji" Tohru smiled._

_"Yea, but he's nothing like me. He can kick some serious ass."_

_"What do you mean?" Yuki asked._

_"Well he helped out a little girl who was being beaten by her brothers. I couldn't help her, I fell right through."_

_"Oh" Tohru grinned, "So that happened to you too?"_

_"Yea. So after he rescued her he came here. I wonder why though?"_

_"Let's find out," Yuki suggested walking back over to his duplicate._

_"We are very glad to have you here Mitao" Yotaro replied._

_"And I am very glad to be here too My Lord" Mitao smiled with a bow, "I will work my hardest."_

_"Good. He'll fit in nicely," Yotaro said turning to his father._

_"I'm happy to hear that" the father replied beaming, "Mitao, listen to everything your teacher tells you."_

_"I will papa" he nodded._

_"You're getting a fine opportunity here."_

_"That's right" Yotaro nodded, "The person who will be teaching you is one of the finest martial artists in these lands."_

_"Wow! Really."_

_"Mhm."_

_"All right then" the father said as he got back on the cart, "Be good Mitao!"_

_"Yes sir" he nodded with a wave._

_"It would be wise to take the roads to the west" Yotaro suggested, "The Ushida clan will be no where near that."_

_"Yes thank you Yotaro" the man nodded, "I'll remember that."_

_"Good bye Papa!" the young boy waved as the cart departed._

_"So he's a martial artist?" Yuki said as he crossed his arms._

_"Apparently so" Momiji nodded, "Very different from me. I prefer music."_

_"Well now" Yotaro said, "Mitao how would you like to meet your teacher?"_

_"I can? Now?"_

_"Uh huh. Follow me" Yotaro led the way._

_"Okay! I mean of course" he remembered to be cordial, "My Lord."_

_"Should we follow them?" Yuki asked._

_"Yea" Momiji nodded; "I'm going to" he took after them._

_"How about you Miss Honda?" Yuki said turning to her._

_"I'll go with you Yuki" she nodded, "I'd like to stick together anyway."_

_"Good idea" he agreed as they followed after Momiji._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yotaro led the excited boy to a building in the far back. Momiji arrived a couple of minutes later and followed them in. Tohru and Yuki closed the door behind them._

_"I have brought your student" Yotaro said to the person who was turned around and kneeling before a large statue with a bo by their side, "You listen to everything this teacher says okay" he said to Mitao._

_"Yes My Lord" Mitao replied as the person stood up and turned to face them._

_"Good luck" Yotaro patted his shoulder before he departed and Yuki, Momiji, and Tohru found places to stand around the room._

_The person who faced Mitao had a cloth mask that covered everything but the eyes, however they were still able to speak clear enough for Mitao to understand._

_"Are you ready to begin?" the teacher asked._

_"Yes Master" Mitao nodded._

_"Then let's see what you can do."_

_Mitao took his stance and a few minutes he charged the teacher who expertly blocked all his attacks, finally knocking him to the floor. The teacher stood back up as Mitao also stood up._

_"You're good Master."_

_"Thank you. You're not bad at all yourself. But let's really test your skills" the teacher threw him a bo, "Defend yourself with that."_

_"Yes Master" he nodded holding onto the weapon as the teacher picked up their bo._

_Mitao and the teacher fought back and forth but in the end the teacher won again. Mitao stood up once more out of breath._

_"He's really good" Yuki said indicating the teacher._

_"Yea really" Tohru nodded, "But so is little Mitao. You were right Momiji."_

_"What did I tell ya. The kid's a natural."_

_"I know I'm gonna look forward to learning from you Master" Mitao said elated his eyes shining._

_"You think so" the teacher removed the mask, her long hair falling out._

_Tohru gasped._

_"It's?"_

_"Oh my gosh" Yuki blinked his eyes._

_"You're a girl" Mitao said surprised._

_"Mhm. I don't know that the best martial artist in the land was a woman" he replied excitedly._

_"Most people don't" Takara replied._

_"Please My lady" Mitao blushed, "Will you tell me your name?"_

_"Of course. My name is Takara Sohma."_

_"The second princess of the Sohma clan?" he gasped._

_"Mhm."_

_"Wow! I'm really going to like learning from you."_

_Takara laughed as Momiji stared ahead at her._

_"That's her?" he asked astonished, "She's so cute. Just like you Tohru."_

_"Thank you Momiji" Tohru blushed._

_"She's almost your exact image."_

_"Yea but her personality isn't like mine at all" Tohru smiled as they heard a loud bell, "What's that?"_

_"What's that?" Mitao asked._

_"The warning bells" Takara said taking his hand, "Come on we must hurry to the courtyard" she took off running._

_Momiji, Tohru, and Yuki looked at each other for a moment and then followed the princess and her young student out the door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The three of them ran to the courtyard where they saw several soldiers and people running in a scared panic._

_"What's going on?" Yuki asked Tohru._

_"I don't know" Tohru shook her head as Yotaro appeared with his sword at his side as Takara and Mitao ran over._

_"What's going on?" Yotaro asked his Captain of the Guards as several guards including Kiyoshi and Hiro arrived._

_"Talk about déjà vu" Momiji grinned at Yuki who just glared at him._

_"The Ushida clan are riding towards us My Lord" the Captain replied, "With a whole lot more soldiers then before."_

_"How far are they from here?" Yotaro asked as he followed the Captain to a higher place._

_Takara and Mitao followed them as well as Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji remained below. The Captain handed the Lord the spyglass and he looked in and frowned._

_"I believe their leader is coming" Yotaro said slowly._

_"Huh?" Takara's eyes became wide._

_"Captain ready the men with swords and then you can open the gates for those thieves. We will face them head on."_

_"Yes sir" The Captain bowed his head and ran back down, "Prepare yourselves men!"_

_"Yotaro" Takara said slowly._

_"You should be inside Takara" Yotaro replied sternly as he saw her, "With Aya and the other women."_

_"But. You shouldn't be down there either. You are still a bit wounded from that long battle."_

_"I'll be fine."_

_"But."_

_"No buts. Now go. Mitao I need you down with me."_

_"Yes My Lord" Mitao nodded as they both went back down and Takara with a huff walked into the building._

_The horses from the Ushida clan were fast approaching and finally it became time. Yotaro ordered for the gates to be open. Unbeknownst to Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji, Takara had remained with the women a few moments but then had taken a back door to the castle. She climbed the roof along with her quiver and bow and watched as the Ushida clan entered the gates. The horses stopped and the leader looked down at Yotaro who was standing in front of the other soldiers._

_"Am I correct in assuming" the Leader said, "That I am in the presence of the Head of the Sohma clan."_

_"You are correct in assuming that" Yotaro replied angrily, "I am Yotaro Sohma. And you must be the head of the Ushida clan?"_

_"That's right. I am Hayoto Ushida," the man said as he lifted his helmet._

_While Takara stared down angrily Tohru gasped as she saw his face. Yuki just shook his head angrily._

_"That looks just like" Momiji started to say but Yuki shook his head even more._

_"Yes. Just go with it Momiji. Figures he would look just like him."_

_"And to what do we owe this uninvited visit Ushida?" Yotaro asked._

_"I am certain that you got my edicts my Lord" Hayoto said._

_"I got them. What about them?"_

_"Then you know what I am here for?"_

_"Yes. And you can just turn right back around."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Hayoto raised his eyebrows angrily._

_"My father made no such promise to the likes of your people. Aya is staying here with us. She's not going anywhere with you."_

_"I see" he grinned cockily, "And that's your answer? Are you sure you don't want to change it?"_

_"That is my answer" Yotaro replied angrily, "You don't like it that's just too damn bad."_

_"Well. I really didn't want to have to do this" he said drawing his sword, every soldier on the Sohma side reaching for their swords, "But I guess you leave me no choice. I am determined to have everything that the Sohmas own as well as my bride to be. And I am not leaving here without her."_

_"Why that" Takara seethed._

_"Over my dead body" Yotaro replied, "You shall not touch her."_

_"Then this is what I propose. We fight you and I right now. One on one. If I win I will take your sister back to the Ushida clan. And I can get your lands later."_

_"And if I win, you will never set foot in my land again. You will never again harm my people. Understand?"_

_"Perfectly" Hayoto nodded, "I accept."_

_"Fine" Yotaro replied removing his cape and brandishing his sword._

_"Yotaro" Hiro urged, "You shouldn't."_

_"I'll be all right. Thank you Hiro" Yotaro said taking his stance._

_The two of them began to fight, making it quite obvious that they were both exceptionally skilled with the sword. However as Yotaro figured he had just about won, Hayoto did a move that struck his sword from his hand and a swift movement that knocked him to the ground. Yotaro clutched at his side as Hayoto pointed his sword straight at him and the soldiers on the Sohmas side had all drawn their swords in anger._

_"Now what was that you said again?" Hayoto grinned evilly as he pointed it at him, "Over my dead body. I can accept those terms" he began to thrust the sword down._

_But an arrow struck his sword knocking it out of his hand and making him back away surprised._

_"Ushida!" Takara shouted as she stood on the roof bow raised, "Get away from him!"_

_Tohru looked up and gasped._

_"It's Takara."_

_The others looked up as well, including Yotaro who blinked up at her in surprise. Hayoto stared angrily at the young girl._

_"Who do you think you are woman?" he shouted, "No one fires arrows at me."_

_"I said get away from him" she replied loud enough for him to hear as she hopped down from the roof and landed near the stairs, "I am Princess Takara Sohma" she said as she raised another arrow, "And I shall not let you hurt my brother. Now get away from him!"_

_"Oh Takara" Aya whispered as she watched._

_Hayoto straightened his shoulders as Hiro and The Captain of the Guards helped Yotaro to his feet._

_"Well I guess the Lord of this kingdom is weak" Hayoto chuckled, "If he needs a little girl to aid him."_

_Yotaro stared at Hayoto angrily._

_"I can fight you by myself" he insisted._

_"Actually" Hayoto said, "I think I'm done for the day" he placed his sword back in his belt, "Thank you for such an interesting visit Sohma. I shall never forget it" he looked up at Takara with a wide grin on his face, "Not ever."_

_"Uh oh" Yuki grimaced._

_"What's the matter Yuki?" Tohru asked._

_"I've seen that face before."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I think we should go now" Hayoto said, "But mark my words Sohma this isn't the last you will see of us" he dropped another edict at his feet, "Here are my list of demands. I trust that you will read them" he replied as he got back onto his horse and Takara lowered her bow._

_"The Sohmas will never give into the likes of the Ushida clan," Yotaro said through clenched teeth._

_"We shall see about that. Let's go men" he replied before glancing at Takara one last time and then riding out of the gates._

_Takara saw as Yotaro lowered his head and shook it angrily. She took a step back as Aya came out. Yotaro bent down and picked up the scroll._

_"Takara what have you done" Aya replied, "You made our brother lose face."_

_"Huh?" Takara looked at her with a look of confusion, "But I."_

_"You should have let him handle it."_

_"You're right" Takara nodded sadly, "I know you're right. Oh I don't need these anymore" she tossed the quiver down over the balcony as well as the bow and then dashed down the stairs and out of the courtyard._

_"My Lady" Mitao called._

_"My Lord" The Captain said as Kiyoshi managed to catch the quiver and bow._

_"I need to go talk with my sister" Yotaro replied with his head lowered and handing the edict to him, "I shall return in a moment" he looked forward and began to walk the way she had left._

_"Yes sir" the Captain nodded as Aya came down the steps._

_Kiyoshi placed the quiver down and walked quickly over to Yotaro as he paused._

_"Remember" Kiyoshi said softly and gently, "She was only trying to protect you."_

_"I know" Yotaro nodded as he left the courtyard and Aya came over._

_"She can be so reckless" Aya shook her head, "Captain your hand" she gasped when she saw his right hand was dripping with blood._

_"Huh? Oh that must have happened when I caught the arrows."_

_"Please allow me to treat it" she took his hand gently._

_"I can't ask you to do that."_

_"You didn't" she said sweetly, "Now come one" she pulled him into the castle._

_"Well" Yuki sighed, "Are we going to follow them?"_

_"Well I am" Tohru nodded, "I want to see if Takara's all right."_

_"I'll go with you guys too," Momiji agreed following, "After all we're supposed to stick together."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji found Takara and Yotaro in a very secret place where Takara was kneeling before two graves, her eyes dripping in tears._

_"Takara" Yotaro replied slowly, "Why did you disobey me? Why didn't you stay in the castle?"_

_"You don't have to say it" Takara said, "I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry Yotaro. I made you lose face in front of our enemies."_

_"What?" Yotaro looked at her confused._

_"I was reckless again, like I always am. I just couldn't let him kill you. If I didn't save you who would?"_

_"Uh Takara let me get this straight you think I am angry with you because you made me lose face in front of Ushida?"_

_"Isn't that why?" she looked back at him._

_"No" he shook his head, "That has nothing to do with it. The reason I got so angry and why I am a little angry still is you could have been hurt badly don't you see."_

_"What?"_

_"Takara" he knelt before her, "What if he retaliated? What if he had fired an arrow right back at you? I don't want to imagine what could have happened. You could have died today. That's why I am angry. You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt. And I was scared. I was scared for you my sister."_

_"It would have been better than you dying Yotaro. The people need you. They don't need me. I would have much rather died myself to keep you alive. That would be enough for me."_

_"What do you mean they don't need you? Of course they do. They look to you for support and your kindness. You handle things that Aya can't. You have taken her place in that way. The Captain told me how you helped out the villagers when they were injured. They look to you for hope and me for guidance. That's what they need you for."_

_"Yotaro" she collapsed in his arms, "I am so sorry."_

_"It's all right. But please promise me don't ever do something so reckless like that again? To me you and Aya are precious treasures. I don't want to lose you. And I will do everything I can to protect you. Promise me?"_

_"All right" she nodded, "I promise. I won't do anything reckless like that ever again" she looked at him straight in the eye and he wiped the tears from her face._

_"Good" he smiled, "Because if I lost you my darling, I don't know what I would do."_

_"You haven't called me that since we were kids" she grinned._

_"I know" he embraced her tightly once more._

_"Aw that's so sweet" Momiji murmured, "What's happening now?"_

_"Are we moving forward again?" Yuki asked as the wind picked up around them._

_"I don't think so" Tohru shook her head, "The dream is ending."_

_"What?" Momiji and Yuki said at the time but they didn't hear the answer._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki and Momiji sat up with wide eyes staring. Tohru too awoke and all three of them looked at each other. Yuki looked around the room and saw the candlelights once more._

_"We're back" Yuki said, "I mean it looks like the dream is over."_

_"I guess" Momiji nodded, "Whoa what a ride."_

_"Yea" Tohru replied picking the book off the floor, "I'm surprised that we were all there together though."_

_"Yea maybe there is something about that book Miss Honda."_

_"Yes. Oh my. I wonder what time it is."_

_Yuki looked at his watch trying to focus his eyes in the dark room._

_"My goodness. It's really late. We should be getting home soon."_

_"Okay" Tohru nodded putting the journal inside her bag._

_"Well I had fun I don't know about you two" Momiji grinned as he stood up and walked over to the door._

_"Well it was interesting" Yuki nodded as he and Tohru walked out the door following closely behind Momiji, "If not weird at times."_

_As they were locking up Tohru realized that she had left something inside. Rather then having Yuki wait for her she promised to lock the door and the gate behind her. Yuki nodded and said he would wait at the main gate. She agreed and went back inside to grab her purse. As she was locking the door she heard some crying nearby and walked to the source of it._

_"Is someone there?" she called out as she came upon a little blond haired girl who was holding her knee, "Are you lost?"_

_"Huh?" the little girl looked up her brown eyes glistening with tears, "No I know where I am" she shook her head._

_"Oh you hurt yourself didn't you" Tohru said seeing the cut on her knee._

_"It's not that bad" she shrugged._

_"This could get infected though. Wait right here. I'll be right back" Tohru ran to the front where she had left her bag and pulled out her emergency first aid kit, "Here we go" she said as she came back, "I always carry this with me just in case."_

_"Thank you very much miss," the little girl said sweetly._

_"Oh no you don't have to be so formal. My name is Tohru. Tohru Honda."_

_"Oh no Mama always says to be proper towards people. Papa too."_

_"Well that's true. Now hold still this may sting a little" she replied as the little girl winced slightly, "There all done" she said as she placed on the band aid, "Feel better?"_

_"Yes thank you."_

_"No problem. Now why don't you tell me what your name is and what you're doing here?"_

_"My name is Momo Sohma," the little girl said._

_"Momo?" Tohru blinked her eyes, "Oh you're Momo."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"What are you doing here Momo?" Tohru asked in concern more than anything._

_"Well I uh. I was follow" she stopped._

_"Yes?" Tohru urged._

_"I was following the one named Momiji. I saw him come in here this morning. So I followed him."_

_"I see. And why were you doing that?"_

_"I don't know. I just am."_

_"How long have you been following him?"_

_"A long time" Momo said with a sad nod, "I need to get home."_

_"I tell you what, how about I walk you there?"_

_"You don't have to."_

_"I know" Tohru grinned, "I want to" she took her hand, "Let's go Momo" she helped her up and the two of them walked towards the main gate since Momo lived outside the Sohma walls._

_When Tohru got outside she informed Yukiof how, without revealing whothe little girlwas that she was lost and she was taking her home. Yuki nodded and then said he would see her at home then. As he walked home he pondered something in his head._

_"I know I've seen that little girl somewhere before" he thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru walked next to Momo holding onto her hand and leading the way to the house. They stopped in front of a very pretty house covered with lots of flowers._

_"That's where my auntie lives," Momo pointed out._

_" Oh how lovely. So Momo" Tohru said looking at her, "What made you decide to follow Momiji and how long have you been doing it?"_

_"Well lately I have been following him every week. But it used to be every month. I'm not really sure why I do. I just have this compulsion to do it."_

_"Wow that's a pretty big word for such a small little girl. How old are you Momo?"_

_"I'm nine. I'll be in my final year of grade school next year" she grinned sweetly with her hands behind her back, "Oh look we're here Miss Tohru" she stopped in front of another pretty looking house, "Mama will be happy to see me. I want you to meet her. Mama!" she called._

_Momiji's mother ran to the front of the house when she heard her daughter._

_"Momo. What happened?" she asked with a worried expression when she saw the dirt on her face and her scraped knee, "Are you all right?"_

_"It's okay Mama. Miss Tohru helped me" she pointed, "She patched me up."_

_"How can I ever thank you Miss" Momiji's mother said gratefully._

_"Oh it's no problem Mrs. Sohma. I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw Momo here crying on the sidewalk. She had scraped her knee and luckily for us I had my first aid kit handy."_

_"Thank you. By the way how do you know that our last name is Sohma?" she looked at the girl quizzically._

_"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet have I? It's nice to meet you" she bowed her head, "My name is Tohru Honda."_

_"Tohru Honda? Ah you're the new young secretary my husband just hired aren't you?" her face said lighting up, "You used to work as a cleaning employee right?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "I was only to happy to help out Momo when I found out who she was since I work for her father."_

_"You really work for my Papa Miss Tohru?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well again thank you so much Tohru" Momiji's mother smiled much in the same way her son did, "Please feel free to stop by anytime."_

_"Thank you. And it was my pleasure. Well I have to be on my way. Good bye" she said bowing one last time."_

_"Good bye Miss Tohru!" Momo waved happily as Tohru walked up the road._

**_(To Be Continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Finally finished this one. I decided to change the part title too, because this one fit better with the relationship of Yotaro and Takara as well as Momo and Momiji's. Any way that's all for today. See you all again on Friday. Oh and for those who are wondering, I have every intention on finishing this series with no strings attached. We will see more of Kandis and Akito I promise you! Wink! Catch ya all later!_

_Next Part: Betrayal and Trust_


	27. Part Five: Betrayal and Trust

_**Part Five: Betrayal and Trust**_

_Yuki listened intently as Tohru told him all about Momo. He uncrossed his arms, took a sip of his tea and nodded his head._

_"I thought I recognized her from somewhere" he said, "So it was Momiji's younger sister. How long has she been following him? Did she say?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "She told me that it has been several months but lately she has been watching him almost every week. I asked her why she was following him too and do you know what she said?"_

_Yuki shook his head._

_"She told me that she didn't know why but for some reason she felt a compulsion to do it."_

_"Compulsion? Did she use that exact word Miss Honda?" Yuki asked impressed._

_"Yes" Tohru smiled, "Quite a big word for such a small girl."_

_"I'll say" Yuki grinned, "So what are you going to do Miss Honda? Are you going to tell Momiji?"_

_"I don't know" Tohru said with a slight frown, "What do you think I should do Yuki?"_

_"Well I think you should tell him."_

_"You do?"_

_"Mhm" Yuki nodded fervently, "If it were me and I was in his place I would want to know. And knowing Momiji he really would want to know. After all in his own way he's been watching after her too I think. Besides if one day she gets caught by Momiji and he finds out that you didn't tell him that you saw her first, his feelings might get hurt, although like most of us he probably wouldn't show it."_

_"You're right" Tohru agreed, "Okay. After work tomorrow I will head to the main house and I will tell him when I arrive at the archives."_

_"That's good. When do you get off of work tomorrow?"_

_"Normal time" Tohru replied, "Around five o'clock. Why do you ask?"_

_"No reason except I won't be at the archives until much later than that. I promised I walk Machi home tomorrow afternoon, and after that I will probably want to spend some time with her."_

_"That's okay Yuki" Tohru said with a smile, "You take your time and Momiji and I will continue with the research."_

_"All right" he nodded as they both heard the front door open._

_"Tohru! I'm home!" Kyo called as he took off his shoes._

_"Well" Tohru replied getting up, "Now that Kyo's home I'll get dinner started" she walked into the kitchen._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening Tohru sat at the sitting table by herself reading the cat's journal. Kyo had just gone off to take a nice long bath to relax from his day at work. It turned out he had quite a bit of trouble with two of his students, so he was quite stressed out. Yuki was upstairs in his room working on something for school and Shigure was once more in his study. Kyoko wandered into the room as Tohru turned another page and yawned. She walked around the table when she saw the book and stared at it. Tohru laughed a little as another yawn came overher and her eyes began to slowly close. As Kyoko watched the book fell onto the table, it's cover face up. Tohru's head was on the table. Once more she had drifted off._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru opened her eyes and discovered that it was night in the castle courtyard. There were several guards on patrol and the environment was very still and quiet. She heard a door slowly open and saw Takara descend from the stairs down into the courtyard. From where he stood on duty, Kiyoshi watched as she departed the courtyard and head into the left direction. He followed her, with Tohru right behind him. As he neared her he discovered her kneeling in front of the graves, as she had been that very afternoon. Tohru watched as he walked up to her slowly._

_"So this is where you ran off to this afternoon," he said gently._

_Takara spun around quite stunned to see him._

_"Capt, oh I mean Kiyoshi? What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see if you are all right my Lady" he replied with a grin._

_"Why wouldn't I be all right?"_

_"Because of what happened this afternoon."_

_"Oh that" she turned away from him and lowered her head, "That was just stupid of me. I don't know what I was thinking."_

_"I know what you were thinking. And to tell you the truth I think it is a very honorable reason."_

_She lifted her head as he continued._

_"The only thought in your head this afternoon was protecting Yotaro from getting killed right?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"But it was still stupid" she replied, "I did a terrible thing. I made him lose face in front of our enemies. I can't imagine how I would feel in his place."_

_Kiyoshi took a step forward and gazed at her with his gentle eyes._

_"Takara why are you so concerned with what the Ushida clan thinks? Personally I think it is quite irrelevant."_

_"Huh?" she looked back at him._

_"Does it really matter what they think? They don't like the Sohma clan anyway so even if you hadn't done anything they would have found something else to dislike your clan for. Yotaro doesn't think that way does he?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "In fact this afternoon he told me he was angry not for that reason but because he was fearful for my life."_

_"I can understand that" Kiyoshi nodded, "That would be the reason I would be angry at you too. It was a reckless thing you did but on the other hand it was a truly admirable thing that you did. One you shouldn't feel ashamed about. I sincerely doubt that Ushida would have done anything. I don't truly believe that he hurts women that way. He gets other people to do it for him. Besides even if he had tried to go after you there were a number of soldiers on our side who would have defended you with their lives. I'm one of them."_

_Takara stared at him as he raised his hand to scratch his head. As he did she noticed the bandage on his hand._

_"What happened to your hand?" she said in concern as Tohru moved closer so she could hear better._

_"Hmm?" he looked at it, "Oh that. That happened this afternoon when I tried to catch your bow and arrows when you threw them from the balcony."_

_"Oh I'm sorry" she stood up and walked over to him taking his hand in the process, "Once again I was being reckless."_

_"It's no big deal" he chuckled, "Your sister patched me up. You know I think she might have a crush on me."_

_"Aya? I doubt that. She's much too refined for something silly like that."_

_"What's that got to do with it?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I mean you can't help it when you like someone it just happens. Refinement has nothing to do with it. You know?"_

_"I guess I see what you mean" Takara nodded, "Anyway again I am sorry about your wounds."_

_"Like I said" he smiled, "Don't worry about it. I'll survive. It's just a scratch."_

_"Mhm" she smiled back as she turned to look at the graves once more._

_"As far as Yotaro goes he's just worried about you because he loves you" Kiyoshi continued._

_"I know. I know he loves me. And I love him and I am so thankful that he's home. I guess I have you to thank for that" she looked back over her shoulder._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I heard that my brother got seriously injured on the battle field. And that he almost died when a member of the Ushida clan came after him. But you and Hiro saved him and nursed him back to health so he could come home" Takara knelt once more in front of the graves, "I am truly grateful to you Kiyoshi."_

_"It is I who is grateful to him. He saved several of my soldiers as well. And he allowed me to accompany him here" he sat down next to her._

_"Why did you come here Kiyoshi besides wanting to repay my brother?"_

_"It is true that I came here for that" he said with a frown as the light wind blew his hair, "But I do have another reason."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Mhm. One I don't really want to get into right now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's painful. However I do feel comfortable telling you about it. So maybe I will. I came here so I could be closer to the Ushida clan."_

_"Closer?"_

_"Mhm. You know right there. So I could fight by your brother's side and defeat them. But more importantly I am looking for someone."_

_"Looking for who?"_

_"Takara" he sighed, "The reason I want to defeat them so badly is I hate them. I really hate them."_

_"Hate's an awful strong word to use don't you think? I mean you can dislike someone. But hate? You?"_

_"The word suits how I feel about them. But one in particular. I have such vengeful feelings toward him."_

_"Vengeful?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"What did he do to you?"_

_"He didn't do nothing to me, but kill my brother."_

_"Your brother?"_

_"Mhm. My older brother. That is why I hate him so much. I looked up to my brother. I respected him more than anyone. And now he's gone."_

_"When did this happen?"_

_"About a year and half ago. My brother was defending some of my people and this man he killed him and then he kidnapped the three girls he had been protecting."_

_"Three girls. Were they your sisters?"_

_"No. They're my cousins, who were staying with us."_

_"What did the Ushida clan want with them?"_

_"I don't know. But what I do know is, I have to find them. I know they're still alive. One of them was my brother's fiancée, the other two well one was a little girl, and the other was Hiro's love."_

_"Our cousin Hiro?"_

_"Yes, that's why he came with me. I was asked to come by your brother. He came along to find her with me. I know that man that I search for is somewhere with Hayoto Ushida. And when I find him I will exact my vengeance on him."_

_"I have never seen this side of you before Kiyoshi" she said with wide eyes, "You're really angry aren't you?"_

_"I don't usually let people see this side of me. I keep it inside and I let it out when I am on the battlefield. It's the only way I can deal with it."_

_"Maybe Yotaro can help you get them back."_

_"No I don't want him involved with this. I haven't even told him about it. Please don't tell him. This was only meant for you to hear."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I trust you. You know" he looked up into the sky, "I hadn't planned on staying here this long to be honest. I was going to head for the Ushida territory quite soon, but something's kept me back here."_

_"What's that?"_

_"You" he looked at her directly, "I don't know what is but I am drawn to you. I have been since day one. Someday I have to return to my own home, but now I have a reason to stay longer."_

_"Kiyoshi" she said slowly as he stood up._

_He turned his back and smiled to himself._

_"You know I can understand exactly how your brother feels about you."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Well he wants to protect you with everything he is. I feel the same way. With my last dying breath I want to protect you. Because" he looked back over his shoulder with the same smile, "I love you Takara."_

_Takara stared at him a few moments and then rose to her feet. She walked over to him and he turned around._

_"We hardly know each other. Are you so certain?"_

_"Oh yes. But it isn't just your beauty that I have fallen in love with. It's you. Everything about you. Especially your heart. I love your heart. Your giving, nurturing, and compassionate heart. That's what I love the most about you. And I want to take care of you. I've never been more certain of anything in my life."_

_Takara fell into his embrace and he held onto her tightly as Tohru watched teary-eyed from where she stood. As she wiped a tear from her face, the wind slowly shifted forward and the scenery began to change all around her. This time she found herself in the outer fields where Mitao and Takara were picking flowers. She walked over to where they were and sat down to listen to their conversation. Takara was smiling and Mitao came over with a small bunch of flowers._

_"Here my Lady" he grinned handing them to her._

_"Thank you Mitao" she smiled back._

_"Hard to believe it isn't it?"_

_"What is?"_

_"It's been a whole month since we heard from the Ushida clan."_

_"It's a blessing that's what it is. But it does bother me a little bit. It makes me wonder what they are up to."_

_"I think the Lord is worried too, but he doesn't show it much."_

_"That's Yotaro for you."_

_"You and the Captain have been getting pretty close too, huh my Lady."_

_"Mhm" Takara smiled thinking back on the evenings she and Kiyoshi had spent by each other's side._

_Mitao turned around to the right and suddenly grimaced as he spotted horses heading in their direction._

_"Uh oh" he said._

_"What's wrong Mitao?"_

_"Horses coming this way. From the east."_

_"Where?" she asked standing up as he pointed._

_She looked and then frowned herself as she saw the flags they carried._

_"Mitao. Run to the castle. Inform the Lord that the Ushida clan is on their way."_

_"What about you my Lady?" he asked worried._

_"Just go" she ordered, "I'll be fine," she said as she lowered herself in the tall grass._

_Mitao took off running leaving her there with her back turned but her eyes and ears completely open. Tohru watched as the horses drew nearer and noticed herself that Hayoto Ushida was amongst them._

_"I hope she'll be all right," she thought holding her hands together._

_The horses stopped as Hayoto gazed around him._

_"What is itmy Lord?" one of the soldiers asked him._

_"I'm wondering where all those peasants are," Hayoto said with a sneer, "Probably still up at the castle. Shame too. I need something to drink" suddenly he spotted Takara, "You there! Girl! Come here!"_

_Takara completely ignored him and continued picking the flowers and putting them into the basket next to her._

_"Are you deaf woman!" he shouted, "I said come here!"_

_"If I were you," Takara said slowly as she rose, "I would not address me as such. I am not some simple peasant girl" she replied turning around the wind blowing her hair all around her._

_Hayoto stared at the girl before him, his eyes wide with recognition and his mouth curved in an unnerving smile._

_"It's you."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Tohru remained in the dream world, completely oblivious to the real one, Kyo came back from having his bath. When he saw her asleep he tried to wake her up. When she didn't move he sighed and picked her up intent on putting her to bed. As he did he noticed the journal lying on the table. Slowly, he managed to pick up as well as he moved out of the sitting room and towards the bedrooms. He entered Tohru's room and laid her on her bed, covered her up with her covers, and kissed her forehead. He was about to place the book onto her side table when he noticed how old it looked._

_"What is this?" he wondered as he turned to one of the pages, "A diary. What on earth would she be doing with this?" he thought as he placed it onto her table with a frown, "I wonder why she is so sleepy lately?" he thought as he turned off the light, "Maybe I'll ask her in the morning" he walked out of the room closing the door gently behind him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in the dream world Mitao hurried to the castle and ran into Hiro and Kiyoshi completely out of breath._

_"Mitao" Hiro said, "What's wrong?"_

_"I" he said gasping for air, "I need to warn the Lord. The Ushida clan is coming. The princess Takara is still in the fields. She sent me to get him."_

_"What?" Kiyoshi replied angrily grabbing a horse that was nearby and jumping onto it._

_"Kiyoshi what are you doing?" Hiro asked as the horse reared._

_"Warn the Lord. I am going to go help her" he rode out of the castle._

_Hiro nodded to Mitao and they both dashed up the stairs to the throne room._

_Down in the fields Tohru watched as Takara stared angrily back at Hayoto Ushida._

_"I was hoping I would get to see you again" Hayoto replied._

_"You shouldn't be here" Takara said with an angry glare, "You're not welcome here at all. If I were you I would ride back the way I came from. The soldiers will be here soon."_

_"Is that so. But before in that amount of time, I could easily sweep you onto my horse and carry you off from here."_

_"You'll do no such thing," Kiyoshi said as he rode up behind him, "Not while I am around" he held up a bow and arrow._

_"Kiyoshi?" Takara replied surprised._

_"One soldier. That's all that he sent?" Hayoto said sarcastically._

_"The rest will be on their way very soon" Kiyoshi replied._

_"There will be no need for them. I merely came here to give this to him" he pulled out a scroll from his armor._

_"Another edict?" Takara said angrily, "Haven't you given enough of those to us already?"_

_"The last one I gave you can completely void" Hayoto replied as he threw it to her, "This is my new list of demands."_

_"I'm sorry to tell you" Takara said, "That the Sohmas don't give in to the likes of the Ushida clan."_

_"What she said," Kiyoshi agreed with a frown as he stared at one of the soldiers to Hayoto's right._

_"And I'm sorry to say" Hayoto replied, "That my clan won't rest until we have everything the Sohmas own. We will see each other again Princess I guarantee it" he said looking her directly in the eye, "Let's go men!" he shouted as he rode away from the two of them and they followed._

_Kiyoshi lowered his bow and then looked at Takara gently._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes" she nodded._

_"Get on" he indicated to the horse, "Let's get back to the castle."_

_As Takara climbed the horse, Tohru felt herself pulled forward again back into the courtyard where Yotaro and the other soldiers were just preparing to go after Kiyoshi. As they rode up, Yotaro rushed over to Takara and embraced her._

_"Are you all right?" he asked with a worried frown._

_"I'm fine" she nodded, "But here" she handed him the scroll, "It's another edict from Hayoto Ushida himself."_

_"Another one?" Yotaro said taking it, "What for? He gave us one last month."_

_"He said completely void that one" Kiyoshi explained as he got off the horse, "He said that is his new list of demands."_

_"I see. Hiro, Kiyoshi. All of you" he looked at his soldiers, "Come with me into the throne room. I need to speak with you. Takara."_

_"I know" she stopped him, "Into the castle."_

_"Thank you" he smiled as Aya came over and took Takara's hand smiling at Kiyoshi as he passed._

_Tohru watched as they all walked into different directions and thought._

_"I don't know why" she said out loud to herself, "But I think I am supposed to follow the Prince right now" she nodded and then ran up the stairs after the men._

_She found them all in the throne room, Yotaro sitting down, staring at the edict angrily. He shut it and threw it on the floor shaking his head._

_"I knew this was going to happen" he replied slowly as Hiro and Kiyoshi walked over, "This is one of the things I feared."_

_"What's wrong?" Hiro asked._

_"Well apparently" Yotaro said standing up and walking over to a window, "Ushida is no longer interested in marrying Aya."_

_"Well that's a good thing right?" Hiro said as Kiyoshi frowned slightly._

_"Yes and no" Yotaro shook his head, "He doesn't want to marry Aya."_

_"He wants to marry Takara doesn't he?" Kiyoshi finished._

_"What?" Hiro said surprised._

_"That's correct" Yotaro nodded._

_"I knew it. I knew it this afternoon. The way he looked at her."_

_"I'm going to have to break the news to her" Yotaro replied with a sigh._

_"Please" Kiyoshi said stepping forward, "Allow me to do it."_

_Yotaro looked at him and then walked over._

_"May I speak with you for a moment Kiyoshi in private?"_

_"Yes" Kiyoshi nodded as Hiro departed to join the other men._

_"We'll be but a minute," Yotaro said to the men as they walked outside._

_Tohru followed them and stopped when she saw how serious they both looked._

_"Kiyoshi" Yotaro replied, "I know why you want to tell my sister. I have watched for a month now as the two of you have gotten closer and I was happy. You're a perfect match and I can't think of anyone better for her to be with. I trust you completely."_

_"Yotaro" Kiyoshi looked at him in surprise._

_"With that said however, I need you to do something for me."_

_"Anything."_

_"I want you to ask her to marry you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want you to marry her. Now before anything happens."_

_"But Yotaro" Kiyoshi replied with a slight frown, "Now's not the right time."_

_"It is the right time. You love her don't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Does she know? Does she know who you really are?"_

_"No I haven't told her yet. You know the reason I haven't too."_

_"Yes I do" Yotaro replied, "But I want you to ask her. Tonight."_

_"Why now?"_

_"Because I want her to leave this place with you as soon as possible. Her and Aya. I want to get them as far away from here as I can."_

_"Yotaro. You know she will never agree to such a thing."_

_"I know. That's why asking her to marry you is what you have to do. That way she'll never know my real reason."_

_"That's still a very bad reason to get married? Fear of the Ushida clan."_

_"I 'm not asking you to marry her. I am asking you to ask her. You had every intention of doing it. All I am asking is that you do it now."_

_"I still have my own reasons for being here though."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. I don't want to ask her with so much pressure. That's no respect at all. I care too deeply for her to hurt her that way. I do want to marry her don't get me wrong, but are you certain you want it this way. I can refuse you know. I am no different then you."_

_"I know. But for her sake, will you please consider it at least? In your kingdom she would be safer. You have more soldiers then I do. Even if you went off to war she would be safer there."_

_"And you? You would remain here?"_

_"I have to. This is my kingdom. I have to protect it till my last breath, as my father did before me. This edict Ushida sent is no joke. I believe he will exact what he said in that letter. He'll come for her, but he may be more reluctant if she's already engaged to someone else. Especially when he doesn't know, that that person is really a lord himself."_

_Kiyoshi took in a breath of air and stared into the sky since the sun was setting. Yotaro placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"She's what you have been looking for isn't she?"_

_Kiyoshi nodded._

_"Then please just consider. Think about her. Her safety more than anything. That's what matters now. She knows you love her. Asking her to marry you is not a crime and I am sure she wants to. In the end it would be what's best for everyone."_

_"And then Ushida would take his anger out on you? That's the good thing."_

_"It's better than him taking it out on someone else."_

_"Well. I'm still against it, but I did honestly plan on asking her this evening. In fact that was what I wanted to talk to you about you just beat me to it."_

_"So you're gonna ask her then?"_

_"Yea" Kiyoshi nodded but seriously looked at him, "But not for your reason. I'll do as you ask as far as taking her away from here, but I'm doing this for us. I'm doing this because I want to, not for any ulterior motive. I will marry her when I return to my kingdom. You will be the one to tell her that she has to leave here. I wont do it for you."_

_"I understand. I respect you for that" Yotaro nodded walking away from him, "Thank you."_

_Kiyoshi once more stared straight ahead at the setting sun and sighed. Tohru watched him and then felt the strong wind pull her away. When she awoke she saw that she was back in her bed. Surprised she glanced at the book on the table and then snuggled back under the covers into a dreamless sleep._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_His watch read 10:00 as he glanced down the street. It was dark and there were hardly any lights. He suddenly heard the footsteps behind him as another man approached him._

_"You're on time" he said, "I'm surprised."_

_"I always make it a point to arrive on time" the younger one replied, "It's part of my business. I brought the information for you. Now all you have to do is your part and I'll do mine. My men will be at the location at exactly noon as you stated."_

_"Good. Well" he moved his hand forward, "A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Ushida."_

_"You too Mr. Sohma" Tai grinned menacingly, "You too."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Phew! That was a long one. But chapter six is finally complete. One more chapter of this book to go, however you all will get it next week and believe me you don't want to miss it!_

_Next time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Seven: Kidnapped!_

_Not telling! I am so mean! (Menacing Laugh!) Giggle! Have a good weekend everybody!_


	28. Chapter Seven: Making Choices

_**Chapter Seven: Making Choices**_

_Tohru walked towards the garden once more. It was evening and she was certain she would find Takara there. Sure enough she was there, and was playing her harp with a content smile on her face. Tohru watched as she played until she saw Kiyoshi approaching her._

_"Takara" he said loud enough for her to hear._

_"Kiyoshi" she replied excitedly as she stopped playing, "I was wondering when you were gonna get here."_

_"I'm sorry. I was talking to your brother."_

_"About the edict?" she placed the harp down and walked over to him._

_"Yes" he nodded with a slight frown, "Takara can we sit for a moment?"_

_"Sure" she agreed as they both sat down, "What's wrong?"_

_"Well first off I have a question for you, but before I ask it, I don't want you to think that I am asking it because of what I am going to tell you first."_

_"What?" she said with a confused expression._

_"What I mean is, what I am going to ask you has nothing to do with what I am going to tell you."_

_"Okay."_

_"Well" he sighed, "About the edict. The good news is Ushida no longer wants to marry Aya."_

_"Really?" her eyes shined happily, "That's great. I'm so happy."_

_"Takara" he replied looking her directly into the eye, "I said that was the good news."_

_"Then there's more?"_

_"Mhm."  
_

_"Well naturally" she said angrily, "What do they want this time?"_

_"I'm trying to tell you. Takara, Hayoto Ushida no longer wants to marry the older princess this is true. He has set his eyes on the younger one instead."_

_"What?" she stared at him, "Me?"_

_"Mhm. He said in the edict in a few days time, he's coming for you. Apparently that little stunt you pulled the other day impressed him."_

_"How stupid of me" she replied angrily, "How could I have been so reckless. It makes sense now, why he has been looking at me so funny. It's a good thing it's not Aya anymore, I'd gladly take her place but."  
_

_"Takara you don't have to worry about it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you think I am ever gonna hand you over to the likes of him? I will never let that happen. And with that said, I'm going to ask you my question now."_

_"Okay" she nodded slowly as he knelt before._

_"Princess" he replied, "I want to ask you to marry me. Will you Takara be my wife?"_

_"Kiyoshi? I don't understand. How can I? I mean I am a princess and you are nothing but a soldier."_

_"Takara do you remember when I said I loved you."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well I meant it. Every word. Every thing I have said up to this point has been true, except one."_

_"What's that?"_

_He sighed and then looked into her eyes._

_"Most of my life I've been chased, pursued by many woman. It comes with the territory I suppose. But I hated it."_

_"Kiyoshi you're not making any sense."_

_"I know you know what I am talking about don't you? How it feels to have so many lords interested in you, and being the younger brother of a lord myself growing up wasn't easy."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes Takara" he nodded, "I am not who I said I am. I am not just some simple soldier. The truth is I am not any different then Yotaro. I am the Lord of the Sohma clan in the west."_

_"You're a lord?"_

_"I am sorry I deceived you. But I wanted to know what it was like to be loved for myself, not for my title. Pretending to be a soldier was deceitful, but originally I had no intention on finding a bride. Even though I knew there were two eligible princesses here, it didn't even cross my mind. Until I met you that is. My only intention on coming here was originally my mission and nothing more. But when I met you, that all changed. I met someone who I admired and respected and who was unlike any other woman I have ever known."_

_"Kiyoshi" her eyes softened._

_"I fell in love with you because you were yourself. You didn't try to hide the real you like I did. I just wanted to be loved for myself. Is that crazy?"_

_"No" she shook her head happily, "Not at all."_

_"But like I said in the beginning, I am not asking this because of the edict that was sent this afternoon. I had every intention to ask you this evening. The edict just came as a surprise. I love you Takara. For you. And no other reason. I want to marry you simply for the fact that I love you, and I hope that even though I have now told you the truth that you still feel the same about me."_

_"How can I change my feelings for something small like that?" she smiled as she leaned into his chest, "But with this edict does that mean you want to take me back to your kingdom now. Do you want me to leave here?"_

_"Takara" he pulled her away from him so he could face her, "I do want to take you away from here eventually. I want to take you with me. I don't deny it, that the thought has come across from your brother. Especially when I asked him if I could marry you."_

_"You asked Yotaro?"_

_"Yes. And he asked if I could take you and Aya back to my kingdom. But I told him I wouldn't ask that question of you. I respect you too much for that. But if you did come back with me, Aya would get the best medical treatment possible. We have excellent physicians there."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. And then you and I can get married."_

_"There's something I don't understand about this though Kiyoshi. Why did you leave your kingdom when you are lord?"_

_"My mission of course. I volunteered to do it, along with Hiro. Besides my kingdom is much better off then yours. We have more soldiers and it's well protected. Not only that I have a lot of trusted advisors who are taking care of things while I am gone. But I should return. But when I go. I want you to go with me. Say you'll marry me Takara? I don't know what I will do if you don't. You have eased this prince's vengeful heart this past month. You have taught me that there is more to life then just revenge."_

_"What about your mission?"_

_"I will continue it after you are safe."_

_"Then I see no reason why we shouldn't get married."_

_"Huh?" his eyes became wide._

_"Kiyoshi, I love you my lord. I accept your proposal. I will marry you."_

_"Takara" he embraced her tightly as the tears ran down her cheeks._

_Tohru watched happily and wiped a few tears from her own eyes._

_"It's almost like Kyo's proposal to me," she thought but then she realized that she wasn't the only one watching._

_To her right, Aya was watching the same thing, and her face held such a bitter frown._

_"What's she doing here?" Tohru thought as the wind picked up around her, "What's going on now? No not yet. I don't understand."_

_Tohru woke with a start, the sweat dripping from her brow and gasping for air. She turned to look at her clock and realized that the sun would be up soon._

_"What was that all about?" she wondered aloud as she leaned back on her pillow._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo tapped nervously at the table the next morning as Tohru cooked breakfast. Shigure was reading his paper, while Yuki finally annoyed turned to him._

_"Do you have to keep doing that you stupid cat?" Yuki said cynically, "It's really distracting."_

_"Be quiet" Kyo mumbled back._

_"Okay guys" Tohru said as she came in, "Breakfast is ready."_

_"Thank you Tohru" Shigure grinned as he placed his paper down, "It looks good."_

_As Tohru placed the food on the table Kyo watched as she yawned and then sat down. He sighed as he turned to her._

_"Okay Tohru" he replied gently, "What's going on?"_

_"What are you talking about Kyo?" she asked sweetly._

_"You've been acting strange lately. And you haven't been sleeping. Don't think I haven't noticed."_

_"Well I" she looked at Yuki who merely shrugged his shoulders, "Actually Kyo there is something I want to tell you" she sighed._

_"Okay?" he raised an eyebrow at Yuki who ignored his frown._

_"But go easy on her Kyo" Shigure replied as he took a sip of tea, "It's not that big of a deal._

_By the time that breakfast had been consumed, Tohru had told Kyo about the Zodiac archives, the cat's journal, and all the dreams she had been experiencing. Kyo nodded his head in understanding and then turned to Yuki._

_"What makes you think that you will be able to solve the Zodiac curse you damn rat?"_

_"I don't know. Just a hunch I guess" Yuki said, "I haven't had much luck. But Miss Honda seems to be the one getting it. And those dreams are the proof of that."_

_"That's another thing. This book sounds dangerous. Is Tohru going to get hurt by this?"_

_"No Kyo" Shigure shook his head, "They're only dreams after all."_

_"He's right Kyo" Tohru replied, "Nothing happens to me in the dreams at all."_

_"She's correct. Nothing happens" Yuki agreed._

_"How do you know?" Kyo demanded._

_"Oh yea I forgot to mention it" Yuki said realizing, "The other day when Miss Honda read a little bit of the cat's journal to me and Momiji all three of us found ourselves in the same dream."_

_"All three of you?" Kyo replied incredulously._

_"How interesting" Shigure said leaning forward, "All three of you huh?"_

_"Mhm" Yuki nodded, "It doesn't hurt at all. It's kind of like watching a movie on television only we're watching people who look like us. Kind of weird actually. Miss Honda did you have another dream last night?"_

_"Yea" she said solemnly, "It didn't make a whole lot of sense. Although there was something interesting in it, that I thought you should know about."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Well, Hayoto Ushida isn't interested in marrying Aya anymore."_

_"Let me guess" Yuki replied with a frown, "He wants to marry the younger one? The one who looked like you."_

_"How did you know?" Tohru asked._

_"Lucky guess. I could tell by the way he was looking at her that day. I've seen that look before."_

_"Hold up! Did you just say Ushida?" Kyo replied angrily._

_"Mhm. Come to find out, the Sohma clan is fighting against the Ushida clan. And this is even more interesting, the figure who is Hayoto Ushida looks exactly like someone else we know."_

_"Tai Ushida" Kyo seethed angrily._

_"I hate to admit it, but he's right" Tohru nodded sadly, "He does look like him."_

_"This is very fascinating" Shigure grinned, "Of course I already knew about the history of the Ushidas and the Sohmas."_

_"You what?" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time._

_"Naturally I knew about it" Shigure replied, "I have researched the family tree very far back."_

_"So I guess they were all bad apples then" Kyo frowned as he looked at his watch, "Oh man I am going to be late if I don't go now" he stood._

_"Oh yea me too" Tohru nodded picking up the dishes, "Yuki I guess I will see you this afternoon."_

_"Okay Miss Honda" he agreed with a smile, "But like I said I will probably be a little late."_

_"All right. Kyo wait up I will walk you to the door!" she called._

_"Have a good day you two!" Shigure replied picking up his paper once more._

_"I'll see you later" Tohru said to Kyo at the door._

_"Just be careful okay" Kyo replied picking up his duffel bag and a cell phone that was on the nearby table._

_"I will" she nodded, "Besides Yuki and Momiji will be with me the whole time. I'll be fine."  
_

_"Okay" he said kissing her cheek, "Call me if you need anything. And I'll see you at Master's tonight all right."_

_"Mhm" she agreed as he walked out the door._

_"You're going to Master Kazuma's tonight?" Yuki asked as he came into the hall._

_"Mhm. Kyo and him want to show me the apartment tonight. So we're having dinner there. I'll go over there after I am with you and Momiji."_

_"Okay. Miss Honda one more thing before you go?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Are you going to tell Momiji about yesterday?"_

_"Oh" she replied suddenly frowning sadly, "Yea. I'll tell him this afternoon."_

_"All right" he replied scratching the back of his head, "I'll see you later at the Zodiac archives then."_

_"Bye Yuki!" she waved as she walked out the door, "Have a good day."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The small car stopped at the main gate of Sohma house. He climbed out of the car and stared at the gate with a frown. He looked down at his watch and grinned menacingly._

_"Only five more hours to go" Rei Sohma said to himself._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay. I am doing it again. I have to have an even amount of chapters even though six had five parts. So the next chapter will be the kidnapped chapter!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Eight: Kidnapped!_

_You'll see!_


	29. Chapter Eight: Kidnapped!

_**Chapter Eight: Kidnapped!**_

_Tohru sat at her desk organizing the latest files that had been given to her by Hideto Sohma. As she was doing this he came out of his office with a kind smile on his face._

_"Miss Honda do you have a moment?" he asked._

_"Of course Mr. Sohma" she said with a bow of her head, "What can I do for you?"_

_"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Momo yesterday. My wife told me that you were the one who found her and brought her home. Not to mention you helped her with her scrape too. I am truly grateful."_

_"Oh it's no big deal" Tohru replied with a smile, "I was only too happy to help her. Especially since she is your daughter."_

_"Thank you," he repeated, "You are really kind. I love my children very much. Momiji and Momo are both very precious to me."_

_"Mhm. I understand" she nodded, "Momiji told me all about Momo so I already knew about her."_

_"I see" Hideto frowned sadly, "He told you about that huh?"_

_"Yes" she replied._

_"I am not surprised. After all he really does trust you a lot. Well all I really wanted was to thank you Miss Honda, and keep up the good work!"_

_"Yes sir" she bowed again, "It was my pleasure."_

_He nodded with a grin and then walked back into his office._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Momiji stopped for the traffic as he stopped in front of his father's building. Since school had let out early he was anticipating seeing Tohru during her lunch break. He had experienced another dream the night before and he couldn't wait to tell her. He took the elevator up to the top floor and found her kneeling down at the filing cabinet._

_"Hey Tohru" he replied with a cheerful grin._

_"Momiji" she said in surprise as she stood back up, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came by to see you since school let out early. Have you had lunch yet?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "Your father just left for his. I was going to go after he came back."_

_"Oh hewon't mind if you take your break now. I know my papa. So let me treat you to lunch."_

_"Oh Momiji that's not necessary" she shook her head._

_"It's really no trouble, after all we're practically family. As soon as you marry Kyo that is," he grinned._

_"Well okay" she agreed, "There is something I want to talk to you about."_

_"Really? Me too. Okay. You get your things and I'll meet you down in the lobby."_

_"Okay" she nodded as he rushed to the elevator with a big smile on his face._

_Tohru picked up her purse. _

_"I'd better do this sooner then later," she thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Momiji grabbed the tray and walked over to the table where Tohru was waiting. He placed the food down and then sat across from her._

_"So Tohru" Momiji replied as he took a bite of French fry, "What was it you wanted to tell me? As if I couldn't guess?" he grinned, "Did you have another dream?"_

_"Well yes" she nodded, "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Momiji stared at her with concern in his eyes._

_"This sounds serious."_

_"It's not really serious" she shook her head, "It's important though. Momiji did you know that someone has been following you lately?"_

_"Oh do you mean those fan club girls?"_

_"Fan club girls? What are you talking about?" she looked at him quizzically._

_"Well after Yuki left they decided to change the clubs name to The Prince Momiji Club."_

_"Oh I see" she smiled slightly, "So you have been having trouble just like Yuki did then?"_

_"Yea" he sighed, "It's a real pain. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"_

_"Not exactly" she shook her head again, "It is a girl who has been following you though. I found her around the archives the other day when I locked up. She had scraped her knee so I patched her up and then I walked her home."_

_Momiji suddenly interrupted with a loud sigh._

_"It was Momo wasn't it?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "How did you know?"_

_"Just a guess. She watched me play the violin before remember. How long has she been watching me?"_

_"She says it's been several months, but lately almost every week."_

_"I see" he nodded sadly, "Did she say why?"_

_"Yes" Tohru smiled, "It was actually kind of interesting what she told me. She used a word I hadn't expected such a small girl to say."_

_"What's that?"_

_"She said she wasn't sure why but for some reason she had the compulsion to do it."_

_"Compulsion? She used that big of a word? My little sister?"_

_"Uh huh. I hope I was right in telling you this Momiji. I didn't want to upset you."_

_"It's okay Tohru" he smiled slightly, "I am glad you told me. It feels kind of nice knowing that she wonders about me."_

_"What are you going to do? Will you confront her?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "She can continue to watch me from afar if she wants just like I have toward her and mama. If one day we do meet face-to-face I don't know what I will do, but until then I will keep it just the way it is. After all I don't want to stir up trouble for Papa do I?"_

_Tohru stared at Momiji's mature reaction and truly felt the love he felt for his family._

_"Who knows" Momiji grinned, "Maybe we will solve the Zodiac curse and then I can reveal to Mama and Momo who I really am."_

_"Maybe" Tohru nodded in agreement._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo brushed the hair from his face as he finished up another class. He took a sip of water from his glass as he spotted Kazuma leaving the dojo._

_"I'll see you later tonight Master!" he called, "I have one more class and then I should be over!"_

_"Okay" Kazuma said with a nod as he walked out the door._

_Suddenly Kyo's cell phone rang from his bag. On the second ring he picked it up._

_"Hello."_

_"Hey it's me" Tohru's voice came over the speaker._

_"Hey sweetie what's up?" he asked cheerfully._

_"Nothing. I am leaving work early today so I am on my way over to the main house. I just wanted to check in with you. What are you doing?"_

_"I just finished up a class. I have another one and then I am going to head over to Masters. Listen you be careful okay and call me if you need me."_

_"I will" she agreed nodding into her own cell phone, "What time is dinner tonight?"_

_"Around six. So I will see you then."_

_"Okay. I love you Kyo."_

_"I love you too" he smiled as he clicked the phone off and walked back into the dojo for his final class of the day._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru clicked her cell phone off and gazed lovingly at it. It had been a joint present from Shigure for Christmas so they could keep in contact with each other. On them they could keep track of what the other was doing at certain parts of the day. Tohru stared straight ahead and headed in the direction of the main house._

_Meanwhile across town, Tai Ushida stared at the clock on his desk and began to pack up with a huge grin on his face._

_"One more hour" he thought, "And then the plan will be executed. I certainly hope Sohma keeps his end of the deal or he will have hell to pay."_

_Back at the main gates Rei Sohma looked at his watch and then stared straight ahead with a grin of his own as he saw Tohru approach the main gate._

_"It's time," he whispered to himself walking over, "Miss Honda!" he called._

_Tohru turned around slowly and saw Rei approach her. She gazed back at him with surprised eyes._

_"Mr. Sohma?" she replied confused._

_"I was wondering" he said earnestly, "Do you think that I could have a moment of your time?"_

_She hesitated at first but then nodded simply and walked forward. Rei grinned but not so much as to give away what he was going to do. He remembered his earlier conversation with Tai Ushida in his office only days before._

_"Tohru is a very naive person" Tai replied, "But she has a heart of gold. If you play on that emotion you will easily convince her to go with you. And what better emotion to use then her feelings for that son of yours? Wouldn't you say?"_

_Rei looked Tohru directly in the eye._

_"I know that I don't have the right to ask," he said, "But I wanted to talk to you about Kyo."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kyo finished off his last class and said goodbye to his final students._

_"Good bye Master Kyo" one of the boys said as he and his friend were leaving._

_"Bye" Kyo waved with a grin, "Good job today! And be safe going home!"_

_"We will" they both nodded as he grabbed his bag._

_Kyo said goodbye to Kunimitsu who said he would see him later and then walked out of the dojo heading for the direction of Kazuma's house. When he arrived he opened the door and entered in._

_"Master I'm here!" he called._

_When no answer came Kyo slightly frowned as he took off his shoes. Then he moved toward the sitting room._

_"Master! Master!" he called again as he entered into the room, finally spotting him, "Master?" he rushed over and felt his pulse since he was lying on the floor unconscious, "Master what happened?"_

_From out of the shadows two men appeared. Kyo spotted them and rose slowly, angrily clenching his fists._

_"Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"You want to talk to me about Kyo?" Tohru replied, "What is it you want to know?"_

_"Well first of all I found out that the two of you are getting married" Rei said with a sad face._

_"How did you find that out?" she asked._

_"That's not important" he replied, "But what is important is that since I found out I have felt very guilty for the way things turned out with me and Kyo. I mean I behaved so badly the last time I saw him" he lowered his head, his bangs falling over her eyes._

_"Really Mr. Sohma?" Tohru said sympathetically, "Do you really feel that way?"_

_"Yes" he nodded, "And I want to make amends to both of you. For all my bad behavior in the past. Of course it will be difficult to convince Kyo of that, so I was kind of hoping that you could help me in some way."_

_"How can I help you?"_

_"You are the closest person to him, so you can reach him in ways that I can't. I was hoping you could talk to him."_

_"Well I don't know what kind of help I will be Mr. Sohma" Tohru nodded, "But I do want to help."_

_"Great" he grinned, "Do you know where he is now?"_

_"Right now he is probably at Master Kazuma's place I imagine."_

_"Good. We can go there now then" he took her hand gently._

_"Oh wait" she stopped him, "Right now. I don't know if I can. I mean I had plans this afternoon."_

_"But it's really important that I tell him this right now Miss Honda. Surely the other thing can wait."_

_"Well, I agree that what you want to do is much more important. Okay" she nodded, "I'll go with you now Mr. Sohma but let me call my friend that I was supposed to meet first to let him know" she took out her cell._

_"But Miss Honda" he placed his hand over the cell phone and her hand at the same time, "Surely you can call your friend once we get over Kazuma's place. I really want to get this over with."_

_"Well" Tohru said a bit hesitant putting the phone away, "I guess that will be no problem. Do you know the way there?"_

_"Yes" he nodded with a grin, "My car is right over here" he led her to the car and helped her in, "Seatbelts please" he grinned menacingly to himself as he walked over to the drivers side._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"I'll say it again" Kyo repeated, "Who the hell are you? What did you do to my Master?"_

_The two men said nothing as Kyo pulled out his cell phone. One of them rushed him and punched him in the stomach while the other ran behind his back and hit him from behind. Kyo crumbled to the ground, the cell phone falling out of his hand. The two men grinned as they carried him out of the house and threw him in the back of a caged truck. One of them placed handcuffs around his hands. Then he closed the cage and climbed into the truck as the other started the engine._

_Meanwhile at Sohma house Momiji waited impatiently for Tohru to show up. He began to pace the area near the main gate. As it opened he realized that Tohru wasn't the one who arrived, but Yuki._

_"Yuki?" he said in surprise._

_"What's going on Momiji?" Yuki asked, "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be at the Zodiac archives with Miss Honda?"_

_"I would be but Tohru never showed up."_

_"What?"_

_"I've been waiting for her all this time."_

_"That's not like her not to show up. Maybe she stopped by the dojo first. Do you know her cell phone number?"_

_"No. Only Kyo has that number."_

_"What about his then? If she's there he can tell us?"_

_"I'm afraid there is only one person who does have that number" Momiji replied taking off with Yuki right behind him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatsuharu was playing the piano when he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up and walked over to the door to open._

_"Momiji? Yuki?" he said in surprise._

_"Haru" Yuki replied as they entered in, "Do you have Kyo's cell phone number?"_

_"Yea" Haru nodded, "What's up?" he asked placing his hands on his hips._

_"We need to call him. Something's wrong" Yuki replied urgently._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Something was indeed and Tohru felt it. She looked at Rei who was concentrating on the road._

_"Um Mr. Sohma I don't know if you know this but this isn't the way to the dojo."_

_"I know," he said back not looking at her._

_"But I thought that was where you wanted to go?" she asked surprised and with a bit of fear._

_"We're taking a little detour."_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"Don't ask too many questions? I don't like it. I just wanted to talk to you a little bit more, before we went over there."_

_"Then won't you at least let me call my friends" she replied, "They'll be worried about me" she pulled out her cell phone._

_"Out of the question" he shook his head angrily, "And if you are going to be a problem, I'll find other ways to shut you up" he looked at her seriously._

_"Huh?" her eyes became wide, "Mr. Sohma I want out" she said grabbing the doorknob and pulling at it, "Stop the car!"_

_"I said" he placed his hands on the back of her neck making her pass out, "Out of the question" he said as she slumped down into her seat._

_He grabbed her cell phone off the seat, opened the window and threw it out as he headed up a road towards the country._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Haru grimaced as he heard the phone ring over and over. Then he stopped the call and redialed._

_"That's weird" he replied, "He always answers on the second ring. I'll try again."_

_At Kazuma's house the cell phone rang over and over as the older man stirred a little trying to regain consciousness._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay Book Sixteen is done! Onto Seventeen! Rei and Tai are finally exacting their revenge!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Book Seventeen: Rescue Mission_

_Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Momiji race to save Kyo and Tohru from the dastardly plan of Tai Ushida and Rei Sohma. Through it all they are gonna finally find out how the curse came to be. See what happens next time!_


	30. Book Seventeen:Rescue Mission:Chapter On...

**_Book Seventeen: Rescue Mission_**

**_Chapter One: Tracking Down Kyo_ **

_Hatsuharu frowned as the phone continued to ring and then hung up his phone with a light click._

_"Still no answer?" Yuki asked._

_"No" Haru shook his head, "And that is really really strange."_

_"Well maybe" Momiji was about to suggest but the three of them heard the doorbell ring, "Oh. I'll go get that for you."_

_Momiji opened the door and Kagura came in quite surprised to see them all gathered in the living room._

_"Oh?" she said as she stared at them, "I came to talk to you Haru but I guess it is a good thing that all of you are here."_

_"What's going on Kagura?" Yuki took up the cue._

_"I just wanted to let you know, well give you a heads up, since you guys always manage to run into him, that Uncle Rei is back in town."_

_"Rei Sohma?" Haru looked at her with wide eyes._

_"Yes. My mom told me that he came home a couple days ago but I just remembered today."_

_"Well that might explain a few things" Yuki said crossing his arms._

_"What's going on?" Kagura asked with a look of concern on her face._

_"It's too much of a coincidence" Hatsuharu replied scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Both Tohru and Kyo are missing and then we find out that he's back in town."_

_"Tohru and Kyo are missing?" Kagura said with a bit of fear in her voice._

_"Yea" Momiji nodded, "What are we going to do?"_

_"Well I know what I am going to do" Haru said, "I am gonna grab the van and drive over to the dojo right now" he replied grabbing his keys._

_"Me too" Momiji said following him._

_"And me" Yuki replied as they both dashed out the door, "Oh Kagura. Call over at Shigure's and find out if Kyo and Miss Honda are there. If they are not, call Haru back on his phone and we will tell Shigure about the details" he said out of breath as he ran out the door, closing it behind him._

_"Gotcha" Kagura nodded with a sigh as she walked over to the phone in the kitchen._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatsuharu quickly strapped himself into the van with Yuki next to him and Momiji in the back and took off out the back gates. Hatori ran to the van trying to catch up to as it departed but it was too late._

_"Hatsuharu!" he called putting a hand to his forehead in confusion as the van kicked up dust._

_Then he dashed into the main house determined to put in a call to Shigure immediately._

_It took only Haru fifteen minutes tops to arrive at the dojo since he was driving so fast. He stopped the van with a halt and then quickly pulled the key out of the ignition._

_"Yeesh Haru" Yuki said a bit irritated, "If I didn't know any better I would say that Shigure was driving."_

_"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Haru replied simply opening his door, "Come on! Let's see if Kyo is in there" he hopped out of the van, following Momiji who had just dashed into the dojo._

_Yuki and Haru waited till Momiji. Momiji shook his head and said it was locked up tight._

_"Then on to Master Kazuma's house" Haru said taking off at a run towards their teacher's residence._

_Hatsuharu was the first to the door and he knocked on it politely. Yuki went to the back and noticed that the back door was slightly ajar._

_"Haru! Momiji!" he called and the two of them ran to the back, "Looks like someone broke in" he said when they arrived._

_"I'll say," Haru nodded angrily, "Quite forcefully too" he eased his way in, "Kyo! Master Kazuma!" he called as he entered._

_"Kyo!" Momiji called out, "Are you guys here?"_

_"Master Kazuma!" Yuki shouted but then stopped when he saw his body lying flat on the ground, "Master!" he cried out as all three of them ran over._

_Yuki checked his pulse while Momiji and Haru gazed around the area. The sitting table was in disarray and several books from the shelves were scattered on the floor._

_"He's still alive," Yuki said in relief looking at the two of them as Momiji picked something up from the floor._

_"This look familiar?" he replied._

_"That's Kyo's cell phone" Haru's shoulder shrank as he took it gently from him, "From the looks of it, I think he dropped it."_

_"Dropped it when though?" Yuki said as Kazuma started to stir, "And why?" he heard Kazuma murmur, "Master? Are you all right?"_

_"Yuki?" Kazuma blinked as he saw the other two boys beside him, "Hatsuharu? Momiji? What are you doing here?"_

_The three boys looked at each other and then turned back to the elder Sohma._

_"Master we found you lying facedown on the ground when we got here" Haru explained as Yuki placed his head in his lap, "Were you attacked?"_

_"Yes" Kazuma sighed as he tried to remember, "Two younger boys broke in. I don't know who they were. They were exceptional in strength however. I wonder how long have I been lying here?"_

_"Have you seen Kyo anywhere?" Haru asked._

_"Kyo? No" he shook his head, "He was supposed to come here after his last class."_

_"Well I think he stopped by" Haru said holding up the phone, "But I don't think he stayed very long. We found this on the floor."_

_"His cell phone? Is Kyo in trouble?" he asked with concern trying to sit up._

_"We don't know Master" Yuki shook his head._

_"We think so" Momiji replied, "Especially since Uncle Rei's back in town."_

_"Rei?" Kazuma's eyes became wide, "He's back."_

_They all nodded and then Yuki asked Momiji to go get a mattress for Kazuma to lie down on. He asked Haru to try to reach Tohru on her cell phone. Haru nodded as Momiji dragged the mattress in and Yuki helped Kazuma onto it. The phone rang for a few moments and then someone picked up._

_"Hello" Haru replied, "Tohru? Is this you?"_

_"No I'm sorry" another woman answered, "Who is this?"_

_"Oh no I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number" Haru replied about to hang up._

_"No wait wait!" the woman said, "You might have the right number. See this isn't my cell phone. I found this on the side of the road when I was out for a walk today."_

_"On the side of the road?" Haru replied in a rush, "Can you tell me exactly where?" he listened, "Uh huh. Okay. Mam can I possibly get your cell phone number? Thanks. Yes I am pretty sure that that cell phone belongs to a friend of mine. I'll be calling you soon. Okay. Thank you" he said hanging up._

_"What's going on?" Yuki replied when he saw his strange look._

_"Apparently someone else has Tohru's cell phone."_

_"Huh?" Momiji said._

_"What do you mean Haru?" Yuki asked._

_"I mean, this woman found her cell phone by the side of the road. So Tohru doesn't have her phone on her either."_

_"Which could only mean?" Yuki said._

_"Yea" Haru nodded, "Yea I'm afraid so" he heard his cell phone ring and answered, "Hello this is Haru."_

_"Haru" a familiar voice came over the speaker._

_"Rin? What's going on? Why are you calling me? Are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Haru. Look calm down. Listen I wanted it be a surprise but I was coming home today to visit for a couple of weeks."_

_"You are? That's great!" he said excitedly._

_"But that's not the issue right now" she replied seriously, "Look Haru be straight with me, do you know where Kyo is?"_

_"Kyo? Why are you asking me that?" his eyebrows raised suddenly as Yuki and Momiji walked over._

_"I know this is gonna sound kind of strange, but I think I just saw him."_

_"Where?"_

_"He was in the back of a caged truck heading out of the city. Isn't he there with you?"_

_"Rin where are you now?"_

_"I'm at the train station. About thirty minutes from there."_

_"Well stay put," he said in hurry, "You're getting a ride."_

_"Haru, what's going on?" she asked in a worried tone._

_"I'll explain once I get there" he replied hanging up with a click, "Yuki. Momiji. Rin spotted Kyo. We have to go after him."_

_"Right" Yuki nodded._

_"Wait" Kazuma said rising, "I'm coming with you."_

_"Master you are in no condition to go with us" Yuki shook his head._

_"If Rei is behind this" Kazuma replied practically seething, "Then I am going" he said firmly._

_Yuki looked at Haru who merely shrugged his shoulders with a smile._

_"Hard to argue with the master" he replied._

_"Okay" Yuki finally agreed, "Let's hurry."_

_"You be in charge of my phone Yuki" Haru said handing it to him as Momiji helped Kazuma out to the van, "I know Shigure is going to call soon."_

_"All right" Yuki replied taking it and helping Momiji get Kazuma into the van._

_Sure enough as soon as they closed the doors and had started down the road, the phone rang. Yuki answered it._

_"Hello. Shigure. Yes the situation is under control. Don't worry about it. But we need you to do something for us while we take care of things. I'm gonna give you a number to call. Okay" Yuki gave Shigure the number and then spoke fast as Haru slowed down a bit, "I'll call back to give you an update" he clicked the phone off, "He's worried, but I think he'll do it."_

_"I hope so" Haru nodded as he headed for the train station._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Shigure stared at the phone and hung it up with a sigh. He walked into the sitting room where Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Mine, Mayuko, and Shigure's love Aoko were all waiting._

_"Any news?" Aoko asked as she walked over and took his arm gently her short blond hair moving because of the slight breeze in the room._

_"Nothing solid" Shigure shook his head with a frown, "I don't understand what is going on?" he replied as they both sat down, "Kagura are you certain that they said that Tohru and Kyo have gone missing?"_

_"That's what they said" Kagura nodded._

_"That certainly explains why they left in a hurry," Hatori said with a nod of his own._

_"Those poor kids" Mayuko shook her head._

_"Well what are we supposed to do now? Ayame asked as Mine held onto his hand gently._

_"I have to go pick up a cell phone" Shigure said, "Apparently it's Tohru's and she lost it" Shigure rose wearily._

_"Oh let me do it Shigure" Ayame insisted, "I want to do my part too. Mine and I can go. We can take the car right Hatori?"_

_"I don't see why not" Hatori nodded handing him the keys, "We'll wait here for the kids to get back."_

_"Okay" Shigure agreed handing over the directions, "It's not too far from here. You'll be able to find it."_

_Ayame nodded and he and Mine walked out of the room towards the door. As they left Kagura left to go make tea for everyone, while the four adults sat in silence._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Rin waited patiently on the corner near the train station. Her long dark hair flowed behind her as she nervously bit her nails. Suddenly she saw the old familiar van pull up at the curb, and Momiji flinging open the door so she could hop in. As she closed the door, Haru turned to her._

_"Which direction did you see them going?" he asked._

_"They went left about a halfhour ago, but I think they were headed towards the country. Now will you tell me what is going on? And what you're all doing here?" she said as she saw Kazuma._

_"We think that Tohru and Kyo are in trouble" Haru replied as they took off once more._

_"What?"_

_"That's right" Yuki nodded, "They both have gone missing. And not only that Uncle Rei's back in town."_

_"That can't be good" she leaned back into her seat._

_"Are you sure you can recognize the truck if you see it again?" Haru asked._

_"Yea. No sweat. Step on it Haru. Who knows how far they are now."_

_"No problem" Haru agreed with a slight grin as he pressed his foot down._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile from inside the cage Kyo had begun to stir. He blinked his eyes trying to focus and then looked down at his hands only to notice that he had handcuffs on._

_"What the hell?" he whispered to himself as he finally saw that he was in a caged truck, "What the?" he replied as he stood up and started banging on the truck, "Who do you think you are!" he shouted, "Let me out of here!"_

_"Sounds like the beast is awake" one of the kidnappers replied._

_"Yea. I wonder what's so special about him anyway?" the driver said._

_"I guess we won't find out until the other guy arrives."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! I am back! My computer had to be completely rebuilt so that was why I wasn't able to get these two chapters to you, but here they are now. I hoped you like them!_

_Next Chapter: A Monster or a Man?"_

_Now with Rin on the hunt, the Sohmas find Kyo. But when they find him they discover just what the plot is against the cat of the Zodiac. See what happens next time!_


	31. Chapter Two: A Monster or a Man?

_**Chapter Two: A Monster or a Man?**_

_Haru kept his eyes on the road while Yuki, Momiji, and Rin tried to spot the truck. They had arrived in the country only moments before and searching for the truck had become almost impossible since there were not many cars left on the road. Kazuma was laying his head on the seat since it still hurt from being hit from behind._

_"Do you think maybe the truck has stopped somewhere or ended up at its destination?" Momiji asked._

_"I'm afraid that might be a distinct possibility" Yuki replied with a frown as he looked out the window, "The odds of finding that truck is going to be a lot slimmer now."_

_"Let's not give up so easily," Haru said, "We'll find Kyo it's just going to take some time."_

_"And what about Tohru? Do you think she's with him?" Rin suggested._

_"Who knows" Haru shrugged as he stopped for a traffic light._

_"I've been thinking about this" Yuki replied, "Uncle Rei doesn't have a lot of money, and most of the Sohma family would rather have their teeth drilled then to lend him any."_

_"So?" Haru said looking at him as he drove on through the next green light._

_"Where on earth would he get the money for such a truck? I mean a caged truck? That's not something you see everyday."_

_"And why a caged one?" Haru added, "Why would they stick him in that?"_

_"Good question. Unless. No" Yuki shook it off._

_"Unless what Yuki?" Kazuma urged him._

_"Unless Kyo was too hard to handle."_

_"Meaning what?"_

_"I'm not sure. The other thing that I'm not to clear on is what does Miss Honda have to do with anything? I know he has a grudge against Kyo but what does he have against her?"_

_"Yes" Haru nodded, "I mean if he was going after someone it's always his style just to go after that one person."_

_"That's true" Kazuma agreed, "Rei is a very direct man."_

_"Then maybe he's using Tohru against Kyo in some way" Momiji said._

_"It doesn't add up" Haru shook his head, "What Yuki said about the money is true. Where on earth would he get the money for such a thing? You have an idea don't you Yuki?" Haru replied looking at his cousin out of the corner of his eye._

_"I might" Yuki nodded a bit uncertain, "But I'm not so sure. We'll know when we get there."_

_"In the meantime" Rin said, "We got to find that truck."_

_"I got an idea" Momiji spoke up._

_"What is it?" Haru asked as they all turned to him._

_"Well they probably had to stop for gas sometime along the way. I mean we are way out here. So we should stop at the nearest gas station and see if they have seen it."_

_"That is an idea" Haru nodded with a smile, "We got to fill up anyway. Good thinking Momiji."_

_"How are we going to pay for that?" Yuki asked._

_"I'll take care of it" Kazuma replied from the back, "I can see a gas station up ahead" he pointed._

_"Right" Haru said as he drove into the station and up to a nearby pump._

_While Haru was filling up Yuki and Rin walked into the convenience store to ask the clerk some directions. They both came out and climbed into the van once more since everyone was inside._

_"So?" Haru asked as Yuki buckled his seatbelt._

_"They said the truck stopped for some gas and cigarettes about twenty minutes ago."_

_"Man we just missed them," Momiji said._

_"Did they know which direction they took?" Haru asked._

_"Even better" Rin replied, "They not only told us which way to go, but every piece of property that is in that direction."_

_"And it's not many" Yuki said, "So we can narrow it down."_

_"That's great" Haru grinned starting up the engine and driving out of the station._

_"Yea!" Momiji cheered, "We're on the chase."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The truck came to a halt at a large warehouse and the two young men got out. Kyo perked up his ears and stood up as the back door was opened up. He stared angrily at the two men._

_"Who the hell are you guys?" Kyo growled, "And where the hell have you taken me?"_

_"We're the ones who ask the questions pal," the tall one said coming over and taking Kyo roughly by the left arm, "Not you."_

_"Hey let go!" Kyo shouted._

_"You know you can shout all you want" the other one said as he took his right arm, Kyo struggling in both of their grasps as they carried him off the truck, "But no one ain't gonna hear ya."_

_They dragged Kyo into the boathouse by the dock where another cage stood waiting in a corner. As they neared it they shrugged their shoulders and threw him into it. Kyo stood up angrily and grabbed onto the bars._

_"Okay so now what? What the hell are you guys up to? Who do you work for?"_

_"Again with the questions" they sat down on two very large crates and pulled out the cigarettes, "Just sit still and relax kid. We'll know soon enough."_

_"What?" Kyo thought, "What are they talking about?"_

_The skies became suddenly black with dark clouds and in the distance Kyo could hear thunder._

_"Oh no" he thought, "This is the worse time to be in this type of situation."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Hatsuharu had stopped the van at a nearby farmhouse to ask questions about Kyo. The older couple said they hadn't seen any such truck pass by recently, so Yuki and Momiji walked back to the van with somber face._

_"No luck" Yuki shook his head as he climbed in, "They said they haven't seen anything."_

_"Well that's not good" Haru replied starting up the engine, "There's only a few more places to check out."_

_"Maybe not" Rin said, "A car's coming."_

_"Haru" Yuki suggested, "Drive the van out of sight. Let's see what the car looks like."_

_"Okay" Haru replied driving the van over to a clump of trees and parking behind it, just as the car approached the farmhouse._

_As it passed Hatsuharu and Yuki looked at each other satisfactorily._

_"That had to be Uncle Rei" Haru said starting the engine again, "That was one of the Sohma cars."_

_"You're right about that" Momiji nodded._

_"Follow him slowly though Haru" Yuki said as Kazuma frowned, "We don't want him to know that we are behind him."_

_"Gotcha" Haru agreed with a nod as he turned the wheel and followed the car at a slow pace._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Rei Sohma parked the old car at the dock near the boathouse and climbed out of it quickly. He glanced back over his shoulder scanning the area. When he saw nothing he hurried into the warehouse. Haru arrived at that moment and spotted the car._

_"There's the car" Haru replied._

_"And there's the truck" Rin pointed._

_"And an answer" Yuki said with another distinct frown._

_"What?" Haru asked turning off the engine as Yuki pointed and they all looked._

_For up above them was a medium sized sign, a little smudged but still easy enough to read that said:_

_USHIDA SHIPPING YARDS_

_"Ushida?" Haru frowned angrily._

_"I had a feeling he was the one who was behind this" Yuki replied, "Who else has enough money to fund something like this."_

_"And it explains why Tohru is involved too" Momiji added._

_"Who is this Ushida?" Rin asked angrily._

_"No time for that Suzu" Haru said opening the door quietly, "We got to get in there."_

_"Yes. But it's not going to be easy" Kazuma replied pointing at the two dogs that had just come out on duty with a guard._

_"Oh boy" Haru whistled, "They are not going to make this easy on us are they? "_

_"No" Yuki shook his head, "But we're Sohmas. We don't give up so easily" he replied with a determined look, "Especially to an Ushida," he added as Momiji nodded fully understanding his meaning._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Rei got his directions from the warehouse and headed towards the boathouse just as it was starting to rain, where he was told he could find Ushida's men. At this point Yuki was crawling under the fence in his rat form since he had just bumped into a nearby woman, their luck who was passing by on a jog. He scurried up the fence and began to undo the lock, while on the ground, Haru, Rin, Momiji, and Kazuma waited patiently. Rei opened the door of the boathouse and the two men stood up as did Kyo when he saw him._

_"You?" his eyes flashed angrily._

_"You did well" Rei replied to the two men, "But your job's not over yet. I can see that his bracelet is still on."_

_"Uh" the tall one said, "We weren't told of such a thing."_

_"Well take it off."_

_"Uh? What?" the other replied confused._

_"Take off the bracelet" he ordered, "And then you'll get the rest of your money."_

_"Okay" they nodded opening the cage carefully and throwing Kyo back since he was trying to charge them._

_He struggled to get loose shouting at Rei the entire time._

_"You do realize that this is false imprisonment don't you!" he shouted, "You could go to prison for something like this! Let me go!" he shouted as one of them snatched the bracelet and was trying to pull it off, "I said let go! You bastard!" he yelled at Rei, "Stop it! No!" the bracelet came off his wrist and the two men backed off as he fell to his knees._

_"I would get out of there if I were you two" Rei replied as Kyo held his head and his body began to change._

_"Why?" the short one said a bit scared._

_"Just trust me. Close the door and lock it. And then back off."_

_They did as he asked and in the next few moments as the lightening flashed outside the window Kyo's body took on the transformation he had so carefully hidden from the outside world. His shirt ripped and the smell of the cursed cat began to seep throughout the room. The two men held their sleeves to their noses completely shocked at the sight before them while Rei watched the whole time, not caring at all for the smell but still retaining his position._

_"Now you see why I wanted a cage. Especially a big one" he said staring at Kyo as the transformation became complete, "It's just right for a monster."_

_Kyo lifted his head, his yellow eyes stared angrily back at the man before him and he growled grabbing at the bars and shaking them furiously. The two men backed off even more as he began to tear apart the inside of the cage, clawing at the walls._

_"What you are witnessing gentlemen" Rei replied, "Is the cursed form of the cat of the Chinese Zodiac. Never seen until now and I intend to make it never seen again, for an eternity."_

_"Whatever man" the tall one trembled, "Can we just have the rest of our money?"_

_"Here" Rei said as he handed them a billfold, "Be sure to thank your boss when you see him again. I can handle it from here."_

_The men nodded and ran out the door. But just as soon as they ran out they were thrown back in again. Rei spun around and saw Hatsuharu and Yuki now standing in the doorway brushing their hands against the other in satisfaction._

_"You won't be going anywhere" Haru replied to the two men as he pinned the tall one down with his boot._

_"Hello Uncle Rei" Yuki said angrily as Rin rushed forward and began to tie up the one under his foot, "We've come for Kyo."_

_"How dare you" Rei seethed, "You freaks of nature. How dare you try to interfere with me. Not this time. This time you won't get the best of me."_

_"Oh we don't have to" Haru replied as he knocked the tall one out and Momiji came in to help, "Someone else wants to deal with you personally. He's waiting for you outside."_

_"And if I refuse."_

_"You don't have a choice," Haru said throwing the two men together, grabbing Rei by the collar and throwing him onto the dock, where Kazuma stood waiting._

_Rei stared at him as Kazuma glared angrily back at him._

_"Hello Rei" Kazuma replied, "It's time for your comeuppance."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Once the two men were completely tied up the four teenagers stared at the transformed Kyo and backed away a little._

_"He smells" Rin held her nose._

_"He's supposed to" Yuki said doing the same._

_"So that's the cursed form?" Momiji asked backing back further as Kyo moved his claws through the bars._

_"Yep" Haru nodded, "That's it."_

_"You've seen it too Haru?" Yuki replied._

_"Yea. A long time ago."_

_"What are we supposed to do?" Rin said worried, "How do we get him back to normal?"_

_"The bracelet" Haru replied, "He needs his bracelet."_

_"Where is it?" Yuki said looking around him._

_"Bet ya one of these jokers knows where it is?" Haru indicated the two men with his head._

_"That one's knocked out cold but this one still looks awake" Yuki said walking over, "Where is it?"_

_"I don't know what you are talking about?" the man shook._

_"Don't make us ask you again asshole" Haru replied grabbing his throat._

_"Haru don't turn black on me now. Let me handle it."_

_"Sorry" Haru nodded letting go and walking back over to Rin._

_"I'm gonna ask again" Yuki looked at the man straight in the eye, "And you're gonna tell me where that bracelet is."_

_"No way" the man shook his head._

_"Why you" Haru started to say but Rin stopped him and walked over moving Yuki to the side._

_"All right listen you jerk, either you tell me where that bracelet is right now as well as the key to that cage or else all three of us are going to beat the hell out of you."_

_The man stared at them quite stunned especially Rin._

_"Because" she added, "We all very highly trained black martial artists and I doubt that you can take on all three of us. Where the hell is the bracelet?"_

_The man shivered a little and then pointed to his partner's pocket. Rin smiled at him and then knocked him out._

_"Thank you. You have been so kind" she replied reaching into the pocket and pulling out the key and the bracelet, "Is this it?"_

_"Yes that's it" Yuki said taking the bracelet._

_"Well how are we going to do this?" Haru replied, "When we open that cage door he is going to be like a wild animal."_

_"Well we're gonna have to be faster then him and that's not going to be easy. So this is what I suggest, Haru you and I are going to have to hold him back or down, while Momiji slips the bracelet back onto his wrist."_

_"Me?" Momiji said protesting his brown eyes becoming wider, "You guys are crazy. There is now way I can do that."_

_"You're the only one who can" Haru replied back, "We need Rin to hold him down too."_

_"Uh. I don't know."_

_"Come on Momiji" Yuki urged, "Do it for Miss Honda's sake. And if we don't get Kyo back to his normal form we are never going to find her."_

_"Uh okay" Momiji said warily taking the bracelet as Rin moved slowly to the cage to unlock it._

_Kyo was now in a corner of the cage, growling like an animal that has been cornered, his yellow eyes filled with hatred. Rin slid the key into the lock and Haru and Yuki moved into the cage slowly approaching him._

_"Steady Kyo" Haru replied gently, "Easy. I feel like we are talking to a an animal."_

_"We are right now" Yuki said, "He's no different than any other wild animal. Come on Kyo. Let's put your bracelet back on."_

_Kyo growled at him and aimed his claws._

_"Whoa. Easy Kyo. We're not going to hurt you" Haru replied, "We just want to help."_

_"Okay" Yuki said slowly, "We'll take him on three. One. Two. Three!"_

_Yuki and Haru rushed forward grabbing Kyo and trying to pull him down to the floor. Kyo growled and clawed at them hitting Haru's shoulder but he continued to hold him._

_"Now Momiji!" Haru shouted, "Put it on him! Rin we need some help!"_

_"I'm coming" Rin rushed over and helped hold down Haru's side while Momiji rushed over to the left where Yuki was waiting._

_"Slowly slide it onto his wrist" Yuki replied._

_"Okay" Momiji said as Kyo snarled and tried to toss them off._

_"Kyo stop" Yuki said, "You need to calm down you stupid cat. If you don't we'll never get you back to normal. We need you to be your normal self to find Miss Honda."_

_Kyo stopped struggling a little and stared at Yuki with one glaring eye as Momiji finally managed to slip it onto his wrist. He began sliding it down._

_"That's it" Yuki said gently catching his breath, "You want to find her don't you Kyo? She's in terrible trouble and she needs you right now."_

_Kyo's growls became weaker like a lame tiger that has just been injured by an arrow. His growls sounded more like he was in submission. As he slowly sank to the ground once more, Yuki, Haru, and Rin let go and the four of them backed off. Before their eyes Kyo slowly reverted back to his normal form. The rain outside stopped pouring and Kyo raised his head, his eyes a little blood shot but with the same determined look he always sported in a fight._

_"You okay now Kyo" Haru replied coming over and helping him to his feet._

_"Yea" Kyo nodded slowly, "Where is he?"_

_"Who Kyo?" Yuki asked._

_"That asshole who calls himself my father."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatsuharu led the way outside the boathouse where they saw Kazuma standing in front of Rei who was lying on his stomach, his lip bleeding._

_"Master" Kyo said as he came over._

_"Kyo you're all right?" Kazuma said in surprise as Rei gasped for breath._

_"Thanks to everyone here. How about you are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine Kyo. Just finishing some last minute business" he stared angrily._

_"Before you finish it, I have to go."_

_"I know. You need to hurry. I'll stay back here and wait for the police."_

_"I'll stay with you" Rin replied._

_"Okay."_

_"Can I say something to him first?" Kyo asked, "To my father."_

_"Yes."_

_Kyo walked forward and looked down at Rei angrily, who was trying to get into a sitting position. He put his hands over his face as he approached._

_"Don't you touch me" he said in barely a whisper._

_"I'm not going to touch you, I'm only going to ask you a question. Where is she? I know you know?"_

_"Where is who?" Rei replied purposely._

_"Don't make me ask you again or this time I will hit you. Where is my fiancée? Where is Tohru?"_

_"I think you should be asking Tai Ushida that question" Rei replied, "Not me."_

_"I see" Kyo nodded as he straightened his back and turned around._

_"You're still a monster," Rei squeaked out._

_Kyo turned back around and looked at him straight in the eye._

_"You know what, I learned something today. A very important lesson. Do you know what that was?"_

_"No."_

_"I'll tell you. I found out who the real monster was and who was the real man. I'm not going to tell you which. I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself and if you can't then I truly feel sorry for you" Kyo turned on his heel, spoke to his master one last time and then followed the other three boys to the van, that was parked on the other side of the fence._

_Strangely enough none of the crew at the warehouse stopped them as they took off since one had been sent to inform the police hours ago. They all climbed into the van, Kyo in the front seat this time._

_"Okay" Haru replied as he started the engine, "Where do we go from here?"_

_"Got any ideas Kyo?" Yuki asked._

_"Yea" Kyo nodded quite certain, "And it's not too far from here. We're going straight for Ushida's summer home."_

_"The one near Miss Honda's grandparents?" Yuki said._

_"That's the one" Kyo nodded, "That's definitely where he's got her."_

_"Won't that be kind of hard?" Momiji replied, "I mean what if they found out?"_

_"They won't" Yuki shook his head as Haru drove down the road, "Each property is behind large fences like Sohma house. His place is going to be like theirs."_

_"Looking for a needle in a haystack?" Haru asked as they got back on the main road._

_"Maybe not" Kyo shook his head with a smile, "We may have a trump card."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for today! Next time you will get to see Tohru's little adventure and where she ends up. See you all later and I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh and to my little sister Andie, since I had my computer fixed I lost your e-mail address so if you could resend it to me again I would appreciate it. Hope you're enjoying the story as well sweetie!_

_Next time on Rice-balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Three: Tai Reveals All_

_Kyo and the others race to find his fiancée while Tohru discovers she is in the presence of none other than Tai Ushida and he has a few surprises of his own about the past. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Final Confrontation_

_Kyo vs. Tai Part Two!_

_Kyo is going to do whatever it takes to get his fiancée back from the young millionaire. See the outcome next time!_


	32. Chapter Three: The Trump Card

**_Chapter Three: The Trump Card_**

_"Here you go Kyo" Momiji replied handing him his shoes which they had grabbed from the front door of Kazuma's house before they departed, "Figured you would need these."_

_"Thanks" Kyo mumbled as he put them on without untying them._

_"There should be a shirt or two on the back seat too" Haru replied._

_"Oh. Thank you" Kyo said reaching back and grimacing as Yuki handed him two button down shirts, "This is all we got?"_

_"Beggars can't be choosers stupid cat" Yuki replied with a frown as Kyo selected the solid white one and put it on._

_"Yea I guess you're right" Kyo nodded as he buttoned the buttons except for the top two._

_"So what is the plan Kyo?" Momiji asked eagerly, "What do you have in mind?"_

_"You'll see when we get there" Kyo said facing forward once more to watch the road, "I just hope she's all right."_

_"Yea" Yuki nodded, "Who knows what Miss Honda's gone through this afternoon."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It turned out that quite like Kyo Tohru had been unconscious most of the ride to The Ushida Estate. In fact she had found herself once more wrapped up in another strange dream in the past. This time she was in the throne room where Takara and Kiyoshi were sharing the news of their engagement with Yotaro, Hiro, and Aya._

_"Congratulations you two" Yotaro replied beaming, "This is indeed something to celebrate."_

_"Thank you Yotaro" Takara said with a smile, "We're both very happy. What do you think Aya?" she asked turning to her older sister._

_"Oh?" Aya looked up and tried to look happy, "Congratulations. My sister, my lord."_

_"How did you know that I was a lord?" Kiyoshi asked._

_"Oh Yotaro told me" she lied as Yotaro spoke with Hiro on the side, "This is wonderful news."_

_"There's even more wonderful news Aya" Takara said, "You're coming with us to the west."_

_"What do you mean?" Aya looked at her sister with confusion._

_"I mean that Kiyoshi and I plan to get married there and he has also informed me that there are better medicines there so you'll get better. Besides I couldn't go without you."_

_"We'd love to have you Aya" Kiyoshi added._

_"Of course" Aya nodded her long dark hair falling into her eyes somewhat._

_"So did I hear correctly?" Yotaro replied coming back over, "You are going to the west?"_

_"It's what you want me to do isn't it Yotaro? Me and Aya?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Come on Yotaro, I know you. You want us to go there. You want us to be safe."_

_"It's true" he nodded, "That is what I want. It is the safest place for both of you."_

_"All right. I will respect your wishes and go there then," she agreed as he embraced her tight._

_"Thank you. Where did Aya go?" he asked looking around._

_"She must be tired" Takara replied, "She probably went to her room. We should let her alone for awhile."_

_"You're right" Yotaro nodded, "I have to prepare for your journey. Also I think Mitao should accompany you."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Mmm. He should continue his training. It's best he goes with you anyway."_

_"All right" she smiled, "I will inform him" she replied walking out the door, "I'll see you later Kiyoshi" Takara said sweetly as she opened the door._

_"Goodbye" he bowed his eyes gently as she closed the door behind her._

_Tohru remained there for a moment and then felt a weird sensation in her head._

_"I know this sounds strange" she thought to herself, "But I don't think I am supposed to follow herright now. Who am I supposed to follow?" she wondered._

_Suddenly the answer was given to her for in that brief moment she found herself in an unfamiliar room. Tohru gazed around her and noticed a figure in a black cloak pulling the hood over their head._

_"Where am I?" she thought, "Am I still in the palace?"_

_The cloaked figure opened a book and read it for a few moments. Then they closed it and walked to the door, opening it abruptly. But the strangest part was that it was the back door not the front. Tohru followed the person out, and strangely enough she found that she was still at Sohma castle._

_"That's weird" Tohru said aloud as the wind picked up once more moving her forward._

_This time when she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight before her. She was standing in front of a large city, dark with a red sky and with big buildings looming before her. They weren't as big as the ones in Tokyo but they were pretty big for the time she was in. In the center of the city, sat a large ominous castle that was black in color and resembled that of which Tohru had never seen before. Suddenly to her side she once more saw the cloaked figure and decided to follow them again._

_"The dream must be leading me after this person. Whoever they are. I wonder where I am? And why am I here?"_

_Tohru followed the person till they came to the large castle. She saw as the person jumped over the large gates and landed on the other side without even breaking a sweat. Tohru had no trouble either since she could walk right through the gate. The person ran fast up the many stairs and Tohru found it hard to keep up with them. As they neared the top she saw the figure run down a corridor, but stopped herself because she had heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby room. Tohru slowly slid into the room and saw a most disturbing sight. Lying on the floor was ayoung girl, terrified at a young man who stood before her. But when the young girl lifted her face Tohru gasped even more, because it resembled that of Kisa._

_"You will tell me everyone I want to know you little brat" the young soldier replied his long dark hair tied behind him._

_"That's enough!" a young woman with short dark hair ran forward and wrapped her arms around the terrified young girl, "Leave her alone!"_

_"Kagura?" Tohru thought, "And Kisa? What are they doing here?"_

_"She will answer my questions!" the soldier shouted, " I am tired of ring around the rosy with you women. I want to know! Where he is?"_

_"She said that's enough!" another young woman appeared next to the Kagura look alike, "Stop hurting her!"_

_"Rin too?" Tohru thought, "I don't understand."_

_"Then you will offer to answer my questions then woman?" he replied with a smile at her appearance, "You'll answer them?"_

_The Rin look alike stood firm until they all heard the door behind them creep open. Hayoto Ushida came strolling in and sat down in on the throne that was in the room._

_"All right Ikumu" he said, "That's enough. It's obvious that you are not going to get anything out of them today."_

_"Yes my lord" Ikumu bowed his head, his hazel eyes burning with anger, "Guards take them back to their cell!" he ordered as two guards came over and took the three girls by the arms, "Perhaps they'll be more inclined to tell us later."_

_"Never count on that" the Kagura look alike replied._

_"She's right," the Rin duplicate said, "Sohmas don't give in to the likes of the Ushida clan!" she shouted as they were dragged out of the room._

_"They're Sohmas?" Tohru thought as Hayoto sighed._

_"I suppose we're never going to get anywhere with those women" Hayoto replied, "We probably should just kill them."_

_"But they're the only ones who know the location of that city my lord" Ikumu said, "Let me keep working on them. I will make them give up their leader and their land in time."_

_"If you say so Ikumu. After all you are my most trusted soldier. I trust you above everyone else."_

_"I thank you my lord" he smiled, "By the way I noticed that you have looked somber since yesterday. What is bothering you?"_

_"I am wondering. I wonder if those Sohma fools have complied with my edict yet? I dare say they will probably fight me in on this too."_

_"Probably. So what will your plan of action be after that my lord?"_

_"You know what my plan of action will be Ikumu. I have given them far too many chances. I will attack with every soldier I own and then I will steal the girl away myself right after I kill their leader. I want the Sohmas to suffer."_

_"Your plan is logical enough," a deep melodic voice said from the back of the room, "But I can offer a much better one."_

_Tohru, Hayoto and Ikumu all stared at the back of the room as the cloaked figure that Tohru had been following entered in._

_"Who the hell are you?" Hayoto demanded as Ikumu pulled out his sword._

_"There is no need for weapons," the person said holding out their hand making Ikumu drop the sword immediately in shock, "I come with an offer for you."_

_"An offer?" Hayoto raised his eyebrows, "What kind of offer?"_

_"A deal so you will berid of the Sohma clan for good. A way you can get your revenge on them."_

_"Why would I get revenge on them?" Hayoto asked, "All I want is everything they own."_

_"You'll want revenge on them once I tell you what I know."_

_"Oh?"_

_"The Sohma clan has no intention on following your edict through. As of this moment the younger princess has been come engaged to a young soldier by the name of Kiyoshi Sohma."_

_"What? But she is a princess. She can't marry some simple soldier."_

_"He is no ordinary soldier. He is the lord from the Sohma clan in the west."_

_"What?" Ikumu's eyes shot open, "The man we have been searching for?"_

_"Oh have you? Well at this moment he is at the castle."_

_"How do you know all this?" Hayoto replied suspiciously, "It's obvious that you hate the Sohma clan but in order to know this information you would have to be a member of the Sohma clan."_

_"Correct" the person smiled, "I am. But I am no ordinary member my lord" she said as she removed the cloak, making Tohru gasp at the sight of her._

_For standing before the throne of the Ushida clan was Princess Aya._

_"Princess Takara's older sister?" Tohru thought, "Why? Why is she here?"_

_"My name is Aya Sohma" Aya replied, "The woman you sought to marry before my younger sister."_

_"You? You are the older princess?"_

_"That's correct" she nodded._

_Hayoto chuckled as he sat down._

_"You show a lot of courage showing up here, being a member of the Sohma clan. But I am curious on why? Why on earth would you want to help me? If you are a member why would you hate them?"_

_"I despise them" Aya said angrily, "I want all the Sohmas to suffer as I have. I have had a long terminal illness all my life. All around me, the people are healthy and happy and they all get what they want. Even my younger sister gets what she wants. She's so reckless. And now she's getting married before me. The younger princess getting married before the older. It's disrespectful."_

_"That didn't really answer my question," he said leaning forward, "What on earth would make you think that I would be convinced that you would go against your whole family?"_

_"I hate them all" she replied clutching her fist at her side, "I want them to suffer. All of them. For many years I have been planning this. To show them just how much I hate them. Yotaro. Takara. Even this young lord Kiyoshi Sohma" she raised her eyes, tears falling from them, "I figure now is the best time. I want to help you destroy them."_

_"And you have a way to do that?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "I have been perfecting my technique for many years and am now ready to put it to the test."_

_"Technique?" Tohru thought as the lightening flashed outside making her scream and close her eyes._

_Suddenly the wind picked up around her and Tohru began to panic._

_"No. Not now. Not when I am this close to finding out" she called out, "No!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"No!" Tohru shouted sitting up from the pillow she had been lying on._

_Outside she could hear the thunder and could see the lightning. She was lying in an unusual bed and could see that she was in a large room._

_"Huh?" she thought as her eyes became wide and she crawled out of the covers, "Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?"_

_She walked over to the door and opened it. Outside she stared at a darkened hallway. She walked outside and leaned against the door._

_"What happened?" she thought remembering back to earlier in the day and then placing a hand to her mouth, "Oh that's right. Kyo's father. He tricked me. Is he the one who brought me to this strange place?" she glanced up and realized that there were two more floors above her, "This is a strange house" she thought, "It's not all one level" she thought as she noticed some candlelight coming from the top floor, "I wonder if someone's up there" she said running up the first flight of stairs._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Hatsuharu pulled up at the gate slowly and parked the van across the street. Kyo took off his seatbelt and stared angrily at the Ushida property._

_"All right Kyo" Yuki replied, "We're here now. So will you let us in on, on what we are going to do?"_

_"Yea" Kyo nodded, "It's not going to be easy to get into that house I know this. But I also know that I can find someone who can help."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Follow me" Kyo said opening his door, "If you want to know."_

_Yuki looked at Hatsuharu who merely shrugged as the three of them climbed out of the van. Kyo headed for the gate that was next door however. Yuki stared at him quizzically as he knocked on the gate._

_"Uh Kyo" Yuki replied, "This is Miss Honda's grandparents estate isn't it?"_

_"Yes. I know" Kyo nodded as he waited._

_"Wow. Tohru's grandparents live in a place like this?" Momiji replied stunned._

_"Mhm" Kyo said as the gate was opened by a servant who recognized him immediately._

_"Master Kyo" she replied, "What are you doing here? Are you expected?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Would you like me to go get Mr. Or Mrs. Miyoshi then?"_

_"Actually no" Kyo shook his head, "I need to speak with your master Takao Miyoshi. Is here?"_

_"Oh yes. I'll fetch him for you. Wait inside here in the courtyard" she directed them in._

_"Thanks" Kyo bowed his head as she rushed to the outer houses._

_"Uh Kyo" Yuki replied, "Why are you asking for him? Isn't he friends with Tai Ushida?"_

_"No" Kyo shook his head, "He hates him. He told me that last time. In fact" Kyo grinned, "He and I have become really good friends."_

_"Oh I get it. He's your trump card?" Haru said._

_"Sort of."_

_"Kyo?" Takao replied as he came over._

_"Takao" Kyo said with a smile._

_"What are you doing here?" he asked smiling back, "Tohru's not with you?"_

_"Actually she's what I have come for."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Let me take a few minutes to explain" Kyo said with a sigh._

_"Sure. Come on in. It's gonna rain somemore. We can talk in my room" he replied leading the way._

_"Okay" Kyo said placing his hands in his pockets and turning to his cousins, "Let's go guys."_

_Yuki, Haru, and Momiji watched him walk and then followed after him at a quick pace._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Tohru had finally arrived at the top floor and took a deep breath before she entered the candlelit room. As she walked in she was astonished to discover that she was in a huge library. All around her were comfortable couches and chairs. In the front was a gigantic fireplace that was roaring with the flames and in the back of the room was a large rectangular table. Tohru walked over to it and discovered that there was a single book sitting there._

_"What's this?" Tohru thought as she picked, "It looks familiar somehow" she said aloud to herself._

_"It ought to" someone replied from above her, "You've seen it before."_

_"Who's there?" Tohru said in kind of a shaking voice as another candle was lit and Tohru gazed up._

_For on top of a ladder sat Tai Ushida looking smug as usual, the candleholder he placed on a nearby shelf, not covered with any books._

_"Welcome Tohru. It's been a long time."_

_"Tai? This is your place?"_

_"I thought that you would have recognized it," he said climbing down the ladder carefully with the candleholder, "After all this is the estate that is right next to your grandparents."_

_"Why am I here? What's going on?"_

_"I had you brought here to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life."_

_"Huh?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"I see" Takao said with a frown as he crossed his arms, "So Tohru's next door is she? Man this is probably the lowest thing that he has ever done."_

_Kyo had told him everything minus the Zodiac curse while Yuki, Momiji, and Hatsuharu added bits and pieces._

_"But there is no way for us to get in there" Kyo finished._

_"Well that's not a problem" Takao replied with a grin uncrossing his arms._

_"What do you mean Mr. Miyoshi?" Yuki asked._

_"Takao. You don't have to be so formal. I mean I can help you get in there. Of course it's gonna take a little trickery on my part too."_

_"Trickery?" Kyo said with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"Mhm. I knew he was upset about your engagement" he replied as he dug through the closet that he shared with his twin, "My brother told me about it. It turns out that he and Tai were spying on you guys that night."_

_"Why doesn't that surprise me" Kyo frowned as Takao rummaged in the back, "So what's your plan?"_

_"My brother Riku is out of town this week for soccer. Tai doesn't know that though. He hasn't been by. He's been very busy. Actually he and Riku don't converse very much anymore but they're still friends who knows why. But I know there is one way to get into Tai Ushida's house and it's in this closet. I just have to find it first. He hides it all the time. Oh and I probably should change my clothes too."_

_"Why's that?" Haru asked as he leaned against the wall._

_"Because if I am going to play the part I better look like the part. Found it!" he shouted as he pulled out a small key and showed it to them, "The Ushida property is covered with cameras but there is a back door to the estate. Tai Ushida gave this to my brother when they were young so he could go over any time he wanted. Day or night. If I change my clothes Tai won't be alarmed if he looks at the cameras and sees my brother, not me."_

_"Oh I get it" Kyo smiled, "You're going to impersonate your brother?"_

_"That's right. And who better to do it then his twin right" he winked._

_"You're a twin?" Momiji said as he began to change his clothes._

_"Mhm. Who all are going with me and Kyo?"_

_"Actually I think I should go alone" Kyo shook his head._

_"Kyo" Yuki said firmly, "That's not a good idea."_

_"Yea" Haru nodded, "We want to help."_

_"I understand that but if too many of us go in there it will be suspicious. This is my fight."_

_"Don't be so stubborn Kyo" Haru protested, "You always want to do things on your own. We're family."_

_"He's right stupid cat. You can't go in there alone" Yuki replied, "You might go off or something worse."_

_"Which is why you are coming with me you damn rat" Kyo retorted._

_"Huh?" they all stared at him._

_"I need backup and who better to take along then you. Haru and Momiji can go back to the van and let Shigure know what is going on. That's what I need them to do. I need you to come with me so when the time comes you can get out of there with Tohru, but I am going to face Ushida by myself."_

_"Very well Kyo" Yuki nodded, "I understand. And under the circumstances Haru I think he's right. You should go back to the van."_

_"You're right" Haru agreed as Momiji nodded, "We'll let Shigure know what has happened up to this point" he opened the door and the two of them walked out of the room._

_"Well now that that's settled" Takao replied placing a baseball cap on his head, "Let's go get Tohru" he grinned as the brim covered his eyes._

_"Mhm" Yuki and Kyo nodded back determined._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey you guys! I decided to make this a little longer. So there are three more chapters left in this book! See you later I am going to go write the rest of them!_

_Next Chapter: Tai Reveals All_

_Now that Tai has Tohru's undivided attention he finally reveals to her how the Zodiac curse came to be and the Ushida's role in it. See what happens next time!_


	33. Chapter Four: Tai Reveals All

_**Chapter Four: Tai Reveals All**_

_Tohru stared at Tai as he moved over to the large table and picked up the journal that she had placed down when she first saw him aboveher and handed it back to her.._

_"So do you recognize it?" he asked again as she raised her head._

_"Why do you ask me that question?"_

_"It looks just like this one doesn't it?" he said holding up the cat's journal that Tohru had been reading._

_"Hey where did you get that?" she replied in surprise._

_"From your bag" he said, "However" he replied as he threw it onto the table, "This one is worthless compared to the one you hold in your hand right now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean the one you hold in your hand is the real cats journal. The one you have been reading is a duplicate."_

_"A duplicate? How can that be?"_

_"It's very simple," he said as he sat on the couch nearest the table, "If you don't believe me just open the pages. It has most of the same contents as the other journal, however as I suspected when I found it in your bag your book is missing the last two pages."_

_"Huh?" Tohru stared at him in disbelief and grabbed for the book on the table dropping the other on the table in the process, "They are missing" she said slowly as she flipped to the back, "But why is that? I don't. Huh?" she gasped, "Wait. If you know that this is the cats journal" she turned to him with wide eyes, "Then you know about the Zodiac curse."_

_"You're right" he grinned, "I do know about it. But you still haven't figured out why. I think that book would have been enough to reveal how I know."_

_"I know why. I never thought about it much but you're a, you must be a descendent from the Ushida clan?"_

_"Correct" he nodded, "Although all my life I thought is was just a story" he replied as he rose up and walked over to his shelf fingering the books, " I heard from my grandfather and great grandfather when I was young about so manystrange stories amongst our family. The story of the Ushida clan and all it's great leaders. But the one I chose not to believe was the one that seemed the most impossible. Until about a year ago that is I didn't eventhink about it."_

_"A year ago?"_

_"Yes" he looked at her, "Riku had come over with a copy of your latest movie that you had sent your grandparents. I wanted to see it so I watched it with him but it made me remember those stories I heard as a child."_

_"What movie was it?"_

_" Zodiac Curse the movie" he replied as Tohru's eyes became even wider, "A fine piece of work Tohru, I must admit but like I said I suddenly became obsessed with that story for Ihad always been told especially by my great grandfather that it was a true story. So I started to dig in my past. There were so many things put into storage and in the attic. Including this" he said flipping on the lights revealing a large portrait on the wall that made Tohru take a step back._

_"It's Hayoto Ushida," she said in a gasp._

_"Yes" he nodded, "You recognize him?"_

_"I've seen him in my dreams. Lately since I have read the cat's journal I have seen so many things. He is the head of the Ushida clan that fights the Sohma clan in my dreams. He was real? The dreams are real?"_

_"Dreams huh? Well I wouldn't know about that. But you are correct this was the leader back then when the Zodiac curse came to be."_

_"Huh? I see. Then the Ushida clan was the ones who were responsible as Yuki surmised."_

_"What?" Tai stared at her with an amused face, "What a ridiculous theory. You mean you don't know?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"It wasn't the Ushida clan who caused this but one of their own."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_While Takao placed the key into the lock of the back door Kyo and Yuki took out the nearest cameras. Then they sprinted to the door as fast as they could, Takao holding the door open for them. It had begun to rain so they walked into the house dripping a bit with water._

_"Okay" Kyo replied as he brushed a hand through his wet hair, "Where do we look?"_

_"There's a lot of floors in this house" Takao said taking off the soaking hat, "I suggest we split up. You and Yuki go look on the top two floors, I'll take the two bottom floors."_

_"Okay" Kyo agreed as Yuki and he ran out of the room they were in and headed for the main hall with Takao right behind them._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"One of their own?" Tohru said in disbelief as she watched Tai sit back down._

_"That's right. A woman by the name of Aya Sohma. It turn out she hated her own clan and was able to cast the spell on her own family using her own power._

_"Aya? She placed the Zodiac curse on her own family?" Tohru said in shock._

_Yes. It's in there. But don't take my word for it. Read the journal. The correct journal. It starts on the second to last page."_

_"But how can this be the right journal?" she replied, "How can there be two of them?"_

_"One is a fake like I said. The cat intended to send it to his beloved but it never reached her. Instead it ended up in the hands of the Ushida clan and rather then have the Zodiac curse revealed to the Sohma clan they simply sent a duplicate and kept the other one for themselves. You see I believe, now that this is just a theory because I haven't read the end of the journal that somehow the cat found out the cure for the curse and sent it to his beloved so that future generations would be able to solve it and my clan could not allow that to happen. After all we remained in power after that and the Sohma clan once proud and mighty themselves faded into obscurity."_

_Tohru slowly picked up the journal and turned to the second to last page. She began to read it out loud to herself._

_"**My Love,**_

**_How still the night is. How quiet the world seems and yet I still cannot be by your side. Though this pains me I have finally succeeded in my mission. One I have saved them, the family I had lost. They too have been affected by the curse but they take good care of me when I am around for I don't stay anywhere for very long. But the reason I am really writing you now is soon I can send this journal to you and you my strong beautiful one, will be able to do what I could not. I have found that I am not surviving in the wilderness as I had hoped. My body has become weak and soon I will be in the heavens where I will await you if god so lets it be. The last pages I will reveal to you what I have discovered and then you can save our family. Until we see each other again I will think of you always as I hope you think of me. Goodbye my love."_**

_Tohru finished the last line, tears falling from her eyes slowly. She looked up at Tai who was still smirking._

_"So you know about the Zodiac curse? But it doesn't explain why you have brought me here. What am I doing here Tai?"_

_"It's simple Tohru" Tai said seriously, "I will not allow another Sohma to get the best of my clan again. You see back then even though the curse came upon him that slime Kiyoshi Ushida still married the Princess Takara Sohma. The one who apparently looked a lot like you I discovered. When Hayoto Ushida found that out he was angry and threatened to kill the young lord. But the curse took control over him; this cat of the Zodiac who I know is Kyonow thanks to Kyo's father is the cat of the Zodiac. I should have known that orange hair of his wasn't normal. This cat destroyed Hayoto Ushida with one swipe of his claws, killing him instantly. I will not be like my ancestor. I will succeed where he did not. I will not allow this marriage between you and Kyo Sohma Tohru. I will stop it at all costs."_

_"How do you know about that? How do you know that we are engaged?"_

_"Riku and I know. For I was there that night. I watched as he proposed to you from a nearby house."_

_"You spied on us?"_

_"It doesn't matter. What matters is what I first said. You're not marrying him. It doesn't matter anyway. He'll never get to you in time."_

_"What do you mean?" she said alarmed, "Where is Kyo?"_

_"Oh he's probably somewhere on a ship."_

_"On a ship?"_

_"That's right. I commissioned his father to help me with this plan. When I discovered about the Sohmas how was I to know that he would seek me out in order to get revenge on his own son. He also confirmed my suspicions about the Zodiac curse, therefore it was too easy. While Rei Sohma was taking care of you Tohru, my men were taking care of him. I believe his father was going to put him someplace where he could lock him up forever. Quite perfect for a monster if you ask me."_

_"What? You mean Kyo is locked up somewhere?"_

_"That's right. And you'll never see him again" Tai grinned moving towards her._

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that" a voice replied from the door._

_The lightening flashed knocking out the electricity. Tai and Tohru stared at Kyo's figure as the lightening kept flashing behind him silhouetting his face as he stared furiously as his opponent._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! Two more chapters to go! I will finish this book tomorrow! See you then!_

_Next time on Rice-balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Five: Final Confrontation_

_The Second showdown of Kyo and Tai has begun! See what happens next time!_

_And _

_Chapter Six: Safe For Now_

_Not telling! See you tomorrow for the final chapters of Book Seventeen!._


	34. Chapter Five: Final Confrontation

_**Chapter Five: Final Confrontation**_

_Tai stared angrily at his opponent and watched Tohru's reaction as Yuki arrived right behind him._

_"Kyo" Tohru said slowly._

_Tai took this opportunity to rush over and grab her from behind, pinning her arms behind her back. Kyo gazed at him his eyes burning a deep red._

_"Miss Honda" Yuki said in surprise._

_"Let her go Ushida" Kyo replied calmly._

_"I don't think so. How did you get here?"_

_"I had a little help from some family members. See unlike you I have people who care about me."_

_"That explains how you got here but how did you get in my house?"_

_"I can explain that" Takao appeared next to Yuki with a smug grin._

_"Riku?" Tai replied angrily, "How could you betray me like this?"_

_"I'm not Riku" Takao said throwing off his hat._

_"Takao. You posed as your brother?"_

_"That's right."_

_"You side with them? When we have known each other all this time. We are almost friends you and I."_

_"As if I would ever be friends with you Tai Ushida. You're my brother's friend not mine. Now let my cousin go. Or you'll force me to go next door to get my grandfather."_

_"No" Kyo shook his head not taking his eyes off of Tai for even a moment, "I want to handle this on my own. I don't want anyone else involved. But you can do something for my right now Takao."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Go and tell my cousins that everything is under control and we'll see them soon."_

_"Sure" Takao nodded as Yuki understood as well, "I understand" he ran out of the room._

_"You got rid of him awful quick" Tai snarled as Tohru stared at her companions helplessly._

_"You know why I did too" Kyo replied, "You have to. I'm sure my father told you about me or you found out some other way. You know what I am don't you?"_

_"Yes I do" Tai grinned menacingly, "You're nothing but a monster and according to your father you should have been locked up. Which would have been fine with me but it didn't exactly go through."_

_"It almost did. But with help from the damn rat here and the rest of my family I survived and now my father is on his way to jail."_

_"And you will be too" Yuki added, "Once we get Miss Honda back that is."_

_"Do you think you can really send me to jail with my reputation?" Tai smirked._

_"Who cares about your reputation" Yuki snarled back._

_"Damn rat" Kyo said slowly, "Let me handle this."_

_Yuki closed his mouth and stared in awe at his cousin who was normally so hotheaded acting so calm._

_"I don't know why you know so much about the Zodiac curse but it isn't right to involve Tohru in it."_

_"But she is involved isn't she? I mean she knows about it" Tai replied, "I'd go as far to say that she knows more than anyone since she's been reading that journal."_

_"Journal? You know about the cats journal?"_

_"Of course I know about it. I am the one who has had in my possession all this time."_

_"What?" Yuki exclaimed, "How's that possible?"_

_"Because" Tohru said softly, "The journal that was found in the Zodiac archives was a duplicate. It was one that the Ushida clan sent in order to make sure that the Sohma clan never figured out the way to solve the curse or how the curse came to be. They could search and search but they would never find the answer, no matter how many years would pass. That's why Shigure could never find it. The answer I mean. It's been here all this time."_

_"I see" Kyo nodded angrily, "So the Ushida's have always been nothing but bastards anyway."_

_"And they're the ones who are responsible for what we suffer through now" Yuki added._

_"You're so naïve" Tai said with a smile._

_"No Yuki" Tohru shook her head, "It wasn't the Ushida clan. It was Aya Sohma."_

_Yuki's eyes became wide at the mention of her name._

_"You remember from the dream? The older princess is the one who caused the curse. It was a Sohma not an Ushida."_

_"But why?" Yuki said still in shock._

_"Everything you need to know is in the journal" Tai replied, "But you'll never get to look at it."_

_"All right. I've heard enough" Kyo said angrily, "Let Tohru go now" he ordered._

_"I can't do that Sohma" Tai shook his head determined, "I will not allow my family to lose to the likes of the Sohma family again. I will keep their honor. I will not allow the likes of you, a monster to marry her."_

_"Yea. I figured that much. Takao told me that his brother and you were spying on us that night. But it doesn't matter, because I have a way to make you let her go."_

_"Oh do you? Well go on then" he taunted, "What is your great idea?"_

_Kyo stared at Tai with a serious look in his eye as he lifted his left arm up revealing the bracelet._

_"Do you know what this is?" Kyo said fingering the red and olive colored bracelet, "If you read the journal I am sure that you know what this is."_

_"That's the bracelet" Tai stared back at it with frightened eyes, "The bracelet that keeps your other form in tact."_

_"Correct. If I were to remove this bracelet the other form would appear."_

_"Kyo what are you thinking?" Yuki said in surprise._

_"Here's the deal Ushida" Kyo continued ignoring Yuki's comment, "Either let Tohru go or the bracelet comes off" he snarled snapping the bracelet, "It's your choice."_

_"You. You're kidding right" Tai backed away a little still holding onto Tohru tightly as she watched Kyo with wide eyes._

_"I'm serious. Because if there was ever a time that I wanted to take this thing off it's now. If you really want to know what kind of monster I truly am, I will show you."_

_"You're bluffing" Tai said backing away even further._

_"I assure youI'm not. And from the fear in your eyes you know I am not. You know exactly what will happen if I take this bracelet off. Not only from that journal but I'm sure my wonderful father" he added sarcastically, "Told you all about the form. I heard most of what you said to Tohru about Hayoto Ushida. Would you like to see history repeat itself?"_

_The lightening once more flashed behind Kyo as he took a step forward and continued to move the bracelet up his arm. Tai stared at him with wide eyes remembering what he had read in the journal, what he had heard in the stories. Finally he loosened his grip on Tohru's arms a little. Kyo stopped and stared at him directly as the bracelet reached the very tip of his arm._

_"Let. Her. Go" he said distinctly._

_Tai dropped Tohru's arms and she ran behind Kyo as he moved forward. Tai fell to his knees cowering before Kyo, shielding his eyes as Kyo looked down at him._

_"Now" Kyo replied, "I have something that truly frightens you. A power of my own. It is a curse but today it was a blessing. If you ever attempt to try this again I won't give youthe opportunity to choose, the bracelet comes off. No one will know about this day. Not evenTohru's family, not mine. This conversation, this event stays between us. I will not call the police on you. Instead I will leave you alone with your patheticness and cowardess. That I believe is the best punishment. Do not think that what I said earlier is an idle threat. It's not. Next time I really will make you sorry if there is next time that is. Do we have a complete understanding?"_

_Tai nodded fervently still frowning but terrified just the same. Tohru picked up the real cat's journal and walked over to Yuki._

_"Good" Kyo straightened his shoulders, "We're finished here" he said turning to Yuki and taking Tohru's hand, "Let's get out of this hellish place" he replied walking out the door with Yuki right behind him._

_Tai stared angrily at the doorway as they departed and clenched his fist at his fear and cowardess. Then he pounded the ground angrily over and over for his defeat by Kyo Sohma._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Tohru and the others arrived at the van Momiji immediately jumped out and embraced her tight._

_"Oh Tohru" he replied happily, "We have been so worried about you."_

_"I'm okay Momiji" she smiled back, "Thanks to Kyo and Yuki that is," she said looking at them._

_"No Miss Honda" Yuki shook his head, "That was all Kyo. I didn't do anything" he replied with a smile as Kyo talked briefly with Takao about not revealing what had occurred that day._

_"Okay" Takao said with a nod, "Not a problem. I understand. Tohru" he replied embracing her._

_"Takao" she said._

_"I'm glad you're safe. And I promise that I will keep this a secret. I understand. You just want to keep this between you guys. My lips are sealed" he winked._

_"Thanks man" Kyo replied shaking his hand, "And thanks for earlier."_

_"No problem Kyo. After all we're going to be family soon."_

_"Right" Kyo grinned._

_"Well we better get going" Yuki said, "Shigure and the others will want to know where we are" he replied climbing into the back with Momiji behind him._

_"He's right" Tohru nodded, "They're probably worried sick. Thanks again Takao" she said climbing into the front seat._

_"Safe trip home you guys" he waved as Kyo climbed into the van and Hatsuharu after saying hello to Tohru started up the van._

_Kyo nodded at him as the van drove off and Takao lowered his hand._

_As they drove home Yuki told Hatsuharu and Momiji all that had occurred in the large house._

_"Man" Hatsuharu said angrily, "I would have hit him if I were you Kyo. I am surprised you didn't. I thought for sure you would have beaten the crap out of him or fought him or something."_

_"No" Kyo replied with a shake of his head, "I've done that once."_

_"And besides" Yuki added, "I think that what Kyo did today had a much better effect then just fighting him. You should have seen Ushida shaking like a baby."_

_"Yea" Haru nodded, "But I still think you should have beaten the crap out of him" he replied as Kyo placed his hand on the top of Tohru's head since he was right behind her._

_She leaned her head against the seat happily as he brushed his fingers through her hair and closed her eyes contently._

_"Oh Kyo" she thought, "You defended me. You defended me just as I'm sure Kiyoshi Sohma defended Takara. Just like a knight in shining armor. I am so happy that I have you. I am so blessed" she smiled as the van drove away from the country and headed back to the city._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! One more chapter of Book Seventeen!_

_Next Chapter: Safe For Now_

_Still not telling! Read to find out!_


	35. Chapter Six: Safe For Now

_**Chapter Six: Safe For Now**_

_Hatsuharu parked the van and the five of them walked up to Shigure's house. Momiji was the first one in the door. Shigure looked up from the sitting table as he heard the door open and immediately stood up. A couple of minutes later Tohru, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki came into the room._

_"Tohru" he gasped as he saw them, "Kyo" he replied as he walked forward and embraced them both at the same time, "You're all right."_

_"We're fine" Kyo grimaced, "Let me go Shigure."_

_"I'm sorry" Shigure cried a little, "But I've been so worried" he said as he pulled away._

_"We've been keeping you updated" Kyo retorted._

_"Yes everything's okay now Shigure" Tohru said with a smile, "We're both fine now."_

_"Oh I am so glad."_

_"Yes" Hatori added from where he was sitting with Mayuko and Aoko, "We're all glad to see that you're both all right."_

_"Hatori?" Tohru said surprised._

_"What are you all doing here?" Kyo added._

_"Well when Isaw Hatsuharu drive out of the main house in such a rush I knew that something was wrong" Hatori replied standing up; "Especially since he took the van without prior permission" he stared at Hatsuharu with a slight frown._

_"Sorry about that" Haru chuckled nervously with his hand behind his head, "But it was an emergency."_

_"Why didn't you let us in on it though?" Shigure asked crossing his arms._

_"Yes" Ayame appeared from the kitchen with Mine carrying a tray of tea, "We could have helped."_

"_Brother?" Yuki said in shock._

"_Why are all you here?" Kyo replied frustrated._

"_Will you answer my question please" Shigure said, "Why didn't you let us help?"_

"_Well" Momiji started to say but Yuki interrupted him._

"_Because Shigure" Yuki replied, "We're not kids anymore. We're adults now. We knew what we were doing. And we succeeded."_

"_Besides Master Kazuma was with us" Haru added, "We had an older person with us. By the time we would have gotten a hold of you guys it would have been too late. Since Kagura had told us that Rei was back in town we figured that was the reason that we couldn't get a hold of Tohru or Kyo. Oh by the way Kyo your cell phone," he said reaching in to his back pocket and handing it to him._

"_Thanks" Kyo said taking it._

"_Speaking of cell phones" Ayame replied, "Tohru is this yours?" he said holding it up._

"_It is" Tohru replied happily taking it, "Where did you find it Ayame?"_

"_I can answer that one" Haru spoke up, "It was found on the side of the road by some woman. I think that maybe Uncle Rei chucked it out the window so you couldn't use it."_

"_Yes" she nodded sadly, "I was really foolish to believe him. I really though that he wanted to make amends with Kyo honestly."_

"_It's not your fault Tohru" Kyo replied taking her in his arms._

"_Speaking of which" Shigure said with a frown, "I'm afraid we got some bad news."_

"_What is it Shigure? Momiji asked as they all looked at him._

"_Kazuma called us about two hours ago. Rei escaped. While they were talking with the police and the people of the warehouse he managed to get away."_

"_Damn" Haru muttered angrily clenching his fist._

"_They have an A.PB. out on him though" Hatori added, "They'll catch him."_

"_I hope so" Yuki nodded with a frown of his own._

"_Well now that that is settled, all of you must be hungry" Shigure grinned, "We took the liberty of sending Kagura out to get some meals. She'll be back soon."_

"_For all of us?" Kyo said in surprise._

"_Mhm. I dare say that Rin will help her."_

"_Rin's with her?" Haru asked excitedly._

"_Yes. She came over about an hour ago after Kazuma dropped her off."_

"_So Master is okay?" Kyo replied, "I mean he did get hit on the back of the head."_

"_Kazuma is resilient" Shigure shrugged his shoulders as he sat down; "Now whilewe wait why don't you tell us about your adventure" he grinned imploringly._

"_Why? So you can add it into another novel of yours?" Kyo said joking sarcastically making everyone laugh._

"_Why Kyo" Shigure said with a smile, "How did you guess?" he replied making everyone sweat drop._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later up on the roof Kyo stared at the night sky. Tohru was coming up any minute since it seemed to be the only place for them to get some private time, since downstairs a small party was going on. No one had left yet, so Kyo sighed as he lay down on his back. He heard Tohru come up the ladder quietly and closed his eyes with a smile. She came over and he opened his eyes._

"_I'm glad that you met me up here" he said as he sat up._

"_Yea" she nodded as he noticed the small book in her arms._

"_Isn't that the cats journal?" he asked pointing._

"_Yes" she nodded._

"_What did you bring that up for?" _

"_It's been bothering me since we got home. I want to find out. I need to know what the last pages say. But I want you and me to do it together since it is the cats journal and it's who you are and also because I kept you in the dark about this for a long time. I didn't include you. I still feel kind of guilty for that."_

"_Tohru" he looked at her gently, "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

'_Mhm. With you though and no other way."_

"_Okay. Do you want me to read it?"_

"_Would you?" she asked happily._

"_Sure" he nodded with a smile as she handed him the book, "Where is it?"_

"_The first to last page."_

"_Okay" he replied turning to it, "Here we go" he cleared his throat as she moved closer next to him._

_**My Love,**_

_**My health is deteriorating. I have been told that I only have very few days left to live so I must write this quickly. The notion that we thought that the Ushida clan was responsible for the curse is a lie. For I have discovered who really was behind it all and it hurts to even reveal the person because of their closeness with you. But I must do this so our child, my son will know how to save our family. I received the letter you sent Hiro about him. I wish you had told me but I understand why you didn't just like you understand why I could never be with you or him. How can I when what I did was so terrible I don't even like to think about it. I did something so out of character for me. I am ashamed of what I am. But as I have said in my last letter in this journal I have not stopped loving you and I left so I would never cause you more additional pain. With that said I will tell you. Do not be angry and do not hold vengenefullness towards her, for it was merely jealously that drove her to affect us. Your sister the Princess Aya was in love with me and despised you and your brother a long time because you were healthy and happy and she was not. This is what hate can do. Instead when she discovered even after all that she had done and you didn't know, that you cared somuch for her that sherealizedthat she made a mistake. I heard then she cast a curse on herself, one linked to the Zodiac curse. I believe she is inworse health now then she ever was. Because she placed the entire curse on her shoulders, making her weaker and making her die very slowly, alone and in pain for the rest of her life. This is why I hold no anger towards her for this. I know far to well what it means to hate someone so I can sympathize.**_

_Kyo stopped reading his eyes quite wide._

"_What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked._

"_It ends there" he replied, "It must continue on the last page," he said turning to the next page and continuing to read._

_**Takara,**_

_**This is my last letter to you. I am sorry the last one was cut short but like I said I have been very ill. It has been hard to write without feeling pain. Even now I suffer as I write this but I must tell you the cure. It is a simple four-letter word. One that many people have been lucky to experience. I cannot write much more. You are smart. I know you will figure it out. I can only say this; it is the most powerful thing in this world. Tell our son how much I wish I could have seen him just once. As well as you Takara. I shall think of you even in heaven. Farwell my love.**_

_**Kiyoshi Sohma**_

_Kyo closed the book as tears fell from Tohru's eyes._

"_I don't get it" Kyo replied slowly, "I thought he said that the cure of the curse is in here."_

"_It is Kyo" Tohru said slowly, "You have to read between the lines. And I think I know what it is because I've read that journal from cover to cover. And I have had the dreams. I know, I mean I am quite certain I know what the cure is."_

"_You know? What is it? Can you tell me?"_

"_Not yet" Tohru shook her head, "Not till I find her."_

"_Find who?"_

"_I have to do what I promised Kureno" she looked at her fiancée determinedly, "And find Kandis."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for Book Seventeen! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you next week for the final book! Have a good weekend you guys!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Book Eighteen: Love Conquers All_

_Tohru sets out to find Kandis in order to save Akito as well as save the rest of the Sohma family. Find out what happens in this the final book of the Rice-Ball series. See you next time!_


	36. Book Eighteen:Love Conquers All:Chapter ...

_**Book Eighteen: Love Conquers All**_

**_Chapter One: Good News _**

_The crisp winds of the spring beginning started the next week, as Tohru sat at her desk at work listening to someone on the other end of the phone._

_"Uh huh" she nodded sadly, "I understand. Just please let me know" she hung the phone up with a sigh._

_"Tohru" Hideto Sohma came out of his office._

_"Oh Mr. Sohma" she grinned, "Can I help you?"_

_"No. But it is about closing time. And it is Friday."_

_"Oh no" she shook her head, "That's not necessary."_

_"Nonsense" he replied with a smile, "Besides I hear you have a lot to plan, according to Momiji that is."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He told me about your engagement. Congratulations."_

_"Oh thank you sir" she bowed her head appreciatively. _

_"So go on home and get a good start."_

_"Well we haven't exactly set a date yet" she smiled, "But I thank you anyway. I'll finish putting these in the filing cabinet" she indicated to three large folders, "And then I'll head out."_

_"Okay" he nodded walking back inside his office, "Have a good weekend."_

_"I will sir. You too" she stood up and opened the filing cabinet putting the first big folder in._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru walked out of the elevator and out of the big double doors and began to walk slowly home. But as she came up to the corner she saw Yuki waiting for her._

_"Yuki" she said surprised coming over, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Thought you might like an escort home," he replied grinning, "Besides we got to keepan eye on you Miss Honda when Kyo's not around."_

_"You guys worry to much" she smiled taking his arm, "But thank you very much."_

_"Your welcome" he nodded as they walked home._

_As they walked and got closer to the old school Yuki noticed that Tohru's face held such sadness and that she looked in extremely deep thought. He stopped and looked at her directly in the eye._

_"Miss Honda" he said, "What's the matter?"_

_"Huh? Oh it's nothing Yuki" she shook her head._

_"Let's sit down" he suggested indicating a near bench, which she complied and he sat down next to her, "Now tell me the truth. You haven't been able to get in contact with Miss Ward yet have you?"_

_"Mnm" she shook her head again, "Not at all. I have been in contact with Rebecca on and off for the past week but nothing. Yuki if I can't get a hold of her" she turned to him tearing up, "What are we going to do?"_

_"Well are you sure that we need her to do this?"_

_"I'm positive" she nodded fervently, "I don't want Akito to pass away before she can see him again. I so sure that she loves him and that he loves her."_

_"I don't know" Yuki shook his head, "Akito's never been one of those people to open his heart to anyone."_

_"Maybe not, but I know he did to her. The way she described the relationship was so familiar. And even the way they parted. She sounded so depressed when I talked to her that last time and then Akito suddenly gets ill when he was doing so well it just makes sense that this is the reason. He needs her Yuki I can feel it. And the thing that scares me the most is that I won't be able to do what I wanted to do in the first place when we start searching."_

_"What's that?"_

_"The dreams. I can't get them out of my head. Maybe the journal was a false one but it did lead me to the truth it was almost as if Takara, Kiyoshi, and even Aya Sohma were trying to give me a guide."_

_"You were the one who was having most of the dreams that's true. But Miss Honda if it was a Sohma who caused the curse in the first place, how are we really ever going to solve it?"_

_"I know how to solve it. But I have to find her first" she cried, "I just have to."_

_"Miss Honda" Yuki replied gently taking her in his arms and embracing her tight, "You have done more than enough of your share and even if we never figure it out, it will not be your fault that Akito has passed on. You just remember that. You tried your best and that is all that matters."_

_"Yuki" she placed her head on his shoulder the tears slipping now her face slowly, "Thank you."_

_From where she stood Machi spotted them and frowned slightly as she walked home from the school. She continued to frown as the wind blew her hair into her eyes shielding her from the pain that she felt deep in her heart at this very moment._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru and Yuki arrived home and he quickly said goodbye to Shigure and her since he was going to see Machi that evening. Shigure nodded from the table and said he also had plans that evening so Tohru and Kyo were on their own for dinner. As Yuki left Shigure walked to get ready for his date with Aoko. Tohru walked into the kitchen and began to look in the cookbook for a good recipe. Her cat Kyoko came in meowing for something to eat herself. Tohru petted her gently and took out her cat food all the while still quite sad that she hadn't been able to get a hold of Kandis. As she poured the food in Kyoko's bowl she heard the phone ring and immediately went to answer it._

_"Hello Sohma residence" she replied politely._

_"Tohru" Ritsu's voice came over loud and clear._

_"Ritsu? What a nice surprise. Are you looking for Shigure?"_

_"No actually Rebecca wanted me to call you. Listen Tohru are you doing anything for dinner this evening?"_

_"Well I hadn't really planned on anything special just yet. Why? What's going on?"_

_"Rebecca wanted me to invite you over, to talk to you about something. I'm not sure what but she said it was important. Do you think you could make it?"_

_"I'm sure it would be no problem," she agreed, "Just let me call Kyo and then I will give you a call back. Your number is in the phone book right?"_

_"Yes" he replied, "I gave it to Shigure the last time I saw him. Oh I hope you can come Tohru. It's been so long since I last saw you."_

_"Well I will try to make it" she smiled at his compliment._

_"Invite Kyo if you want to as well. I almost forgot that he is more than welcome too."_

_"Okay. Goodbye Ritsu. I'll call you back as soon as I know."_

_"All right. Good bye Tohru" he hung up the phone._

_Tohru did the same and then walked over to the doorway to take her cell phoneout of her purse. It only took a few moments for Kyo to pick up. She told him about the invite and he encouraged her to go, saying he was invited to spend some time with Kazuma anyway and was just about to call her himself. He told her that he would pick her up on his way home. She agreed and then clicked the phone off after both of them said goodbye. Then she called Ritsu back letting him know. Finally she ran upstairs to get ready for her plans that evening._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki rang Machi's door quite eagerly that afternoon._

_"Come on in!" she called._

_"Okay" Yuki said with a puzzled look on his face, "That's unusual. Machi!" he called as he entered in._

_"Yuki" she replied indifferently, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Uh. I thought we were meeting each other today."_

_"Oh. Right. I had so much to do with the student council this afternoon I must have forgot."_

_"Oh. Are you okay?" he asked as she straightened up the coffee table for the second time since he had entered the room._

_"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she said not looking at him._

_"Because you already cleaned the coffee table once."_

_"Well maybe I didn't like the way that it looked" she replied._

_"All right" he said coming over and taking her hand, "What's going on?"_

_"Nothing. I already told you" she removed her hand from his grasp._

_"You're lying to me."_

_"No I am not. I told you it was nothing. Besides you should be off comforting someone else don't you think?"_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"I saw you. Together this afternoon. You and that girl."_

_"Miss Honda? Machi I thought I made it perfectly clear about her."_

_"Yea you did. But if that was the case why did you look so cozy this afternoon" she slammed a magazine onto the table and stood up from it._

_"You are misinterpreting something you saw. I was comforting her yes, but because she needed comfort. Machi Miss Honda is engaged to my cousin Kyo."_

_"She is?"_

_"Yes. They've been engaged for a couple weeks now."_

_"But the way you were holding her was not normal."_

_"Machi" Yuki sighed, "Come here."_

_"What?"_

_"Just come her."_

_"All right" she walked over and Yuki pushed her down onto the couch._

_Then he stood over so that she was facing her directly._

_"Now listen to me and listen clearly. I love only you. Get it. That is not going to change. The way I feel about Miss Honda is not the way I feel about you. It's true at one time I had loving feelings towards her. But it wasn't the same kind of love. I love Miss Honda. I will not deny that but not in the same way. She is like a little sister to me. Someone I want to protect. Don't you see? I love her like a brother and I have for a long time. She is happy with Kyo and I am happy for them. I will say this as many times as you need to hear it. I love you. No one else. I am not going anywhere I promise you. Please stop comparing me to someone in the past. I am not going to hurt you like he did. Believe me. I was comforting Miss Honda because she is sad right now. That's what brothers do, just like Kakeru does for you. It's no different Machi. Do you understand now?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "I'm sorry Yuki" she replied lowering her head, "For being jealous over nothing."_

_"It's okay" he replied raising her head back up with his hand, "That tells me that you really love me, but the next time you're mad at me in the future, please just tell me."_

_"Okay" she nodded with a smile as he leaned his head against her own._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too," she said as he moved closer and they kissed._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru rang the doorbell at Rebecca's apartment and Ritsu answered it with a smile._

_"Good evening Tohru" he replied letting her in._

_"Evening Ritsu. I am glad that you are here too. You're looking well."_

_"You too Tohru" he said leading her into the sitting room, "Considering everything you went through last week."_

_"You heard about that?" she asked surprised as they stood near the couches._

_"Yes. I heard about it when I went to visit the main house. I knew that Ushida character was trouble but I didn't think he was that dangerous. Of course we all know what kind of character Rei Sohma is so that wasn't as surprising."_

_"Mhm" Tohru nodded sadly as Rebecca came into the room making her smile, "Rebecca."_

_"Hey there Tohru" she smiled back as she embraced her tight, "I'm so glad that you could come. I heard about your engagement to Kyo. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks" she smiled again as they all sat down, "We haven't really set a date yet but we both are very excited."_

_"I know exactly how you mean" Rebecca grinned holding up her left ring finger up, "Ritsu and I are planning one of our own as well."_

_"That's wonderful you guys" Tohru said surprised turning to Ritsu, "I didn't know that you two are engaged."_

_"Well not many people know yet, just mother and Rebecca's family at home. It's not gonna be anything too extravagant. We plan on having itat the Hot Springs and having mainly friends and family."_

_"That sounds good" Tohru nodded, "When?"_

_"Um. Pretty soon" Rebecca replied, "Next winter we're thinking."_

_"Will you guys be living here in the city?"_

_"No actually" Ritsu shook his head, "We're probably going to be moving back to the Hot Springs. My mother is getting up in age and she needs more help."_

_"But what about your career Ritsu? I thought you wanted to be a painter?"_

_"Oh he can still be a painter Tohru" Rebecca grinned taking his arm gently._

_"You see" Ritsu took up the cue, "Since I have been working at the museum I've had a lot of opportunities to meet all kinds of people who are interested in art. I've even had a couple of shows too, of my work."_

_"Really? How come you didn't let us know?"_

_"Oh it wasn't that big of a deal" he blushed, "Any way I've talked with some of those people and they say I can be a freelance artist. You know like Machi's father is? I can paint wherever I want and then just send my work in."_

_"So it's a great idea that we are thinking of moving to the Hot Springs you know" Rebecca replied, "We can help his mom, he can still paint, and someday Ritsu's going to own the Hot springs so I want to learn all I can about how to run one."_

_"That's great news you guys. I'm so happy for you" Tohru said with another winning smile._

_"Yea. We're happy too" Rebecca nodded as the teakettle went off in the kitchen._

_"Oh" Ritsu replied, "I'll go get that. You two can talk" he winked as he left the room._

_"He looks so happy" Tohru commented, "I'm glad too. Ritsu was always down on himself."_

_"Yes I know" Rebecca said with a nod, "I was like that once so I can sympathize._

_"Can you guys hug now?"_

_"Huh? Oh yea. We've been able to hug for two months now. Ever since he proposed. I don't know why it automatically happened."_

_"None of us do" Tohru shook her head, "It just happened one day."_

_"I'm not upset about that though. I am very happy. I've always wanted to hold him after all."_

_"Mhm. So Ritsu tells me you wanted to talk to me about something."_

_"Oh right. I totally forgot. I heard from Kandis this afternoon. Just after I got off the phone with you.."_

_"Really?" Tohru's eyes became wide, "How is she? Is she okay?"_

_"She's fine Tohru" Rebecca looked at the girl gently, "She's coming home in fact."_

_"When?"_

_"Soon that's all I know."_

_"Well how soon?"_

_"She said by the end of the month. She said she didn't know when. But definitely by the end of the month."_

_"That's good. I'm glad she's okay and that she's coming back."_

_"So Tohru, do you really think that Kandis is the key?"_

_"Yes"" Tohru nodded fervently, "After all she is the only person that Akito Sohma has truly loved" she looked at her friend directly, "And that is saying a lot."_

_Rebecca nodded and then smiled when Ritsu came back in with a tray of tea for all of them. They each took a cup and then changed the subject back to weddings._

_"Ayame is planning your wedding?" Ritsu said surprised._

_"Mhm. He's the wedding coordinator. We do know that is going to be at Sohma house, Oh he's also working on the wedding outfits too."_

_"Have you decided what you are going to wear yet?" Rebecca asked._

_"I can't really decide" Tohru shook her head, "Whether to go with a traditional wedding kimono or, actually" she giggled a little, "Ayame really wants me to go with a western style wedding dress."_

_"Well whatever you decide Tohru" Rebecca replied, "I'm sure you will be beautiful in it."_

_"Thanks Rebecca" Tohru smiled as Ritsu nodded in agreement._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_About an hour later Kyo was strolling in the city towards Rebecca's apartment. He gazed up at the buildings and was about to cross the street when he spotted someone familiar coming his way. Uo came over with a smile on her face._

_"Hey Orange top" she replied, "What are you doing in the city this evening?"_

_"I'm on my way to pick up Tohru" he said, "How about you?"_

_"I've got to go to work" she replied as she walked past him, "Oh by the way congrats."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Tohru told us about the engagement although I haven't seen you for awhile so I thought I'd tell you."_

_"Oh thanks."_

_"So have you set a date yet?"_

_"No" he shook his head._

_"Well what are you waiting for?"_

_"Hey give me a break. A lot's been going on lately. We'll decide on one soon."_

_"You'd better" she replied with a grin as she turned her back to him, "Or I might have to kick you in the ass to do it."_

_"Whatever Yankee" he scoffed._

_"See you later Orange top!" she called with a wave of her hand but not looking back._

_"Yea" he nodded and then smiled as he crossed the street._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Kyo arrived at the apartment Tohru was already waiting for him. He said hello to Ritsu and Rebecca and they congratulated them again for their engagement. They smiled and thanked them and then left the apartment Kyo walking with his arm around her. As they walked along the streets Kyo turned to Tohru._

_"So did you have fun?" he asked._

_"Yes. I also heard some good news."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kandis is coming back."_

_"Really?" Kyo's eyebrows shot up, "When?"_

_"Soon. Sometime at the end of the month."_

_"Wow that is good news. Now you don't have to keep looking for her."_

_"Mhm. Oh and Rebecca and Ritsu are engaged to be married too. They plan on getting married in the winter."_

_"Speaking of which" he stopped, "You know, we haven't exactly set our date yet."_

_"You're right. We haven't."_

_"Well maybe we should."_

_"Hmm? Are you sure?"_

_"Yea. We can't postpone it forever. Besides the apartment's ready now and I really want to get it out of the way."_

_"Hmm?" she looked at him surprised._

_"Don't get me wrong, I am not in a rush or anything but I want to marry you before something bad happens like it did before. I don't want to take the risk again."_

_"I understand" she nodded as they continued to walk, "So sooner then later."_

_"Definitely. But not May. Too many bad things happenedto you in that month."_

_"Well how about next month?"_

_"Next month? Do we have time to plan for that?"_

_"I'm sure we could since Ayame has already started. The problem is picking a date."_

_"Hmm? You're right. What is a good day?"_

_"Well since we are planning on an April wedding, how about April 14th."_

_"April 14th? Why then?"_

_"I don't know. I just like that number."_

_"Hmm? April 14th huh? How far away is that?"_

_"Well it's a month from this Thursday coming up. It's White day after all."_

_"A month from Thursday? That's not a lot of time. But I'm sure we could do it" he replied with a grin, "Okay" he said turning to her, "I'm sure that we can do it."_

_She smiled back and embraced him. He once more wrapped his arm around her and the two of them talked about the different ideas that they had for the wedding._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay here's the first chapter of the week. See you guys later for the next one!_

_Haru's girl: Please E-mail me. I can't seem to find your other place on the website. I really want to ask you something in order to write the next chapters coming up later in the week. Thanks again!_

_Next Chapter: Wedding Plans_

_The date has been set now comes the fun stuff! Flowers. Dress. Ceremony. All of these things are going on in Tohru's head along with thoughts about Kandis's return. See all the fun in the next chapter!_


	37. Chapter Two: Wedding Plans

**_Chapter Two: Wedding Plans_**

_When Tohru and Kyo arrived back they saw Shigure in the sitting room with Aoko. He smiled as they came in and._

_"Hello you two. I trust your evening went well?"_

_"Oh yes Shigure" Tohru nodded as they both sat down on the other side._

_"It's good to see that" Aoko replied, "I'll go make you both some tea."_

_"Oh you don't have to do that Aoko" Tohru said, "I can take care of it."_

_"No way. Sit back down" Aoko replied with a smile, "You do far toomuch already Tohru. I'll take care of it."_

_"I've been telling her that for years" Kyo said shaking his head, "But she always insists."_

_"Well this time I insist. Sit back down Tohru. I'll get it."_

_"Okay" Tohru nodded as she walked into the kitchen, "Did you have a good evening Shigure?" she replied turning to the novelist._

_"Mhm" he said with a nod, "Uneventful but still fun. So how about you two? You seemed to be talking about something when you came into the door."_

_"Oh that" Tohru smiled as Kyo stared at him a bit angry at his nosiness, "Kyo and I have set a date for the wedding."_

_"You have? Really? So when is the big day?" Shigure asked excitedly._

_"April 14th" Kyo replied._

_"Wow. That's soon. You have so much to plan Tohru. Are you sure you want to get married that soon?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded, "It's the perfect time. Besides the girls and I are going for a fitting on Sunday at Ayame's shop, so that is all settled."_

_"And have you decided what you are going to wear Tohru?" Aoko asked as she came back out with their tea._

_"No not really" she shook her head as the older woman sat down, "I mean Ayame thinks I should go with a western style wedding dress. But a traditional wedding kimono is a good idea too."_

_"Mhm" Shigure nodded, "You can never go wrong with tradition. But what do you really want to wear Tohru?"_

_"Well to tell you the truth I am kind of leaning towards his suggestion."_

_"Why is that Tohru?" Kyo asked after he had a sip from his cup._

_"Because ever since I was a little girl my mom would talk about how much she couldn't wait to see me in a wedding dress. The Miyoshi family is not very traditionalist like the Honda family so I have always been kind of torn. But I think it is something my mom would really like to see, and I do want to please her so; I think that is what I want to wear. So I can fulfill my mom's dream."_

_"That's so sweet Tohru" Aoko's eyes shone, "You must have really loved your mother."_

_"Yes I did" she nodded, "I know that she and Kyo's mother will be watching on our special day as well as in the future as well. Right Kyo?" she said as she took his arm._

_"Yea" he agreed with a gentle smile._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening Shigure escorted Aoko to the door. Kyoko followed them and meowed at him as he opened the door. Shigure bent down with a smile and petted her making her purr._

_"It really is funny how well you get along with her since you are the dog of the Zodiac Shigure" Aoko said with a grin._

_"Yes. We do really get along well" he sighed; "I sure am going to miss her when she leaves with them" he looked back into the sitting room sadly._

_"Is it the cat you're going to miss" Aoko observed, "Or those two kids? After all you have taken care of them all this time."_

_"True" he nodded, "I knew someday that they would leave. I just didn'tthink it would happen so soon."_

_"I know. But you won't be alone" she replied embracing him, "I will be right by your side."_

_"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he grinned holding onto her and looking deeply into her eyes._

_"You may have told me once or twice today" she smiled back, "I love holding you Shigure. I am just glad I can now" she replied pressing herself in his chest._

_"So am I" he smiled, "Because I tell you one thing Aoko Harada, one of these days I am going to steal you away from the world and keep you to myself."_

_She laughed._

_"I would like that. It's been far too long since anyone has stolen me away from anywhere. Well" she looked up into his grey eyes, "Good night Shigure."_

_"Good night my love" he kissed her and then she departed._

_Shigure watched as she left and then closed the door behind him. He thought back on the first day he had met her. She had become Mii's new assistant and he had taken an instant fancy to her. They started out slowly on several small dates. Finally on their eleventh date Shigure had revealed his love for her and the Zodiac curse. When she discovered that the man she loved so dearly was cursed with such an adorable animal, she simply petted him after he had transformed and said it didn't matter. He was still the same person she had known, that being cursed made him no different in her eyes. As Shigure thought of these things, tears slightly welled up his eyes. Then he pulled away from the door and walked back into the sitting room._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at Sohma house Hatsuharu was walking around the area when he spotted Rin sitting on Kagura's front porch so he walked over._

_"Rin?"_

_"Haru" she looked up surprised._

_"Evening" he nodded, "What are you doing out here?"_

_"Just some thinking. How about you?"_

_"Oh I was just taking a walk."_

_"Well can I join you?"_

_"Sure" he agreed with a smile, "If you want to."_

_"Mhm" she nodded standing up and walking beside him._

_They walked behind Sohma house and towards the woods where they had met so many times before._

_"So you didn't tell me," he replied as he brushed a branch out of his face since he was passing it, "How long you were staying?"_

_"Well actually I'm probably not going back."_

_"You're not?"_

_"Mnm."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Haru" she started with a sigh, "While I've been away for the past year I've done a lot of thinking. About me and us. I wondered where it all began. The time when I started feeling so ill and why I am so messed up in the head and it didn't dawn on me till I was there, what it was."_

_"What?"_

_"It all started the day I tried to cut you out of my life. I am so messed up in the head because for the longest time I have denied how I truly felt. Instead I tried to do the unselfish thing and protect you from Akito's wrath" she looked at him directly, "You were right about me you know. I did just stop seeing you because of him."_

_Hatsuharu nodded as she continued._

_"I suppose it took me so long to say anything, meaning a whole year" she turned her back to him, "Is because I thought you would have found someone else by now. I mean you're graduating next week. I was afraid" she hang her head her falling into her eyes._

_"Suzu" Haru whispered and then frowned as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind; "I told you before you left didn't I. I would wait. I would wait forever for you and I still mean that. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. Never. I have never stopped even if you did try to push me away. I knew the reason. Well I didn't at first but then I did and I understood, you were trying to just protect me from him. And I think that is so brave of you. I love you even more for that."_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "But the funny thing is, I don't hate him. I don't hate him for what he did to us. Or to me. I just don't hate him. Is that strange?"_

_"No. Because Akito did what he did because of what he is. I'm not saying that what he did was right, but we don't know the real reason. I can't hate him either. It could be because of something Tohru said to me once. Akito is probably hurting too Rin, he just doesn't show it and maybe he does these things because he's afraid too. Tohru can't be angry at him. No matter how many things he has done to her she still forgives him and accepts him the way he is. She truly is the most selfless person that I have ever known."_

_"Yes she is. She's something special" she replied turning to him._

_"So are you" Haru added, "At least you are to me and you always have been."_

_"Haru. You know" she said slowly, "I didn't stop either. I never stopped thinking about you even for a second and I missed you so much. So very much. It killed me to be away from you for so long. But I am back now. I'm back to stay, because I know there is only one cure for the way my head is. And that is you. I need you Haru. Please tell me that I am not too late?"_

_"Of course you're not" he smiled and took her in his arms, "You're right on time" he swallowed trying to not tear up._

_"Haru. I love you," she whispered._

_"I love you too Suzu. So much. My love."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Tohru spent a good twenty minutes on the phone with the florist. She was to meet him later in the week to discuss the arrangements. As she hung up the phone she picked up a folder with all her information portraying to the wedding. She walked into the sitting room where Yuki was watching something on television. When he saw her come in he clicked it off and turned to her. She sat down and sighed heavily._

_"Is everything okay Miss Honda?" he asked._

_"Oh yea. It's just a lot of work to plan a wedding. I just got off the phone with Mr. Kinoshita at the flower shop. Kinoshita? That was the name of one of the students in our class wasn't it?"_

_"Um I think so" Yuki nodded, "If I am not mistaken it was the name of one of the girls in my fan club" he rolled his eyes._

_"That's right. It was Minami Kinoshita. I wonder if they're related? Still I have to meet with him soon to discuss the arrangements."_

_"Well what are you doing today? I mean we cango there now."_

_"You'd go with me?"_

_"Sure" he nodded with a smile, "Besides you would get it out of the way."_

_"That's great. Well I'll call Mr. Kinoshita back right now. And then I'll get ready."_

_"Okay" Yuki agreed with a smile as she walked back into the hallway to call the florist._

_A couple minutes later Yuki and Tohru were walking towards the city. They came to the florist about twenty minutes down the road from school._

_"Hello!" Tohru called, "Mr. Kinoshita!"_

_"Be right with you!" he called from the back._

_A balding blond haired man came from the back with a huge smile on his face. He was slightly chubby and he squinted his eyes when he talked but he greeted Tohru and Yuki with a polite bow._

_"I am so glad that you were able to meet me today Miss Honda" he replied, "These are the wedding arrangements. Please take a look at the selection and then let me know what you would like. Oh" he looked up when he heard the door open, "Excuse me a moment. Minami!" he called to the back._

_"Coming dad," the blond said coming out of the back and immediately gasping when she saw Yuki and Tohru, "Yu. Yu. Yuki" she stuttered._

_"Hello again Miss Kinoshita" he replied with a smile, "You're looking well."_

_"Uh" she blushed slightly and then frowned thinking, "What is he doing with Tohru Honda?" then she glanced down and saw the ring on Tohru's finger, "An engagement ring?" she gasped in her head angrily, "And they're looking at wedding flower arrangements? Why this is unforgivable. This is really unforgivable."_

_"Minami!" her father called, "Help the customer up front."_

_"Okay dad" she muttered stalking away with a distinct frown as he once more turned to Yuki and Tohru._

_"I'm sorry about that. Now have you found anything yet? Or do you have any ideas?"_

_"Well I have some."_

_"So when is the big day?" he asked eagerly as Minami stared at the two of them from the front while the other customer paid for her flowers._

_"April 14th."_

_"My goodness that is coming up isn't it. So let's see. What did you have in mind?"_

_"Well I was thinking for the bridesmaids and the basket arrangements sort of to have a cherry blossom theme."_

_"Why's that?" Yuki asked as Mr. Kinoshita scribbled down what she suggested not really paying attention to their conversation._

_"Because Kyo's mother was named Sakura right?" she grinned._

_"Oh that's a good idea" Yuki grinned, "Cherry blossoms for his mother's name."_

_"And what about your bouquet?" Mr. Kinoshita asked holding his pad and writing down her request._

_"Well I don't really know" Tohru bit her bottom lip._

_"Well since you are already going with the mother theme" Yuki replied, "What was your mother's favorite flower?"_

_"I do know that. Let's see if I can find them" she looked at all the flowers while Minami tapped her foot angrily against the floor._

_Her father frowned at her and then turned back to the couple._

_"I don't really see them," Tohru said with a slight frown._

_"What are you looking for Miss Honda?" Mr. Kinoshita asked._

_"White lilies."_

_"Oh we don't usually carry those this time of year."_

_"Well that's not a problem" Yuki smiled._

_"Why's that?" Mr. Kinoshita said as Tohru looked at Yuki curiously._

_"Because back at Sohma house we have a whole bunch in our garden. I'm sure it will be no problem to get them, if you really want them that is?" he looked at Tohru directly._

_"That's great Yuki" she smiled, "Thanks for the suggestion. That's okay right Mr. Kinoshita."_

_"That's perfectly all right" he smiled back, "You seem to know a lot about flowers sir."_

_"Oh I don't know that much" Yuki blushed slightly._

_"Don't be so modest Yuki" she said taking his arm, "Really. He's an excellent gardener."_

_"Really? Well why don't we go to the front and ring you two up" he replied leading them to the counter where Minami was waiting._

_She froze up as she saw them approach and began to punch in the figures._

_"Well I certainly hope everything is to your liking" Mr. Kinoshita said to them, "You both will be very happy with our arrangements."_

_"Uh" Yuki's eyes became wide._

_"Huh?" Tohru turned slightly pink._

_"Did I say something wrong?" he asked when he saw their nervous expressions._

_"Uh I think that you have made a misunderstanding" Yuki replied._

_"No I was just complementing on what a lovely couple you two make" he smiled at them._

_"No I think what Yuki means," Tohru said, "We're not getting married," she giggled slightly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"This isn't my fiancée" she replied._

_Minami's ears perked up when she said that._

_"No" Yuki shook his head, "She's getting married to my cousin Kyo. I'm just here to help with the flower arrangement."_

_"Oh I'm so sorry" Mr. Kinoshita blushed, "I didn't mean to make that mistake, but when you came in together I just assumed."_

_"That's okay" Tohru nodded as Minami pulled out the receipt._

_"We are going to be family just not that way."_

_"Well, I hope everything is to your liking Miss Honda and your fiancées."_

_"Thank you Mr. Kinoshita for all your help today."_

_"My Pleasure. I'll be calling you. Minami hand them the receipt."_

_"Uh huh" Minami handed Yuki the receipt with a starry gaze in her eyes._

_"Uh thank you Miss Kinoshita" Yuki replied taking it from her carefully. "Good seeing you again."_

_"Uh huh" she stared at him as they walked out the door, "Wow" she leaned on the counter, "He's still so amazing."_

_"Minami" her father replied._

_"Huh?" she stopped daydreaming._

_"Back to the back" he pointed._

_"Oh right" she sighed pulling herself away from the counter._

_As Yuki and Tohru walked home Yuki put a hand to his forehead and shook his head._

_"We probably shouldn't mention to Kyo that that happened back in there."_

_"Probably not" she nodded with a giggle._

_"Well now that you got that done, what's next?"_

_"Hmm? I know. Yuki will youcome with me to Ayame's shop this afternoon? I have to tell him about my decision to go with the wedding dress."_

_"Uh" Yuki looked at her warily but then sighing and nodding his head, "Let's go."_

_She took his arm and the two of them headed for Ayame's small shop. _

**_(Next Time)_**

_When they arrived Mine Kurami who was quite delighted to see them greeted them. She led them to the back._

_"Ayame! Tohru is here to see you!"_

_"Oh" Ayame called loudly from his workroom, "Just the girl I wanted to see. Hello Tohru" he smiled kissing her hand but then looking up and seeing Yuki, "And brother dear you have come to see me. How about a kiss."_

_"Stop it or I'll hit you" Yuki replied simply._

_"So Tohru how is everything going?" he said taking her arm and sitting her down._

_"Just fine Ayame" she smiled as Yuki sat down next to her, "Um I've decided to go with the wedding dress idea."_

_"You have? Oh Tohru" he took her hands in his while Yuki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I am so glad. Mine and I have been working on so many designs. Mine can you bring me my sketch book?" he called._

_"Of course Ayame" she smiled running to the room._

_"She is such a dear. Now when is the big day?"_

_"April 14th."_

_"Hmm? That doesn't give us much time, but fortunately for you we have already started making your dress."_

_"But how did you know that I would say yes to the dress?" she replied surprised._

_"Oh I just had a hunch. Oh thank you" he smiled sweetly as Mine as she handed him the book, "Here's what we had in mind. What do you think? Just some of my ideas."_

_"These are amazing Ayame" she said in awe, "But I really don't know what I want yet."_

_"Okay. Okay. No rush. What I really wanted to talk to you about is the bridesmaids" he flipped to the back, "Since you're all coming in for a fitting tomorrow I wanted to have a color idea. Now since you're getting married in April the color should be light."_

_"I agree" she nodded._

_"So these are my ideas" he showed her the samples, "Which color do you think would best suite you? You get in this too Yuki" he smiled widely at his younger brother."_

_"Uh okay. Suite her or suite them?"_

_"Well it naturally it has to suite Tohru first. Which color do you think matches her personality?"_

_"Well to be honest" Yuki replied, "I like the pale blue one."_

_"I do too Yuki" she nodded with a smile._

_"I knew you would Miss Honda" he said with a smile of his own, "That's why I picked it."_

_"Yes it is a good color for her. And it would look good on all the girls right?" he asked Tohru._

_"Let's see. Kagura" she counted on her fingers, "Kisa. Uo. Hana. And Rin if she decides to. I think all of them would look good in that color. But Ayame I was wondering do you have a pale purple color too?"_

_"Oh yes right here" he pointed, "You know that color is you too."_

_"Yea it is" Yuki nodded._

_"Hmm? Decisions. Decisions. What do you think Tohru?"_

_"I kind of like them both."_

_"I know" he replied dramatically, "We'll use both."_

_"Huh?"_

_"We can do that. It's going to take some artistic talent but I have plenty of that coursing through my veins" he said vainly as he brushed his hand through his hair._

_"Oh boy" Yuki thought, "Here we go again."_

_"Do not fear Tohru!" he shouted, "I will come up with the best design for you!" he laughed heartily on the end of it, making Yuki cringe and place a hand to his head shaking it miserably._

_"Why does he always do this?" he thought._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for now! See you all on Wed for the next two chapters!_

_Next Time on Rice-balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Three: Momiji's Wish_

_For many months he has been watched from afar by his younger sister Momo. On the one day he encounters her will he decide to finally ask what he has been longing for most of his life? Find out next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Kandis Returns_

_She's back! But how will she take the devastating news about Akito? Keep reading to find out!_


	38. Chapter Three: Momiji's Wish

_**Chapter Three: Momiji's Wish**_

_The next morning Tohru cleared the plates from the table and took them into the kitchen. Shigure opened his newspaper and cleared his throat as she came back into the room._

_"So what time are you meeting the girls Tohru?" he asked with a grin._

_"Um in about an hour. Kagura and Kisa are going together. Maybe Rin too."_

_"You asked Rin to be in the wedding?" Kyo said interestedly._

_"Yes. I sure did. But she hasn't really said anything yet."_

_"Well don't get your feelings hurt if she says no."_

_"I won't" Tohru nodded with a smile._

_"And what are you doing today Kyo?" Shigure asked him._

_"I'm looking for someone to do the ceremony along with my Master, not to mention getting the paperwork for the marriage license."_

_"Oh yes of course, that is very important. So you'll both be quite busy today."_

_"Mhm" Tohru replied as Kyo nodded his head taking a sip of his tea._

_"It's a shame I can't do anything" Shigure lowered his head; "I feel so left out," he teased._

_Kyo spit out his tea and coughed a bit, while Tohru patted his back._

_"Are you kidding me? As lazy as you are. You are like the worst procrastinator in the world."_

_"Actually Kyo, he can do something" Tohru spoke up._

_"I can?" Shigure said._

_"He can?" Kyo replied at the same time._

_"Yes. He can handle the cake arrangements since he goes into the city. I mean we have it all picked out under the name of Sohma right?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"So Shigure can be the one to arrange it to get there to Sohma house and not only that he can handle the wedding invitations too, since again he is in that part of the city most of the time."_

_"Oh Tohru" his eyes glazed over with happiness, "You really mean it? I can be involved?"_

_"Mhm. We want you to be involved Shigure."_

_"Oh Tohru" he cried clasping her hand, "I promise I won't let you down."_

_"Yea" Kyo said seriously as Tohru smiled, "But if you do act like you this time and wait till the last minute" he looked straight at the novelist his maroon eyes burning, "I will knock you through the roof."_

_Shigure laughed nervously with his hand behind his head._

_"Don't worry Kyo. You can depend on me."_

_"Good" Kyo replied rising from the table and looking at his watch, "Well I got to get going" he turned to Tohru, "You have fun today" he said sweetly kissing her gently on the lips._

_"I will. You have fun with your Master too."_

_"Yea" he nodded but frowned slightly as a disheveled Yuki came into the room, "Geez damn rat back to your old ways?"_

_"Shut up stupid cat" Yuki muttered with an angry yawn as he departed._

_"Good morning Yuki" Tohru said with a smile, "Would you like some breakfast?" _

_"Thank you Miss Honda" he nodded with a grin, "That would be great."_

_She nodded as well and then headed into the kitchen. Shigure shook his head and turned back to his paper._

_"He is right about one thing Yuki" Shigure replied, "You do look like sleeping beauty this morning" he joked because of his appearance._

_Yuki paused for a moment without saying anything and then spoke very softly, but loud enough for the novelist to get the idea._

_"Shut up Shigure."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru walked quickly to Ayame's shop with excited anticipation. It had only been a few days since she and Kyo had set a date but she had done so much for the wedding plans so far, that it seemed that it would never arrive. She entered into the shop and was greeted by Mine who led her to the back. In the back Kagura, Kisa, and Rin were waiting. Tohru immediately walked over to Rin and took her hand appreciatively._

_"I'm so happy that you came Rin" she smiled happily._

_"Well" Rin blushed slightly, "It's not like I get asked everyday to be in awedding. Besides it's the least I can do for you guys. Especially you" she blushed again._

_"Thank you."_

_"Look Isuzu's blushing" Kagura teased as Kisa came over and embraced Tohru tightly._

_"It's Rin" Rin said with a huff, "How many times have I told you that?"_

_"Now now ladies" Ayame appeared quite out of nowhere, "No time for arguing. Oh and the blushing bride is here" he replied happily taking her hand._

_"I'm not the bride yet Ayame" Tohru replied blushing herself._

_"Nonsense. You are the bride until the big day. Now is everyone here?"_

_"Um" Tohru was about to say but was interrupted by the arrival by her two best friends._

_"Hey" Uo waved._

_"Uo. Hana you guys made it" Tohru said as she walked over with a smile._

_"Sure" Uo nodded._

_"We aren't going to miss your big day after all," Hana added._

_"Yea about time you guys set a date" Uo replied._

_"Thanks you guys. Everyone's here Ayame!" she called over._

_"As I can see," he said also coming over, "You two were in that play that I outfitted right? Cinderella?"_

_"Don't remind us" Uo rolled her eyes._

_"We also met you up at Tohru's birthday party" Hana added._

_"And I saw you at that party at Sohma house. I was Kureno's date."_

_"Oh yes I remember that now" he laughed, "Well let's get started __then. I just have to go grab my portfolio in the back" he replied leaving to go to his main room._

_"Okay" Tohru nodded as she led her friends over to the Sohma girls, "Hana and Uo you remember Kisa and Kagura. But I don't think that you have met Rin yet. Rin these are my two best friends. Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."_

_"Nice to meet you" Rin replied shaking Uo's hand._

_"You too. Cool outfit" Uo said._

_"Thanks. Yours isn't bad either."_

_"A pleasure to meet you" Hana replied shaking Rin's hand making her a little nervous._

_"Uh you too" she tried to smile back, "So you're Tohru's friends? I never would have guessed."_

_"Most people don't" Uo laughed._

_"Okay ladies!" Ayame appeared again, "It's show time!" he laughed once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at Sohma house, Momiji sat on Hatori's porch playing his violin. His eyes were shut as he played and he listened to the music in the air. Suddenly he stopped playing and opened his eyes. He had heard another rustling in the bushes and turned in the direction of them. When they didn't move again he shrugged his shoulders and began to play again, once more closing his eyes. The rustling happened again and he stopped slowly, placing the violin back in it's case, closing the lid, and rising from his seat. He walked over to the bushes and began to prod them wondering if he would see what he hoped. Inside the bushes Momo pulled her legs closer to her, cringing, afraid that he just might find her. She closed her eyes and then sat as still as possible. Finally Momiji reached her part of the bushes and spread the branches wide, finding her at last._

_"Well there you are" he grinned as she opened her eyes slowly at the sound of his gentle voice, "And I thought it was a rabbit."_

_"Huh?"_

_"What are you doing back here? Are you lost?"_

_"No" she shook her head lowering it a bit._

_"You've been watching me a long time haven't you?" he said crouching down._

_"Uh huh."_

_"You know if you really wanted to get to know me you could have just approached me."_

_"Huh?" she looked up into his brown eyes._

_"Hey! I'll bet you're thirsty huh? And maybe hungry too?"_

_"Maybe a little" she replied in a small voice._

_"Well why don't we go back to the house and I will get you something."_

_"But. I'm not supposed to be here."_

_"I won't tell anybody" he winked and said in a whisper, "I promise. What do you say?" he asked holding out his hand._

_Momo smiled and then took it. It felt so warm to her as he lifted her up and the two of them walked back to Hatori's porch. Momiji let go of her hand as she sat down._

_"Wait right there" he replied, "I'll be right back."_

_"Okay" she nodded as he ran into the kitchen._

_A couple of moments later he came back with some cookies and two juice cans. He handed one to Momo._

_"Here you go," he said as he sat down, "That should satisfy your tummy."_

_"Thank you" she smiled as she popped open the can, "I love grape."_

_"Really? Me too" he grinned opening his drink with a snap, "It's one of my favorites."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea" he said as he took a sip._

_She blushed and smiled as they both quietly drank. From inside Hatori had just arrived home and heard the conversation. He frowned slightly when he saw them together but decided to listen in._

_"So why don't you tell me why you have been watching me Momo?" Momiji asked putting his can down._

_"How did you know my name Mr. Momiji?" she asked surprised._

_"I know most of the people in the Sohma family" he replied casually and then he laughed, "And its just Momiji. You don't have to be so formal."_

_"Okay. I guess I've been following you for a while."_

_"Yes. I know" he nodded, "But why?"_

_"I don't know. You fascinate me."_

_"Fascinate you?" he said with a raise of his eyebrows._

_"Mhm."_

_"That's a pretty big word for a little girl."_

_"I'm not that little."_

_"I know."_

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_"Why? I don't know" Momiji replied, "I guess I think it's kind of nice, that you've been watching me."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yea."_

_"And you're not going to tell anybody?"_

_"Nah" he shook his head, "I'll keep it a secret. But you know what" he continued as Hatori leaned against the wall, "If you really want to spend time with me there are much better ways then just spying from behind a bush."_

_Hmm? Oh but I'm not really allowed here. What exactly do you mean?"_

_"You let me worry about that" Momiji said with a smile, "You should probably be running along home now. Your mother will be worried about you."_

_"Yea" she nodded slowly standing up, "Thanks again for the juice and cookies Momiji."_

_"My pleasure" he smiled back, "You be safe going home now."_

_"I will" she grinned and waved as she took off, "Good bye!"_

_"Bye!" he waved back as he stood up frowning a little and placing his hands in his pockets._

_Hatori watched as he lowered his head and was about to walk out and talk to him when he saw him snap his head up really fast and gaze in the direction of the main gate. He nodded to himself with a determined look and then took off running. Hatori watched from the porch as he exited from the main gate and headed in the direction of the city._

_"I wonder where he's going?" he said aloud to himself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Momiji dashed into the building and ran directly for the elevator. It was Sunday but he knew that he was there. Out of breath he pressed the top floor button and waited as the elevator rose quickly to the top. As the doors opened up he walked slowly down the hall, past Tohru's desk, and straight to his father's office door. He knocked on it politely and heard his father call him in._

_"It's me Papa" Momiji stuck his head in, "Can I come in?"_

_"Momiji?" Hideto stared at his son in surprise and then smiled, "Of course. Come on in. Is everything all right?"_

_"Yea. Everything's fine" Momiji nodded closing the door, "But I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"Okay. Sit down. We'll talk."_

_Momiji obeyed and sat in the seat opposite his father._

_"What's on your mind son?"_

_"Well" Momiji said and then sighed, "This is going to be kind of difficult for me to say, but don't get angry at her okay?"_

_"Her? What are you talking about Momiji?"_

_"The thing is, I found Momo today at the main house."_

_"Uh huh" Hideto frowned slightly but encouraged him to continue._

_"She was watching me from the bushes as I practiced my violin. Actually to be totally honest with you it's not the first time that she has spied on me."_

_"I didn't think so" Hideto shook his head, "I had a feeling that was where she was going. What exactly happened this afternoon?"_

_"Nothing really. I found her in the bushes, I gave her some juice and cookies, and we talked a little."_

_"What did you talk about?"_

_"Mostly why she's been following me."_

_"Did she say why?"_

_"Yea. It was so cute. She said I fascinate her" he laughed, " And my friend Tohru, you know, she found her once and she told her that she just had a compulsion to do it. She can speak really big words for such a little kid."_

_"Yes she can. Momiji I don't know what to say" he shook his head, "I'll tell Momo to stay away from there from now on."_

_"But that's just it Papa, I don't want you to do that" he said slowly._

_"Huh?"_

_"Papa. I had the most fun this afternoon just spending some time with my little sister. Even if she didn't know the truth about who I really was, I felt for the first time like I really was her big brother. And that made me feel so special."_

_"Momiji."_

_"I know it's impossible to be involved with Mama and I've accepted that, but is it so terrible for me to spend some time with my little sister. I won't say anything. I promise I won't. I've kept the secret up to this point haven't I?" he paused, "It's just sometimes I feel cheated."_

_"Oh son" Hideto's eyes became sad, "I know. I know there is part of me as well that wishes just once that you could come home with me and we could be a family again. But that's just not possible."_

_"I know. Because Mama's healthy and I want her to stay that way. But there still is that part of me that wants to be selfish. That part that wants to ask why? Why? Why did my life turn out this way? It's so unfair" he lowered his head, "It's so unfair" the tears began to well up, "Is it so wrong for me to want a normal family like everyone else?"_

_"No" Hideto shook his head, "It's not Momiji. And I believe that I did you a great in-service by asking you to give up your mother like that. And Momo."_

_"No Papa" Momiji shook his head standing up, "I chose that myself. I wanted Mama to be happy so I gave her up. But I never thought that by doing that I would miss so much. Especially Momo. Do you have any idea how it feels to watch her just from afar? To never talk to her or communicate with her at all? She's my little sister. I didn't even get to see her when she was born. To her I'm nothing but a fascinating stranger, and she has no idea why. It's not fair. I hate this" he cried even harder putting a hand to his face, "I know I shouldn't be upset when I did it to myself, but I just can't help it."_

_"Of course you can't" Hideto said coming over and embracing his son, "Momiji you have every right to feel the way you feel right now. It is my fault for letting it go on like this. You're right about your mother; it might be too late for her. But it isn't to late for Momo and you."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Momiji raised his head._

_"I've been thinking about this for some time. Momo doesn't have many friends and not too many people to look up to, so it would be ideal if she was to have a big brother like figure in her life wouldn't you say?" he smiled at his son._

_"Huh?"_

_"Here's the deal Momiji. I will go home and talk to your mother about this. Next Monday why don't you come over for dinner? Bring your girlfriend too. And we'll talk the situation over like adults."_

_"Really Papa? I mean really?"_

_"Really" Hideto nodded, "You have suffered for far too long and on your own for that matter. I have to do something to make it up to you Momiji."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes I do" Hideto replied, "My conscious won't ease other wise. I can't giveyou your relationship with your mother but I can try to grant your other wish. Your wish to be with Momo. To get close to her. I think that's only fair."_

_"Papa" Momiji wiped the tears from his eyes, "Thank you."_

_"No Momiji" Hideto shook his head again, "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being the best son I man could ever ask for" Hideto smiled._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Sorry guys! I can only manage to get one done today so you'll either get the next one tomorrow or Friday. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. And Haru's Girl, pleeeasee! Write me an e-mail!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Four: Kandis Returns_

_She's back! But how will she take the devastating news about Akito? Keep reading to find out!_


	39. Chapter Four: Kandis Returns

**_Chapter Four: Kandis Returns_**

_Momiji rushed across town and grabbed the quickest train that he could to Shibuya. His heart was pounding in his chest as he finally got off the train and headed in the direction of Andie's house. He rang the doorbell excitedly and was surprised to see the door open by none other than his girlfriend._

_"Momiji" she replied with a smile, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I just had to tell you the great news, right away" he said out of breath but grinning just the same._

_"Well come on in" she nodded letting him and closing the door, "You sound really happy."_

_"I am. This is the best thing that ever happened for me."_

_"Well let's go sit down and you can tell me all about it."_

_"Okay" he said agreeing as they walked into the drawing room and sat down on the couches._

_"Now" she replied, "What's going on?"_

_"Well. Do you remember how I told you that Momo had been following me?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded a bit sad._

_"Well today I actually saw her."_

_"You did?" her eyebrows rose._

_"Yea. She was just crouching behind a bush watching me play my violin."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"Well I walked right up to her, offered her some juice and cookies, and we sat together for a good twenty minutes. But that's not my good news."_

_"Well for heaven's sake" she giggled, "Just tell me before you burst."_

_"I am about to burst with so much happiness. You see afterwards I sent her home. And it got me thinking you know, maybe I can't have a relationship with Mama, but there is no law saying that I can't have a relationship with my sister. So I went to my Papa and told him how I felt. And do you know what he said?"_

_"What?"_

_"He agreed with me. He totally agreed with me. So much to the point that he said that he was going to talk to my Mama tonight and that on Monday night he wants you and me to come over for dinner. I get to have a real dinner with my family and not only that he's gonna arrange a way for Momo and me to spend time together. Isn't that great!" he shouted picking Andie up excitedly and spinning her around making her laugh even more._

_"Oh Momiji" she cried as she embraced him tight, "I am so happy for you."_

_"Yea" he replied putting her down, "You will come with me won't you?"_

_"Of course" she nodded, "I want to be by your side when you finally get one of your wishes."_

_"Andie" he replied sweetly embracing her tightly, "I am so lucky to have you and I mean I really am."_

_"Yes" she nodded, "I am very lucky to have you too Momiji. Even more lucky now that I can hug you."_

_"Yea. I know what you mean. I finally understand what it means to hold the person I love in my arms. And I never want that feeling to go away. Ever."_

_"You're sweet" she smiled as he kissed her passionately and them picked her up still kissing her and spinning her around with a great big smile on his face._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tohru walked into the house quite tired but satisfied that evening. It had taken all day but she finally had picked out the designs she wanted for both the bridesmaids and her own wedding dress. Ayame reassured her that he would have the designs done by the week of the wedding, in turn she would have the guest list to him before then. She smiled happily as she removed her shoes. Just as Kyoko came bounding out of the sitting room to greet her and as she bent to pet her cat, the phone rang. Tohru walked over and picked it up._

_"Hello! Sohma residence" she replied._

_"Tohru" Rebecca's voice came over the other line._

_"Rebecca. What's going on?"_

_"I'm not interrupting you am I?"_

_"Mnm. I just got in the door," she said as Kyo came into the front door._

_"Good. Listen. I knew you wanted to know about this as soon as possible, so I am calling."_

_"Huh?" Tohru's eyes became wide as Kyo removed his shoes and stared at her stunned expression with concern._

_"Kandis called me today. She's coming back sooner than expected. Her plane arrives Monday night."_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh. She also told me that she wants to talk to you alone in that park by your house. Do you know which one I am talking about?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded as Kyo leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and Yuki came out of the sitting room because he had heard her voice, "When does she want me to meet her?"_

_"If you can arrange it, around lunch time. She sounded insistent Tohru. Do you thinkyou can make it?"_

_"Yes" Tohru nodded again fervently and with a determined look on her face, "I can. No problem. You tell her I will be there at exactly noon."_

_"Okay. I'll let her know."_

_"Thanks Rebecca" Tohru added, "For everything."_

_"Sure no problem. Take care" Rebecca said._

_"You too. Thanks. Goodbye" Tohru hung up the phone with a satisfied smile._

_"Miss Honda?" Yuki replied quizzically._

_"Tohru?" Kyo walked over and patted her back._

_"Kandis is coming back a lot sooner than she planned" Tohru said looking directly at Yuki, "I am meeting her Tuesday afternoon at lunch time."_

_"Then it's finally come" Yuki shook his head, "I can't believe it."_

_"Yea but" Kyo added, "Do you really think this is going to work?"_

_"It's got to Kyo. I believe that this is the only way to save Akito now. That is more important than solving the curse to me. We have to save Akito. Because who knows what will happen to all of you if he were to pass away. I don't want to take that risk" she sighed again walking into the kitchen._

_"Like always" Kyo shook his head sadly and admiringly._

_"She's only thinking about others" Yuki finished, "And not herself."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Monday night arrived Momiji fidgeted a little with his shirt as he and Andie walked to his parents house._

_"Are you a little nervous Momiji?" Andie asked as he buttoned up his maroon shirt once again._

_"Yea" he nodded leaving it alone, "I don't know what to do or say in this place. I haven't lived in this house since I was four years old."_

_"You'll be fine" she replied, "Just be yourself. Your father will handle everything else. Just trust him."_

_"Yea. You're right" he smiled as he turned to her, "I am glad that you're here with me."_

_"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," she said sweetly as she took his arm, "Is this is it?" she asked as he stopped in front of the house._

_"Yea."_

_"Nice place."_

_"Mhm. Well. Let's do this."_

_"You'll be fine," she repeated patting his hand and then the two of them walked up to the front door._

_Momiji knocked on it once and Hideto came to answer._

_"Momiji" Hideto replied with a smile as he opened the door, "Come on in. And Miss Sullivan?" he said surprised as she walked in with him, "You're Momiji's girlfriend?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded with a grin, "It's nice to see you again Mr. Sohma" she bowed her head politely as Momiji had taught her._

_"Well. I guess I shouldn't be surprised since you both have so much in common. Come on in" he took Momiji by the side and whispered in his ear and Andie sat down, "I've spoken with your mother and she is open to the idea."_

_"Huh? Really?"_

_"Mhm. Just let me handle everything" he patted his shoulders as Momiji went to sit down next to Andie on the couch, "Naomi!" he called into the kitchen, "The kids are here!"_

_"I'll be right in darling!" Momiji's mother called back making Momiji perk up his ears._

_Andie took his hand gently as his mother came into the room. Now that she had seen her up close Andie could clearly tell that Momiji resembled his mother uncannily. She smiled as Naomi sat down next to Hideto on the other side. From around the corner Momo finally appeared and smiled immediately when she saw Andie. She rushed over to her and took her hand._

_"Miss Andie" she replied sweetly, "What are you doing here with Momiji?"_

_"Well I am his girlfriend" Andie giggled patting her on the head._

_"You're his girlfriend? Really?"_

_"Yep" Momiji nodded, "Nice to see you again Momo."_

_"Now then Momo" Naomi replied, "You go eat your supper while we grownups talk okay?"_

_"Okay Mama" she agreed, "But they're staying for awhile aren't they?" she asked before leaving the room._

_"Uh yea" Momiji said, "That is if it's okay?"_

_"That shouldn't be a problem right Naomi?" Hideto asked his wife._

_"Not at all. Go eat your dinner and then you can come back" she replied to her daughter._

_"Okay" she said with a smile and then took off running._

_"All right. Mr. Sohma" she replied to the boy._

_"Yes mam."_

_"I understand from my husband that my daughter has been watching you for some time."_

_"Uh?" he looked at his father confused, "Yea kind of. I don't mind it though. You see I don't have any brothers or sisters and I think it is kind of cute."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yea sure. I mean she's a smart little girl."_

_"That's why I suggested," Hideto interrupted, "To you dear" he replied to Naomi, "That maybe since she likesMomiji so much and since he's in the family that he could be like an older brother figure to her. He's an only child too after all so he knows whatit's like."_

_"I don't believe I have ever met your mother before" Naomi said stunning the other three in the room, "But I have met you several times."_

_"Uh well, my mother" Momiji said nervously, "Uh to be honest" he looked straight at his father, "I haven't seen my mother for a long time" he said telling the truth somewhat._

_"Oh I see" she frowned sadly, "Does she travel a lot?"_

_"No" Momiji shook his head; "She's just hardly ever around, so I don't get to see her as often as I like to. But that's okay. I'm used to it. Any way. I wouldn't mind being like a big brother figure to Momo. We both like to play the violin after all and I kind of like the idea of hanging out with someone like her to feel like a big brother. I don't know why I feel this way all of a sudden but I do know what it's like to live on your own and it's not a great feeling. I'm sure there is lots of things I can teach Momo. As well as lots of things that she can teach me."_

_"Momiji is a wonderful guy too," Andie added taking his arm._

_"Andie" he blushed, "You're embarrassing me."_

_"I see Mr. Sohma. Or do you prefer Momiji?"_

_"Oh you can call me whatever you want to, mam."_

_"Momiji then. I do like the idea of my daughter being involved with someone like you. She's always alone just like you. I think she would honestly like it. And since she is so taken with you already, I don't see why not."_

_"Really?" he spoke surprised._

_"Really. I like you Momiji. You're a very honest young man. You must get that from your father."_

_"You know what" Momiji said glancing at his father briefly, "I think I do" he nodded._

_"Is he around often?"_

_"I get to see my father very often actually, so that helps."_

_"Good. I am glad that you have at least one parent in your life."_

_"Me too" he nodded, "Me too."_

_"Did I miss anything?" Momo asked reappearing._

_"Not really Momo" Hideto shook his head with a smile, "But we do have a surprise for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Well your father and I have been talking" Naomi said, "And we've decided that maybe twice a week that you are going to spend your afternoons with Momiji."_

_"Really Mama? I mean really?" she said excitedly._

_"Really."_

_"All right!" she said almost leaping into Momiji's arms but he held up his hand._

_"Whoa! Whoa! Settle down there. We don't know each other enough to do that. How about a high five just for now?" he held his hand out to her._

_"Okay" she agreed slapping it as hard as she could._

_"Poor boy" Naomi thought, "I guess since his mother's never around and he's always on his own, he doesn't know what affection feels like."_

_Later that evening Hideto walked the two teens to the door while Naomi put Momo to sleep. He walked outside with them as they departed._

_"You did well Momiji. I'm proud of you. Even with the hard questions you kept your cool."_

_"Yea" Momiji nodded, "I didn't want to lie but."_

_"Actually you didn't lie. You were as honest as honest as you could be without giving too much away. Good job."_

_"You know I really was, especially the part about you Papa."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I learned everything about honesty from you. That is the truth."_

_"Momiji" his eyes became gentle, "Miss Sullivan. I hope to see you again."_

_"You too Mr. Sohma" she replied taking Momiji's arm once more, "I had a really nice time."_

_"You're both always welcome here," he said placing his hands in his pockets._

_"Thanks Papa" Momiji smiled as they turned and walked away, "Good night!"_

_"Good night!"_

_"I really am proud of you tooMomiji" Andie replied as they walked down the lit street._

_"Yea. I'm proud of me too."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning at her desk Tohru tried hard to do her work. Earlier the night before she had called Uo up to get in touch with Kureno. It was only one hour till she was to meet Kandis and she was very nervous. How was she going to tell her friend about Akito's condition? How could she do it without hurting her? Tohru bit her bottom lip as the minutes ticked away. Finally just as she was finishing up some last minute typing her clock turned to the twelve. Hideto stuck his head out of his door with a smile._

_"Miss Honda. It's time for you to take a break."_

_"Yes sir" she nodded, "Well. It's time to do this" she sighed rising slowly from her chair._

_Tohru walked to the park with her lunch in her hands. When she arrived she saw several people who already had the same idea. She sat down on the grass and gazed around the area._

_"I wonder if she is going to be late," she thought as the wind picked up all around her._

_Just as the breeze died down Tohru heard some footsteps from behind her._

_"Tohru."_

_She turned around and saw the smiling brunette staring back at her. Her hair was still quite long and her earrings were just as dangly. But there was no mistaking the smile._

_"Kandis" Tohru replied slowly standing, "You came."_

_"Of course I did" Kandis said with a grin, "Come over here and give me a hug, it's been so long."_

_Tohru complied and the two of them embraced._

_"I am so glad that you could meet me today" Kandis said._

_"Me too. We have a lot to talk about."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yes we do."_

_"You mean to catch up?"_

_"Well yes but" she said however she stopped when Kandis gasped._

_"Is that an engagement ring?" Kandis replied excitedly._

_"Huh? Oh yes" Tohru blushed as they sat down on the grass._

_"You mean he finally popped the question? When's the big day?"_

_"Uh it's next month. April 14th. I am sorry you didn't know though. I would have liked you to know."_

_"Wow a lot has been going on for you. April 14th? Imagine that. That's not too far away."_

_"Kandis I'm sorry you didn't know about it. But I couldn't get a hold of you."_

_"Oh yea" Kandis lowered her eyes, "I guess a lot has been happening to me too."_

_"Would you like to tell me about it? I mean it might help."_

_"If you wouldn't mind" Kandis finally said after pausing, "I haven't exactly spoken to anyone else about it yet."_

_"Then I will listen" Tohru agreed._

_Kandis cleared her throat and for twenty minutes she told Tohru all that had occurred to her in the past year. Tohru listened patiently surprised by what she heard, but continued to let Kandis say everything she needed to say. At the end Kandis wiped the tears that had come out of her eyes, and Tohru felt sorry because she was about to tell her something even worse._

_"So that's all that has happened to me. It's been pure hell. But at least you're doing okay. Despite the fact that you have been looking for me. Was it really important? Rebecca said that it was."_

_"Yes. Kandis" Tohru said taking a deep breath, "I'm afraid what I have to tell you is just going to make you sad again. But it has to be said."_

_"What's going on Tohru? I don't like the sound of your voice."_

_"For this past year I have been trying to get a hold of you. Because" Tohru paused, "Kandis the thing is, it's about Akito."_

_Kandis's eyes became wide._

_"What do you mean? What about Akito?"_

_"Please don't hate me" Tohru lowered her face trying to hide the tears beginning to glisten in her eyes, "I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't because you were so happy. But I should have told you. You see you know the Zodiac curse?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Well Akito is also affected by it, only his curse is the worst of them all."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He is what is known as the God of the Zodiac. He alone shoulders the entire curse on his back. He carries the brunt of it. That's why he is sick all the time, and ever since he was little he was told that he was going to die young."_

_"What?" Kandis said in shock._

_"Kandis. Right now. At this very moment. Akito is dying."_

_"Dying?"_

_"Yes. He has been getting worse and worse in this past year, ever since your departure. He's very ill. Hatori says it's only going to be a matter of time before he leaves us all, for good."_

_"Dying?" Kandis repeated, "He can't be. He just can't be."_

_"I'm sorry. You were so happy with him. But maybe now that you're back you can do something about it."_

_"What?"_

_"Kandis no one has ever touched him like you did. Even Kureno says that he never saw Akito so happy and full of life."_

_"No" Kandis stood up, "I can't do that. He won't want to see me. He said that the last time I left."_

_"What?"_

_"He said he never wanted to see me again. And he meant it."_

_"No he didn't. Kandis you love him don't you?"_

_Kandis's eyes became even wider as the tears settled in her eyes._

_"You do. I know you do. I knew that time when you talked to me on the phone. You ought to know this too. He loves you as well."_

_"No he doesn't."_

_"Yes he does. Why else is he holding on so long?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"He's been waiting for you. You have to go to him. Now. Before it is too late."_

_"Tohru. What if it is already too late?"_

_"It's never too late when it comes to true love. You told me once that you wanted me to be happy. Well I am going to tell you the same thing. You and Akito have suffered enough, don't you think it's time for you guys to find your own happiness. If you love him you have to tell him so. He's waiting for you."_

_"Tohru. Where can I find him?"_

_"He's at the main house" Tohru replied taking her hand, "Hurry."_

_"Thank you" Kandis shook her hand, "Thank you for everything!" she shouted dashing out of the park._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the main house Akito's breathing had become shallower and he looked to his left at the photograph of Kandis and him and closed his eyes slowly, a tear falling from it. Outside it began to rain._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kandis's feet pounded against the wet pavement as she ran, her hair-dripping wet behind._

_"Hang on Akito" she said over and over to herself, "Hang on. I'm coming. Wait for me. Please wait for me."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: I know. I know. You hate me right. I want the revelation what happened to be revealed to Akito and to you at the same time so you'll have to wait till next week to find out where she has been all this time! Sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Also Momiji's mom's name of Naomi means pleasant face;Beauty. Don't you think that is a perfect name for her?Have a good weekend everyone and have a Happy Easter!_

_Next Time on Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket:_

_Chapter Five: One Last Time_

_Will Kandis make it in time to save Akito? What will Ren's reaction be to the mysterious American? And will Akito accept that she has come back for him after all this time? All these questions and more will be answered in the next installment. See you then!_


	40. Chapter Five: One Last Time

**_Chapter Five: One Last Time_**

_After Kandis departed Tohru hurried home as fast as she could, calling Kyo on her cell phone. He agreed to meet her there. When she arrived both he and Yuki were waiting in the hall. She placed her purse and umbrella down and walked over to them._

_"So is it true Miss Honda?" Yuki asked with a concerned look, "Is Miss Ward on her way to the main house right now?"_

_"Yes Yuki" she nodded slowly, "I told her everything. We just have to wait and see now."_

_"Man" Kyo sighed wrapping an arm around her, "What a mess huh? This all happening on such a rainy day."_

_"Mhm" Tohru nodded again as Shigure also came into the hallway with Aoko._

_"Tohru" he replied, "As suggested I called the main house, and Rii, Kagura, Haru, and everyone else. They should be meeting us all there" he said grabbing his umbrella._

_"I just don't understand what we are needed for?" Kyo replied crossing his arms._

_"I guess we'll all know" Yuki began, "In the final outcome. Right Miss Honda?" he looked at her directly._

_"Right."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kandis came to a slow halt as she reached the gate, the rain dripping off her bangs in many droplets. She paused to take a breath since she had been running very hard. As she lifted her hand to knock, she hesitated slightly but then shook her head for her foolishness and knocked anyway. To her surprise it was answered by none other then Kureno Sohma, whose eyes became wide immediately at the sight of her._

_"Miss Ward" he replied gently._

_"Is he?" she began, "I came to see Akito," she said breathlessly._

_"Bless you" he cried out taking her hand, "Bless you Miss Ward" he knelt before her holding onto her hand tightly and then rising, "I shall lead you to him" he pulled her hand slightly._

_"Thank you" she nodded not fully understanding his reaction to her._

_Kureno led her up the small staircase and into the main house. Down the halls it was very quiet and from what Kandis could see there was no one to be seen. Finally they arrived at Akito's door. Kureno let go of her hand, as from down the hall Ren Sohma eyed the young girl suspiciously._

_"He's inside?" Kandis asked._

_"Yes" Kureno nodded, "Miss Kandis. Please do all you can for him" he looked at her imploringly._

_"Okay" she said softly patting his shoulder as he opened the door and allowed her in._

_Ren marched down the halls and stood in front of Kureno as he stood I front of the door._

_"Kureno" she snapped at him._

_"Yes Ren?" he replied back sarcastically._

_"I demand to know, who was that girl?"_

_"Someone who can do something that none of us can" he said simply crossing his arms and with a distinct frown on his face._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Inside of Akito's room it was dark and very gloomy except for one patch of floor. Kandis leaned against the door not sure what to make of the dark place. In the corner she heard shifting, which she was quite certain that it was where Akito's bed was located. She heard him sigh heavily and then speak in a low, sickly voice._

_"I told you Kureno" he replied, "I don't want to see anyone right now. Please go away."_

_"Akito" she said softly but loud enough to hear._

_"Huh?" he raised his head slightly at the sound of the girl's voice, "Who's there? Who are you? Come into the light I can't see you" he indicated to the one spot in the room that had a little bit of light on the floor._

_Kandis moved slowly forward as he rolled onto his side to get a better look. As her face came into the light, he saw her stare back at him and his eyes became wide._

_"Hello Akito" she replied, "It's good to see you again."_

_"Ka" he started to say, "Kandis?" then he leaned his head back on his pillow a bit angrily, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see you."_

_"Oh? So Kureno let you in? What do you want?"_

_"I don't want anything."_

_"You sure about that. I thought I told you I didn't want to see you anymore."_

_"You did" she nodded sadly, "But I couldn't not see you."_

_"Why? Because I'm sick or dying."_

_"You're not really are you?" she said moving forward a little._

_"What does it look like?" he replied sarcastically coughing a little, "Does it look like I'm healthy?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "But you were the last time I saw you. Of course that was a year ago and now I know why?"_

_"Miss Honda told you?" he eyed the girl as he asked the question._

_"Yes. But why didn't you tell me?"_

_"You know why?" he replied angrily._

_"No I don't" she shook her head again, "Why don't you tell me now."_

_"It's simple" he said raising himself up a little, "If you had found out that I was going to die young, you wouldn't have even been interested the slightest in taking me out or even spending time with me."_

_"That's quite the assumption. Do you really think that I am that shallow?"_

_"What?" he said wearily._

_"Akito. You think that the reason I left was because of your illness don't you?"_

_"What else could it be? One day you're here. One day you don't want to see me anymore. What else could I possibly think?"_

_"But I" she started to say as the door burst open and in strode Ren with Kureno on her heels trying to stop her._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Ren hissed at her as she stood in front of Akito, "Who do you think you are?"_

_"I'm sorry" Kandis shook her head confused, "Who are you?"_

_"Mother" Akito said slowly._

_"Mother?" Kandis repeated._

_"That's right little girl" Ren snarled walking around her, "And I don't want you to fill my boy's head with silly fantasies of getting better or ever being better than he is."_

_"I beg your pardon?" Kandis said with a slight frown as Kureno growled at her._

_"Ren!"_

_Kandis held up her hand to stop him and he backed out the door. Ren looked at the girl once more and continued._

_"That's right. He doesn't need you. He doesn't need anyone. You know why?"_

_"No" Kandis shook her head seriously._

_"Because, he doesn't deserve them" she replied distinctly, "Him a worthless child who will never amount to anything" Akito lowered his head a Kandis watched, "Look at him" Ren watched her son's reaction, "He's pathetic. It would be better for him to just die and get it over with. Right darling" she patted her son's head._

_"Don't touch him," Kandis ordered her._

_"Excuse me."_

_"I said don't you dare touch him" Kandis replied angrily as Kureno and Akito watched her in surprise, "You don't have the right. So take your grimy hand off of him" she pulled the hand from his head._

_"How dare you touch me in such a manner you little nobody. Who do you think you are?" she asked as Kandis threw her hand to the side and started angling her to the door._

_"I'll tell you I am. I am someone who will not allow the likes of you or anyone to ever look down on him again!" she shouted her cheeks turning red and the tears flowing from her eyes, "You don't have the right to be in this room and call yourself his parent."_

_"And who are you to make that judgment?" Ren placed her hands on her hips._

_"Get out!"_

_"What?" Ren's eyebrows rose as Kureno in the background smiled slightly._

_"Get out!" Kandis repeated pushing her forward and out the door, "Get out!" she shouted again as Ren landed on the floor, "And if you ever come near him again I will make you sorry. Very. Very sorry" Kandis said finally slamming the door behind her._

_Ren stood up and started banging on the door, which was now locked. Kureno leaned against the wall as Hatori came down the hall. Ren turned to Hatori._

_"Hatori unlock this door" she insisted._

_"No Ren" Hatori shook his head._

_"What?" she looked at him confused._

_"I am not unlocking that door. I think it best that you leave now and consider not returning."_

_Ren frowned angrily and then stomped down the hall as Kureno came over and looked at his brother quizzically._

_"Why did you do that Hatori?" he asked._

_"Because. We made a promise" Hatori placed his hand on Kureno's shoulder, "That we would never let her hurt him again."_

_Kureno nodded and then the two of them walked to the outdoors where in the courtyard every one of the Zodiac members were waiting with their potential someone's. Even Uo was waiting for Kureno to join her._

_"Is everything okay?" she asked when she saw him sigh and Hatori joined Mayuko at her side._

_"Yes" Kureno nodded, "Everything is fine."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in Akito's room Kandis wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks as Akito stared at her stunned. He raised himself to a sitting position as she sighed heavily._

_"Why did you?" he began, "Why did you do that?"_

_"Forgive me Akito" she replied her back still to him, "I know that was your mother and I probably shouldn't have done that, but I understand now."_

_"Understand what?" he asked._

_"Understand why you feel the way you do" she said as she turned around, "I didn't understand before. And I also know why you would think or feel that I would abandon you. But Akito you have to believe me. I didn't want to go. I really didn't. The truth is" she continued as she walked closer, "I had every intention on coming back a lot sooner than I did, but you said you didn't want to see me anymore and after everything that happened in L.A. I didn't know what to do."_

_"What happened in L.A.?" he looked at her confused._

_"I wanted to tell you that day, everything but you were so angry. And I don't blame you. But if you'd allow me I will tell you now?"_

_Akito nodded slowly as she sighed again._

_"Do you remember I told you that most of my life that I lived with my Aunt?"_

_"Yes" he nodded again._

_"Well last year my father called me the night before I was leaving with some bad news. She had suffered a heart attack and had passed away but the real kicker of it all and the main reason why I didn't come back sooner is I found something out."_

_"What?"_

_"I found out" she swallowed, "That all that time she wasn't who I thought she was."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My parents explained it when I arrived back in Canada. They didn't want to hurt me but they kept a secret. The woman in California who I thought was my aunt was in fact my mother."_

_"Your mother?"_

_"Mhm" Kandis nodded, "My parents are actually my aunt and uncle. My father is the older brother to my real mother. You see she got pregnant with me when she was sixteen years old and was scared and not sure what she was going to do. For a while she considered not having me. But in the end my father, her brother convinced her to not get rid of me, you know have an abortion and allow him to raise me. Him and his wife. When I was ten I guess she wanted to know what her daughter turned out like. Little did I know who she really was. I did often wonder why I look so different then my family. I am dark haired and they're all pretty fair haired."_

_"She never told you?" Akito said in surprise._

_"No" she shook her head, "No she didn't. I wondered why sometimes she looked at me the way she did. I thought she just wanted a child of her own. So anyway it took a lot of time to go through all the paper work and deal with everything. I got everything she owned. All her estate was given to me. But still it hasn't filled the emptiness I feel. I still love my parents but it's been really hard."_

_"I imagine" he nodded sympathetically, "I suppose I owe you an apology for the way things turned out. I didn't understand."_

_"No I didn't understand and I was a coward for not telling you before hand."_

_"Telling me what? About this?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "Not really. And now it's too late isn't it? I've come to late" she began to cry again._

_"Why did you?" he started to say, "No one else has ever done anything like that for me before."_

_"Done what?"_

_"Protected me from my mother in that manner. What made you do it for me?"_

_"Well" she replied looking at him directly, "There's only one answer to that. And it's simply this. I love you Akito," she said, as his eyes became wide, "I love you so much I wanted to tell you that day. But you didn't want to see me anymore. I didn't know if you ever wanted to see me again."_

_"You. Mean that?"_

_"Yes. To tell you the truth you were one of the most important people on my mind while I was away. In fact I couldn't stop thinking about you and it wasn't until I was leaving till I realized why."_

_"Kandis. I" he slowly raised up and tried to climb out of the bed._

_"Akito. What are you doing?" she asked in concern as he stood up slightly and then fell back down._

_"I'm okay" he held up a hand raising himself up again, "I haven't lost all my strength yet" he began to hobble toward her._

_"Akito" she cried out as fell into her embrace, "Are you okay?"_

_"No" he said softly, "I am not okay. But it is not the illness that makes me feel that way. It's my treatment of you."_

_"Akito" the tears formed even more in her eyes._

_"All you ever tried to do was make me happy. You wanted me to smile it was all you ever thought about. And I refused time after time. I must have been such a pain."_

_"No" she shook her head, "Don't talk now."_

_"I have to say this. Kandis you did make me happy. You succeeded."_

_"Huh?" she looked down at him as he raised his eyes slowly and she saw the tears in his blue eyes._

_"You came to see me and allowed me to see you one last time. I am happier than I have ever been in my whole life" he sighed contently leaning into her chest, "You gave me my hope back. Now I know that itis possible."_

_"What is?" she cried even more as he placed his hand on top of hers._

_"Love" he responded, "Love does exist. Do you know how I know?"_

_"How?"_

_"Because. I. I." he said and then became silent._

_"Akito" she replied, "Akito" she became panicked, "I'm listening. Akito" she said as his hand fell from hers, "Akito" she said slowly, "No" she shook her head as she cradled his, "No! AKITO!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Outside the rain continued and Kyo looked up into the sky and noticed the dark clouds._

_"Those don't look like a good sign" he replied holding onto Tohru._

_"No they don't" Shigure shook his head, "I think. I think maybe" he looked straight at Hatori, "Akito is gone."_

_Hatori nodded and all around him the Sohmas began to cry. Kureno leaned his face onto Uo's shoulder and sobbed while Momiji and Haru shed their tears quietly. Even Yuki could feel the tears stinging his eyes. Tohru remained silent her eyes shut andin complete deep thought._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Two more chapters to go! You are getting them all today so no cliffhangers! See you later!_

_Next Chapter: You shall see! Keep reading!_


	41. Chapter Six: A True Miracle

**_Chapter Six: A True Miracle_**

_Kandis continued to cradle Akito's head in her arms sobbing. The room became still and even darker as she shook her head in disbelief._

_"You can't be dead," she cried, "You just can't be. I won't believe it. Say something Akito. Please come back to me."_

_Akito remained still but a hand touched his, one that neither of them could see._

_"Akito" the girl's voice replied._

_He heard the voice is his head._

_"Who is it?" he asked, "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_"This is not your time," the girl said as a dream world flowed around him and he saw her._

_"Who are you?" he repeated stunned at the girl who stood before him who resembled him greatly._

_"Someone who wants to correct a mistake that she made many years ago" Aya Sohma the spirit replied, "I have waited a long time to see for myself if the one who is inflicted with the death curse as I had cast upon myself could ever receive the one thing I desired most in the world."_

_"What was that?"_

_"The love of another. You were able to get that in ways that the former gods could not, and so my waiting is over and it is time for the punishment I inflicted upon you and all the other Sohmas to end."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You shall see? Go back to the one who loves you. Leave this place and do not return until it is the right time. I will wait for you Akito Sohma among all the others who suffered the way you have. Go. Can't you hear her calling you?"_

_"Akito" Kandis cried, "Please come back. Please don't die on me. Not now that you know. Not now that you know that. I love you," she whispered as a tear fell from her cheek and landed on his palm._

_Akito squeezed his hand and then placed it on top of hers making her eyes open in surprise._

_"Akito?" she looked down in shock._

_"I. Love you too" he said slowly and then raised his head to look at her, "That's what I wanted to say."_

_"You're alive" the tears ceased._

_"Yes" he smiled, "I am."_

_"Akito" she replied and then flung herself into his arms, "Akito!" she cried as he embraced her rising to his feet and taking her with him._

_"Don't cry anymore Kandi" he said gently, "I'm fine. The sickness has left me."_

_"Then does that mean?" she looked at him confused as he held onto her for support since he was still a little weak._

_"I think so" he nodded grinning again, "I wanted to tell you before that I loved you too Kandi. I thought about it while you were away. I was such a fool."_

_"No" she shook her head with a laugh leaning her head into his, "I'm just happy you're alive."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So am I. Because now I can express how much I love you."_

_"What?"_

_He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Kandis kissed him back and then the two of them remained that way as outside the clouds began to clear from the skies._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"What's going on?" Kyo replied surprised._

_"I don't know" Shigure shook his head, "This is like a mixed signal. Hari?"_

_"I don't know" Hatori said, "This is unusual."_

_"Miss Honda" Yuki replied tapping her shoulder, "What do you think?"_

_"Well I think there is only one way to know for sure. Momiji" she turned to the teenager._

_"Yea" he looked at her._

_"Go and hug Uo right now."_

_"Really?"_

_Yes" Tohru nodded, "You don't mind do you Uo?"_

_"No" Uo shook her head, "Come here kid. Let's see that bunny rabbit."_

_"Okay" Momiji nodded embracing Uo tightly._

_When nothing happened he pulled away from her quite surprised._

_"I didn't transform," he said._

_"No you didn't" Uo replied just as shocked as everyone watched._

_"Let me try that again" he replied, "Miss Ward do you mind?" he asked Rebecca._

_"No" she shook her head as he embraced her._

_Again nothing happened. Soon all the males were hugging as many of the females as they could and so were the females the males. As had happened with Momiji none of them transformed._

_"What's going on here?" Hatori replied, "I don't understand. This isn't normal."_

_"No it's not" Shigure nodded, "Do you think that maybe?"_

_"It's a possibility that" Rin responded._

_"That the curse has been lifted" Yuki finished._

_"Kyo?" Tohru looked at her fiancée as he stared at his left arm and then looked at everyone._

_"There's only one way to be sure" he replied, "Haru if things get out of hand," he said as he took the bracelet between his fingers._

_"Gotcha" Haru agreed as most of them stood back._

_Kyo flung the bracelet from off of his arm and then waited. The bracelet landed with a thud on the grass as he once more stared at his arm. Kyo's eyes became wide, somewhat with tears._

_"I didn't transform? It should have happened by now. I'm no longer cursed" he smiled, "I'm no longer cursed!" he shouted happily as he embraced Tohru and everyone laughed each kissing their loves and talking about everything that was going on._

_As they talked they all noticed as Ren came stomping out of the main house with her luggage. They all stopped talking and she stared at them._

_"Well. All of the freaks have gathered together. Rei Sohma was right about all of you. You're nothing but monsters."_

_"No Aunt Ren" Yuki shook his head probably, "We're not anymore. Not anymore."_

_Ren sneered and scoffed and then marched out of the gate. She took one last look back at the house and frowned. _

_"If I ever come back to this house it will be too soon" she replied._

_The doors opened up and she got the shock of the lifetime as she saw Akito and Kandis coming out, Akito leaning on her shoulder. Everyone rushed over as she gawked at how healthy and happy he looked. She turned on her heel and did not even glance back as Kandis and Akito walked over to Tohru. Kandis took Tohru's hand gently._

_"Tohru" she replied, "Thank you."_

_"For what? I didn't do anything it was all you."_

_"Oh no Tohru" Kandis shook her head, "You're the one who convinced me to come back here remember. And you knew. You knew everything."_

_"Yes Miss Honda" Akito nodded with a smile, "We both owe you our gratitude. In fact we all do" he pointed, "You saved us. All of us. I didn't think it possible but the Zodiac curse has been lifted."_

_"I did the one thing I wanted to do the most Akito" Tohru smiled back, "And that was to repay all the Sohmas even you who have been so kind to me by giving them the one thing they never thought they could have. Their freedom from the curse. You all gave me something too. You gave me a life, which I never thought I could have again. With love" she embraced Kyo, "And happiness. I am so proud to be a part of all of you. I really and truly am. Thank you. All of you."_

_Kandis embraced Tohru and then Ayame suggested that they all should celebrate the wonderful occasion. Everyone agreed and headed to the main hall, ordering as many foods and desserts that was possible. It was decided that the other people in the families like Haru's mom and Momiji's father would be told later. Everyone had a wonderful time especially Akito who spent the whole afternoon at Kandi's side._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that same day Tohru wandered outside once more to the courtyard to watch the sunset. As she stood there she noticed two figures coming towards her and gasped as the spirits of Takara and Kiyoshi Sohma smiled back at her._

_"It's you. I mean you're them."_

_"Yes Tohru" Takara nodded, "We've come to pay our last respects to you and to thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For what you did," Kiyoshi replied, "And more important for what you accomplished. In all the history of the Zodiac no one has ever become so close to our family from the outside as much as you. Because of you the curse has been lifted and Takara and I can rest at peace at each other's side."_

_"Oh you mean you can finally be together?" Tohru cried._

_"Yes" Takara nodded again, "After all these years. And we can also be with someone else" she indicated to a third spirit who approached._

_"Aya Sohma?"_

_"Hello Tohru" she smiled back._

_"Did you make this possible?"_

_"No. You did. It was all you. It was because of your love. Your unfailing love for my descendents. Your love ultimately is what broke the curse. Perhaps you wondered why you were the first to break the curses seal. Well now you know. The only way to undo a curse seeped in jealousy and hatred is love and you demonstrated time and time again how much you cared for them till the very end. We all are so proud of you Tohru Honda and your mother is the proudest of us all."_

_"My mother?"_

_"Yes. We will say hello to her when we get to the heavens" Aya hugged her but not going through her, "Fare well my darling and thank you."_

_"Wait!" Tohru called to them as they began to depart, "There is still so much I want to ask you. I haven't seen what happens lateronin my dreams. Will I ever know?"_

_"Someday" Kiyoshi nodded, "Someday will come when you will need those dreams again but until then keep living the way you have."_

_"Yes Tohru" Takara added, "And always remember we will be watching over you too. You and any of your children will have our protection."_

_"Thank you" Tohru replied as they held hands for a moment and then Takara let go._

_"Tohru!" Kyo called as he came over._

_The spirits took this opportunity to disappear into evaporation. Kyo walked over to her and embraced her from behind._

_"What are you doing?" he asked her._

_"Just watching the sunset," she replied._

_"Oh? It looked like you were talking to someone."_

_"I was. But they're gone now" she turned around to hug him._

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't worry about it. It's not important."_

_"Okay. Well I guess there is only one thing left to do."_

_"What's that?" she looked up at him quizzically since she had turned back around and he was still embracing her._

_"Get married."_

_She smiled as they both continued to watch the beautiful sunset turn from bright yellow to orange in a matter of moments._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay guys! Akito is alive and the curse has been lifted. Yea! Now like Kyo said it is time for a wedding. See you next time on the last chapter of Rice-Balls in a Fruits Basket: The Final Books!_

_Next Chapter: Coming Together at Last_

_The big day is here! Tohru and Kyo prepare to become man and wife in front of everyone they love and care about._


	42. Chapter Seven: Coming Together at Last

**_Chapter Seven: Coming Together at Last_**

_Before they knew it April had arrived and it was the week of the wedding. Kyo was busy finishing up his classes since he would be away a little while for their honeymoon while everyone was doing their particular part to get ready. It was the evening of the twelfth and Tohru was sitting at the sitting room table looking at some last minute notes that Ayame had given her a week ago. Since Momiji's father was taken off some time to spend with his son, now that the curse was lifted and he had graduated from high school, he had also given her the week of the wedding off as well as her honeymoon time. As she glanced over the notes Yuki came into the room with a smile and sat down on the other side._

"_What are you doing Miss Honda?" he asked._

"_Just looking over some stuff your brother gave me" she replied, "He wants everything to go really well after all."_

"_Of course" Yuki said with a roll of his eyes._

"_I'm glad you came actually" she replied placing her pen down._

"_Why's that?"_

"_I have a favor to ask of you," she said looking at him._

"_Anything you ask of me" Yuki replied with his princely smile, "I will gladly do Miss Honda."_

"_I was hoping you would say that" she said with a smile of her own._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The day of the wedding finally came. Kyo was at Hatsuharu's house getting ready while Tohru was at the main house with the other girls. Haru came into his room and noticed Kyo once more trying to straighten his tie. He chuckled as he walked to him and took over._

"_Are you nervous Kyo?" he asked as he tied it._

"_Of course I'm nervous" Kyo nodded, "Not about the wedding or anything but all those people who will be staring at me. I hate stuff like this."_

"_You'll be fine" Haru replied as he finished, "I'm glad you decided to go with a tuxedo."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded brushing the lint off of his black tux, "I didn't fancy wearing one of those weird wedding kimonos. Besides Tohru is wearing a dress I got to match. How's it look?" he asked._

"_Good. I must say Kyo I am really honored to be your best man."_

"_It's no big deal" Kyo nodded, "After all you and I are closer then anyone."_

"_I'm surprised you didn't ask Yuki to be one of your men."_

"_The damn rat? No way."_

"_C'mon Kyo, you got to admit. You don't hate him as much as you used to."_

"_Well yea. I don't but that has nothing to do with it. He's doing something else anyway."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded his head as Momiji stuck his head through the door._

"_Hey Kyo" Momiji smiled, "Look at you."_

"_Where have you been you little brat?" Kyo asked in a huff, "Get in here. You need to get ready."_

"_Okay. Okay. I'm coming" Momiji said closing the door behind him and walking over to Haru who handed him his tux, "So are you nervous Kyo?"_

"_Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kyo grumbled, "Just get ready."_

"_All right" Momiji agreed with a half of a smile._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile over in the courtyard Ayame was giving instructions to the many servants of Sohma house on where certain chairs and flower baskets should be set up. Shigure came over dressed in his best wedding kimono._

"_Hey Aya" he replied, "Everything looks like it's coming together."_

"_Oh yes" Ayame nodded, "There is still so much to do though."_

"_But it looks beautiful."_

"_Of course it does. After all I put my heart and soul into it all to make it just perfect for their day."_

"_And I must say your outfit is stunning" Shigure commented._

"_Isn't it though?" Ayame beamed as he showed his outfit off, "I wanted to look my best on this marvelous occasion" he replied dramatically._

"_By the way Aya where is that lovely young girlfriend of yours? You know you're assistant?"_

"_Oh Mine? She's helping Tohru get ready as we speak."_

"_Oh I see" Shigure nodded his head as he spotted that the cake had arrived and hurried over to the gate._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_In the main house Uo, Hana, Kisa, Rin and Kagura waited expectantly for Tohru to appear. She was behind a curtain in front of a mirror as Mine put the finishing touches on her dress._

"_How does it look?" Tohru asked._

"_Take a look for yourself" Mine replied showing her the mirror._

_When Tohru saw the dress she immediately hugged Mine and then took up her skirts._

"_Well let's go show everyone else," she said, "I want Hana and Uo to put my veil on."_

"_Okay" Mine nodded as the two of the walked out of the curtain._

_When everyone saw her they rushed over and told her how beautiful she looked. Mine gave the girls some last minute instructions and then rushed out the door to go get their bouquets. Uo took up Tohru's veil as Hana brushed her dress._

"_Tohru you look amazing" Uo replied as she placed it on her head and fixed her curls that were in her hair, "Kyoko would be so proud."_

"_Thank you Uo" Tohru hugged her._

"_Yes Tohru" Hana added, "You look wonderful. I think I am going cry."_

"_Hana" Uo said._

"_Not because I am unhappy. But because I am very happy. I am very happy for you Tohru."_

"_Thank you Hana" she hugged her as tears formed in her eyes._

_A knock sounded at the door and Yuki stuck his head in._

"_Hey Prince" Uo replied, "What are you doing here? This place is girls only."_

"_I have a job" Yuki managed to smile, "And Miss Kurami told me to fetch all of you. She's waiting for you in the hallway."_

"_That's our cue" Rin replied picking up her skirts and walking over to the door, "See you out there" she said to Tohru as she left and Hana and Uo walked out with her._

"_Mhm" Tohru nodded as Kagura and Kisa came over._

"_Good luck honey" Kagura embraced her._

"_Yes sissy" Kisa added._

"_I'll see you guys" Tohru grinned as they departed and Yuki came over._

"_Well I must have the greatest job in the world. You look beautiful Miss Honda" he kissed her cheek._

"_Thank you Yuki" she replied with a smile, "But before we go out there, I have one more favor to ask of you."_

"_Anything. You just name it," he said taking her arm._

"_After today you can't call Miss Honda anymore because I won't be Miss Honda. So I would really like it if you called me Tohru from now on."_

_Yuki looked at her deep in her eyes and kissed the top of her forehead._

"_You got it, Tohru" he grinned as they both walked out of the room, since he was to be the one to walk her down the aisle._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_One by one the guests arrived. Tohru's family came in and were instructed by Ayame where to sit. Mrs. Miyoshi took one look at Ayame's extravagant clothes and shook her head as Mr. Miyoshi led her to their seats. Takao pushed his brother Riku who was frowning into his seat and told him to behave himself. Soon everyone was sitting in the beautiful courtyard with the sun shining all around them. On Kyo's side in the front row sat most of the members of the zodiac including Akito and Kandis. Rebecca and Andie sat together since Ritsu and Momiji were in the wedding party. From Hatsuharu's house Kyo and the boys came over and stood by the man who would be performing the ceremony. Finally the music began as Hatsuharu sat down at his keyboard and played. The girls came down the aisle carrying their bouquets. And then finally he saw her. Tohru was coming_ _down the aisle on Yuki's arm looking so beautiful he could hardly breathe for the moment. When Tohru arrived at the front Haru ceased his playing and walked up to stand behind Kyo. Yuki kissed her cheek one last time after removing the piece of her veil from her face and then went to sit down with Machi who was waiting for him in the second row. The Pastor began the ceremony and Tohru and Kyo took each other's hands pledging to love one another for the rest of their lives._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later on in the main hall everyone was having a wonderful time at the reception. Tohru and Kyo said hello to everyone as Haru and his band played the best music. Sometime in the middle of it all Haru tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance as man and wife" he smiled as Kyo and Tohru took to the floor and everyone clapped, "Now I know you asked me not to do this Kyo" he smirked at his cousin who smirked back, "But I wanted to do something special for the two of you. So this is my wedding present to you," he replied sitting down, "To Mr. And Mrs. Sohma I dedicate this song to you and to everyone out their who has been lucky enough to experience a love like yours" he began to play._

**Verse One:**

**In my life I see where I've been  
I said that I'd never fall again  
Within myself I was wrong  
My searchin' ain't over...over  
I know that **

**Chorus:**

**When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh yeah **

**Verse 2:**

**If I can't believe that someone is true  
To fall in love is so hard to do  
I hope and pray tonight  
Somewhere you're thinkin' of me girl  
Yes I know...I know that **

**Chorus:**

**When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
You know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines waiting somewhere...oh **

**Bridge:**

**It's enough to make you cry  
When you see her walkin' by  
And you look into her eyes **

**Chorus:**

**When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes  
When you love a woman  
Well you know she's standin' by your side  
A joy that lasts forever  
There's a band of gold that shines  
When you love a woman...  
When you love, love, love, love  
When you love a woman  
You see your world inside her eyes **

_Hatsuharu finished the song and on the last note everyone clapped as they finished dancing with their potential partners. Meanwhile Kyo was kissing his wife certain that he couldn't possibly be any happier than he was at this moment. And Tohru felt the same_.

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well that is the last chapter but not the last you will hear. One more thing left to write._

_Note One: Song is "When you love a woman" by Journey. This song played so much in my head when I thought of Tohru and Kyo's relationship. Maybe as I did when they were dancing you thought about all the things that had occurred to Tohru and Kyo throughout their relationship and placed each moment with the words. Sort of like an AMV. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Time: Epilogue:_

_Tohru's final words!_


	43. Epilogue:

_**Epilogue:**_

_May 14th, 2006_

"_Things are going really well for us at the moment. We had a wonderful honeymoon in Kyoto and have just started to settle in into the apartment. Both of us are doing fine at our jobs as well."_

_Tohru paused in her writing and then returned back to her journal._

"_Everyone in the Sohma family is doing well too. Yuki has gone back to Kyoto to finish up school and Machi has transferred to a girl's college that is pretty close to him, so they can be together. Momiji has decided to go abroad with Andie and her father for awhile now that he has graduated high school which his father is all for. Momo is a little sad but she understands considering that she knows he will come back like he promises. His mother still hasn't been told about Momiji yet but Mr. Sohma assures me that it won't be long till be does tell her the truth now that Momiji is no longer cursed. Hatsuharu is also doing good playing in his band. Rin has joined the band too which is great since I didn't know that she had quite an exceptional singing voice as well. They have even been asked to sign a record deal if they are interested. Kagura is finishing up her last year of college. She still hasn't found true love yet but I know it will only be a matter of time till she does. Kisa and Hiro are doing fine. They actually start high school soon and have become an official couple. They spend their time taking care of Hiro's younger brother, which is so sweet of them. Shigure and Aoko have moved in together and are doing just fine. They haven't decided if they are going to get married yet but they are talking about the possibility. The same for Uo and Kureno. She has moved into the main house with him permently since he needs to still stay by Akito to help him get his strength back. Akito has also been told by Hatori and Kureno about his relationship with them and is taking it considerably well. Kandis of course is still by his side and assists everyday to help him recover."_

_Tohru paused again as she heard her husband shuffling in the bedroom. Then she continued to write._

"_Rebecca and Ritsu have already moved back to the hot springs to aid his mother in running it. They still are getting married in the winter and are very excited. Ayame and Hatori are also doing well. As far as I know Hatori still attends to Akito but it is not so demanding and he and Miss Mayuko have decided to get married soon themselves. Ayame is still Ayame. Doing what he loves the most."_

_Tohru looked up and pondered out loud._

"_Let's see have I forgotten anyone?" _

_Then she returned once more to her journal._

"_That's all I really have to say for now," she wrote as Kyoko jumped up onto the desk to get petted, "Kyo and are doing wonderfully and can't wait to begin our new life together."_

"_Hey Tohru" Kyo said as he came over, "What are you doing honey?"_

"_Just writing in my journal."_

"_Your journal?"_

"_Yes. I want to have a record of my life with the Sohma family. So I decided to make a journal just for me."_

"_Oh Tohru" he embraced her from behind, "I love you so much. You got the best heart of anyone I know."_

"_Thanks Kyo" she nodded patting his hand, "But the truth is I was taught to be this way."_

"_Oh yea. By who?"_

"_By the one person I shall never forget" she looked on the desk at the photograph of Kyoko, "My mom."_

"_Yea" Kyo nodded embracing her even tighter, "I know exactly what you mean" he kissed her cheek._

"_You see mom," Tohru thought, as they looked at the picture together, "It was always you who got me through. It was always you who told me how special I was. And if I didn't have that experience then I would never know the joy I know now. So thank you mom" she closed her eyes contently, "For everything."_

_(Scene zooms in on the smiling photograph of Kyoko Honda)_

_**(To be continued..)**_

_Authors Note: Okay! That's it. That's the end of the Rice-balls series! I want to thank all of my reviewers and readers. You guys have made writing this series so worthwhile._

_Thanks to Hermionezclone, Darkinufan, Anya Shojo, Wickedmoe, Nonengel, Inuyashagirl5, Kuroi Tamashi, Scarlett Moon angel, Alternate-Mysteries, Tsuki Mizuno, FB Goldfish, Faith in you, and Kyo's kitty._

_Special thanks to:_

_Minumiro, Lychee and Arika, Insaneblackheart, and xdriftedxstarsx._

_To my faithful fans who have been here since the very beginning:_

_Thanks to:_

_Azn Anime Addict, Solaria 735, Otaku mom, Raizard 333, and Crazyinsaneanimefangirl. You guys what can I say you all rock and are tops in my book! I hope you liked it!_

_And finally to two very special fans:_

_To Andie:_

_Hey little sis! I hope you have enjoyed the story and your part in it. I also hope you continue to write to me because I would still like to hear from you._

_To Haru's Girl:_

_My inspiration, my model. I had such a good time creating your character I can't tell you. Kandis will live forever in my heart as one of the most important in this series. I hope you enjoyed how she turned out and I can't wait to hear from you again!_

_Finally to all my anonymous readers and reviewers I think you as well because if you are a writer and most of you already know this, that it's those great reviews that keep us writing. So thank you and I hope I didn't forget anyone in all my thanks._

_THANK YOU EVERYONE!_

_P.S. I know most of you are probably disappointed that this is over and are probably wondering why I said tobe continued. Well guess what Rice-balls may be over but my stories are certainly not. Come back on May 10, 2005 to read the continuing lives of the characters in the series "Fruits Basket: Curse Renewed. See you all then and God bless!_


End file.
